LA TRILOGIE DES REINES : LA REINE DES MONDES
by Link9
Summary: Tome 3 de la TRILOGIE DES REINES : Hermione est de retour à Storybrooke, et retrouve une ville sous l'emprise d'une nouvelle malédiction. La Source pourra-t-elle la briser, ou les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée ne devront-ils compter que sur eux-même ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Surprise, en ce week-end d'élections présidentielles en France, nous sommes de retour avec le premier chapitre du dernier tome de la Trilogie des Reines. Ce tome compte 16 chapitres dont les dernières lignes (la toute dernière scène) sont actuellement en cours de rédaction !

Merci aux lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de reviewer les deux tomes précédents, merci de dire que vous nous suivez, ça nous encourage à poursuivre, à remanier, à travailler chaque mot pour vous apporter des chapitres que nous espérons de qualité.

Trêve de blabla, Sygui et moi vous souhaitons bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LA TRILOGIE DES REINES : LA REINE DES MONDES**

 **Chapitre 1 : Retour à Storybrooke**

 _Dix mois plus tard…_

Emma s'enfonçait dans la forêt de Storybrooke, balayant le sol du faisceau de sa lampe torche. Le temps était à l'orage et la pluie se mêlait à ses larmes. La sorcière de l'Ouest avait tué Neal. Le père d'Henry. Et leur fils, à cause de la nouvelle malédiction, n'avait plus aucun souvenir des rares moments de complicité partagés avec l'homme qu'il avait brièvement connu. Et, comble du ridicule, la voilà le dos courbé sous la pluie à farfouiller entre les feuilles mortes à cueillir de la cigüe pour une séance de spiritisme à la con.

Emma en voulait de manière irrationnelle à la terre entière. A Regina, qui lui avait effacé la mémoire (même si elle lui avait offert neuf mois de bonheur avec Henry) et dont les leçons de magie viraient au cauchemar. A elle-même, car elle était tombée amoureuse d'un pauvre type qui n'était au final qu'un singe volant au service d'une sociopathe (une de plus). A ses parents qui faisaient preuve d'un espoir niais à vomir. A Gold, qui n'avait pas pu sauver son propre fils, esclave de la folle qui le dirigeait. A Hermione, qui n'était toujours pas revenue alors que la situation était désespérée. Et à cette salope de sorcière de l'Ouest qu'elle allait tuer si elle arrivait à mettre la main dessus.

Aussi, quand elle avait vu un éclair de magie illuminer la forêt, elle n'avait pas hésité à se détourner de la cueillette que Regina lui avait confiée pour venir pourchasser la rousse.

\- Je suis seule dans une forêt glauque pour traquer une sociopathe... Pas la meilleure idée de l'année, maugréa la shérif en avançant prudemment. Je ne devrais plus être très loin maintenant.

Effectivement, au détour d'un buisson épineux, elle avisa à quelques mètres un groupe de personnes. Emma se planqua contre un tronc et observa discrètement ce qui se tramait.

"Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait des alliés." pensa-t-elle en comptant quatre femmes et un homme assez âgé.

L'une des femmes, petite par rapport aux trois autres, s'appuyait sur la plus grande. La shérif prit une grande inspiration, ôta la sécurité de son arme, et surgit de sa planque.

\- Vous bougez et je vous plombe ! s'exclama durement la blonde. Gardez vos mains bien en évidence !

\- Emma ? fit une voix familière.

La shérif braqua le faisceau de sa lampe sur le groupe et retint un cri de surprise.

\- Ruby ? Hermione ? fit-elle, stupéfaite, en baissant son arme.

La louve afficha un sourire sincère et alla sauter dans les bras de son amie.

\- Bon sang, j'suis contente de te voir ! Tu m'as manquée ! Mais viens par là que je te présente aux petits nouveaux... Voici Merlin !

\- Merlin l'enchanteur, enchanté ! fit le vieil homme avec une révérence, son regard clair pétillant de malice.

\- Dorothy, poursuivit la louve en désignant une femme aux cheveux noirs ondulés. Et enfin, Rose.

La Rose en question semblait avoir dans les 25-30 ans. Elle avait les cheveux courts, bruns et bouclés, faisait une demi-tête de plus qu'Emma (et quelques kilos de moins, semblait-il) et soutenait sans effort visible une Hermione qui paraissait à bout de force. La Source arborait des cernes qui assombrissaient son visage blême. Elle avait sensiblement maigri et ses cheveux, ternes, lui arrivaient maintenant aux omoplates.

\- Bon sang, t'as besoin d'aller chez le coiffeur… Tout va comme tu veux ? s'enquit doucement Emma.

\- Faut juste que je dorme, grogna la médecin. Le voyage a été... éprouvant.

\- J'imagine. Mais tu étais bien accompagnée. Et tu as trouvé de la famille lointaine, à ce que je vois. Une arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière petite-fille ? finit-elle en braquant le faisceau lumineux vers la dénommée Rose. Bon sang, la ressemblance est flagrante !

Cette dernière claqua fugacement des doigts et une force invisible appuya sur le poignet d'Emma, la forçant à baisser sa main et la lampe torche.

\- La lumière dans les yeux, c'est pas agréable, rabroua la jeune femme avant de promener son regard aux alentours. Je vous propose de déguerpir d'ici, cette forêt me fout les jetons.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu en arrivant une sorcière rousse avec un grand chapeau noir ? demanda Emma.

\- La Sorcière de l'Ouest est ici ? siffla Dorothy en avançant d'un pas.

Ruby la retint par le poignet et déposa un court baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme sous le regard abasourdi d'Emma.

\- Calme-toi chérie, fit doucement la louve.

Dorothy acquiesça et elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Ruby.

\- Et bien, il s'en est passé des trucs, en 10 mois... souffla la shérif.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, sourit l'ancienne serveuse. Et de votre côté ?

\- C'est... c'est compliqué, murmura la blonde, sentant les larmes revenir. Le retour de la Source tombe bien.

\- Ne comptez pas sur elle, shérif. Pas dans l'immédiat, répliqua Rose d'un ton dur que même Merlin ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, grommela Hermione d'une voix rauque.

\- On le sait tous, ma grosse, mais c'est pas le problème, fit doucement l'enchanteur. Sur ce, marchons vers la civilisation et allons-nous coucher. Et si demain y'a besoin de sorciers pour botter le cul d'une rouquine, Rose et moi sommes là !

\- Vous êtes vraiment à la hauteur ? Parce qu'elle est… coriace. Le Ténébreux s'y est cassé les dents, marmonna Emma. Il est même esclave de cette garce.

Merlin se redressa, piqué au vif, et bomba le torse.

\- Tu as devant toi Merlin l'Enchanteur et la Dixième Sage, Maître des Chimères… bon, sans chimère, mais quand même. On envoie du lourd. Du très lourd ! Donc un peu de respect, Barbie.

\- Ok, ok, vous vexez pas, grommela la Sauveuse.

Elle sortit de sa poche les clés de sa patrouilleuse et contempla les nouveaux venus.

\- Euh… j'peux juste prendre trois personnes dans ma caisse.

\- On vous laisse ramener Ruby et Dorothy, répondit Rose. 110 rue Mifflin, c'est bien ça ? ajouta-t-elle pour Hermione qui acquiesça.

Merlin posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et tous trois disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

\- C'est qui cette emmerdeuse ? finit par demander Emma, les sourcils froncés.

\- Rose, la fille d'Hermione, répondit Dorothy.

\- Hein ? Mais elle est pas sensée être morte depuis… genre… 700 ans ? s'enquit Emma, étonnée, en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- 788 ans, précisément. Elle a ressuscité y'a deux heures et apparemment, c'était un peu douloureux. D'où sa mauvaise humeur… expliqua Ruby.

Les paroles de son amie se frayèrent un chemin dans l'esprit d'Emma. La résurrection était donc possible ? Se pouvait-il que la Source en fasse de même avec Neal ? Elle sentit l'espoir renaître et se promit de tout faire pour que Neal bénéficie de la même chance que cette Rose.

\- Les filles, j'vous ramène chez Granny. Et vous me raconterez comment vous vous êtes rencontrées…

Dorothy et Ruby échangèrent un doux regard et la blonde ressentit une petite pointe de jalousie. Personne ne l'avait regardée comme cela depuis longtemps. Sauf Crochet, mais ses approches n'étaient pas du meilleur goût.

\- Ca doit être une histoire mignonne comme tout, ajouta-t-elle en les emmenant en direction de sa voiture. Vous vous êtes vues, vous avez eu le coup de foudre et vous ne vous êtes plus quittées ?

Dorothy prit la main de Ruby et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Pas vraiment… Mais notre histoire a son charme.

* * *

 _Aux Enfers, deux heures plus tôt…._

Aliénor s'asseyait en tailleur sur le sol de sa chambre, posant un parchemin devant elle. A ses côtés, Minerva allumait cinq bougies qu'elle plaça en étoile autour de Viviane qui semblait décontractée malgré les circonstances. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Rose et Pansy se tenaient la main et chuchotaient à voix basse. La Haute essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la Sage et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Une nouvelle vie s'ouvre à toi. Pense à toutes les nanas que tu vas pouvoir t'envoyer ! plaisanta l'ancienne Serpentard en serrant sa femme contre elle.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te faire ce coup-là ! s'insurgea la rouge et or.

\- Pas le premier mois, j'espère… susurra Pansy. Ensuite, fais-toi plaisir ! La vie est courte. Mais on se retrouvera, tu le sais.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser ici, murmura Rose.

\- Je pense que te renvoyer sur Terre fera que je partirai de cet endroit pour un monde meilleur ! Maintenant file… car je fanfaronne, mais plus les minutes passent, et moins j'ai envie de te laisser.

Le Maître des Chimères embrassa une dernière fois sa compagne de toute une vie avant de s'approcher de Viviane. Cette dernière lui sourit tendrement et lui prit la main pour la presser sur sa poitrine.

\- Dans cette existence, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Mais sache que pour moi, tu restes ma fille.

Rose acquiesça sans un mot et se tourna vers son autre mère. Le regard vert de l'ancienne Directrice de Poudlard était troublé, parfait miroir de celui de la dixième Sage. L'Ecossaise posa la dernière bougie et alla serrer fortement sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Prends soin d'Hermione. Et empêche-là de faire n'importe quoi…

\- Cette promesse va être dure à tenir, M'man.

\- Désolée de vous interrompre, mais le temps presse. Nous devons lancer le sortilège, lança Aliénor en se frottant les mains. Viviane, Rose, approchez-vous.

McGonagall dévisagea la Dame du Lac qui s'avançait et eut un petit signe de tête.

\- Merci, dit-elle sobrement avant de tendre une fiole à la Sage.

Rose la décapsula et en but d'une traite le contenu.

\- Commençons et tâchons de réussir, marmonna Aliénor, tendue. C'était notre seule dose d'ambroisie…

L'ancienne présidente des Conseils relâcha ses épaules avant de poser son regard sur le parchemin. Elle se mit à réciter une incantation dans une langue étrange et, en attaquant le troisième couplet, elle tendit ses mains à Rose et Viviane. Les deux femmes en prirent chacune une et la Dame du Lac eut un sourire émue pour le Maître des Chimères.

\- Je serai toujours avec toi, ma fille, murmura-t-elle avant de laisser éclater sa magie.

Aliénor capta le pouvoir qui s'échappait du corps de sa Némésis et, servant de relais, le transmit à Rose.

\- Minerva, à vous, fit la Présidente des Conseils.

L'Ecossaise se saisit du parchemin et poursuivit l'incantation, suivant des lignes imaginaires entre les bougies posées au sol. Arrivée à la fin de sa lecture, elle souffla sur chaque flamme, une à une, en scandant une unique formule.

Une fois la dernière bougie éteinte, une lumière vive emplit la pièce, aveuglant les participantes au rituel. Et quand Pansy put rouvrir les yeux, elle découvrit que Rose et Viviane avaient disparu.

\- Putain… Ca a marché ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Aliénor se frotta les yeux avant de se concentrer, recherchant la magie de sa protégée. Elle finit par esquisser un fin sourire qui rassura Minerva.

\- Elle est arrivée à bon port, répondit Aliénor. Maintenant, il ne reste qu'à guider Hermione jusqu'à elle. L'histoire de quelques secondes…

Alors que la quatrième Sage commençait le sort, un portail s'ouvrit devant Pansy. Cette dernière haussa les sourcils avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

\- J'crois que c'est l'heure pour moi de vous quitter, mesdames. Et j'espère que c'est pour un endroit fumeur. Min', Ali, je ne vous fais pas la bise, mais le cœur y est.

\- File avant de te mettre à pleurer, sourit McGonagall, émue.

\- Tu chialeras la première, plaisanta la Serpentard en tirant la langue dans une dernière fanfaronnade.

Elle leur fit un petit geste de la main et franchit le portail qui se referma derrière elle, au moment où Aliénor terminait de guider Hermione et ses acolytes jusqu'au bon univers.

Le silence régnait dans la chambre et les deux femmes s'observaient en silence. Minerva finit par s'asseoir face à l'ancienne reine de France et roula le parchemin pour le glisser dans sa poche.

\- Et nous voilà seules, murmura l'animagus.

\- Vous et moi, ennemies pendant des décennies, dans notre enfer personnel, répliqua la Sage sur le même ton.

\- Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ? s'enquit l'Ecossaise. Le temps va être long jusqu'à la visite d'Hermione en ces lieux.

\- On va boire une bière chez la Sorcière aveugle ? proposa la reine. Je vous invite, rassurez-vous.

\- Je peux payer, répliqua Minerva.

\- J'en doute. Vos gènes écossais vous empêchent de régler une addition...

* * *

 _A Storybrooke…_

Regina finissait de préparer sa salle à manger en vue de la soirée qui s'annonçait agitée et étrange. Elle allait enfin confronter sa mère et connaître la vérité sur son histoire familiale compliquée (ce qui était visiblement le lot de tous les habitants de cette fichue ville). Elle soupira, agacée, et disposa soigneusement les tasses à thé sur sa nappe immaculée avant de défroisser un pli d'un geste sec de la main.

Regina en voulait de manière complètement rationnelle à la terre entière. A Emma, qui n'avait pas réussi à rendre la mémoire à Henry (alors qu'elle lui avait offert neuf mois de bonheur avec leur fils). A elle-même, car elle avait échoué à créer la potion qui aurait pu lui rendre ses souvenirs. Aux les Charmants qui faisaient preuve d'un espoir niais à vomir. A Gold, qui n'avait pas pu sauver le père d'Henry, esclave de la folle qui le dirigeait. A Hermione, qui n'était toujours pas revenue alors que la situation était désespérée. Et à cette garce de sociopathe de sorcière de l'Ouest qui lui avait volé son cœur et qu'elle allait tuer si elle arrivait à mettre la main dessus.

Un petit bruit de bouche attira son attention et elle sourit en se penchant au-dessus du cosi posé sur la table basse. Elisabeth, sa fille, agitait ses petites mains potelées tout en tétant dans le vide, ses yeux fermés.

\- Elle doit faire un rêve, murmura Robin, attendri.

Le voleur prit la couverture brodée et la positionna sur le nourrisson. Sa manche se releva légèrement, faisant entrevoir le tatouage en forme de lion qu'il arborait au-dessus de son poignet.

\- Elle est vraiment très belle, ajouta-t-il doucement.

Regina ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Sa fille était une merveille (à son image). Mais à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait, la reine ne pouvait que se demander, comment un tel miracle était-il possible ? Après tout, elle s'était arrangée pour être stérile. Et puis, elle était mariée à Hermione. Même si elle n'avait pas de souvenir de ces dix mois écoulés, elle ne se voyait pas tromper son épouse, accueillir un homme sous ses draps et tomber enceinte.

\- Je suis flatté que tu m'aies demandé de l'aide, reprit Robin. Surtout après le fiasco de ce matin. Je suis vraiment désolé que Gold ait récupéré ton cœur.

\- Ne t'en veux pas, tu n'aurais rien pu faire face au Ténébreux, et la vie de ton fils passe avant tout, répondit Regina en passant un chiffon sur les dossiers des chaises. Ce soir, ça devrait être plus calme. Je vais seulement créer un vortex pour discuter avec ma défunte mère.

\- Seulement, répéta le voleur, amusé. En tout cas, pendant que tu... discuteras, je veillerai sur ta fille.

\- Merci Robin, répondit machinalement la reine, l'esprit déjà ailleurs.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur sa fille et la couverture qui la bordait. Une couverture en laine blanche sur laquelle était brodée "Elizabeth Mills" en fil de couleur bleu nuit. L'œuvre de Blanche Neige. Mais même sans cette indication, la reine avait su au premier regard que le nourrisson qu'elle tenait dans ses bras à son réveil dans son manoir était son enfant. Les cheveux sombres, les traits fins, le teint légèrement halé de sa peau étaient siens. Seuls les yeux d'une couleur noisette et la forme du petit nez ne venaient pas de sa famille. Et pouvaient ressembler aux traits de Robin. Elle chassa cette pensée incongrue de son esprit et regarda sa montre avant de pousser un soupir exaspéré.

\- Mais que fait Emma ? J'ai besoin de la cigüe pour préparer la potion ! Elle est incapable d'exécuter une simple consigne dans les délais impartis.

Son téléphone portable posé sur un guéridon sonna et la souveraine s'empressa de décrocher en découvrant que le numéro de la shérif s'affichait.

\- Où êtes-vous ? pesta d'entrée la brune. Pardon ? Parlez moins vite, je ne comprends rien à votre charabia.

Les paroles qu'elle finit par comprendre la scotchèrent sur place. Elle blêmit subitement, ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire. Sans un mot, elle acquiesça, oubliant que son interlocutrice ne pouvait pas la voir, et raccrocha.

\- Robin, je reviens de suite, peux-tu surveiller Elizabeth ?

\- Bien sûr, mais que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit le voleur. Tu es toute pâle...

L'ancienne maire secoua la tête et finit par afficher un sourire.

\- Apparemment, nos soucis sont finis. Zelena ne sera bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir, fit-elle avant de courir hors de sa maison.

Une fois sur le perron de la demeure voisine, la reine sonna vigoureusement et attendit impatiemment, tapant du pied à chaque seconde qui passait. Cependant, quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle ressentit une immense déception. C'était un vieil homme qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte et non son épouse. Emma Swan allait payer de sa vie cette ignoble farce.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et qui vous a donné la permission d'entrer dans cette maison ? attaqua d'emblée la reine.

L'inconnu dévisagea l'ancienne maire comme si elle sortait un autre monde avant qu'un sourire éblouisse son visage.

\- Rose ! appela-t-il en tournant son visage vers l'intérieur. Y'a la dernière en date d'Hermione qui est là ! Tu gères ? J'vais me coucher...

Regina sentit la fureur l'envahir et fit un pas en avant, prête à lancer un sort au grossier personnage. Mais ce dernier disparut dans la maison pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme qui laissa l'ancienne maire bouche bée. Finalement, il se pouvait que la shérif reste en vie. Quelques minutes de plus, du moins.

\- Rose Granger, reconnut la souveraine. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Où est Hermione ?

\- Bonsoir Madame Mills, commença la jeune femme en l'invitant à entrer. Je devine que vous êtes impatiente de voir ma mère, mais elle se repose et je serai contrariée de la déranger. Aussi, je peux vous proposer de repasser un peu plus tard, voire demain matin.

\- Elle dort ? Elle revient après dix mois d'absence et au lieu de venir me voir, elle dort ? s'étouffa la reine en pénétrant d'autorité dans la maison, poussant de l'épaule sa belle-fille. J'exige de la voir !

\- Demain matin, répéta posément Rose, se mettant entre la souveraine et l'escalier. Je préparerai le café. Autre chose, votre Majesté ?

Regina fronça les sourcils, agacée par le comportement de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas rentrée chez nous ? questionna-t-elle encore.

\- J'ai jugé plus prudent de la coucher chez elle, malgré ses protestations.

\- Plus prudent ? Sous-entendez-vous que je suis une menace ? siffla la souveraine.

\- Pour son sommeil, oui, répliqua Rose, affable.

Cette dernière désigna la porte d'entrée de la main, tout en continuant de bloquer l'accès aux escaliers. Cependant, Regina ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Qui est l'homme peu avenant et irrespectueux qui m'a ouvert ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Merlin l'Enchanteur.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur alors ne vous moquez pas de moi, grinça l'ancienne maire.

\- Je vous assure que c'est Merlin l'Enchanteur, premier Sage auprès de la Source.

\- Et bien, elle ne sait pas s'entourer, lâcha froidement la souveraine.

Le regard vert s'assombrit et Rose fit un pas en direction de sa belle-mère.

\- Les conseils de la Source étaient composés d'illustres sorciers qui vous auraient tué juste en clignant des yeux. Merlin est certes grossier et potache mais n'allez pas le sous-estimer ou l'insulter devant moi.

Regina allait faire à nouveau une remarque acerbe qui aurait réduit Merlin à l'état de bouse de troll vaguement écartée de la pointe de ses Louboutins lorsque l'évidence la frappa. Elizabeth avait une forte ressemblance avec Rose si on oubliait la couleur des yeux et des cheveux. Le nez, les pommettes, la forme du menton...

\- Hermione ne voudra sûrement pas attendre demain matin pour rencontrer sa dernière-née, fit remarquer la reine d'une voix doucereuse. Et je n'attendrais certainement pas demain matin pour qu'elle m'explique par quel miracle j'ai pu d'une part être enceinte, et d'autre part d'elle.

\- M'man H est encore maman ? Oh putain... murmura Rose sous le choc.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés, hésitant visiblement entre laisser sa mère dormir ou accéder à la requête de la brune. La souveraine profita de la réflexion de la Sage pour la contourner et s'engager dans les escaliers. Mais alors qu'elle posait le pied sur la première marche, elle sentit une magie puissante l'entourer et la retenir.

\- Je ne souhaite pas vous contraindre et j'espère que vous allez m'écouter, fit fermement Rose. Je sais que vous avez hâte de la retrouver, mais que sont les quelques heures que je vous demande de lui accorder pour qu'elle soit ... reposée ? Vous savez, à son âge, le décalage horaire, ça épuise.

La reine s'était lentement tournée pour faire face à la brunette.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile. Le décalage horaire ? Foutaises. Vous me cachez quelque chose et j'exige de savoir ce que c'est.

Une lueur inamicale s'alluma dans le regard vert devant laquelle l'ancienne maire afficha une détermination inébranlable.

\- Pensez-vous être en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit ? demanda la Sage.

\- Autant que vous de me l'interdire, contra la reine.

La dixième Sage Sage Sage s'adossa contre un mur et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Ma mère a été contaminée par un bout d'âme de l'Initiale dans sa forme primitive. Elle doit rester constamment concentrée pour contrer les attaques de son parasite et cela la fatigue énormément. Si vous déboulez dans sa chambre pour lui apprendre sa nouvelle parentalité, elle ne sera pas apte à accepter la bonne nouvelle que cela représente.

La nouvelle altéra la lumière dans les yeux de l'ancienne maire.

\- Je peux sûrement faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Dites-moi ce qu'il faut chercher. Je refuse de la laisser seule face à cette folie.

\- Pas de panique, nous avons l'habitude, M'man H et moi. Nous avons affronté cette situation pendant plus d'une décennie.

La réponse n'eut pas l'effet escompté, si tant est que Rose ait espéré rassurer sa belle-mère. Regina se sentait non seulement démunie, mais aussi inutile. Exactement comme lorsque la dernière malédiction lui avait pris tout ce à quoi elle tenait. La colère qui lui avait tenu compagnie ces derniers jours reprit sa place dans son cœur.

\- Ca suffit ! gronda Regina. Je ne suis pas comme les anciennes compagnes d'Hermione. Vous ne m'écarterez pas comme les sorcières dociles et inutiles qui sont passées dans sa vie. Aussi, je vais monter la voir et examiner le problème avec elle à la recherche d'une solution.

Le pouvoir de Rose enfla dans l'entrée en même temps que sa fureur.

\- Reparlez une fois de M'man M en ces termes et je vous casse la gueule. N'oubliez pas que votre mariage n'aurait jamais eu lieu si ma mère n'avait pas été menacée d'être expulsée du pays.

La vérité nue énoncée froidement par la Sage cingla l'amour-propre de Regina, faisant une nouvelle fois chanceler ses convictions.

\- Votre mère avait bien des façons de régler ce désagrément, se reprit-elle. Et elle a choisi de m'épouser, n'en déplaise à votre fidélité filiale. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer, vous pouvez même me détester si ça vous simplifie la vie, cela m'est complètement égal. Mais ne venez jamais vous imposer entre Hermione et moi.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'étage et, après avoir échangé un regard froid, Regina grimpa les marches jusqu'au palier, suivie comme son ombre par la Sage. Hermione se tenait dans le couloir, s'appuyant à un mur. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval approximative et son pyjama, un simple short complété d'un débardeur, paraissait trop grand pour elle.

\- Je vois que vous avez fait les présentations, fit la Source avec un sourire fatigué.

La reine fit rapidement, mais élégamment, les derniers pas qui la séparaient de sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée, souffla-t-elle dans son cou, oubliant de faire preuve de la retenue tant vantée par sa propre mère. Tu nous as tellement manqués.

Hermione lui rendit son baiser avant de blottir sa tête dans le cou de son épouse.

\- Toi aussi, mon amour, chuchota la brunette.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes beaux yeux noisette ? murmura l'ancienne reine.

\- Un effet secondaire de l'horcruxe... répondit l'Anglaise. Mais ce n'est pas important. Je suis contente d'être rentrée. Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en glissant un regard vers Rose qui était restée au bas des marches.

\- Tout va aller de mieux en mieux maintenant, lui sourit Regina en la soutenant. Il faut que tu viennes chez nous. Je dois te présenter Elizabeth, ta fille. Et surtout, tu dois assister à une séance de spiritisme.

\- Ma fille ? répéta Hermione, interloquée.

\- Pas de magie ! pesta Rose. Il n'en est pas question !

\- Elle ne jettera pas de sort, je m'en chargerai. C'est juste que le sort sera plus efficace si la meurtrière de ma mère est présente.

\- Non mais c'est une blague ! M'man, retourne te coucher ! ordonna la dixième Sage.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie, fit Hermione, rassurante. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de verres qui bougent tout seul. Viens, ça sera amusant ! Et puis, on va rencontrer ta petite sœur !

Rose secoua la tête, agacée.

\- Tu ne veux pas être raisonnable, fort bien ! Mais je refuse d'assister à ça. Et s'il se passe une catastrophe, pas la peine de m'appeler ! fit-elle en descendant les escaliers pour gagner l'entrée. Je vais prendre une chambre chez Granny. Bonne nuit.

\- Rose, attends ! lança la Source, sans effet.

La porte de l'entrée claqua violemment, faisant grimacer la souveraine.

\- Désolée, mais elle est un peu à cran, la résurrection, c'est douloureux, à ce qu'il paraît... fit doucement Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Tu veux que je demande à Emma de la récupérer en chemin et de la ramener chez nous ?

\- On va lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Mais si je n'ai pas de nouvelles après la séance de spiritisme, on lâchera la Sauveuse.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

Alors ? Ca vous a plus ? N'hésitez pas à nous le dire !

Et n'oubliez pas d'aller voter ce week-end !

Bisous,

Link9 et Sygui


	2. Esprit, es-tu là ?

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre du dernier tome de la trilogie. Nous sommes heureuses qu'il vous ait plu !

Sans plus tarder, voici le deuxième chapitre, on rentre dans le vif du sujet !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Esprit, es-tu là ?**

Hermione ne prêtait aucune attention aux invités de sa femme qui prenaient place autour de la table du salon du 108 rue Mifflin. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite, toute petite fille qui dormait paisiblement dans son cosi. Elle sentait sur sa nuque le regard hostile de Robin des Bois qui, arbalète à la main, était assis sur le canapé, prêt à décocher un carreau sur qui s'approcherait de trop près de la fille de Regina, mais elle s'en foutait. Rien ne comptait en dehors du minuscule bébé.

\- C'est une vraie merveille ! soupira la Source en affichant un sourire attendri.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue et la brunette tourna légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard sérieux de son épouse.

\- Ca fait dix fois que tu le dis, fit remarquer l'ancienne maire. Maintenant, si tu veux bien prendre place, nous t'attendons. Robin, tu peux monter Elizabeth dans sa chambre ?

L'homme se leva et, calant l'arbalète dans son dos, attrapa l'anse du cosi d'une main sûre.

\- Avec plaisir, ma reine, fit-il avec déférence tout en jetant un regard plein d'animosité à la médecin.

\- Ma reine ? J'ai jamais entendu de petits noms aussi cons et obséquieux... bougonna Hermione, frustrée que ce type mal rasé lui embarque SA merveille tout en dragouillant Regina.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir, Hermione, commença Blanche-Neige. Votre retour tombe à point nommé.

\- Ouais, il paraît, marmonna la brunette en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. En tout cas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'occuper de Zelena. J'ai déjà occis Cora, j'veux pas être responsable de l'extinction du reste de la famille de ma femme.

\- Et je ne permettrai pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe à ma place, ajouta Regina en versant du thé dans la tasse posée devant chaque convive.

Crochet et Hermione prirent en même temps leur tasse pour la porter à leurs lèvres.

\- Mauvaise idée, fit l'ancienne maire. Sauf si vous voulez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Killian et la Source échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de reposer rapidement leur boisson. La souveraine s'installa entre Hermione et Emma avant de leur prendre la main.

\- Fermez les yeux et pensez à Cora.

\- Genre... elle nous manque ou tant mieux qu'elle soit morte ? demanda la shérif.

\- Ce qui vous vient à l'esprit, répondit Regina.

Quelques instants plus tard, un vent magique envahit la pièce, faisant valser les divers bibelots exposés dans la pièce. Un vortex s'ouvrit au plafond, engloutissant le lustre en cristal, et tous eurent un petit cri de surprise, mise à part Regina, qui ordonnait à sa mère de paraître devant elle et de répondre à ses questions, et Hermione qui avait les yeux toujours fermés.

Emma se pencha sur la brunette et ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- Putain, elle pionce ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'une mini-tempête se déchainait dans la pièce. Et elle ronfle !

\- Mère, attendez deux secondes... Hermione ! DEBOUT ! tonna Regina pour que sa voix couvre la fureur de la magie.

La Source se réveilla en sursaut pour bondir hors de sa chaise qu'elle renversa au passage. Dans un reflexe pavlovien, elle envoya un sort dans le vortex qui s'agrandit, laissant s'échapper quatre formes argentée qui s'évanouirent dans l'air, avant de se rétracter pour disparaître complètement.

Un grand silence fit suite au déchaînement de sons. Hermione regardait les participants à la séance de spiritisme, affichant l'air paumé de celle au réveil qui se demande ce qu'elle fait là.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle sous de regard noir de sa femme.

Emma la tirait déjà par la manche pour la faire rasseoir sur la chaise qu'elle avait relevée.

\- La vache Hermione, c'était quoi ça ? questionna-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Et bien... je crois que des esprits se sont échappés du vortex, marmonna la Source. On ne vous a jamais dit de pratiquer la magie noire sous la surveillance d'un adulte ?

\- Effectivement, le faire en présence de la Source était tout à fait irréfléchi ! asséna Regina, frustrée.

\- Fallait pas me réveiller... maugréa Hermione en se levant, faisant crisser les pieds de la chaise sur le parquet impeccablement verni. J'vais pisser.

\- C'est la classe incarnée, cette femme, se moqua Crochet.

La brunette traversa la pièce sous les regards médusés et s'enferma dans les toilettes. Elle déboutonna son pantalon et s'assit en soufflant sur la cuvette.

\- Spiritisme à la con, maugréa-t-elle.

Face à elle, la peinture du mur se déforma, formant un visage. Celui d'une femme. La médecin fronça les sourcils tout en se pinçant le bras. Le visage prit consistance et sortit du mur en poussant un cri inhumain.

\- UN FANTOME ! hurla Hermione en sortant en courant des toilettes, le pantalon à moitié remonté.

Des bruits de chaises violemment repoussées et de cavalcade résonnèrent avant qu'Hermione voit débouler Emma arme au poing et Regina avec une boule de feu dans la paume.

\- Un fantôme, répéta l'Anglaise en roulant des yeux, tout en remontant son pantalon. Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir le flinguer ou le brûler ? Je vous rappelle que...

Elle interrompit sa phrase alors que le spectre traversait la porte des toilettes et volait en direction de la Source.

\- Mère ? fit Regina, stupéfaite, faisant disparaître sa boule de feu.

\- Ca tombe bien, elle va pouvoir répondre à nos questions, ajouta la Sauveuse.

Le fantôme de la matriarche s'arrêta un instant avec un regard pour sa fille, avant d'accélérer à nouveau pour traverser la Source dans un rapide aller-retour.

\- Hey! glapit la brunette. Recommence ça et je te fume la tronche !

L'esprit se retourna, prêt à traverser à nouveau la médecin qui ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Hermione remonta ses manches et fit signe à Cora de s'approcher.

\- Viens, mamie zinzin, j'vais te coller dans ton vortex, ça va pas me prendre longtemps...

L'éclat métallique qui illumina les yeux de la Source saisit Regina. Pas d'humanité, juste le froid glacé du métal qui perce des chairs.

\- Ca suffit, intima la reine, faisant sursauter la blonde et figeant les deux belligérantes qui se faisaient face.

\- Elle me cherche, elle me trouve, gronda la brunette.

\- Elle est morte ! Et vous Mère, depuis quand avez-vous abandonné toute retenue ? tonna la maire vers le fantôme, abandonnant l'idée de résonner sa femme.

\- Cora, reprit Hermione d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contestation, tu vas immédiatement répondre aux questions que ta fille se pose ou je réduis ton âme à néant.

La reine leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Hermione...

\- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas me laisser chier dans les bottes par un fantôme à la c…

Une fois de plus, la Source fut interrompue par Cora qui jugea opportun de squatter quelques secondes le corps de l'Origine de toutes magies.

\- Vous avez deux secondes, pas une de plus, pour arrêter vos enfantillages et revenir dans le salon, cingla Regina en toisant sa femme et Cora qui dépassait de son épaule avant de tourner les talons.

\- Maman est fâchée, attention à la fessée, gloussa le shérif avant de filer.

Hermione chassa d'un geste de la main le fantôme de sa belle-mère qui tournait autour d'elle comme un moustique un soir d'été.

\- N'empêche, avec ces conneries, on a trois esprits dans la nature... Je hais le spiritisme... gromela-t-elle.

* * *

La Sauveuse sortit de chez Regina et monta dans sa patrouilleuse. La soirée avait été ubuesque à tout point de vue (elle n'avait rien vu d'aussi délirant depuis… son singe de fiancé) et s'apprêtait maintenant à chercher une Granger dans les rues de la ville. Heureusement pour elle, retrouver les gens était SA spécialité. Et Storybrooke était un bled. Au bout de dix minutes, elle aperçut la silhouette de la nouvelle arrivée en ville se découper dans ses phares. Rose Granger était assise sur un banc et semblait quelque peu hagarde.

\- Le taxi de madame est avancé, lança la shérif en arrivant à la hauteur de la brunette. Tu montes ? Je peux te faire faire un tour des environs, on a une petite demi-heure avant que Granny ferme ses portes.

\- En fait, je m'apprêtais à me coucher, je suis épuisée. Mais j'accepte le taxi avec plaisir, répondit Rose.

La Sauveuse se pencha pour ouvrir la portière et l'ancienne Gryffondor se glissa sur le siège passager.

\- Prostrée sur un banc, le regard vitreux… j'en conclus que tu as croisé sa Majesté, commença la blonde un brin amusée. T'en fais pas, elle est irascible, mais elle adore ta mère. Et puis son caractère de merde met du piquant dans le quotidien de Storybrooke.

\- Je me fous des sautes d'humeur de la reine, sa ménopause ne m'impressionne pas. C'est juste que j'ai besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation à cette nouvelle vie... bailla la Sage.

\- Vu comment ça se passe ici d'habitude, va falloir que tu t'adaptes vite, on a tendance à enchainer les malédictions et les catastrophes, répondit plus sobrement la shérif en se concentrant sur la route. D'ailleurs, la séance de spiritisme de ce soir a viré au drame, on a trois esprits dans la nature.

\- Ouais, j'ai senti ça. Pas de panique, je m'en occuperai demain avec Merlin... murmura le maître des chimères en fermant les yeux.

\- Mais on a découvert ce que voulait la sorcière de l'Ouest. Elle veut retourner dans le passé pour voler la vie de Regina.

\- C'est bien d'avoir des projets ambitieux, ironisa Rose.

Emma grogna une onomatopée avant de laisser le silence envahir l'habitacle. Ses phares découpaient la nuit comme une porte ouverte sur des avenirs possibles à peine entrevus. Elle se surprit à s'imaginer à Boston, lorsque sa vie était simple et sans sorcière. Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres en prenant conscience que n'importe quel psy la ferait enfermer si elle avait le malheur de raconter sa vie. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa passagère assoupie, Emma se trouva finalement chanceuse de ne pas avoir à composer avec une résurrection après 800 ans d'Enfers.

Elle finit par se garer devant chez Granny et coupa le moteur. Elle défit sa ceinture de sécurité et se tourna vers Rose qui dormait, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Cette dernière ressemblait à Hermione, c'était indéniable. Mais elle était plus grande, plus fine, plus musclée. Et avait un regard vert farouche, alors que la Source arborait une sérénité en presque toute circonstance.

\- Rose ? On est arrivée, fit doucement la blonde.

\- Hmmm. Encore cinq minutes, M'man, grommela la Sage en se pelotonnant.

Emma lui tapota doucement le genou avant de lui serrer brièvement la main.

\- Tu serais mieux dans un lit plutôt que sur ce siège en faux cuir, tu ne crois pas ?

Rose papillonna des yeux, un instant déboussolée.

\- Storybrooke, Emma, dormir dans un lit chez Granny, lui résuma la shérif avec bienveillance.

La Sage s'étira mollement, laissant entrevoir brièvement son ventre, puis passa une main sur son visage chiffonné.

\- Ouais... merci... merci pour la ballade, balbutia-t-elle en ouvrant la portière.

\- Pas de quoi. Si tu veux, je passerai ici demain matin prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant d'aller à la réunion du "comment botter le cul à la rouquine". Tu veux prendre un café avec moi ?

\- Un autre jour. J'imagine que tu n'auras pas la tête à bavarder.

\- Ca me changera les idées, fit la blonde. Et tu en auras peut-être des bonnes pour moi.

Rose, toujours à moitié à l'extérieur de la voiture, acquiesça.

\- Alors va pour le café.

Elle claqua la portière et tapa sur le toit du véhicule, indiquant à la shérif qu'elle pouvait partir. Emma se raidit et observa la brunette pénétrer dans le diner. Le geste que Rose avait eu faisait tellement... flic.

\- Aurais-je trouvé un véritable adjoint ? murmura la blonde.

* * *

La nuit avait été plutôt agitée et Regina eut des difficultés à se lever. Entre Elizabeth qui avait réclamé à corps et à cri un biberon à trois heures du matin et Hermione qui avait passé deux heures à bloquer les attaques mentales de la Source Initiale, le repos promis par une bonne nuit de sommeil n'avait été qu'un espoir vain.

La reine posa un regard sur la brunette endormie et sourit. Malgré les circonstances dramatiques qui agitaient Storybrooke, l'ancienne maire était heureuse. Elle avait retrouvé son épouse. Elle quitta sans bruit leur chambre et passa rapidement une tête dans la chambre de sa fille. Elizabeth dormait à poings fermés mais la brune sentait que c'était juste une question de minutes avant que la faim réveille sa fille. Aussi, elle se rendit dans la cuisine et s'empressa de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour sa famille. Tandis qu'elle préparait un biberon tout en faisant couler le café, Regina songeait à tout ce qu'elle avait à dire à Hermione. Elle soupira en repensant à son programme de la matinée. La réunion avec les idiots princiers pour trouver une solution au problème Zelena. Mais avant de s'y rendre, elle prendrait le temps de raconter à son épouse ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ du Pays Imaginaire. Et elle lui demanderait de lever la malédiction qui les empêchait de se souvenir des neuf derniers mois.

\- On va voir si la magie de cette pathétique sorcière résistera à la puissance de la Source, murmura Regina dans un rictus avant de compter consciencieusement le nombre de dosettes de lait en poudre.

* * *

Emma pénétra dans le restaurant en compagnie d'Henry et de ses parents. Elle avait à peine fermé l'oeil de la nuit, les évènements de la veille ayant occupés ses pensées. Zelena voulait voler la vie de Regina. Qui était assez dingue pour voyager dans le temps afin de faire disparaître sa demi-soeur ? Elle soupira intérieurement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Tout était si simple, quand elle vivait avec Henry à New-York et qu'elle avait complètement oublié tout ce qui avait trait à la sorcellerie et aux contes de fées. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour revenir quelques semaines en arrière.

Depuis l'enterrement de Neal, des jours plus tôt, il y avait comme une chape de plomb sur la ville. Tous les clients déjeunaient en silence, les gais bavardages du matin étaient remplacés par des regards apeurés dès que la clochette tintait. Cependant, Ruby avait pris son service sous le regard bienveillant de Granny et saluait les habitués dans des exclamations de joie, tranchant avec le calme mortuaire qui régnait au restaurant.

Mary-Margaret et David conduisirent Henry à une table de quatre pendant que la shérif allait récupérer des menus posés sur le comptoir. Au moment où elle allait rejoindre sa famille, la clochette du restaurant tinta une nouvelle fois et Rose pénétra dans la salle en baillant largement. Tous les regards fusèrent vers la Sage qui, habillée d'un jean bleu, d'une chemise blanche, et de baskets, détonnait parmi les clients qui étaient tous en habits de travail. Le Maître des Chimères passa sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés et, ignorant les regards hostiles, alla s'échouer sur un tabouret devant le bar. Dorothy, installée quelques chaises plus loin, lui fit un sourire, avant de glisser quelques mots à Granny qui s'empressa de poser devant l'Anglaise une tasse de café. Cette dernière remercia la vieille dame, trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage avant d'afficher une courte grimace.

\- Hmmm, le café européen va me manquer, soupira-t-elle, navrée.

Emma déposa les menus sur la table familiale avant de retourner vers le comptoir pour s'accouder à côté de Rose.

\- Salut, entama la shérif.

\- 'lut, répondit la brunette, affable.

\- On est installé là-bas, fit Emma en désignant la table.

\- J'ai vu, mais je vais pas m'incruster. Vous êtes en famille.

\- Justement. Regina est l'autre maman d'Henry, même s'il ne s'en souvient plus, et ta mère l'a épousée, donc tu fais partie de la famille. Viens que je te présente.

Rose attrapa son mug et suivit la shérif jusqu'au fond de la salle. Emma se glissa sur la banquette à côté d'Henry et le poussa gentiment pour faire une place à la Sage.

\- David, Mary, Henry, je vous présente Rose Granger. Une amie.

Au nom de famille, Blanche-Neige en lâcha ses couverts et regarda la jeune femme, stupéfaite.

\- Mon Dieu, c'est le portrait craché d'Hermione !

\- Sauf les yeux, fit remarquer James.

Henry regardait alternativement sa mère et les trois amis de cette dernière.

\- C'est qui Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

\- Le médecin de la ville, l'épouse du Maire Mills, répondit David.

\- Pas encore rencontrée, fit l'adolescent.

\- C'est normal, elle est rentrée hier soir d'un long voyage, expliqua Emma.

\- Ok... et vous faites quoi dans la vie, Rose ? demanda poliment Henry.

\- J'étais flic en Angleterre, répliqua la jeune femme, toujours debout.

\- J'le savais, s'exclama victorieusement Emma en l'attrapant par le poignet pour la faire s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Que je venais d'Angleterre ? sourit Rose.

\- Que tu étais flic, rectifia la blonde. J'ai besoin d'un adjoint. Intéressée ? ajouta-t-elle.

\- On verra... marmonna la Sage avant de boire une gorgée de café tandis que David s'étouffait et toussait.

\- On en reparle tout à l'heure, conclut la shérif alors que son père lui opposait un regard outré. Bien dormi ?

\- Comme toi, répondit Rose.

Ruby s'approcha et prit les commandes. La brunette termina d'une traite sa tasse de café et se leva.

\- J'vais vous laisser, fit-elle. Vous avez une réunion, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

La porte du diner s'ouvrit et Regina et Hermione, qui poussait une poussette, pénétrèrent dans le diner.

\- Reste, insista Emma. Je suis sûre que tu peux nous aider.

Hermione s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

\- Mais avant la petite réunion, on va aller boire un café dehors, toutes les deux, fit posément la médecin en passant sa commande d'un geste de la main à Ruby qui s'empressa de la préparer.

\- Vais-je me faire gronder ?

\- Non, je veux juste qu'on discute, rien de plus.

Rose tenta de soutenir le regard de sa mère avant de craquer et de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Argh ! J'aime pas tes yeux gris, c'est super flippant ! râla la Sage.

\- Je suis plutôt de son avis, sourit Emma.

\- Et mon avis, qui compte le plus, est que ça lui va bien, coupa Regina. Tiens, shérif, vous n'avez pas emmené votre copain manchot ?

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver... répondit la blonde en regardant sa montre, tandis qu'Hermione poussait gentiment sa fille vers la sortie.

Elle attrapa sur le comptoir les deux cafés, remercia Rose qui lui tenait la porte et marcha jusqu'au premier banc disponible. La Sage se laissa tomber sans grâce à côté de sa mère qui lui tendit une des tasses.

\- Je t'écoute, marmonna Rose. Je sais que j'ai été grossière hier soir et je suis vraiment navrée.

\- En fait, commença Hermione, j'aurai été très surprise, et inquiète, si tu ne l'avais pas été.

La médecin alluma une cigarette et en tira une longue bouffée.

\- La première de la journée, ça fait un bien fou. Bref, oui, tu as été grossière, mais personne ne t'en tient rigueur. Je te rappelle que je sais ce que c'est que de se retrouver dans un monde inconnu sans l'être vraiment, séparée de ses proches, de sa famille... A la différence que je n'ai pas ressuscitée. Aussi, que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? Veux-tu vivre avec moi, au 110 rue Mifflin, ou au 108 avec ton adorable demi-soeur, ou veux-tu de l'espace, du temps, et un appartement rien qu'à toi ? Ce que j'essaie maladroitementde te dire, c'est que je suis là pour toi mais que je ne m'imposerai pas car je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Rose passa sa main sur son visage avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

\- J'ai pensé à Pansy toute la nuit, j'ai prié pour qu'elle vienne me voir en rêve mais... elle n'est plus aux Enfers, elle est partie. Et je ne la reverrai pas avant...

Elle s'arrêta de parler, la gorge nouée, et frotta ses yeux.

\- Je sais, ma chérie. C'est difficile, et ça le sera pendant un long moment, murmura Hermione en passant son bras dans le dos de la Sage.

Regina sortit du restaurant et marcha vers les deux Granger, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau. Elle se planta devant la mère et la fille et les couva d'un regard bienveillant.

\- Rose, une chambre est prête pour toi au 108 si tu le souhaites. Sinon...

Elle sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et le montra au Maître des Chimères.

\- C'est le sésame pour un bel appartement dans une rue commerçante de la ville, à dix minutes à pieds de chez nous. Mais tout est à dix minutes à pied de chez nous, à Storybrooke, plaisanta la maire. Hormis la boutique de Gold, que j'ai exilée à l'autre bout de la ville.

Le regard de Rose passa de Regina à sa mère et les deux semblaient attendre sa décision, sans aucune pression. C'était un choix où il n'y avait ni bonne ni mauvaise réponse.

\- Je... je veux bien l'appartement, balbutia la Sage. Mais... c'est possible de dîner avec vous ce soir ? Et ensuite, deux fois par semaine ?

\- Autant que tu le souhaiteras, répondit Regina. Sur ce, allons-y, sinon les idiots princiers seraient capables de pondre des idées stupides, épaulée par leur blonde de fille.

Elle lança les clés à Rose qui les attrapa au vol, puis retourna chez Granny en usant de ce petit déhanché qui faisait fondre Hermione. Cette dernière soupira d'aise et se prit un coup de coude de sa fille.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as choisie. C'est pas mamaidh mais... quelle femme !

\- Ouais, c'est ce que je me dis tous les jours, conclut la Source.

\- ORIGINE DE TOUTES MAGIES ! couina une voix derrière Hermione. Vous êtes enfin de retour !

La médecin se raidit, se retourna et vit Clochette qui courait vers elle en agitant la main.

\- Ton fan club va se reformer ? se moqua gentiment la Sage.

\- Pas sûre que Regina apprécie… A peine retrouvées qu'on va déjà s'engueuler.

* * *

Zelena regardait devant elle sans rien voir, les yeux dans le vague. Un frisson déclenché par un léger courant d'air la ramena à la réalité avec une grimace.

\- Que veux-tu,Rumple ?

\- Juste t'informer que le sort est posé. Il ne reste plus qu'à prendre le lapin égaré dans le collet, autrement dit la Sauveuse pendue au cou de son Capitaine.

\- Bien... en espérant que tu ne te sois pas trompé dans le choix du soupirant.

\- Dire que Miss Swan est amoureuse de Crochet équivaudrait à lire l'avenir dans une boule de cristal. Mais le soupirant soupire fort, reste à lui faire confiance pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Sinon nous forcerons le destin, conclut la rousse en se levant. Quelqu'un pénètre notre propriété. Va voir qui c'est et, au besoin, tue-le.

Le Ténébreux s'exécuta avec une grimace. Rien de le mettait plus en rogne que de devoir courber l'échine. Il fit néanmoins ce qu'on attendait de lui, et après un court instant de concentration pour localiser l'intrus, il disparut de la vue de Zelena.

L'air frais du matin faisait une vapeur à chaque respiration de la forme sombre qui s'avançait sur les terres de la Sorcière de l'Ouest. L'atmosphère vibra lorsque Gold se matérialisa à quelques pas de la visiteuse.

\- Je pense que vous vous êtes égarée, très chère. Laissez-moi vous raccompagner jusqu'à la route principale où vous trouverez sûrement un moyen de locomotion pour gagner la ville, dit-il civilement en montrant de la main la sortie à l'inconnue.

\- Ai-je laissé ce monde trop longtemps dans l'abandon pour que la plus vile des créatures démoniaques oublie comment me saluer ? siffla une voix métallique.

Gold eut un mouvement de recul. Les lèvres qu'il entrevoyait par-dessous la capuche qui dissimulait le visage n'avaient pas bougé. Mais cette voix... tous les êtres magiques qui ont des millénaires d'existence la connaissaient.

\- Les Ténèbres Originelles, souffla-t-il.

\- Je crois que tu as salué l'usurpatrice avec plus de déférence...

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Ursprungluchdunhkulhunt? fit Rumple en courbant l'échine sans poser plus de questions.

\- Me mener jusqu'à celle qui te contrôle.

Gold hocha la tête et conduisit la Source Initiale dans la ferme où logeait Zelena. Cette dernière accueillit la nouvelle venue avec un regard froid pour le Ténébreux.

\- Nous réglerons ça plus tard, tous les deux. Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi venez-vous m'importuner ?

\- Pas tant vous importuner que vous proposer mon appui, fit la voix dans un murmure mi aimable mi dangereux.

\- Ca répond à une question, mais pas à l'autre. Qui êtes-vous et comment pouvez-vous m'aider ?

\- Je sais bien que l'univers du Pays d'Oz a toujours été fantasque, mais je suis triste que tu ne sentes pas qui je suis. D'habitude, mes enfants savent me reconnaître, m'aimer ou me craindre. Ta magie ne réagit pas à la mienne ? susurra la voix sur un ton qui laissait bien supposer une menace derrière un discours avenant.

Zelena fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, ses ténèbres semblaient palpiter en elle depuis l'arrivée de cette personne.

\- Je te présente l'Origine de toutes magies, fit sobrement Gold. La première.

\- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ? se moqua la rousse. Elle est impressionnante, mais peu puissante. Il y a des meilleures sorcières en ville.

\- Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort, rétorqua l'Initiale sur le point de perdre patience.

\- Et bien je vous invite à retourner vous coucher, j'ai autre chose à faire que du baby-sitting, cingla la rouquine au tempérament de feu.

Rumple grinça des dents en sentant sa magie crépiter en réaction à celle de sa Créatrice qui semblait fulminer.

\- Rumple, débarrasse-moi d'elle, ordonna la Sorcière de l'Ouest. Elle est à ta portée, tu ne crois pas ? Alors tu la raccompagnes et tu t'assures qu'elle ne remette pas les pieds ici.

Le Ténébreux tenta de résister au pouvoir de la dague mais finit par s'incliner devant sa détentrice, craignant par avance les conséquences sur sa petite personne de montrer la sortie à l'Initiale. Il précéda la forme encapuchonnée pour au moins lui tenir la porte.

\- Si je n'étais pas soumis à la malédiction des Ténébreux, croyez que je me rangerais à vos côtés, tenta-t-il sournoisement.

\- Elle ne perd rien pour attendre. Et je sais que, lorsqu'elle sera en difficulté, elle me suppliera de l'aider.

\- Et comment peut-on vous trouver ?

\- Il suffit de m'appeler. Je ne suis jamais très loin, susurra l'Initiale avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

\- Il vous aurait été tellement facile de supprimer la dague, rumina Gold en retournant auprès de Zelena.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Des commentaires ? L'espace review est fait pour vous ! Réponse assurée !

A jeudi prochain,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	3. Le Démon, la Sorcière et la Sage

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Après une semaine d'attente interminable, voici le nouveau chapitre !

Merci de nous suivre, merci de vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le Démon, la Sorcière et la Sage**

Hermione passa sa main dans ses cheveux et tenta d'ignorer tous les regards posés sur elle.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous aider, fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas lever la malédiction ? s'étonna Blanche-Neige. Vous ne pouvez pas nous rendre nos souvenirs ?

\- Mais quel genre de Source êtes-vous ? se moqua David, s'attirant les foudres d'Emma et Regina.

\- Fous-lui la paix ! gronda la shérif.

\- L'Origine de toutes magies mérite votre respect ! ajouta Clochette avec un regard noir pour les Charmants. Elle est la source de notre vie, de notre pouvoir, de nos…

\- Peux-tu arrêter tes louanges ? coupa Regina, agacée.

\- Ma magie est assez instable en ce moment, reprit calmement Hermione. Vous êtes victime d'un sort... collectif. C'est délicat à lever, même pour moi. Si je me rate, je ne donne pas cher de vos cerveaux. Aussi, je préfère éviter un désastre.

\- Donc, vous allez vous contenter de babysitter Elizabeth pendant que nous allons affronter une terrible sorcière, une sorcière tellement puissante qu'elle a étendu Regina en deux sorts ! s'agaça David.

\- Elle ne m'a pas étendue en deux sorts ! rétorqua froidement la maire. Plutôt en trois. Et Hermione n'est pas une babysitter, mais la maman d'Elizabeth. Cependant le problème n'est pas là. Ma chérie, tu peux tenter de briser la malédiction, le cerveau de cet idiot est déjà en bouilli...

\- Vous avez tenté de briser la malédiction, toutes les deux ? s'enquit la shérif, s'empressant de changer de sujet.

\- Oui, à de nombreuses reprises hier soir entre minuit et trois heures du matin, susurra Regina, faisant rougir l'assemblée. Mais rien n'y a fait.

\- Comment tout cela a commencé, la première fois ? demanda Hermione, visiblement pressée elle aussi pour le coup de changer de sujet.

Mary-Margaret haussa un sourcil, puis claqua des doigts.

\- Le livre ! J'ai trouvé le livre de contes et je l'ai donné à Henry ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Et Henry est venu me chercher à Boston, compléta Emma. Il faut qu'Henry croit de nouveau en la magie.

\- Donc, on doit mettre la main sur le bouquin, résuma James avant de se tourner vers sa femme. Tu l'avais trouvé où, la dernière fois ?

\- Dans mon placard à vêtements, répondit l'institutrice en se levant. Je vais aller le chercher. Qui vient m'aider ?

\- Pas moi, répondit Emma. Faut que j'aille voir si Henry et Crochet ne font pas trop de bêtises. Et ensuite, j'irai vérifier que Rose ne met pas le feu à la ville pour retrouver les démons échappés.

Regina attrapa son sac et son manteau, avant de prendre son épouse par le bras.

\- Dans ce cas, Hermione et moi allons... tenter une nouvelle fois de briser la malédiction. Nous n'avons pas essayé de le faire dans le salon, lâcha la reine avec un regard suggestif. Tenez-nous au courant de vos investigations. Mais pas avant deux bonnes heures...

* * *

Plus Merlin se rapprochait de la boutique de Gold, plus il sentait un profond malaise grandir en lui. L'enchanteur était druide de formation, pur produit de la magie blanche, et les vibrations de magie démoniaque qui emplissaient l'air de la rue lui donnaient la nausée.

Il prit une grande inspiration et, après avoir traversé la rue, il s'engouffra dans la boutique. Comme il s'y était attendu, le Ténébreux avait réussi à agencer son musée des horreurs de sorte qu'on pouvait croire à un antiquaire banal. Mais on ne la faisait pas au premier Conseiller auprès de la Source.

Il inspectait consciencieusement les étagères, grimaçant de temps à autre, quand une jeune femme apparut dans la boutique.

\- Bonjour, vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ? demanda-t-elle aimablement.

\- Vous devez être Belle, répondit le vieux sorcier en se retournant. Je suis Merlin l'Enchanteur, enchanté.

\- Merlin... bien sûr, se moqua la jeune femme, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

\- Y'a qu'ici où les gens ne me croient pas quand je décline mon identité. C'est quoi ce bled paumé ? Je reprends. Je suis Merlin l'Enchanteur, Premier Sage et Conseiller auprès de l'Origine de toutes magies, fit-il, cérémonial.

\- Et que cherchez-vous ici, Merlin l'Enchanteur, Premier Sage et Conseiller auprès de l'Origine de toutes magies ? fit Belle avec un léger rictus.

\- Hermione, qui mériterait d'être connue pour son sens de l'humour, m'a demandé de me renseigner sur la dague du Ténébreux. Moi, un homme d'action ! Farfouiller dans les bouquins...

Le visage de Belle changea et la brune afficha un air suspicieux.

\- Et que voulez-vous savoir sur la dague du Ténébreux ? siffla-t-elle.

\- Ecoutez, votre bonhomme, je m'en tape le coquillard sévère, répondit Merlin en s'accoudant au comptoir. On veut juste savoir comment ça a été créé et comment ça marche pour enfermer une âme immortelle. Et pas celle de votre gars, je vous le promets.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, ou en Hermione. Après tout, c'est la femme de la folle furieuse qui m'a enfermée dans une tour pour m'y torturer, puis 30 ans dans un asile, gronda la bibliothécaire. C'est le même genre d'engeance que la Méchante Reine.

\- Moi, j'y suis pour rien, fit Merlin en levant les mains. Et si vous pensez ça d'elle, c'est que vous ne l'avez pas rencontrée.

Il afficha un sourire goguenard et se pencha plus avant sur le comptoir.

\- Ca y est, j'ai pigé. Vous êtes jalouse d'Hermione car elle se tape votre geôlière. Après tout, vous êtes une pro du syndrome de Stockholm. Vous tombez amoureuse de qui vous garde en captivité. Donc vous avez eu la bête, mais la belle vous a filé sous le nez...

Belle le regardait, estomaquée par son outrecuidance.

\- Sortez, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Le problème, c'est que j'aimerais bien, vraiment, je vous assure, j'ai horreur des bouquins. En plus, je sais à peine lire. Mais ce que la Source demande, les Conseillers font. Et je dois ramener quelques livres. Et je suppose que votre mec, qui a oublié d'être con, doit planquer ici ce que je cherche. Donc, soyez gentille avec moi, j'ai pas envie de vous séquestrer pour être dans vos bonnes grâces. On peut faire sans ?

\- Je ne peux rien pour vous, asséna la petite brune en croisant les bras pour bien lui signifier son refus de collaborer.

Merlin se frotta les mains qui crépitèrent de magie.

\- Si. Tu peux te pousser pendant que je fouille. Tu peux pas m'en empêcher et je n'hésiterais pas à t'assommer si besoin. Donc sois gentille et va finir ton roman à l'eau de rose, papa n'en a pas pour longtemps.

Belle aurait bien voulu pouvoir s'opposer à cet inconnu grossier, mais avoir fréquenté de près des sorciers lui faisait penser que jamais elle n'aurait le dernier mot.

\- Et si vous trouvez quelque chose, vous allez aider Rumple à se débarrasser de cette malédiction ?

Merlin caressa quelques instants sa barbe blanche, réfléchissant à la requête de la jeune femme.

\- C'est pas ce qu'on m'a demandé mais on ne me l'a pas interdit... fit-il, songeur. Mais tu sais que ton mec adore être le Ténébreux ?

\- Si vous trouvez la solution, il aura le choix. Rester ce démon... seul, ou abandonner cette vie pour être avec moi.

L'enchanteur dévisagea Belle et finit par esquisser un sourire.

\- Un ultimatum ? J'adore ça ! Allez ma grosse, on plonge le nez dans les bouquins ! A deux, on va bien trouver ce qu'on cherche !

* * *

Rose sortait d'un magasin d'ameublement en compagnie de Dorothy et toutes deux regardaient une dernière fois le bon de commande.

\- Tu as vu comment le vendeur nous a dévisagées ? plaisanta l'Américaine.

\- Ouais, j'espère juste que son imagination débordante n'arrivera pas aux oreilles de Ruby, lâcha la Sage en fourrant le papier dans son sac.

\- Il faut dire qu'on a testé le matelas ensemble, il ne lui en fallait pas plus, à Ronny.

Rose eut un petit rire qui tourna court quand elle remarqua que deux hommes, un blond et un brun, s'insultaient copieusement de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? murmura le Maître des Chimères.

\- L'un aurait bousculé l'autre et les excuses n'étaient apparemment pas sincères, répondit une petite grand-mère avant de poursuivre son chemin.

\- Pauvres types, lâcha Dorothy en haussant les épaules. Sur ce, je vais retourner voir Ruby et l'aider pour le service.

\- Merci d'avoir fait les magasins avec moi... fit Rose, ses yeux ne quittant pas les deux hommes en costume qui se traitaient de tous les noms.

Quand le brun allongea son poing dans le visage du blond, la Sage décida d'agir et traversa la rue en courant.

\- Reste là ! ordonna-t-elle à Dorothy avant de s'interposer entre les deux combattants. Non mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes complètement cons ou quoi ? Tirez-vous chacun de votre côté ! siffla-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Le brun haussa les épaules et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner. Mais Rose le quitta des yeux pour l'autre homme qui avait attrapé une bouteille de bière cassée avec l'intention de lui planter dans le ventre.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, pétasse ! hurla-t-il en attaquant le Maître des Chimères qui recula vivement.

Elle retrouva rapidement son équilibre pour enchaîner sur un coup de pied circulaire qui frappa la main armée de son agresseur. Ce dernier lâcha son arme improvisée et grogna de douleur. Rose profita de la surprise de l'homme pour le figer magiquement. Elle s'approcha de lui et regarda attentivement ses yeux. Quelque chose clochait dans son comportement et elle savait quoi. Le pauvre type était sous emprise démoniaque.

\- Hmmm... on a un démon de la colère en liberté... marmonna-t-elle. Dorothy, ça te botte de chasser un démon ce matin ?

\- Aucun soucis avec ça, mais je ne sais pas à quoi je vais te servir, répondit la jeune femme en traversant à son tour la rue.

\- Tu peux m'aider à le pister, répondit Rose. On va faire le tour de la ville et, si on voit des bagarres éclater, c'est que notre démon ne sera pas loin.

\- Ou sinon on peut se demander dans quel endroit les bagarres auront le plus de chance d'éclater ? proposa Dorothy.

\- Pas con… Le port ! Les marins sont toujours bourrés ! s'exclama la Sage.

* * *

Hermione fermait doucement la porte de la chambre de sa fille dans un sourire. La petite s'était endormie sur elle à la fin de son biberon. La Source se rendit sans bruit dans le salon et soupira en le trouvant vide. Regina était partie en se téléportant quelques minutes plus tôt, après un appel d'Emma l'informant qu'Henry avait disparu. Cependant, le mouchard de son téléphone indiquait que l'adolescent se trouvait sur le port.

S'installant à la table du salon, l'Anglaise passa sa main sur la surface boisée, faisant apparaître un sabre, une petite boite en bois et un vieux grimoire dont la couverture en cuir était frappée d'un symbole triangulaire dans lequel se trouvait un losange et sous lequel se trouvaient deux traits semblables à des sourcils.

Hermione se saisit du sabre et le sortit de son fourreau pour en contempler la lame. Elle soupesa l'arme d'une main experte avant de la ranger. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en tester la résistance ou le tranchant, elle savait parfaitement les dégâts que pouvait provoquer la lame de la Dame du Lac, pour avoir fait forger cette arme des millénaires plus tôt, dans un monde qui n'était plus. Et en avoir goutté le tranchant sur son visage.

Elle se saisit de l'écrin de bois et l'entrouvrit, son regard se posant sur une pierre noire angulaire, pouvant être de l'onyx taillé, et la médecin eut un frisson. Forger cette pierre d'âme pour y enfermer l'Initiale avait été tout un périple. Elle referma la boite et attrapa le grimoire pour le feuilleter. Le livre des Horadrims. Le recueil de sortilèges écrit par l'archange Tyraël pour les Nephalems afin qu'ils puissent combattre les démons primordiaux.

\- Avec le sort pour enfermer la Source... murmura Hermione en tombant sur la bonne page.

L'illustration d'un homme en armure brandissant une pierre rouge devant une créature démoniaque la fit se souvenir de son périple à travers les contrées de Sanctuaire.

 _Après avoir dévasté au grand damne de Ruby la moitié de la Terre du Milieu, Hermione, Merlin et Ruby avaient sauté dans un portail. La brunette, ayant prié pour que ce saut inter dimensionnel porte ses fruits, n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant d'atterrir dans l'univers vidéoludique de son enfance. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu les paysages, l'ambiance, l'atmosphère qui se dégageaient de ce monde. Sanctuaire. Les terres de Diablo._

Le groupe avait trouvé refuge dans un campement de fortune dirigé par l'ordre des Soeurs de l'oeil aveugle. Drôle de nom pour des archères, avait plaisanté Ruby. Ignorant la blague de son amie, Hermione s'était dirigée vers une jeune femme qui semblait elle aussi étrangère à ce monde. Et c'est ainsi que le groupe avait rencontré Dorothy, exilée sur Sanctuaire suite à un mauvais sort de Zelena, la Sorcière de l'Ouest.

Le groupe s'était mis en route jusqu'à l'ancienne ville de Tristram, envahie par les démons. Les archères leur avaient demandé de libérer un certain Deckard Cain qui pourrait les aider dans leur quête. Ils l'avaient rapidement localisé, enfermé dans une cage suspendue au-dessus du sol. Merlin et Hermione s'étaient occupés de faire le ménage parmi les démons tandis que Ruby et Dorothy s'étaient affairées à délivrer le vieil homme. Après avoir rasé consciencieusement la ville, tous avaient repris leur chemin en direction du monastère de la région, centre de l'invasion démoniaque.

Hermione sortit de sa rêverie en sentant une explosion de magie dans l'air. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, fronçant les sourcils. Rose se battait et faisait une belle démonstration de ses pouvoirs. La Source envoya sa magie sonder Storybrooke et finit par hausser les épaules. Sa fille affrontait un démon de la colère.

\- Rien de problématique pour elle, murmura-t-elle avant de replonger dans la lecture du grimoire des Horadrims.

* * *

Merlin poussa un juron et Belle leva les yeux de son livre.

\- Un problème, Monsieur Merlin ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

\- C'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent, marmonna l'enchanteur. Et laisse tomber le Monsieur Merlin, ça me vieillit.

Belle l'observa scrupuleusement avant d'afficher un sourire.

\- Et vous avez quel âge ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai arrêté de compter après deux milles ans... rétorqua le premier Sage en suivant une ligne de son doigt.

\- Hmm... et comment vous êtes vous échappé de votre monde d'origine ? Rumpel m'a dit que la Source l'avait... détruit dans un combat et que personne n'avait survécu.

Merlin ferma l'ouvrage, visiblement content de cette conversation qui était un prétexte pour mettre en pause les recherches. Il se cala confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil et croisa ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Papa va te raconter une belle histoire. Mais laisse moi te dire que ton Rumpel, il sait rien. C'est bien un démon, à inventer des trucs pour se rendre intéressant. Bref, reprit-il sous le regard noir de son auditrice, Hermione, la Source et la Dame du Lac étaient engagées dans une espèce de guerre froide, à savoir qui allait tirer la première. Et quand je dis tirer, je parle pas de gonzesse... Donc, nous avions d'un côté Hermione avec l'Origine de toutes conneries incrustée dans son esprit, de l'autre Viviane qui avait perdu le sien. Viviane déclencha une bataille rangée entre sorciers et moldus et ma grosse décida d'envoyer tout ce qui était magique sur Avalon. Mais pas la petite île pourrie que tous les Conseillers connaissaient, non. Avalon telle qu'elle avait été créée aux origines de notre monde. Un continent immense et magnifique, aux milles paysages.

Merlin poussa un soupir nostalgique. Il fit apparaître deux tasses de thé et en poussa une en direction de Belle qui ne perdait pas une miette du récit.

\- Hermione et sa garde rapprochée, ou sa bande de bras cassés, partirent quelques semaines sur les routes d'Avalon pour détruire des cristaux de magie qui contenaient des fragments d'âme de l'Origine de toutes magies. Pendant ce temps, ton serviteur entraînait quelques sorciers pour la grande bataille qui se profilaient.

Merlin but une longue gorgée de thé et son regard s'assombrit.

\- L'affrontement fut violent et nous avons perdu des amis, reprit-il la voix légèrement plus rauque. Des Conseillers de grande bravoure. Pendant ce temps, Hermione, aidée de Minerva et d'Aliénor, se battait contre Viviane. Elles réussirent à défaire la Dame du Lac et Hermione et Aliénor enfermèrent la Source dans le corps d'une chimère qu'elles pétrifièrent. Dans le même temps, elles absorbèrent toute la magie existante, devenant chacune la moitié de l'Origine de toutes magies. Avalon disparut dans l'opération et nos deux moitiés d'orange ramenèrent tout le monde sur terre.

Le premier sage caressa furtivement sa barbe avant de saisir sa tasse entre ses longs doigts fins et de jouer avec.

\- Je me retrouvais sur une terre sans magie, moi qui avais été druide à la Cour du roi Arthur, puis Premier Sage, Conseiller auprès de la Source. Autant te dire que je me faisais grave chier. Aussi, un jour alors que je me promenais dans la forêt de Brocéliande, un portail magique s'ouvrit brusquement devant moi. J'avais déjà entendu parlé de ce phénomène rare et éphémère, que des portes vers d'autres univers apparaissaient. Je savais que je ne connaitrais probablement pas une autre occasion de mon vivant et, sans réfléchir, j'ai sauté dans le portail vers l'inconnu. Je me suis retrouvé dans ce qu'on appelle la terre du milieu. Autour de moi se trouvaient trois vieux machins et l'un d'entre eux me tendait une coupe sculptée dans du bois. Comme d'hab, j'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai bu l'eau qu'elle contenait.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'enchanteur et il ferma quelques instants les yeux.

\- Cette flotte, même si elle avait un goût infecte, était prodigieuse. Elle m'a rendue tous mes pouvoirs. Les trois vieux trucs se sont présentés comme étant des istari, des sorciers immortels ou je sais pas trop quoi, et que mon arrivée avait été prédite par une obscure prophétie. Ils me baptisèrent Gandalf et j'ai pas cherché à les contrarier. Ensuite, ils m'ont annoncé que j'avais un grand destin à accomplir, blablabla... J'ai pas tout écouté sauf le passage ou je devais botter le cul d'un certain Saruman. Ils m'ont dit que cette mission avait été annoncée par leur divinité, Eru llùvatar, et j'ai découvert plus tard que cette divinité était la Source.

\- Donc, l'entité Source, ou Origine de toutes magies, est connue dans tous les univers parallèles ? demanda Belle.

\- Ouais, y'a une célébrité en ville. Pas mal pour un bled comme Storybrooke.

L'air vibra à nouveau et Merlin afficha une moue boudeuse.

\- Putain, Rose aurait quand même pu m'appeler. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on tape sur un démon de la colère...

* * *

Rose regardait son adversaire avec animosité. Il était coriace et plutôt fortiche, elle devait le reconnaitre. D'ailleurs, en l'espace de dix minutes, elle avait fini deux fois dans l'eau du port, en témoignait ses vêtements trempés et ses cheveux dégoulinants.

La petite vieille qu'elle avait croisée plus tôt en compagnie de Dorothy la dévisageait narquoisement dans une attitude provocante.

\- J'vais me la faire, la mémé, grommela la Sage tandis que Dorothy l'abreuvait d'injures.

La jeune femme se trouvait sous l'emprise du démon de la colère et Rose, qui ne pouvait gérer et une petite vieille qui semblait sous crack et son amie possédée, avait décidé de saucissonner magiquement cette dernière pour la mettre à l'abri derrière des cageots à anchois.

\- T'es vraiment qu'une moins que rien ! Libère moi et je te pendrai avec tes tripes ! s'égosillait la Kansan.

\- Mais tu vas la fermer ! s'emporta l'Anglaise en se tournant d'un bloc vers l'Américaine, les poings serrés. Comment veux-tu que je me concentre si...

Rose ne put finir sa phrase. Le démon de la colère avait projeté vers elle une onde magique qui la propulsa plusieurs mètres en arrière. La Sage passa à travers la façade en bois d'un baraquement et atterrit lourdement sur quelque chose de moelleux et de chaud. Son coussin se mit à jurer et Rose tourna la tête pour voir sous elle une femme rousse aux yeux verts.

\- Rose ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? fit une voix familière. Pourquoi t'es vautrée sur la Sorcière de l'Ouest ?

L'Anglaise leva les yeux et vit Emma accompagnée de ses parents et d'Henry. Un peu plus loin, elle reconnut Regina allongée sur le sol, évanouie.

\- Euh... balbutia Rose avant de déglutir devant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait sa tante par alliance.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je vais te tuer ! rugit Zelena.

\- Ouais, bah, prend un ticket, y'a du monde avant toi, souffla le Maître des Chimères en se relevant.

La petite grand-mère pénétra dans l'entrepôt par le trou qu'avait crée le passage de la Sage et Zelena se redressa rapidement tout en préparant une boule de feu.

\- Démon de la colère ? demanda la Sorcière de l'Ouest à la Sage.

\- Démon de la colère... répondit Rose en faisant apparaître elle aussi une boule de feu (un poil plus grosse que celle de sa tante par alliance, juste pour la faire bisquer).

Les deux sorcières attaquèrent de concert mais leurs sorts s'échouèrent sur un mur magique invisible. Zelena afficha une moue contrariée tandis que Rose brandissait son majeur en direction de la grand-mère qui ricanait froidement.

\- Je vais plonger cette ville dans le chaos, fit le démon d'une voix caverneuse.

\- C'est mon idée ! siffla Zelena en créant un éclair de magie qu'elle dirigea vers la vieille dame.

Emma prit Henry par les épaules et l'emmena à l'abri avant de courir vers Regina. Elle attrapa la femme évanouie sous les aisselles et la traîna tant bien que mal hors de portée des sortilèges qui pleuvaient. Le bruit des explosions magiques n'arrivait pas à couvrir les injures que gueulait Dorothy et le vocabulaire employé fit rougir Blanche-Neige.

\- Ca suffit maintenant, feula Rose avant de se transformer en panthère.

Elle se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur le démon et Zelena dévia un sortilège qui allait frapper de plein fouet la tête du félin. La Sage plongea sa patte dans le torse de la grand-mère et sortit un coeur encore palpitant qu'elle balança derrière son épaule.

Zelena admira le carnage et son sourire s'agrandit en entendant James Charmant vomir dans un coin de l'entrepôt.

\- Je vais te renvoyer de là où tu viens, saloperie... grogna le félin avant de reprendre forme humaine.

Rose ouvrit un vortex et sembla extirper l'âme du démon du cadavre encore chaud. Elle força l'âme à franchir le portail qui se referma après coup et un silence pesant se fit.

\- Au moins, Dorothy a fini de m'insulter, souffla la Sage en tentant d'essuyer ses mains couvertes de sang sur son pantalon trempé. Merde, j'ai besoin d'une douche.

La sorcière de l'Ouest toussota pour attirer l'attention vers elle et tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction.

\- C'était un après-midi très divertissant. Je vous laisse mais ce n'est que partie remise. La prochaine fois, il n'y aura pas de démon de la colère pour vous sauver.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la rousse disparut dans une nuage de fumée verte. Emma se gratta la nuque, perplexe, avant de regarder ses parents.

\- Elle laisse tomber comme ça ? s'étonna la Sauveuse.

\- Tant mieux, soupira Mary-Margaret, car nous avons une malédiction à briser. Emma, à toi de jouer. Et vite, car je sens que je vais accoucher...

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La semaine prochaine, un chapitre très... mouvementé ! ^^

Bonne soirée,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	4. Une vie s'éteint, une autre s'éveille

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Il y a eu un petit cafouillage la semaine dernière, l'avis de publication n'a pas été envoyé par mail. On espère que ça marchera aujourd'hui !

Merci de nous suivre, toujours plus nombreux à chaque semaine qui passe, on espère que nos délires continueront de vous plaire !

Place au chapitre 4 dont les auteurs tiennent à s'excuser pour le contenu ! ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Une vie s'éteint, une autre s'éveille**

 _Se débarrasser d'Andarielle avait été une formalité. Hermione, Ruby, Dorothy, Merlin et Deckard Cain avaient poursuivi leur route jusqu'à la cité de Lut Golein. La ville qui fut autrefois le joyau de l'Orient, le passage obligé des caravanes des riches marchands, n'était plus qu'une ville fantôme au bord de la ruine entourée d'un désert qui l'envahissait de son sable. Laissée à l'abandon par les hommes, les bâtiments érodés ou enfouis étaient aujourd'hui le rendez-vous des démons de tout acabit qui s'y concentraient. A quelques lieux de l'ancienne glorieuse capitale se trouvait le tombeau de Tal Rasha, ancien Horadrim, qui avait enfermé l'âme du démon primordial Baal dans son propre corps, se servant d'un fragment de pierre d'âme._

 _Le groupe n'avait donc eu d'autre choix que de marcher des jours entiers dans le désert pour gagner le cayon des mages. Ils avaient fouillé les sept tombeaux et avaient fini par trouver l'antre de Tal Rasha, gardé par un démon mineur, Duriel. Ce dernier fut plus coriace à tuer qu'Andarielle mais la récompense n'en fut que plus belle. Hermione avait mis la main sur le grimoire des Horadrims et donc sur le guide de création et d'utilisation des pierres d'âme._

 _Alors que l'Anglaise s'emparait du précieux livre, Ruby et Dorothy délivraient un homme accroché à un des murs de la caverne. Sitôt débarrassé de ses chaines, l'homme se métamorphosa en un ange nimbé d'une lumière blanche._

 _Deckard Cain se prosterna devant l'apparition, face contre terre, Merlin dévisagea le nouveau venu tout en continuant à se curer le nez et Ruby et Dorothy, après avoir échangé un regard, saluèrent l'ange d'un léger signe de tête. Hermione prit le temps de ranger le grimoire dans son sac avant de se planter devant l'ange qui lui jetait un regard courroucé, agacé que ces humains ne fassent pas preuve d'une complète dévotion envers lui. Mais très vite, son regard s'écarquilla de stupeur et ce fut lui qui se retrouva face contre terre._

 _\- La Créatrice ! souffla-t-il, n'osant lever les yeux vers la Source. Je ne mérite pas votre intervention. Vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle. Je suis l'archange Tyraël, pour vous servir._

 _\- Ouais mais ça, on s'en fout un peu, se moqua Merlin en sortant son doigt de sa narine droite. Ca y est, je l'ai eu ! s'exclama-t-il, réjoui, en observant un truc collé à son ongle. Qui veut un mickey ?_

 _Ruby roula des yeux et Dorothy écrasa sans ménagement le pied de l'enchanteur qui couina de douleur._

 _\- Est-ce que tu peux nous conduire à Kurast, dans la jungle de Kejhistan ? demanda Hermione. Je dois avoir un petit entretien avec Méphisto. Sa pierre d'âme m'intéresse._

 _\- Tout ce que vous voulez, Divine Essence, répondit l'archange._

 _\- Ne perdons pas de temps en obséquiosité et mettons-nous en route, soupira la médecin avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie du mausolée de Tal Rasha. Ras-le-cul du désert, marmonna-t-elle en calant ses lunettes noires sur son nez._

 _\- Après toi, bouffon ailé ! se moqua Merlin en attrapant Tyraël par le col pour le remettre debout avant de le pousser dans le dos. Et plus vite que ça, faut pas faire attendre la Dame._

Hermione fut réveillée par la vibration insistante du téléphone abandonné à côté d'elle. Elle s'en saisit et décrocha pour entendre son épouse déverser sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Hmm ? fit-elle en guise d'introduction.

\- Trois fois que je t'appelle ! attaqua tout de go Regina.

\- Je dormais... bailla la Source.

\- Comme la plupart du temps depuis que tu es rentrée à Storybrooke. Je suis en route pour l'hôpital avec Blanche qui a perdu les eaux sur mes sièges en cuir.

\- Ravie pour elle et navrée pour toi, je te nettoierai ça à ton retour. Autre chose ? marmonna l'Anglaise en cherchant une position confortable pour se rendormir.

\- Gold et Zelena vont sûrement attaquer l'hôpital pour récupérer le rejeton Charmant alors oui, tu peux faire autre chose pour nous que dormir.

\- Je t'envoie Rose et Merlin. Ils arriveront à calmer les velléités de ta frangine psychopathe.

\- Je ne veux pas d'eux ! Je veux que la Source fasse son boulot ! pesta Regina au moment Mary-Margaret poussait un cri de chèvre. Tu peux arrêter d'hurler ? lui intima la maire. Tu accouches, tu n'es pas agonisante. Et j'aimerais me disputer avec ma femme dans le calme, si ce n'est pas trop demander ! Donc, ma chérie, tu te pares de tes plus beaux atours d'Origine de toutes magies et tu viens m'aider à flanquer une bonne correction à ma sœur.

\- Ecoute, mon amour, elle t'a étalée en un sort tout à l'heure mais ce n'est pas une raison pour... Allo ? demanda Hermione alors que la tonalité mourait à ces derniers mots. Et bien, la vérité n'est jamais bonne à dire.

L'Anglaise soupira avant de se réinstaller dans le cocon de chaleur et de douceur de sa couette. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à respirer régulièrement, profondément.

\- Pourquoi je sens que je devrais y aller, marmonna-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Parce que si tu n'es pas là au moment où je franchis les portes de la maternité avec ma belle-fille bêlante, tu dors sur le canapé ! », siffla la voix d'une reine au bord de la crise de nerfs.

La médecin grimaça et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

"Ma chérie, nous étions d'accord pour que je ne tue pas ta soeur après avoir refroidi ta mère. Je peux t'envoyer Rose, Merlin ou Dorothy si tu le souhaites. Mais à mon avis, vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide supplémentaire. Emma et toi êtes à même de raisonner Zelena." dit-elle dans l'esprit de la maire.

"La flatterie ne marche pas avec moi." répliqua sèchement Regina. "Attends deux secondes, je me gare."

"Sûrement au frein à main et à cheval sur trois places, dont celle réservée aux handicapés..." se moqua mentalement Hermione avant de se raidir, se rendant compte que sa pensée avait eu un écho dans l'esprit de son épouse.

L'instant d'après, un froid glacial s'immisça en elle.

"Tu as raison, ne viens pas, je serais capable de te jeter un mauvais sort ! ", fit la pensée de la brune, aussi cinglante qu'une gifle.

"Regina, ma douce, ne te vexe pas, je plaisantais... tu sais comment je suis au réveil..." tenta d'amadouer la Source.

Mais sa tentative d'excuses fut avortée par son épouse qui lui claqua métaphysiquement la porte de son esprit au nez. L'air vibra soudainement, secoué par une magie puissante qui fit frémir la médecin.

\- Et Emma qui vient de perdre son pouvoir... soupira-t-elle. Va vraiment falloir que je demande à Rose de me faire un résumé de cette série TV, j'en perds des bouts et au lieu d'avoir un coup d'avance, je suis toujours en retard d'une guerre.

"Merlin ?" appela-t-elle par télépathie.

"C'est pour quoi ?" répondit le vieux Sage d'un ton peu avenant.

"Tu pourrais te rendre à l'hôpital de Storybrooke ?" s'enquit l'Anglaise.

"Pour quoi faire ? J'suis pas malade..." marmonna l'enchanteur.

Hermione roula des yeux et inspira profondément pour ne pas engueuler son vieil ami.

"Zelena va chercher à s'emparer du nouveau-né de Blanche Neige et..." commença-t-elle à expliquer.

"J'm'en fous, leur problème, pas le mien. Et tu m'as demandé de farfouiller dans les bouquins. Aussi, je t'obéis, Origine de toutes magies." ironisa Merlin avant de couper la communication mentale.

L'ancienne Gryffondor soupira sa mauvaise humeur, maintenant parfaitement réveillée, et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Il s'arrange pas en vieillissant, le grand-père. Va vraiment falloir que je le reprenne en main... enfin, façon de parler, heureusement qu'il ne m'entend plus finalement. On va tenter la dernière option... marmonna-t-elle en s'étirant.

"Rose ? Tu peux te rendre à l'hôpital pour..." lança-t-elle avant d'un grognement la coupe.

"Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Je suis sous ma douche et j'essaie de me réchauffer ! Parce que pendant que tu changeais des couches, je me faisais balancer dans l'eau glacée du Maine ! Alors là, je passe mon tour, va botter le cul de ta belle-soeur toute seule ! Marre de leurs conneries !" s'emporta la dixième sage sans laisser le temps à sa mère de répliquer.

Hermione retint un juron et soupira une fois de plus.

\- Tout le monde se ligue pour me niquer ma sieste… souffla-t-elle en rejetant la couette chaude.

Elle attrapa son téléphone pour composer rapidement un numéro et coinça l'appareil avec son épaule.

\- Ruby, c'est moi. Désolée de te déranger, mais Dorothy et toi pourriez venir surveiller Elizabeth ? demanda-t-elle en ramassant ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Apparemment, on a besoin de moi à l'hôpital pour empêcher un rapt d'enfant... Dans dix minutes ? C'est parfait. Merci beaucoup.

La Source raccrocha et se dépêcha de s'habiller tout en soufflant sa mauvaise humeur. Elle se saisit d'une cigarette qu'elle coinça entre ses lèvres et se rendit dans la cuisine pour la fumer à la fenêtre. Elle avait dix minutes pour mettre au point un plan pour rendre la méchante sorcière de l'ouest inoffensive, et cela sans la tuer.

\- J'en viens à regretter la guerre contre Voldemort. Finalement, tout était simple à cette époque, soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Regina sentit des mains dans son dos qui l'aidaient à se redresser. Complètement sonnée, la souveraine effleura de ses doigts la bosse qui se formait sur son front. Elle poussa un grognement de douleur et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard vert inquiet d'Emma.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis au bon endroit pour me faire soigner, marmonna la brune en plissant les yeux.

La lumière blanchâtre des néons du couloir de l'hôpital lui collait une migraine atroce et elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts et pour réprimer la nausée qui montait en elle.

\- Zelena est partie avec mon petit frère, fit la shérif, une boule dans la gorge.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire, siffla la maire qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Et je te prie de croire que j'ai fait tout mon possible.

\- Je ne vais pas te jeter la pierre, je ne suis pas la plus utile, j'ai perdu ma magie à cause de cette garce. Tu te sens d'aller à sa grange et de récupérer mon frangin et ton cœur par la force ?

\- Ai-je le choix ? ironisa la reine.

Emma poussa un soupir douloureux et se remit debout, entraînant la mère adoptive de son fils dans le mouvement.

\- Pas vraiment. Mes parents sont désespérés. On a besoin de toi.

\- Et que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ? rétorqua sèchement Regina, blessée dans son orgueil. Zelena a gagné chacune de nos confrontations. Rumpel avait raison, elle est...

\- Non. Je t'interdis de penser cela. Sur le plan de la magie noire, elle est peut-être meilleure que toi. Mais si tu utilises la magie blanche...

\- La magie blanche ! ricana la sorcière brune. Je ne suis pas la sauveuse, Emma, tu fais un transfert bien malvenu. Je fais partie des méchants, ma maitrise est celle d'un pouvoir noir, violent au touché, âcre au goût, enivrant de puissance. Je ne suis pas adepte de la magie des héros, elle ne me convient pas.

\- Arrête avec tes conneries. De un, t'as promis à Henry de ne plus toucher à ça, et à Hermione aussi.

\- Ne me parle pas de mon inutile de femme, siffla la reine en portant la main à sa nuque. Je risquerai d'être grossière.

\- Ne change pas de conversation. De un, pas de magie noire pour toi. De deux, le moyen plus sûr de surprendre ta sœur, c'est de lui opposer un pouvoir qui n'est pas comme le sien. En plus, elle ne soupçonnera pas que tu puisses l'utiliser.

Regina regarda la blonde qui ne cilla pas. Elle vit dans les yeux verts tout ce qui lui avait toujours fait défaut dans sa vie, la lueur d'une amitié qui lui faisait confiance. Emma comptait sur elle pour se tenir debout à ses côtés. Elle devait prendre une décision pour être à la hauteur de cette blonde, horripilante, mais fidèle. Même si c'était un choix difficile.

\- Je ne peux pas être cette sorcière, Emma, je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle. Je vais demander à Hermione de nous débarrasser du dernier membre de ma famille.

La shérif crut voir les épaules de la maire s'affaisser. La blonde se redressa et planta son index entre les côtes de son... amie.

\- Non, on va y arriver, toutes les deux. On va pas se cacher derrière la Source au premier problème. Hermione a estimé que nous pouvions y arriver, et j'ai confiance en son jugement. Elle est pas du genre à se gourer sur les gens. La preuve, elle a su voir la vraie Regina derrière le masque de Méchante Reine et je peux témoigner qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée.

Regina inspira profondément et afficha un mince sourire.

\- Bien. Allons expliquer à ma sœur les règles du savoir-vivre.

* * *

Robin tenait fermement son arbalète entre ses mains. Malgré la nervosité et l'angoisse qui l'étreignaient, il ne tremblait pas. Il devait accomplir sa mission, la vie de son fils en dépendait. Tapis dans l'ombre, il attendait que sa proie entre dans son champ de vision. Quand sa flèche atteindrait son but, ce qui était le cas à chacun de ses tirs, sa famille, ses compagnons et la ville seraient en sécurité.

Petit Jean, à quelques mètres de lui, leva la main, lui donnant le signal. Il bloqua sa respiration et se prépara à tirer. La porte s'ouvrit et une femme apparut dans l'encadrement. Le voleur visa et tira son carreau qui se planta dans le poumon gauche de la sorcière.

Il cala son arbalète contre son flanc et s'éloigna rapidement, prenant la direction de la forêt. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus en ville. Sa place était auprès de Roland.

* * *

Minerva se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sentait que la journée était bien avancée. Quelque chose fit bouger le matelas, comme si une personne se tournait, et un souffle chaud caressa sa joue.

L'animagus tressaillit, se demandant qui pouvait partager son lit, et l'effroi la saisit alors que des bribes de la soirée passée jaillissaient dans sa mémoire. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement honteux et se résolut à garder les yeux fermés, tentant de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas réel.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je vous laisse m'emporter dans un concours de boisson, fit une voix grave à ses côtés.

Courageusement, Minerva ouvrit une paupière et avisa Aliénor qui s'asseyait dans le lit. La reine repoussa élégamment une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front avant de sortir de la couette, exposant sa nudité et son corps parfait au regard de l'ancienne Directrice de Poudlard.

Cette dernière hésita à resserrer les draps autour d'elle mais, après ce qui s'était passé entre les deux femmes quelques heures plus tôt, cela aurait eu un côté prude qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Aussi, puisqu'Aliénor ne semblait pas s'émouvoir d'avoir apaisé certaines tensions primaires avec son ennemie jurée, Minerva décida d'adopter un ton détaché.

\- Parce que vous avez perdu ? lança-t-elle avec un sourire en coin vers la rouquine qui la fusillait du regard. Quel est le programme de la journée ? s'enquit-elle plus sérieusement en quittant le lit pour ramasser ses vêtements.

L'ancienne Présidente des Conseils allait répondre quand le sol se mit à trembler violemment. Les deux femmes prirent appui sur le mur le plus proche et leurs regards se portèrent sur le plafond de bois de la cabane qu'elles avaient investie quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Merde... siffla Aliénor, qui pâlissait à vue d'oeil en découvrant l'ampleur du désastre qui se passait dans le monde des vivants.

\- On doit faire quelque chose ! s'exclama Minerva, blême.

\- Et quoi ? On va se pointer chez Hadès ? Ne soyons pas idiote. Nous devons réfléchir à un plan.

L'animagus s'habilla rapidement et retroussa les manches de son pull.

\- Restez ici à comploter avec vous-même si ça vous chante, moi, j'y vais !

\- Ne faites rien de stupide ! ordonna Aliénor en rattrapant par la main l'Ecossaise qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Hadès va s'attendre à notre intervention et il nous aura préparé un comité d'accueil musclé.

\- Et ? insista Minerva, butée.

\- La force ne servira à rien. Mais la ruse, oui. Voyons si nous avons des alliés en ville avant d'affronter un dieu.

* * *

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione tandis que son alliance tombait sur le sol dans un bruit métallique aigu. L'incompréhension et la rage se partageaient son esprit. Elle avait cru, après le coup de sonnette bref, que Ruby et Dorothy étaient arrivées. En lieu et place de ses deux amies sur le perron, elle avait trouvé une silhouette toute vêtue de noir. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'une douleur avait explosé dans sa poitrine.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas toujours du verglas pour te sauver, générale... siffla une voix inhumaine avant qu'une main l'attrape par le col de la veste dans un geste rapide.

L'instant suivant, L'initiale s'ouvrit la main, planta la lame d'un poignard dans le cœur de la médecin et mêla leur sang pour commencer à aspirer la magie de la brunette.

Debout sur le perron du 108 rue Mifflin, une flèche plantée en travers de son buste, l'empêchant de respirer, et un couteau fiché dans son coeur, Hermione faisait face au regard vide et froid de l'Initiale. Le visage de cette dernière était partiellement dissimulé sous une capuche et une des dernières pensées cohérentes de la médecin fut que la mode mangemort était vraiment dépassée.

Hermione sentait la magie et la vie quitter son corps et sa longue existence défila sous ses yeux qui viraient du gris au noisette. Le rire de Ginny, le sourire sarcastique de Pansy, les regards de Minerva, les brèves étreintes de Viviane, l'amour d'Aliénor, la maladresse touchante d'Emma, la passion brûlante de Regina. La ténacité de Rose, le pragmatisme de Mary, le grain de folie de Cassy, les soupirs rêveurs d'Elizabeth qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de connaître mais qu'elle avait aimée dès qu'elle l'avait vue.

\- Que le règne de l'Origine de toutes magies reprenne ! s'exclama l'Initiale en repoussant le corps de sa Némésis qui s'écroula au sol, telle une poupée de chiffon.

La Source tourna les talons et, sans un regard pour son ennemie, s'engagea dans l'allée menant à la rue avant de disparaître, sa silhouette s'effaçant sans bruit.

Hermione n'avait pas conscience du départ de l'Initiale. Elle n'avait plus conscience de son environnement. Abandonnée sur le perron, étendue dans une marre de son propre sang, ses yeux noisette ouverts fixant le toit sans le voir, celle qui avait vécu plus d'un millénaire, navigué dans plusieurs mondes, connu plusieurs vies, s'éteignit seule, dans l'ignorance des habitants de Storybrooke.

* * *

Emma conduisait à toute allure, suivie de près par la voiture de ses parents. A ses côtés, Regina se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux ne quittant pas la route.

\- Tu vas y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi, l'encouragea la shérif.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'être une héroïne qui utilise la magie blanche. Et mon incapable d'épouse ne répond pas à mes appels ! Alors que j'aurais bien besoin de ses conseils ! pesta la souveraine. Elle est sûrement encore occupée à dormir. Comment peut-elle se reposer alors que la situation est dramatique ?

Emma avait conscience du stress et de la peur qui émanait de la brune. Et quand Regina était apeurée, elle transformait ce sentiment en fureur. Aussi, la shérif décida de calmer tout de suite la maire, histoire qu'elle soit en pleine possession de ses moyens au moment de faire face à Zelena.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, Regina. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je t'ai connue plus combattive que ça ! gronda-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à la brune qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, marmonna la souveraine. Comme un vide en moi. J'ai froid, je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer.

\- C'est le stress, la rassura Emma. Au risque de me répéter, Zelena n'est pas plus forte que toi, bien au contraire. Quand tu seras face à elle, tu sauras ce que tu dois faire pour la ratatiner.

Le téléphone portable de la shérif, posé sur ses genoux, se mit à sonner et Emma décrocha.

\- Ouais Ruby, c'est pas vraiment le moment, lança la blonde.

\- Effectivement... grommela Regina, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Le pied d'Emma écrasa furieusement le frein et la voiture s'arrêta brutalement. Les ceintures de sécurité firent leur office, évitant aux passagers de se retrouver écraser contre le pare-brise. Emma avait le regard hagard et ses doigts serraient si fort son cellulaire que leur extrémité était blanche. Sans un mot, elle sortit de la voiture et, après avoir fait quelques pas chancelants, elle s'assit au milieu de la route, incapable de parler, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Regina défit sa ceinture et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre la shérif, les battements de son coeur s'accélérant douloureusement à chaque pas. Et tandis qu'elle se plantait devant la blonde, cette dernière raccrocha, ses yeux verts embués de larmes.

\- Regina, il faut que tu t'assois...

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! La suite jeudi prochain ! Ou sinon, v'là un deal : Si on atteint les 15 reviews pour ce chap, on le balance dès le nombre acquis ! ^^

Dans tous les cas, très bonne semaine, et au pire, à jeudi prochain !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	5. L'Initiale

Hey hey !

Après une longue semaine d'attente, voici la suite de l'histoire ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles font chaud au coeur, surtout sous ce temps tout pourri ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : L'Initiale**

David avait pilé pour éviter de justesse une collision violente avec la voiture de sa fille.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'emporta-t-il, à bout de nerf. La vie de notre fils est en jeu et elles papotent assises sur le bitume au milieu de la rue !

Il allait sortir de son pick-up quand Blanche le retint d'une main sur l'épaule.

\- Attends, il y a un problème, fit la princesse d'une voix douce.

Elle vit qu'Emma se levait pour prendre les mains de Regina dans les siennes. La souveraine se dégagea brusquement et s'éloigna de quelques pas, hurlant visiblement sur la shérif.

\- Oh merde... souffla David. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui puisse mettre la méchante reine dans un tel état.

Le sol se mit à trembler violemment et Emma et Regina réussirent à conserver leur équilibre.

\- Hermione est morte, devina Mary-Margaret.

Elle sursauta quand son téléphone portable se mit à sonner et décrocha immédiatement en découvrant l'appel de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui Ruby... Nous sommes au courant. Mais nous devons... Pardon ? Parle plus lentement... D'accord, je vais les prévenir immédiatement.

Elle raccrocha et quitta l'habitacle, suivie par David. Hors de la voiture, les cris de Regina étaient maintenant distincts. Blanche sentit son cœur se serrer alors que la maire invectivait la terre entière, promettant de détruire Storybrooke pierre par pierre. Même si l'institutrice et son ancienne belle-mère n'étaient pas toujours en très bons termes, Blanche se disait que Regina ne méritait pas de vivre un tel drame une nouvelle fois.

\- Emma ! interpella-t-elle. Il faut rejoindre Zelena tout de suite.

Regina se tourna d'un bloc vers le couple princier, une boule de feu dans la main, le visage déformé par la fureur et la douleur.

\- Je me moque du sort de votre rejeton ! s'emporta la souveraine.

\- Rose est allée la retrouver, coupa Mary-Margaret. Nous devons l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre !

Les mots trouvèrent un chemin dans l'esprit de la maire qui se raidit. Hermione n'était plus là, c'était à elle de veiller sur la jeune Sage. Elle acquiesça lentement et fit disparaître son sort.

\- Où est Merlin ? finit-elle par demander d'une voix d'un calme anormal.

\- Ruby m'a dit qu'il était avec Herm... avec elle. Il a jeté un sort pour conserver son corps.

Blanche-Neige inspira profondément et fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient de Regina pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je sais que tu as envie d'être auprès d'elle, et c'est normal. Mais tu as une tâche à accomplir pour que le chaos existant n'empire pas. Dès que nous aurons mis Zelena hors d'état de nuire, je t'accompagnerai moi-même auprès de ton épouse.

L'absence de réaction de la reine inquiéta l'institutrice. Elle s'était attendue à être repoussée, à se faire hurler dessus, mais la catatonie de celle qui fut la Méchante Reine ne présageait rien de bon.

\- En route, finit par intervenir Emma. Mon petit frère ne doit pas rester une minute de plus entre les mains de cette folle...

* * *

Rose serrait contre elle le fils de Blanche-Neige et de James. Dans la grange adjacente à la maison qu'avait investie Zelena, la magie tourbillonnait dans l'air, sombre et étouffante. Devant elle, lui tournant le dos, debout au centre d'un pentagramme magique, la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest faisait face à un imprévu. Un imprévu qui avait la forme d'une silhouette entièrement vêtue de noir et au visage dissimulé.

"Zelena, on doit foutre le camp !" intima la Sage dans l'esprit de la rousse qui sursauta, visiblement peu habituée, voire complètement novice dans ce mode de communication.

\- C'est le moment que j'attends depuis des années alors je ne vais pas reculer ! répliqua sèchement la rousse. Je vais me débarrasser d'elle, puis de toi et enfin je ferai disparaître Regina de l'Histoire !

L'Initiale éclata d'un rire mauvais qui fit tressaillir Rose jusqu'au fond de son être. Zelena avait beau être une excellente sorcière, une enchanteresse (et la rousse devait ignorer son statut), elle n'était pas de taille pour se confronter à la Source. Personne ne l'était, maintenant qu'Hermione était morte.

A cette pensée, son cœur manqua de se briser une nouvelle fois. L'image de sa mère, vautrée dans une mare de sang, envahit son esprit. Une rage sourde la submergea et l'idée folle d'unir ses forces à celles de Zelena pour se battre contre l'Origine de toutes magies fit son chemin. Mais sa raison reprit le dessus et elle se força à une grande inspiration pour se calmer. L'heure n'était pas à la vengeance mais au repli stratégique.

La silhouette s'approcha et, instinctivement, Zelena fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je crois que tu as raison... murmura la rousse à l'attention de sa nièce par alliance, son regard ne quittant pas la dague du Ténébreux que l'inconnue tenait dans sa main.

Elle la lui avait arrachée sans peine, d'un seul sort, et son pouvoir semblait prendre de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

\- Souhaitez-vous mourir maintenant ou profiter de quelques heures de sursis pour faire vos adieux à vos proches ? demanda la voix métallique. Car ne vous y trompez pas, tous les sorciers seront rayés de la surface de la terre.

Gold apparut à son tour dans la grange et s'inclina profondément devant la Source qui lui donna la dague.

\- ENFOIRE ! rugit Rose. Tu t'aplatis devant elle après avoir léché les bottes de ma mère !

\- Je sers les Ténèbres Originelles.

\- Crétin, tu seras dans les premiers à mourir ! lâcha Zelena. Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant de cette bourgade.

\- Je suis un démon, pas un sorcier... répondit Rumpel avec un rictus.

\- Un démon, questionna la rousse, incertaine tout à coup, lançant un coup d'œil vers Rose qui resserrait sa prise sur le poupon qui gigotait autant qu'il vagissait.

\- Même pas un démon primordial, répliqua la Sage avec un rictus de dégout que Regina n'aurait pas renié.

\- Peut-être, ricana le Ténébreux, mais suffisamment intelligent pour être toujours fidèle à l'essence même de la Source.

Regina, Emma et les Charmants pénétrèrent dans la grange et tous les regards se posèrent sur Rumpel et son compagnon non identifiable.

\- Le reste de la troupe est enfin arrivé, susurra la voix inhumaine. Nous allons pouvoir passer à la suite des événements. Pour vous montrer que je suis capable de mansuétude, je vais vous accorder vingt-quatre heures avant de laisser le chaos envahir cette ville. Qu'en penses-tu, Ténébreux ?

Gold fit une profonde révérence.

\- Cela prouve votre générosité, Ténèbres Originelles.

\- Vous aurez ainsi le temps de régler vos affaires, de tenter de briser la barrière entourant Storybrooke ou... de punir le voleur archer qui a aidé au meurtre de l'Usurpatrice, ajouta l'Initiale en se tournant légèrement vers Regina.

L'ancienne reine vacilla un instant sur ses appuis, soutenue par la shérif.

\- Vous ! siffla-t-elle en générant une boule de feu dans sa main. Qu'avez-vous promis à Robin ? Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé de lui-même...

\- Il n'a pas été difficile à convaincre, répondit la Source. Il n'a jamais apprécié l'Usurpatrice pour la place qu'elle occupait dans votre vie. Et pour faire pencher un peu plus la balance de notre côté, j'ai mis en jeu l'existence de Roland.

\- Hermione a raison, vous n'êtes qu'une entité à abattre.

\- Révisez vos temps de verbe, sorcière, se gaussa l'Initiale, l'Usurpatrice ne conjugue plus rien au présent.

\- Et je vous jure que vous ne conjuguerez rien au futur, laissa froidement tomber la Méchante Reine, faisant même frissonner sa sœur de son ton glacial.

\- Des menaces ? Amusant... fit la Source. Vous avez le choix, sorcière. Une journée d'existence en plus, ou une mort rapide et violente maintenant.

\- Profitez bien de vos dernières vingt-quatre heures, répliqua la brune avec un rictus mauvais, tandis qu'Emma se rapprochait d'elle.

\- Tu es certaine que c'est une bonne chose de la défier, susurra-t-elle en coin sans desserrer les dents.

\- Pourquoi m'en faire ? rétorqua la reine à voix haute. Si elle est si sûre d'elle, elle attendra pour voir de quoi nous sommes capables.

\- Nous ... comme tout le monde ici ? questionna Charmant pas tout à fait rassuré.

\- Pas de panique, le coupa Rose en lui tendant son fils, on se passera de vos services, finit-elle en remontant ses manches pour se tenir elle aussi aux côtés de sa belle-mère.

\- À demain même heure donc, conclut la Source avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore, emportant Gold avec elle.

Le danger passé, Rose s'assit sans grâce à même le sol et se prit la tête entre les mains. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses jours, ses épaules bougeaient dans des crispations incontrôlées.

Le silence était assourdissant maintenant que même le nourrisson n'osait plus faire savoir qu'il était là. Regina regardait fixement l'endroit où la forme sombre se tenait quelques instants auparavant, la mâchoire crispée dans une haine sans nom. Elle finit pourtant par poser les yeux sur sa belle-fille effondrée à ses pieds et ressentit à nouveau le flot de douleur qu'elle avait réussi à maintenir loin d'elle et qui débordait sa rage. Elle déposa sa main sur l'épaule de la Sage avant de la serrer un instant. Le geste ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle fasse parler sa magie et disparaisse dans une fumée violette.

\- Où est-elle allée ? questionna Zelena, dépitée malgré tout que son portail temporel ne soit plus qu'un souvenir de vengeance.

\- Son porche, répondit faiblement Rose.

\- Merde ! fit Emma comme reprenant soudainement vie. On peut pas la laisser toute seule là-bas.

\- Merlin, Ruby et Dorothy sont au 108 rue Mifflin. Merlin s'est engagé à... déplacer le corps de ma mère et à nettoyer la... la mare de...

Rose ne put en dire plus, sa voix se brisant.

\- J'y vais pareil, grommela la blonde en fouillant dans les poches de sa veste en cuir pour attraper ses clefs de voiture.

Elle vint s'accroupir devant Rose et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Sage.

\- Viens, je t'emmène avec moi, lui fit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Rose essuya ses yeux sur la manche de sa veste avant de regarder sa main droite. Ses doigts étaient couverts du sang de sa mère. L'Anglaise retint un sanglot et se leva lentement, un poids sur sa poitrine l'empêchant de se mouvoir plus vite.

\- File les clés à ton père, je vais nous faire transplaner.

\- Tu es sure que tu es en état ? demanda doucement la Sauveuse en l'aidant à se redresser.

Rose secoua sa main droite et des gouttes vermeilles tombèrent sur le sol poussiéreux.

\- Ca ira. Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. On n'a qu'une journée pour trouver comment tuer la Source. Je ferai mon deuil après. Zelena, vous venez ? On a bien besoin d'une enchanteresse supplémentaire.

\- Une quoi ? questionna Emma en lui tendant un mouchoir en papier tandis que la principale intéressée levait un sourcil sous le regard dubitatif des Charmants.

\- Plus tard, Swan, fit Rose en prenant le mouchoir.

Zelena hésita un instant avant de ramasser le coeur de Regina et de le lancer à Rose qui l'attrapa en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser.

\- Je vous aide à tuer cette Source et ensuite je retourne à ma vengeance, annonça la sorcière de l'Ouest.

\- On en reparlera le moment venu, fit sobrement la Sage, sans se soucier de la moue que faisait Emma.

\- Swan, à nouveau la cinquième roue du carrosse, marmonnait la Sauveuse. Je parie que dans deux secondes je prends un vent parce que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs.

Zelena jeta un regard courroucé à la shérif avant de reporter son attention sur Rose. Les deux femmes se jaugèrent et la rousse finit par rouler des yeux. Elle agita la main et Emma sentir la magie parcourir son corps a nouveau.

\- Dépêchons-nous, il ne nous reste que 23h45... murmura Rose avant de faire transplaner la Sauveuse et la sorcière de l'Ouest.

* * *

Le nuage violet s'était matérialisé dans la rue Mifflin. Regina avait été incapable de se faire apparaître sur son perron, au risque de... buter dans le corps de sa femme ? Patauger dans son sang ? Ces pensées brutes la firent hoqueter d'horreur et elle dut faire un effort pour ne pas se laisser tomber à genoux sur le bitume de la chaussée. Elle attendit un instant, espérant se réveiller de ce cauchemar, voir la silhouette de la médecin passer derrière les rideaux, sentir les volutes de fumée de sa maudite cigarette, mais seuls les bruits anodins du quartier huppé venaient alimenter ses sens. Elle serra les poings avant de se décider à marcher à pas comptés vers le porche du manoir. Arrivée en bas des deux marches, les larmes avaient déjà tracé un passage sur ses joues glacées et elle choisit de s'asseoir là où son épouse avait rendu son dernier soupir. Son âme sœur. Parce qu'Hermione était assurément plus que son véritable amour, elle qui ressentait tant de peine alors qu'elle n'avait plus son cœur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ruby qui, sans un mot, s'approcha de la souveraine. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour la prendre dans ses bras mais se ravisa.

\- Je suis... euh... Merlin l'a installée dans la chambre d'amis en attendant.

La serveuse frotta ses yeux rougis et renifla.

\- Elizabeth va bien. Elle n'a rien vu. Elle dormait dans sa chambre quand c'est arrivé. Avec Dorothy, on a vu la silhouette disparaître à notre arrivée. Je suis désolée Regina. Trente secondes plus tôt on aurait...

\- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, coupa la reine.

\- Mais on aurait essayé, soupira la louve.

La reine se leva lentement et ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer ses larmes avant de se tourner vers Ruby.

\- Quand vous étiez près d'elle, était-elle encore... commença Regina.

\- Non, elle n'était déjà plus. Je suis vraiment désolée, répondit la serveuse en baissant la tête.

Regina se redressa et gagna l'intérieur de sa maison. Dorothy était assise sur le canapé du salon et donnait un biberon à Elizabeth.

La brune resta immobile, à nouveau figée dans le temps, dans ce petit matin où elle avait déposée sa fille contre Hermione qui dormait encore mais qui, ayant senti la petite contre elle, l'avait enveloppée de l'étreinte de son bras. Dorothy vit une pale lumière un instant se refléter dans les prunelles sombres avant qu'une larme rebelle s'accroche dans les cils pour ne pas glisser sur cette joue livide. Elle se leva et s'approcha d'elle avec la petite brunette qui tendit ses bras vers sa mère dès le moment où elle l'aperçut.

Regina prit sa fille dans des bras et la serra contre elle tout en la berçant tendrement. Elle voulait parler, expliquer à Elizabeth que sa deuxième maman, qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de connaître, ne reviendrait pas. Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et elle rendit le nourrisson à Dorothy tandis que Ruby les observait sur le pas de la porte.

\- Je reviens... murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque et éraillée.

Elle se rendit à l'étage, chaque pas la rapprochant de la dure réalité. Quand elle verrait la dépouille d'Hermione, la situation passerait d'un horrible cauchemar à une vérité inhumaine. La porte de la chambre d'amis était entrouverte et, sur une dernière inspiration profonde, elle poussa le panneau de bois pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Hermione était étendue sur le lit, un drap la couvrant jusqu'au menton. Elle avait les yeux fermés et le visage serein, et la souveraine aurait pu croire que la médecin dormait. Mais l'expression bouleversée de Merlin à son chevet lui confirma que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Hermione était vraiment partie. Définitivement partie.

Le vieux sorcier leva les yeux vers la reine et se remit sur pied pour l'entourer de ses bras et la serrer contre lui. Regina se raidit avant de se laisser aller dans cette étreinte.

\- Je me suis disputée avec elle... les derniers mots que je lui ai dit... commença la maire avant de se mettre à pleurer, ses larmes s'échouant sur le tee-shirt du Sage.

\- Et moi je l'ai envoyée chier, murmura Merlin. Au moins, elle est partie en sachant que nous étions nous-même, fit-il dans une tentative de plaisanterie.

Il lâcha Regina et attrapa la flèche posée à côté du lit. La pointe en métal était brunie de sang et la colère s'empara à nouveau de la reine.

\- Toi et moi, on va buter ce con, annonça Merlin d'un ton implacable, le visage fermé. Et ensuite, on va aller en enfer pour chercher notre grosse. Et quand on la ramènera, parce qu'on va y arriver, on tuera cette Source de pacotille qui n'arrive pas à la cheville de la notre !

La magie du vieux sorcier sortait de son corps dans des vagues brûlantes et la maire oublia l'espace d'un instant sa peine. Merlin était extrêmement puissant, plus que tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Elle crut voir l'image d'un loup derrière le Sage et ne sut dire si c'était le fruit de son imagination ou une expression métaphysique du pouvoir de l'enchanteur.

Et si le vieux sorcier avait une telle magie, quelle était la véritable puissance d'Hermione ? Regina serra les mâchoires. L'Anglaise n'avait jamais fait une démonstration de sa pleine puissance mais l'Initiale, elle, n'hésiterait pas.

Rose apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et tendit sans un mot le coeur de la souveraine. Cette dernière hésita à s'en saisir. Elle souffrait sans son organe aussi elle imaginait sans peine la douleur qu'elle ressentirait en le plaçant dans sa poitrine. Mais elle se ressaisit en pensant à Elizabeth et à Henry. Ses enfants ne pouvaient pas grandir avec une mère sans coeur. Jamais elle ne serait comme Cora. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Elle prit son coeur dans ses mains et le replaça dans son buste, tentant d'ignorer les sensations que cela provoquaient.

\- Merlin, viens avec moi dans le couloir, ordonna Rose. Regina a besoin d'être seule et nous avons à discuter.

Rose ferma la porte après un regard rapide vers sa mère, jeté par-dessus l'épaule de la brune qui se courbait de chagrin. Elle reviendrait plus tard, la prendre contre elle pour pleurer ensemble avant de retourner se battre. Et justement, l'heure était à la constitution d'un plan pour se débarrasser de façon définitive de la Source antique et de son démon.

\- Aliénor, si t'as quelque chose à proposer, c'est le moment de nous le dire, marmonna la jeune femme avant de faire face à Emma, Zelena et Merlin qui se tenaient dans le couloir exigu.

L'enchanteur se grattait les fesses, la blonde ne savait où poser les yeux et la rousse jetait un regard dégouté au vieux sorcier.

\- Qui est cet homme des cavernes ? s'enquit fraîchement la sorcière de l'Ouest.

\- Merlin l'Enchanteur, répondit Rose.

\- Enchanté, ajouta le Sage par habitude, sans entrain, les yeux éteints.

Zelena éclata d'un rire sarcastique mais son hilarité fut de très courte durée en découvrant le sérieux de ses alliées de circonstances.

\- Ce rustre ne peut pas être Merlin, annonça-telle.

Le vieux sorcier laissa enfler son pouvoir jusqu'au moment où la rouquine fit un pas en arrière.

\- Bien, maintenant qu'on a fini de jouer à qui pisse le plus loin, on peut donner dans le sérieux ? questionna Emma qui s'était finalement adossée contre le mur, les mains dans les poches.

\- Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, la Source va déchaîner le chaos dans Storybrooke, reprit Rose. Il faut donc tenter de savoir ce qu'elle prépare pour le contrecarrer.

\- Rien à foutre, rétorqua Merlin. Avec la reine, on va aller chercher Hermione et on va la ramener pour qu'elle botte le cul de l'autre morue.

Rose donna un coup dans le mur et sa main le traversa, faisant sursauter Emma. La Sage retira du trou ses doigts couverts de plâtre et les secoua pour se débarrasser de la poussière blanche.

\- Arrête de lui filer de faux espoirs et écoute-moi bien : ma mère est morte, sans magie, comme une moldue, et elle ne peut pas ressusciter. Putain Merlin, atterris ! s'emporta le Maître des Chimères.

\- Y en a d'autres qui sont morts avant elle, et ça les a pas empêchés de revenir ! s'énerva en retour le vieux Sage. Désolé, j'en ai rien à cirer que cette ville et tous ces couillons, qui savent pas dire merci pour ce qu'ils ont, soient rayés de la carte. Ma priorité, c'est ma pote !

\- On a utilisé la dernière dose d'ambroisie pour me tirer des enfers et Viviane a sacrifié son essence... maman ne pourra pas revenir... Merlin, reprends-toi.

L'argument percuta le sorcier aussi surement qu'un coup de poing au visage, le laissant sonné, les bras ballants.

\- Elle méritait vraiment pas ça, murmura-t-il.

\- Elle savait que ça finirait comme ça, à un moment où à un autre, lui répondit Rose, tentant de se convaincre par la même occasion. La seule chose qu'on peut faire maintenant, c'est se débarrasser de l'Initiale, rayer son existence de tous les plans de l'univers. Maman H avait en sa possession la pierre et le livre, on a moins d'une journée pour trouver quoi faire avec.

La porte de la chambre d'amis s'ouvrit et tous se retournèrent à l'entrée de la souveraine. Elle avait les yeux rougis, le visage blême et les mains tremblantes.

\- Je tuerai moi-même cette pâle imitation de Source, annonça la maire d'une voix ferme. Et je tuerai Robin des bois pour ce qu'il a fait à ma famille. Et je tuerai quiconque se mettra en travers de mon chemin.

\- Regina, ce n'est pas ce qu'Hermione aurait... commença Emma.

La brune l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

\- J'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs de l'année écoulée il y a de cela quatre heures. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : retrouver mon épouse et lui raconter ma grossesse, mon accouchement, tout ce qu'elle a raté à cause de l'Initiale. Elle et ses complices nous ont privés de notre fin heureuse. Ils le paieront tous.

\- Tu parles beaucoup, frangine, comme tes gentils petits amis, intervint Zelena. Mais pour autant que je comprenne votre charabia, la seule personne en mesure de s'opposer à votre Némésis est morte. Ca ne nous laisse vraiment pas le temps de la pleurer. Et pour ce qu'on peut opposer à votre Source, c'est pas brillant. La shérif est une novice en magie blanche, toi... et bien tu ne fais pas vraiment le poids, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle pour ta ligne, ma chérie. Il reste...

\- Rose, toi et moi, maugréa Merlin. Sauf que je sais pas où Hermione a planqué la pierre d'âme et le bouquin. En plus, le bouquin est écrit dans une langue que je comprends pas...

\- Et bien, on a toutes les conditions pour réussir dites-moi, sourit narquoisement la rouquine.

\- Ca suffit, gronda Rose. Regina et moi, on va enquêter sur ce que prépare la Source. Emma, tu peux retourner dans la grange de Zelena, voir si y'a des indices ? Merlin, Zelena, essayez de briser la barrière qui entoure la ville. On risque de devoir procéder à une évacuation d'urgence.

Merlin acquiesça et transplana aussitôt en embarquant Zelena, laissant les trois femmes en tête-à-tête.

\- Je vais inspecter cette foutue grange, grogna Emma. Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle à Rose et Regina.

\- Repose-moi la question demain soir, marmonna la Sage.

La blonde regarda tour à tour les deux femmes avant de se décider et de leur donner une courte accolade à chacune.

\- Bon c'est pas tout, marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie, finalement gênée d'avoir osé, mais reste que quelques heures, alors j'y vais. Mais appelez-moi au besoin, d'accord ?

Rose hocha légèrement la tête et la shérif quitta à son tour le 108 rue Mifflin. Regina attendit que la porte d'entrée claque et se tourna vers sa belle-fille, la rage dans le regard.

\- Je ne vais pas t'accompagner, je dois m'entretenir avec Robin.

\- Ca tombe bien, c'est lui que je voulais interroger en premier. Tu n'as rien contre les interrogatoires musclés ?

\- C'est à la Méchante Reine que tu parles...

* * *

Bon, que dire après un tel chapitre ? Que tout finira par s'arranger ? ^^

Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	6. Les raisons de la Source

Hello everybody !

C'est l'heure (tardive) du nouveau chapitre ! Alors, trêve de blabla, et place à la lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Les raisons de la Source**

La nuit venait de tomber et le faisceau d'une lampe de poche balayait le sol poussiéreux d'une grange. Son arme dans une main, la lampe dans l'autre, Emma restait à l'entrée de la vaste salle, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que je trouve là-dedans ? marmonna-t-elle. Y'a juste le reste d'un sort qui n'est pas arrivé à son terme.

Killian la dépassa et pénétra dans la grange, regardant autour de lui.

\- La Source se tenait où ? demanda le pirate en se penchant pour examiner le tracé du sortilège.

\- Sur ta droite, à un mètre.

\- A un bout du pentagramme. Ca signifie quelque chose d'après toi ?

\- Aucune idée, grommela la shérif en allant rejoindre Crochet.

\- Si Rose t'a envoyée ici, c'est qu'il y a forcément quelque chose. Pour le peu que tu m'en as raconté, elle a l'air sensé. C'est quoi ça ?

Le pirate se redressa, tenant dans le creux de sa paume du sable rougi.

\- Ca doit être le sang d'Hermione. Rose en avait plein sur elle quand on confrontait la Source.

Killian haussa les épaules et jeta le sable derrière son épaule. Les grains s'éparpillèrent au vent et le sol se mit à trembler.

\- Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama Emma.

L'instant d'après, un portail vert s'ouvrit dans un grondement semblable à celui du tonnerre. Crochet vint se placer devant la shérif et plissa des yeux. La lumière devenait de plus en plus forte, presque aveuglante.

\- Attention Swan ! prévint le pirate alors qu'une magie terrifiante se mit à l'oeuvre.

La shérif n'eut le temps de se pousser qu'elle et Killian furent aspirés par le portail qui se referma, laissant la grange déserte.

* * *

Merlin longeait la barrière invisible à la limite de la ville et eut un sifflement admiratif.

\- C'est de la très belle magie, complimenta-t-il.

Zelena leva le menton et bomba le torse.

\- Je sais, fit-elle d'un air hautain.

L'enchanteur lui jeta un regard en biais et haussa un sourcil.

\- Euh... je parlais pas de toi, chérie. La première barrière, la tienne, c'est de la merde. En revanche, celle que l'Initiale a mise par-dessus, c'est un bijou de sorcellerie.

\- Et comment la détruisons-nous ? demanda sèchement la rousse.

\- C'est la question à dix bières... murmura le vieux sorcier en effleurant le sort du bout des doigts.

La magie crépita et il retira précipitamment sa main pour souffler sur ses empreintes.

\- J'suis pas sûr qu'on y arrive, grimaça-t-il. J'pense qu'on va pouvoir se coller l'évacuation de la ville au cul.

\- Chaque sortilège a sa faille. On trouve le maillon faible de ce mur, on le bombarde avec notre puissance jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et le tour est joué. C'est pas sorcier, se moqua la sorcière de l'Ouest tout en réajustant son chapeau.

\- La force brute ? J'aime ta façon de penser. Mais il s'agit de la Source. Je doute que ses sorts aient un point faible.

\- Arrêtez de la mettre sur un piédestal ! Elle fait des erreurs, comme tout un chacun. La preuve, elle aurait dû nous tuer. Elle ne l'a pas fait, elle va s'en mordre les doigts.

\- Mouais, pas faux, réfléchit Merlin. Bon, on peut se dire qu'on cherche la faille, si elle existe, pendant une heure. Passé ce délai, on retrouve les autres et on prépare un plan pour survivre à demain.

Une onde magique balaya la ville et le vent fit bouger la barbe de l'enchanteur. Les yeux de Zelena s'écarquillèrent avant que la sorcière tape du pied sur le bitume.

\- Ma vengeance ! s'exclama-t-elle vertement.

\- Et bien, quelqu'un d'autre en a profité, sourit le vieux sorcier. Au boulot chérie, on n'a pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur ton sort... sans mauvais jeux de mots.

* * *

Robin des bois était attaché sur une chaise et se débattait pour tenter de desserrer ses liens.

\- Tu te fatigues pour rien, fit Rose, adossée contre un des murs de la cave du 108 rue Mifflin.

\- Mes compagnons viendront me libérer. Si tu veux la vie sauve, détache-moi avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

La Sage se décolla du mur d'un coup de rein et vint se planter devant l'homme. Elle lui prit la main droite et d'un geste sec lui déboita le pouce. Robin cria de douleur et l'Anglaise le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu as condamné ma mère sans lui laisser la possibilité de s'enfuir. Tu lui as tiré froidement une flèche dans le poumon, la laissant en proie à la Source. Par ton geste, tu as fait une veuve et deux orphelines. Pourquoi te laisserai-je en vie ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Elle voulait s'en prendre à Roland... répondit l'archer.

\- Et maintenant, que prépare-t-elle ? demanda Rose.

\- Je n'en sais rien... Je... je n'avais pas le choix. Regina, je t'en supplie, crois-moi.

La reine, qui était assise sur les dernières marches de l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, avait assisté à toute la scène sans rien dire. Son regard vide de sentiment n'avait pas quitté l'homme qui était entré dans sa vie comme un ami, un confident, et qui l'avait trahie de la pire des manières. Elle se leva sans un mot et s'approcha d'une démarche prédatrice, un feu s'allumant dans ses yeux noirs.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la mâchoire de l'homme et la pression exercée le fit gémir.

\- Je me retiens de briser tes os. Alors dis-nous tout, Robin. Que prépare la Source ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas... Un chaos, la fin du monde... balbutia l'homme, luttant contre la peur qu'il ressentait. Elle m'a promis que je pourrais m'enfuir avec Roland avant que ça commence.

Regina relâcha la mâchoire de l'archer et s'éloigna, une boule dans la gorge. Elle se sentait prête à succomber à ses vieilles habitudes, à tuer cet homme d'un claquement de doigts. Mais elle et Rose avaient encore besoin de lui. La Sage jeta un regard de parfaite compréhension à sa belle-mère et prit le relais.

\- Raconte-moi comment elle t'a abordé, ordonna l'Anglaise.

Le sol vibra subrepticement et Rose se raidit, les sourcils froncés.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Regina.

\- Finalement, le sort de Zelena a fonctionné à retardement. La bonne nouvelle est que nous n'aurons pas la Sauveuse et son pirate dans les pattes quand nous passerons à la partie crade de l'interrogatoire. Et c'est pour bientôt vu que Monsieur des Bois fait sa sucrée et ne veut rien nous raconter.

* * *

Merlin était accroupi devant un fourré, sa robe de sorcier traînant dans les feuilles mortes. Sa main caressait sa longue barbe blanche et son regard semblait absent. Derrière lui, Zelena vérifiait sa manucure, soupirant de temps à autre.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ? lâcha fraichement la rousse.

\- Fais-toi les ongles en silence et laisse les pros travailler, répliqua l'enchanteur en donnant une pichenette dans le vide.

Une vibration magique perturba l'air et le vieux sorcier sourit.

\- Papa a trouvé la faille. Mais c'est bien tricoté, on va avoir du mal à la casser.

\- Laisse faire, l'ancêtre, se moqua la sorcière de l'Ouest en faisant apparaître une boule de feu qu'elle lança sur la barrière invisible.

Cette dernière trembla et Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu manques vraiment de finesse, soupira-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire ? rétorqua Zelena, piquée au vif, prête à jeter un nouveau sort, mais avec une autre cible.

Merlin agita indolemment la main et la rousse se trouva le cul dans la boue.

\- Tu as une puissance magique extraordinaire, mais celui qui t'a appris à t'en servir était plutôt médiocre, fit tranquillement le Sage avant de reporter son attention sur la barrière. Si un jour tu veux des vrais cours de magie, viens me voir...

Il remonta ses manches et se frotta les mains.

\- Ok... c'est parti !

Un rayon de magie rouge fusa de son index et frappa un point précis de la barrière. Il se concentra, envoya tout son pouvoir dans la minuscule brèche.

\- Je vais en avoir pour des heures... grogna-t-il. C'est quand tu veux pour le coup de main, gamine.

Zelena lui jeta un regard hautain mais céda et se plaça à côté de l'enchanteur. Elle analysa rapidement le sort et le lança à son tour. Le rayon vert se joignit au rouge, entremêlant leur puissance.

\- Parfait. Tu vois quand tu veux ! fit Merlin, satisfait.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda la rousse, sans relâcher sa magie.

\- On attend que ça pète... ou qu'on n'ait plus de jus. On avisera alors...

* * *

Rose interrompit son sort et souffla son mécontentement.

\- Merde, il s'est évanoui... lâcha-t-elle.

\- Après cinq minutes de doloris, c'était à envisager, répondit Regina d'un ton légèrement agacé.

La Sage s'accroupit devant Robin et lui mit une gifle retentissante. La tête de l'archer dodelina avant de partir sur le côté. L'Anglaise étouffa un juron et se redressa avant de remonter ses manches.

\- De toutes façons, j'crois qu'il nous avait dit tout ce qu'il savait. Je le bute et on passe au suivant. Je vais essayer d'attraper Gold... la Source ne tolérera pas ce minable trop longtemps. Y'a bien un moment où il sera seul.

Regina attrapa le poignet de sa belle-fille au moment où cette dernière allait lancer un sortilège.

\- Il a eu son compte, Rose, murmura la reine.

\- Il est vivant, ma mère est morte, donc non, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, siffla la Sage.

\- Le tuer ne fera pas revenir Hermione, insista la souveraine. Ne va pas franchir cette ligne, car il est très difficile de faire marche arrière.

Rose la dévisagea, incrédule, avant de lâcher un rire désabusé.

\- Parce que tu crois que ce serait le premier cadavre à mon actif ? Tu ne me connais pas, Regina, alors laisse tomber. Si tu ne veux pas venger ma mère, passe ton chemin. En tout cas, Aliénor ou Maman M n'auraient pas hésité à refroidir cet enfoiré.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Précise ta pensée, murmura froidement la souveraine.

\- Ma mère a toujours été là pour toi, à rattraper tes conneries, à te sauver la vie. Et toi, tu n'étais pas là pour elle ! Tu savais qu'elle était fatiguée, tu savais que la créature la plus démoniaque de l'univers cherchait à la buter, et toi, tu courrais derrière les Charmants, comme un petit chien réclamant de l'affection, pendant que ma mère se vidait de son sang ! s'emporta Rose.

Le reproche cingla la Reine aussi furieusement qu'un coup direct. Et même si Rose ne craignait pas grand chose de sa part, la Sage dut faire un effort pour ne pas reculer quand la colère de Regina entra dans son espace.

\- Si je pensais un seul instant que le tuer puisse apaiser l'âme de ta mère, je n'aurais pas attendu que tu t'amuses avec lui, répondit-elle froidement, les yeux parcourus de fils de magie violette. Je conçois ta rage, mais ne t'avises plus jamais de me parler de la sorte, surtout pas à propos de ce que j'aurais dû faire ou non pour Hermione...

Rose lui jeta un regard noir avant de fourrer les mains dans ses poches.

\- Fais ce que tu veux de ton toquard, lâcha-t-elle, glaciale, avant de tourner les talons pour s'engager dans les escaliers. Je vois que son tatouage te fait de l'effet... ajouta-t-elle.

La brune resta un instant interloquée avant de comprendre à quoi elle faisait référence. Le fait que Robin ait pu avoir un tatouage léonin avait totalement disparu de l'esprit de la reine et prendre conscience de ce que sa belle-fille sous-entendait après l'avoir ouvertement rendue responsable de la mort de sa femme lui étreignit le cœur au point de lui couper le souffle. Puis la vague de fureur qui s'échappa d'elle fit trembler sur ses assises le bâtiment autour d'elle.

\- Et toi ? Où étais-tu quand elle a rendu son dernier soupir ? s'enquit la reine, mauvaise. Je n'étais pas présente pour elle, mais toi non plus.

Rose ne prit même pas la peine de descendre les escaliers et transplana devant la brune, irradiant un courroux sauvage.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ? hurla-t-elle à la tête de la reine.

\- Ta mère savait garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances, tu serais bien inspirée de l'imiter. Maintenant, soit on se bat entre nous, soit on cherche un moyen de survivre.

\- Rien dans ce que tu viens de proposer ne m'intéresse. Mon seul objectif est de détruire la Source primitive peu importe l'issue pour moi, contrairement à toi qui pourras toujours retourner auprès de ton voleur une fois la chose faite.

La main de Regina partit et s'abattit sur la joue de Rose dans une gifle retentissante.

\- Ne redis jamais ça, siffla la maire. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre ce lâche assassin et moi. Il ne doit sa survie qu'à la demande de Miss McGonagall de ne pas me perdre sur le chemin de la vengeance.

La Sage serra les dents avec force comme en témoignait la crispation de ses mâchoires, et pourtant elle peinait à empêcher le léger tremblement qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Les deux femmes se dévisageaient, livides, et Regina n'eut pas de mal à discerner les larmes qui montaient dans les yeux de sa belle-fille.

\- Je... commença Rose.

\- Je sais, la coupa la reine en tendant sa main vers la joue rougie pour en atténuer le feu.

\- Je suis revenue pour l'aider et j'ai échoué...

\- Tu es revenue pour nous aider à défaire l'Initiale et nous allons y arriver, assura Regina.

\- Elle a toujours été là pour moi, même dans les pires moments que j'ai pu traverser, et moi, je l'ai envoyée paitre pour prendre une douche ! Comment veux-tu que je me le pardonne ? Viviane, Pansy se sont sacrifiées pour que je revienne à la vie, Maman M et Aliénor comptaient sur moi, et moi je ne sers à rien, je n'empêche rien... finit la Sage dans un filet de voix à peine audible tandis qu'une larme s'échappait malgré tout.

La reine attira la brunette dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

\- Ta mère t'avait demandé de me rejoindre à l'hôpital, pas de la rejoindre, elle. Ca n'aurait rien changé.

Regina sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et sécha les larmes de sa belle-fille.

\- Ramenons le voleur dans sa forêt et allons chercher à la bibliothèque ce que Gold et la Source peuvent créer comme dégâts en se servant de la dague et du pouvoir du Ténébreux.

\- Un portail... murmura Rose. Je suis sure qu'il s'agit d'un portail vers le dernier cercle des enfers. L'univers des démons. Ils sont assez dingues pour vouloir plonger le monde dans les ténèbres, en commençant par cette ville.

\- La dague comme clé des enfers, c'est effectivement très plausible si on considère que le Ténébreux est un démon. Bien, une chose sur laquelle nous n'aurons pas à perdre de temps, grâce à toi. Pourrais-tu demander à Merlin où il en est ?

La Sage ferma les yeux quelques instants et finit par afficher une grimace.

\- La barrière ne cédera pas. L'Initiale a renforcé celle de Zelena et elle et Merlin n'auront pas le temps de la faire voler en éclat.

\- Et si on leur venait en aide ?

Rose posa mentalement la question au vieil enchanteur et secoua la tête.

\- Ca prendrait une bonne semaine si on rajoutait les pouvoirs de la Sauveuse en plus des nôtres.

\- Concentrons donc nos efforts ailleurs. Il faut mettre les habitants de la ville à l'abri autant que possible. L'hôpital ferait un bon refuge, suffisamment grand pour que tout le monde s'y regroupe, commença Regina. On pourrait demander aux fées d'y rassembler tous les citoyens demain. Tu penses que Merlin pourrait jeter un sort de protection suffisamment puissant pour résister, le temps qu'on se débarrasse de notre problème ?

Rose réfléchit quelques instants, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon endroit en périphérie de la ville, les avenues sont larges aux alentours et le bâtiment est plus haut, ça fait un meilleur poste d'observation... Avec Merlin, on va pouvoir protéger le lieu contre une invasion de démons mineurs, mais contre la Source ou des démons majeurs, ça risque d'être plus compliqué...

\- C'est à tenter. Sinon, comment la Source va-t-elle procéder ? Elle n'a aucun intérêt à terrifier des gens sans pouvoir. Elle va se concentrer sur nous, c'est une certitude. Mais dans quel ordre voudra-t-elle nous abattre pour montrer aux autres sa suprématie ?

La reine sourit à l'air surpris qu'abhorrait la Sage à l'écoute de sa question.

\- Lorsque l'on n'est pas le plus fort, on se doit d'être le plus intelligent. A mon avis, son sens du théâtre et son envie de nous faire prendre conscience que nous ne sommes rien face à elle seront ses faiblesses. Servons-nous de ça pour lui tendre un piège.

\- Elle va sûrement commencer par moi. Dixième sage et fille de celle qui lui a pris des pouvoirs. Ensuite, ce sera Merlin. Après la Sauveuse pour montrer qu'elle ne mérite pas son titre. Zelena et Gold seront les suivants. Elle te gardera pour la fin. La femme de ma mère. La Méchante Reine. Elle montrera à ton peuple que toi, qui les terrorisais, tu n'es rien à côté d'Elle. Que tu n'as pas pu faire face à sa magie.

\- Et bien, nous allons lui montrer que la magie n'est pas tout dans la vie, ni même la patience. Si elle est aussi bornée que ma sœur, elle ne verra rien venir. Et s'il y a une chose que je vais te promettre maintenant Rose, c'est qu'elle ne touchera pas un seul de tes cheveux sans me trouver sur son passage.

Rose eut un sourire timide avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Y'a quand même un truc qui me chiffonne... pourquoi attendre pour nous tuer ? Pourquoi nous laisser vingt-quatre heures ? Ca pue le coup fourré à plein nez. Elle attend forcément quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Regina plissa les yeux.

\- Bon point, fit-elle en tournant machinalement son alliance à son doigt. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire ni sa genèse, mais que peut-elle vouloir de plus maintenant qu'elle a repris sa magie à Hermione...

Le prénom mourut sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'elle se retournait vers Rose.

\- Le pouvoir, finirent-elles ensemble.

Rose se massa les tempes.

\- Elle veut les pouvoirs d'Aliénor. Mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis la résurrection. Elle a dû quitter le monde de l'Entre-deux. D'où l'idée d'un portail avec les enfers. Si ca se trouve, elle va sauter dedans et partir à la recherche d'Ali.

\- Dans ce cas, il nous faut soit l'en empêcher, soit la suivre...

\- La suivre est bien trop dangereux... En revanche, on pourrait la laisser y aller et tenter de l'enfermer. Je vais essayer de joindre Aliénor, voir ce qu'elle en pense. Si elle ne répond pas, c'est qu'elle aura quitté les Enfers, et l'Initiale fera chou-blanc. Elle sera coincée là-bas pour un petit moment, ce qui nous laissera le temps d'élaborer une stratégie.

\- Très bien. Allons rejoindre les autres et nous assurer de notre plan pour piéger l'Antiquité pour toujours.

La brunette acquiesça.

-Rose, l'interpella Regina, ta mère serait fière de toi, n'en doute jamais.

\- De toi aussi... murmura la jeune Sage.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle poussa un soupir douloureux.

\- Allons récupérer Swan à la grange... elle ne devrait pas tarder à finir son voyage dans le temps. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas fait de connerie !

\- On parle d'Emma Swan, commenta sobrement Regina. C'est inné, chez elle.

* * *

Emma fut éjectée la première du portail et se trouva le nez dans la poussière de la grange. Elle roula sur le côté pour éviter que Crochet, éjecté à son tour, l'écrase. Enfin, le portail cracha une femme brune à la peau mate avant de se refermer dans un grésillement sinistre.

\- Putain, quel voyage ! lâcha la shérif.

Son corps tremblait et elle n'arrivait pas à calmer la tension qui l'habitait. Ce qu'elle avait vu, dans un passé qu'elle était trop jeune pour connaître, l'avait glacé. Regina était... inhumaine, dans ses robes aussi noires que son coeur. Et sexy en diable.

\- Enfin rentrés... fit une voix sèche. Et avec une inconnue ? Qu'avez-vous changé dans le passé ?

Emma papillonna des yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes. Elle déglutit en voyant Regina plantée devant elle, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, le regard noir posé sur la femme que la Sauveuse avait sauvé d'une mort certaine.

\- C'est pas une inconnue, c'est la femme de Robin des Bois.

La femme en question glapit en reconnaissant la maire et elle recula instinctivement.

\- Que... que fait-elle ici ? cracha Marianne.

Une silhouette se découpa de l'obscurité et la shérif sourit en découvrant Rose.

\- Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? rétorqua la Sage avec une colère difficilement contenue. Vous devriez être dans la forêt enchantée.

\- Emma m'a sauvé de ce … monstre ! Et je dois aller retrouver mon époux, et mon fils ! Monsieur Jones m'a dit qu'il était ici, fit-elle maintenant hésitante à croire les promesses des voyageurs inconnus alors que la Méchante Reine à laquelle elle venait d'échapper était finalement encore devant elle.

Rose serra les poings et fit un pas vers la femme quand Regina la retint par l'épaule.

\- Va donc retrouver ton assassin de mari ! explosa le Maître des Chimères. Le lâche qui m'a privée de ma mère en lui décochant une flèche dans la poitrine !

Marianne la dévisagea furieusement et se releva, prête à défendre celui qu'elle voulait retrouver.

\- Killian, tu peux la conduire au campement de Robin ? demanda doucement Emma.

Le pirate acquiesça et, après avoir embrassé furtivement la shérif, poussa gentiment la femme vers l'extérieur.

\- Décidément, Miss Swan, vous arriverez toujours à me surprendre, commença Regina d'une voix glacée. A chaque ineptie de votre part, je me dis que vous ne pourrez pas faire pire mais vous y arrivez toujours…

\- Et que devais-je faire ? Laisser cette femme mourir de votre main ? demanda la blonde, agacée.

\- Oui. Votre… bonne action a modifié le passé, ce qui est une chose à ne pas faire, rétorqua sèchement la reine.

\- Et tu viens d'offrir à l'assassin de ma mère sa fin heureuse alors que cet enfoiré a privé Regina de la sienne. Voilà pour la justice ! Bravo, Sauveuse !

Rose fourra les mains dans ses poches comme pour s'empêcher de coller son poing dans la figure de la blonde.

\- Et je vois que tu as profité de ta petite escapade pour te faire ton pirate… Pendant qu'on s'évertuait avec Regina à trouver une solution au chaos imminent.

\- Justement, parlons du chaos imminent. On ferait mieux de trouver un plan plutôt que de perdre du temps à me gonfler parce que j'ai sauvé une femme de la mort et parce que je sors avec Killian.

\- Figure-toi qu'on t'a pas attendue, rétorqua la Sage entre ses dents avant de tourner les talons et de transplaner dans un craquement sonore.

\- Robin est un connard, je suis la première à le dire, se justifia la blonde. Mais sa femme n'y est pour rien. Elle n'a pas à payer pour les crimes de son mari. Et je vous promets que dès qu'on aura réglé le problème de l'Initiale, j'emmènerai moi-même cet enfoiré en taule.

Regina secoua la tête, navrée, sous le regard noir de la shérif.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps à discuter de votre bêtise. Nous avons mieux à faire, conclut la reine avant de les faire disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette.

* * *

Une jeune femme blonde ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle, le ciel obscur était partiellement caché par les branches d'un arbre. Au loin, les lumières d'une ville. Elle se redressa et toucha du bout des doigts la surface dure, grise et puante sur laquelle elle était allongée.

\- Anna, je vais te retrouver, murmura-t-elle avant de lever la main et de créer un gigantesque mur de glace. Personne ne sortira de cette ville avant que cela ne soit fait.

* * *

Regina déposa une rose sur le buste de sa femme et se pencha pour embrasser une dernière fois ses lèvres. Tandis qu'elle se redressait, Merlin agitait la main, créant un cercueil de glace qui couvrit le corps d'Hermione.

Rose se tenait droite et maltraitait sa lèvre inférieure, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

\- Si nous survivons à demain, nous ferons une vraie cérémonie, chuchota l'enchanteur.

\- Nous survivrons, assura Regina en passant son bras dans le dos de sa belle-fille pour l'attirer près d'elle.

La Sage déglutit et finit par inspirer profondément pour chasser la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge.

\- Rentrons, dit-elle, la voix éraillée.

Merlin les fit tous transplaner pour le salon du 108, rue Mifflin. Emma, un verre de cidre à la main, se retourna quand le trio apparut. Blanche, assise sur le canapé, berçait Neal tout en lui fredonnant une chanson à voix basse. David s'arrêta de faire les cents pas et la Fée Bleue eut un regard compatissant pour la jeune femme qui était le portrait de sa défunte mère. Ruby et Dorothy s'approchèrent pour entourer leur amie et lui serrèrent l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant. Granny servit deux verres de whisky et en fourra un dans les mains de Regina et de Rose.

\- Ca vous fera du bien, grommela la vieille femme de son habituel ton bourru.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour mettre au point un plan, commença la maire. Aussi, je vais vous exposer ce que nous avons élaboré avec Rose et Merlin. Merci de garder vos questions pour la fin de l'exposé.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? LA suite la semaine prochaine !

Bisous et bon week-end,

Link9 et Sygui


	7. Des démons et des sorciers

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voilà enfin le chapitre qui va vous remonter le moral ! ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Des démons et des sorciers**

 _24 heures après l'ultimatum de l'Initiale_

Merlin se tenait debout sur le toit de la mairie, le vent froid de la nuit faisant claquer les pans de sa robe de sorcier. Sa main droite tenait fermement son bâton de druide et son regard perçant balayait les rues désertes de la ville.

"Toujours rien de mon côté..." fit-il mentalement aux autres sorciers placés aux endroits stratégiques de Storybrooke.

Rose, accroupie sur la tour de l'horloge, se frictionnait les mains, laissant s'échapper quelques étincelles de magie. Elle resserra sa veste en jean contre elle et prit une grande respiration, son souffle chaud se transformant en buée au contact du froid ambiant.

" Rien chez moi mais je sens que ca ne va pas tarder."

Regina finit de lancer son sort et croisa le regard de la fée Bleue au travers des portes vitrées de l'hôpital de la ville. Cette dernière leva le pouce avant d'aller rejoindre la ligne défensive que formaient les sœurs.

" L'enclos est scellé. Les concitoyens sont à l'abri..." prévint la maire tout en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Elle réapparut sur le toit du bâtiment et avait une vue parfaite des alentours. A ses côtés, Emma farfouillait dans un sac de sport.

" Ton sort ne sert à rien, frangine. Aucun démon n'arrivera à toi. On les aura occis avant..."

Zelena afficha un large rictus réjoui en sentant la mauvaise humeur de sa demi-sœur. Elle gratta la tête du loup qui se tenait à ses côtés et l'animal grogna avant de faire mine de lui mordre la main.

"Je comprends pourquoi Rose et Merlin t'ont placée à l'arrière du champs de bataille. Il faut mettre les plus faibles à l'abri." renchérit la rousse, en s'asseyant sur les marches du 108, rue Mifflin.

Rose décida d'intervenir avant que le ton monte entre les deux Mills.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de vous chamailler. D'ici peu, la ville grouillera de démons. Alors gardez vos forces pour la bataille au lieu de vous engueuler. Et Zelena, arrête d'emmerder ta petite soeur."

La shérif sortit un fusil à pompe sous le regard perplexe de Regina, qui en oublia momentanément de répondre à la jeune Sage.

\- Et que vous comptez faire avec cette chose ? s'enquit la souveraine.

\- Dégommer du démon, pardi ! répliqua la blonde en insérant deux cartouches dans l'arme.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? demanda dédaigneusement la maire.

\- Regina, on est aux Etats-Unis... soupira Emma en calant l'arme contre son bras. C'est comme les télés, ça équipe chaque foyer.

"Désolé de vous interrompre, mes grasses, mais ça bouge par chez nous !" s'exclama Merlin. "Rose ?"

La Sage plissa les yeux et remarqua deux ombres qui se faufilaient dans la nuit.

"Je les ai. Devant la boutique de Gold. Regina et Emma, vous avancerez vers nous à notre signal et on prendra les démons en étau."

" Toi, tu pousses la Source dans le portail dès que tu peux. Il ne restera que Gold à divertir pendant que Zelena fermera l'accès." proposa Merlin.

"C'est parti..." répondit Rose, l'appréhension montant en elle.

L'enchanteresse sauta du haut de la tour et se métamorphosa pendant sa chute en hibou qui ouvrit ses ailes et prit son envol. L'oiseau nocturne vola en direction du magasin du prêteur sur gage et se posa sur le toit de brique, attendant la suite des évènements.

Le Ténébreux leva sa dague et, alors que l'Initiale hochait la tête, il se mit à marmonner des paroles dans une langue gutturale. La dague s'illumina et dégagea une fumée verte qui sembla déchirer l'espace, créant une sorte de trou noir.

Une main noire et putréfiée sortit du portail, suivie du reste du corps. Le démon s'extirpa du passage et fila droit devant lui, prenant la direction du centre-ville. Gold poursuivit sa litanie, le passage s'agrandissait et le regard de Rose s'écarquilla d'horreur. En moins de trente secondes, une dizaine de démons s'était évadée.

"On fait quoi ?" lança-t-elle à Merlin.

"Attends encore un peu. Les démons, c'est rien. Faut attendre le bon moment. Regina et Emma, les moches se dirigent vers vous. Vous pouvez vous mettre en route. Dézinguez tout ce qui bouge !"

Regina agita promptement la main et transporta magiquement Emma et elle devant l'hôpital. Elles s'engagèrent dans la rue menant au centre-ville, la shérif tenant fermement son arme, la maire prête à faire pleuvoir les boules de feu.

Un éclair tomba du ciel et alla s'écraser dans le cimetière dans un fracas de tonnerre assourdissant.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Emma, inquiète.

\- L'annonce de l'apocalypse, se moqua Regina.

"C'est rien, ce sont sûrement les effets secondaires du portail qui ont interagi avec tous les trucs magiques que vous gardez dans votre crypte." expliqua Merlin aux deux femmes. "Dépêchez-vous de venir à la mairie, on va avoir besoin de vous. »

« Ouais, y'a une cinquantaine de démons qui viennent de sortir du vortex. Mais y'a un autre hic… » murmura Rose. «L'Initiale attend quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. »

« Un démon primordial ? » proposa Zelena. « Je suis devant chez Granny et je viens de griller mon premier monstre."

« Et tu veux que je t'applaudisse ? Si t'en butes cinquante, je te ferais une gâterie ! » se moqua Merlin.

"Et Ruby aboie après les autres qui fuient en couinant. Sœurette, ils courent dans ta direction." conclut la rousse avant de couper la communication.

La Sage continuait d'observer l'Initiale et Gold. Ce dernier semblait en retrait, contemplant l'invasion de démons d'un air impassible. La rue grouillait maintenant de créatures qui sifflaient, crachaient, certaines se battant entre elles. L'Initiale se contentait de regarder l'horizon, dans une attitude presque passive.

"Y'a un truc qui cloche..." songea le Maître des Chimères en plissant les yeux. "Mais quoi ?"

* * *

Emma avisa un mouvement alors qu'elle arrivait à un carrefour. Elle leva le bras, se mit en position de tir et la créature la plus moche qu'elle ait jamais vu courut dans sa direction. Elle serra fortement le fusil à pompe et tira dans la tête du démon quand celui-ci n'était à deux mètres d'elle. La tête de la créature explosa et le corps tomba au sol dans un dernier tressautement.

\- Tu vois ! lança-t-elle à la mère adoptive de son fils. Pas besoin de magie.

Regina ne répondit pas de suite, occupée à lancer une boule de feu sur une créature rachitique qui semblait grouiller sur le bitume. Un couinement horrible retentit dans la rue avant que le démon rende l'âme, sa peau calcinée grésillant.

\- Ma méthode est plus respectueuse de l'environnement, rétorqua la maire.

"Ils vont ruiner ma ville..." siffla-t-elle, agacée. "Rose, il y en a encore beaucoup ?"

"Oui... une bonne centaine..." marmonna sombrement l'Anglaise alors que les créatures échappées du portail continuaient de s'éparpiller dans les rues de la bourgade.

Emma tira à nouveau sur un démon dont la cervelle se répandit sur le trottoir.

\- Si on survit à cette nuit, je démissionne de la mairie, grommela la souveraine en expédient une boule de feu sur une sorte de lézard à trois yeux.

\- Je n'y crois pas un seul instant, répondit la shérif en remettant deux cartouches dans son arme.

Pendant ce temps, Merlin caressait machinalement sa longue barbe blanche, tout en faisant tourner son bâton de druide entre les doigts de sa main droite. Il observait calmement la masse démoniaque qui prenait possession des principales artères de la ville, dévastant les poteaux électriques, les bouches incendies, les bancs publics sur son passage.

« Rose, la rue est submergée de démons, c'est le moment.»

La jeune Sage reprit forme humaine et sauta tout en jetant un sort à l'Initiale. Cette dernière fit un pas nonchalant sur le côté, évitant le maléfice. Elle contrattaqua en agitant la main et Rose dut se réceptionner dans une roulade pour éviter qu'un disque de magie pure la décapite.

"C'est pas passé loin !" souffla l'Anglaise en se redressant prudemment, faisant face à l'assassin de sa mère.

"Regina, Emma, c'est quand vous voulez !" gronda Merlin en disparaissant dans un craquement sonore pour réapparaitre aux côté de la dixième Sage.

"Nous sommes encerclées !" répondit la maire, agacée.

La shérif et elle étaient dos à dos, entourées par dix créatures qui rugissaient. La blonde avait abandonné son fusil à pompe et avait les mains levées, prête à vendre chèrement sa peau.

"Zelena, tu en es où ?" s'enquit l'enchanteur.

"Je suis derrière la boutique de Gold, j'attends votre signal pour fermer le portail. Ruby est partie aider Regina."

Les deux enchanteurs n'en menaient pas large face à l'Initiale. Aux aguets, ils épiaient la moindre réaction de la Source qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire grimper la tension, la rendant palpable dans l'air.

\- Lequel de vous deux va mourir en premier ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix métallique.

Gold fit un pas de côté, laissant de l'espace à sa Créatrice. Il dévisagea les Conseillers et Rose ne sut dire s'il cachait sa joie ou s'il désapprouvait la situation.

L'Initiale leva la main, paume vers le ciel, et une orbe de magie noire crépitante apparut, flottant au-dessus de ses doigts.

\- Vous n'avez que trop longtemps vécu. Les Conseils vont disparaître définitivement avec votre mort. Adieu, Sages !

Rose et Merlin dressèrent une barrière de protection, mêlant leur pouvoir, mais elle vola en éclat au contact de la magie de la Source. Un souffle brûlant les projeta tous deux en arrière et Rose atterrit brutalement sur le couvercle d'un conteneur à ordure dont la taule se déforma sous la violence du choc. Elle glissa et se retrouva sur le bitume, sonnée.

Elle cligna des yeux et poussait sur ses bras pour se redresser quand une main la saisit par le cou pour la soulever.

Deux yeux sombres la toisaient avec froideur et la Sage sut que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

\- Tu es aussi prétentieuse que ta mère, à penser pouvoir me vaincre. Va donc la rejoindre ! tonna l'Initiale en levant la main, prête à l'abattre sur la jeune femme.

* * *

Emma repoussa d'un coup de pied un démon qui s'était approché d'un peu trop près et grimaça en entendant un craquement sourd derrière elle.

\- Je déteste ce son... fit-elle pour Regina.

\- La nuque, c'est ce que je préfère briser, répondit la reine en projetant magiquement au loin le démon qu'elle venait de tuer.

Ruby grogna d'approbation en sortant ses griffes de la cage thoracique d'une créature et feula sur la troupe qui approchait.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux... fit sombrement la shérif.

\- Je sais. Mais s'ils veulent nous tuer, qu'ils viennent nous chercher.

Malgré la bravade, Regina savait qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants. Une part d'elle s'en trouvait presque soulagée, elle allait pouvoir rejoindre Hermione.

Un craquement sonore résonna dans la rue, suivi de près par l'explosion d'une boule de magie qui aveugla temporairement la souveraine.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama-t-elle. "Zelena, c'est toi ?" ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, frangine. Je te laisse, j'ai deux Sages en danger de mort imminente..." répondit la sorcière de l'Ouest.

Quand Emma et Regina rouvrirent les yeux, elles étaient entourées d'une cinquantaine de cadavres de démons, et la rue était déserte. Ruby se léchait les pattes avant de se frotter la truffe.

\- C'était quoi ? demanda la shérif, heureuse d'être en vie.

\- Allons chercher des réponses à la boutique de Gold, fit Regina avant de téléporter magiquement la blonde et elle.

* * *

Rose avait les yeux fermés et cherchait sa respiration. La prise de l'Initiale sur sa gorge ne faiblissait pas et la Sage grimaça.

"Elle attend quoi, bordel ?" songea amèrement la jeune Anglaise.

Un grondement se fit entendre et la terre se mit à trembler.

\- Par les couilles de Saruman ! entendit-elle tandis que la main de la Source desserrait enfin son étreinte.

"C'est Aliénor ? C'est elle ?" demanda Rose prostrée sur le sol, le souffle court, n'osant y croire. "On dirait sa magie."

Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, sa respiration se bloqua à nouveau dans sa gorge.

\- Putain de merde... lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rauque, le regard écarquillé.

A quelques pas d'elle, devant la boutique du brocanteur, l'Initiale avait engagée une bataille acharnée contre une femme brune qui maniait un sabre avec dextérité. Merlin, stupéfait, la bouche entrouverte, eut un instant de lucidité et vint aider Rose à se relever.

Hermione plongea sur le bitume pour éviter une boule d'énergie qui transforma deux maisons en tas de gravats. La brune se remit sur pied et fonça, sabre prêt à frapper, sur l'Initiale. Le choc de la lame et de la baguette que tenait la silhouette drapée de noir provoqua des étincelles. L'ancienne Gryffondor fit un pas sur le côté et faucha rapidement le talon droit de son adversaire qui perdit momentanément l'équilibre. La médecin en profita pour l'attraper par les épaules et la jeter avec force dans la vitrine de Gold. La vitre vola en éclats quand la Source primitive passa au travers et, deux secondes plus tard, un fracas terrible se fit entendre.

\- Désolée pour ta boutique, Rumpel, lança Hermione, goguenarde.

\- Je vous enverrai la facture, Ténèbres Originelles, répondit le Ténébreux avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Merlin sursauta alors qu'une fumée d'une couleur identique se matérialisa à côté de lui et manqua de mettre une droite dans le visage qui apparaissait brusquement. Reconnaissant Emma, il dévia son bras et son poing frappa quelque chose de dur.

\- Merde, Regina, je ne voulais pas, s'excusa le vieux sorcier tandis que la reine se massait l'épaule. Mais bonne nouvelle, vous n'êtes plus veuve !

Mais la maire n'entendait pas l'enchanteur. Toute son attention était focalisée sur Hermione qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle n'eut le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'une silhouette sombre surgissait de la boutique de Gold pour se jeter sur l'Anglaise.

\- Merlin, tiens-toi prêt ! cria l'ancienne Gryffondor au Sage qui transplana aussitôt pour réapparaître derrière le portail, à côté de Zelena.

Hermione pivota sur le côté, évitant la charge violente de l'Initiale, et contrattaqua d'un sort puissant. Son adversaire dévia le maléfice qui alla frapper le toit d'un immeuble, faisant trembler le bâtiment, qui finit par s'écrouler sur lui-même.

\- Dépêchez-vous, le temps presse ! ordonna Zelena tandis que Merlin faisait parler sa magie pour fermer le passage vers les enfers.

La médecin jeta son sabre au sol, remonta les manches de sa chemise et courut en direction de l'Initiale. Cette dernière agita sa baguette et envoya une boule de feu qui fila droit vers l'Anglaise. Hermione eut un rictus et, couvrant sa main d'une fine couche de glace, para le maléfice pour l'envoyer dans une bouche à incendie qui éclata, répandant son eau sur le trottoir. Elle attrapa l'Initiale et la poussa violemment vers le portail. La médecin devina une grimace sous la capuche et son rictus s'accentua.

\- Et oui, c'est douloureux et pénible d'être humain... lui susurra Hermione avant de lui donner une nouvelle bourrade. Maintenant, dégage d'ici et crève en enfer.

L'Initiale perdit l'équilibre et, reculant d'un pas chancelant, commença à disparaître dans le portail.

\- Je reviendrai ! Et plus tôt que tu le penses ! cria-t-elle en basculant, sa capuche glissant vers l'arrière, révélant le visage d'une femme brune.

\- Je sais, ce sera alors notre dernière confrontation, Fée Noire, répondit l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Le portail se referma et un silence pesant envahit la rue. Seule la respiration haletante d'Hermione se faisait entendre. Cette dernière s'assit à même le trottoir et s'alluma une cigarette.

\- Putain ce que ça fait du bien ! lâcha-t-elle, extatique.

L'instant d'après, elle ployait sous le poids de sa fille qui faisait fi de toute retenue pour serrer sa mère contre elle, à l'en faire suffoquer.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ma chérie... sourit Hermione en la serrant contre elle.

Le regard noisette se porta sur Merlin qui tentait de retenir son émotion.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer ! se moqua gentiment la médecin en voyant la lèvre inférieure de son ami trembler.

\- Non, c'est juste que je retiens un pet et c'est douloureux, brava l'enchanteur.

\- Mon centre-ville est partiellement détruit. Que comptez-vous faire, tous autant que vous êtes, pour arranger ce désagrément ? intervint la reine pince-sans-rire.

Hermione poussa gentiment Rose, se releva et s'avança vers la souveraine, un large sourire illuminant son visage pâle.

\- J'ai traversé les neuf cercles de l'enfer pour te revoir, alors les réparations peuvent attendre demain... murmura-t-elle.

La brunette pouvait voir, au-delà du masque que tentait de maintenir son épouse, le tourbillon d'émotions qui étreignait sa gorge et cherchait à s'échapper en vague de larmes. Elle fit les deux pas qui les séparaient encore, sachant la maire incapable de se mouvoir sans risquer de chanceler. Lentement elle la prit contre elle, humant son parfum. Heureuse de pouvoir le faire.

\- Je t'ai promis de ne jamais te laisser seule. Même les enfers ne sont pas assez profonds pour me retenir.

Regina posa sa main sur la joue chaude de la Source. Ce n'était pas un rêve, elle était bien vivante.

\- Allons chercher Henry et Elizabeth et rentrons à la maison, fit doucement la reine. En famille, ajouta-t-elle en invitant Rose d'un sourire léger. Tu pourras nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

\- Et après je veux une cuite avec vous! s'exclama Emma en prenant la médecin d'autorité dans ses bras. Refais plus jamais ca, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Promis, sourit Hermione. La prochaine, je serai vraiment morte, sans retour possible.

\- Très amusant, renifla Regina en attrapant sa femme par le col de la veste pour la tirer en arrière, la libérant de l'étreinte de la shérif.

La reine sortit un jeu de clés de sa poche et le jeta à la Sauveuse.

\- Emma, tu donneras les clés de la mairie à ta mère. C'est sa malédiction, c'est elle la nouvelle maire, à elle de gérer cette ville maudite et les réparations du chaos de ce soir. Comme promis, nous avons survécu, je démissionne. Je veux consacrer les prochains mois à ma famille.

\- Je vais devoir subvenir à tes besoins ? s'enquit Hermione, amusée.

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, ordonna Regina.

La Source ne se fit pas prier et captura les lèvres de sa femme sous les sifflements de Merlin.

* * *

 _Deux heures plus tard..._

Hermione soupirait d'aise, vautrée dans le canapé de Regina. Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant les parfums discrets qui imprégnaient l'air autour d'elle, tellement associés aux souvenirs déjà forts qu'elle partageait avec la brune. La chaleur des mains de son épouse, délicatement posées sur ses épaules en un léger massage, répandait en elle une impression de bien-être et de laisser-aller.

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement et le massage se fit plus appuyé.

\- Je pourrais passer l'éternité ainsi, confia la Source dans un sourire.

\- Mais pour cela, il faudrait cesser de tenter de mourir pour rejoindre tes ex, fit la brune sur le ton d'une banale discussion.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien ! s'offusqua faussement la médecin. L'Initiale m'a eue en fourbasse ! J'attendais tranquillement l'arrivée de Ruby et Dorothy pour te rejoindre à l'hôpital quand je me suis retrouvée avec une flèche en travers du corps !

\- La flèche était du fait de Robin, et crois-moi, il regrette amèrement son geste, autant aujourd'hui que demain lorsque ses rhumatismes le lui rappelleront.

\- Mouais... si jamais je croise ce connard, il n'aura pas à s'inquiéter de ses rhumatismes... bougonna la médecin. Les morts n'ont pas de douleurs articulaires.

\- Ne vas pas faire les mêmes erreurs que moi. Roland a besoin de son père, même si ce n'est qu'un gueux.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je ne tuerai pas cet enfoiré, concéda Hermione.

Une dernière pression sur les épaules de la brunette et Regina fit le tour du canapé pour venir s'asseoir à côté de son épouse. Voyant son air sérieux, Hermione se redressa et lui offrit toute son attention.

\- Avant que tu ... lorsque la malédiction s'est brisée, tous nos souvenirs nous sont revenus. Je me suis alors souvenue de ma grossesse, de chacun des instants où j'ai pensé à toi lorsqu'Elizabeth bougeait et je voulais alors tellement les partager avec toi, mais...

\- Mais j'étais absente, une fois de plus, compléta tristement la médecin. Je suis vraiment désolée, ma chérie. Je sais combien c'est difficile de vivre une grossesse seule.

Regina lui prit les mains et les serra, plongeant son regard dans les yeux noisette.

\- Je ne te le reproche pas.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire contrit malgré tout.

\- Notre fille est une merveille, fit la médecin. Elle a ta beauté.

\- Et elle a ton caractère.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? fit la Source en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

\- Elle est charmante, répondit Regina avec une pointe d'ironie. Que s'est-il passé en enfer ? Comment as-tu ressuscité ? demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle est charmante, grogna la médecin avant de prendre sa femme contre elle.

Regina s'installa dans ses bras et délaissa ses talons hauts pour ramener ses pieds sur le canapé.

\- A vrai dire, commença la Source, ce fut un peu mouvementé. A mon arrivée, j'ai eu le déplaisir de faire la connaissance avec le taulier en étant suspendue par les poignets au-dessus d'un trou d'eau d'âmes à la dérive qui espéraient bien que je les y rejoindrais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Hadès avec une dent contre moi.

\- Peut-être parce que tu lui as fourni moins d'âmes que l'Initiale ? Remarque qu'il aurait pu mettre à ton crédit les miennes, mariage en communauté de biens oblige. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

La brunette sourit et dégagea une mèche rebelle du front de la reine avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je sais que tu vas te promener dans ma mémoire cette nuit... alors je vais ménager le suspense et je vais profiter que les enfants dorment pour te débarrasser de tes vêtements...

\- Voyez-vous ça... Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu la mémoire en ressuscitant. As-tu besoin que je te rappelle la façon dont tu cries mon nom quand l'orgasme balaie ton corps ? La manière dont tu te cabres quand le plaisir prend possession de toi ? susurra la souveraine en déboutonnant lentement son chemisier.

Hermione sentait une nouvelle chaleur naitre en regardant, de son point de vue légèrement plus haut, le corsage qui s'ouvrait sur une dentelle bordeaux, les doigts de la reine effleurant ses propres seins avant de venir se glisser sur ses mains encore posées à plat sur le ventre de son épouse.

\- T'es vraiment la reine des allumeu... commença la Source avant de s'arrêter pour respirer profondément alors que son épouse amenaient ses paumes au contact des tétons qui se dressaient déjà. Allumeuses, reprit-elle. T'as intérêt à éteindre le brasier que...

Elle dut s'arrêter à nouveau tandis que ses propres mains étaient guidées plus bas, caressant le ventre ferme avant de s'égarer sous la ceinture de la jupe, rencontrant le second morceau de dentelle fine qu'elle sentit déjà humide.

\- Regina...

\- Un problème, Docteur Granger ? s'enquit la reine, un sourire prédateur étirant ses lèvres.

Hermione les fit transplaner pour leur chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, elle agita la main pour l'insonoriser et se dépêcha de retirer son haut et de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Elle enlaça la brune pour la serrer contre elle et l'embrassa avidement.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as manquée... murmura la Source en emmenant sa femme vers le lit.

La débarrassant du reste de ses vêtements d'un geste désinvolte, la reine prit les devants des désirs de son épouse sans qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de le contester. A califourchon sur ses hanches, Regina énervait déjà chaque fibre érogène de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

La médecin sentait son corps réagir, répondre aux caresses, ses hanches ondulant, venant se coller au bassin de la reine.

\- Ne me fais pas languir, s'il te plaît... demanda la brunette. J'ai vraiment besoin de te sentir en moi.

Et Regina sut à nouveau sans en douter un instant qu'elle aimait cette femme. Celle qui l'acceptait et qui, à chaque étreinte, la consacrait reine. Elle se positionna de telle sorte à pouvoir répondre à son plaisir sans rien perdre des émotions qui allaient embraser ce corps qu'elle désirait honorer.

Hermione gémit et se cambra lorsque les doigts habiles la pénétrèrent sans autre préambule.

\- Regarde-moi, murmura la reine, décidée à calquer ses aller et retours sur les flammes qui ne tarderaient pas à danser dans les iris assombris de désir de la Source.

\- Tu as toujours eu et tu auras toujours toute mon attention, mon amour... haleta l'ancienne rouge et or en plongeant son regard dans celui de la souveraine qui la surplombait de toute sa prestance.

Le cri de délivrance franchit ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tard et la Gryffondor se redressa pour serrer l'ancienne maire dans ses bras.

\- J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir... confia Hermione dans un murmure, la voix rauque.

Regina sentit des larmes couler sur son épaule et rendit son étreinte à son épouse.

\- La prochaine fois, je viendrai avec toi, murmura la brune, comme une promesse de ne plus jamais être séparées.

\- Je ne préfère pas, c'est pas terrible comme endroit, réussit à plaisanter la Source avant de relever la tête et d'embrasser tendrement la souveraine.

\- Peut-être, mais à deux ce sera toujours mieux.

\- Y'a une activité qui est toujours mieux à deux... répliqua la médecin en glissant sa main entre les jambes de son épouse, lui tirant un large sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes encore me mettre enceinte et échapper à mes sautes d'humeur ? s'enquit doucereusement la brune.

\- Non, ni l'un ni l'autre... bafouilla Hermione. Et pour ma défense, habituellement, c'est moi qui tombe en cloque.

Regina caressa l'ovale du visage de sa femme, se perdant dans les lueurs amoureuses qui s'allumaient au fur et à mesure que son propre corps répondait aux caresses de plus en plus appuyées de la brunette.

\- J'aimerais ça, te voir enceinte, épanouie, et connaitre le bonheur de t'accompagner, murmura-t-elle en s'accrochant dans le cou de son épouse.

\- Désolée, mais je ne pense pas remettre ça... chuchota la Source. Mes deux premières grossesses ne se sont pas passées dans de bonnes conditions, alors je vais faire une croix sur une troisième. Et Elizabeth suffit à me combler de bonheur.

Si la brune ne put répondre, se perdant dans l'orgasme qui montait, son regard suffit à Hermione pour comprendre que sa réponse n'avait pas été acceptée. Elle eut un rictus contrit, tandis que la reine plantait ses ongles dans son dos en succombant à la vague de plaisir.

La médecin s'allongea sur le matelas, emmenant l'ancienne maire dans le mouvement. Regina cala sa tête sur l'épaule de la brunette et leva les yeux pour observer son profil.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Après avoir traversé l'enfer, je suis enfin au paradis, contre toi, répondit la Source avant de bailler largement.

\- Flatteuse... endors-toi, tu as l'air épuisé, ordonna gentiment la souveraine.

\- Bonne nuit ma chérie... chuchota la Source en fermant les yeux.

Regina sourit en entendant la respiration de sa femme s'apaiser en moins de deux minutes.

\- Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, soupira-t-elle alors qu'un léger ronflement se faisait entendre.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, réponse assurée si vous êtes logué(e) !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	8. Une journée en enfer

Hey hey !

Après une longue semaine, voici le chapitre tant attendu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Une journée en enfer**

Regina savait qu'elle rêvait et que, comme l'avait prédit sa femme, elle se promenait dans les souvenirs de cette dernière.

 _Hermione se trouvait suspendue par les mains au-dessus d'un gouffre béant et une chaleur diabolique saturait l'air. Des gouttes de sueur ruisselaient sur son visage et chaque balancement involontaire de son corps tirait sur ses blessures, une douleur sourde irradiant son torse._

 _"Pourquoi appelle-t-on ça le repos éternel ? Car ça n'a rien d'un repos..." songea amèrement l'ancienne Gryffondor._

 _En contrebas, Hadès l'observait, réjoui, sa chevelure bleu enflammée éclairant la pièce._

 _\- Hermione, Hermione... soupira faussement le Dieu. Comme le disait mon amie l'Initiale, tu n'es plus de ton temps. Tu devais tirer ta révérence._

 _\- Vouloir être de son temps c'est être déjà dépassé, répliqua la brunette entre ses dents._

 _Le dieu haussa un sourcil, perplexe, et la médecin ricana._

 _\- Ionesco, tu connais pas ? C'est malheureux, tant d'inculture._

 _\- Tu n'es pas en position de faire la fière. A ma merci, sans magie en toi, tu n'es qu'une simple mortelle, une moldue qui va souffrir pour l'éternité._

 _\- Ce qui me fait souffrir, c'est entendre ton charabia. Alors ressors tes tisons chauffés à blanc et torture-moi en silence, ordonna Hermione._

 _Hadès lança un sort et l'Anglaise serra les dents._

 _"Je me tire d'ici dès que possible. Je vais pas me farcir ce con jusqu'à la fin des temps..." pensa-t-elle tandis que le dieu attrapait une paire de tenailles._

-J'espère que son calvaire n'a pas duré trop longtemps, murmura Regina alors que le décor se floutait.

L'antre d'Hadès laissa place à une petite chambre convenablement aménagée, occupée par deux femmes que Regina connaissait malheureusement plutôt bien.

\- Elles feraient mieux d'aller délivrer Hermione au lieu de jacasser, grommela la reine avec humeur.

 _Minerva dévisageait Aliénor et affichait un air mi incrédule, mi impressionné._

 _\- Votre plan est complètement fou. Génialement fou, souffla l'animagus. Mais ses chances de réussites sont proches de..._

 _\- Très exactement de 12%, l'interrompit la rousse._

 _\- Il y a tellement de paramètres en jeu... tellement d'acteurs... et nous ne sommes pas certaines de la fiabilité de Gold._

\- Si votre plan repose sur la fiabilité de Gold, ses chances de réussite ne sont pas de 12% mais de zéro, se moqua Regina.

 _\- Il sait où est son intérêt. Il ne nous fera pas faux-bond, croyez-moi, indiqua la Française avec conviction._

 _\- Vous êtes convaincue de notre réussite ? s'étonna l'Écossaise._

 _\- Comme vous l'avez indiqué, ce plan est fou. Personne n'imaginera que nous agirons dans ce sens et que certaines personnalités nous aiderons. Nous allons réussir._

 _Minerva afficha un rictus avant d'attraper Aliénor par le col de sa veste et de l'attirer dans un baiser fougueux. La souveraine attendit quelques instants avant de se dégager et d'essuyer ses lèvres sur la manche de sa veste._

 _\- Je vous interdis de recommencer !_

 _\- Menteuse... vous avez adoré, se moqua l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire._

Regina, interloquée d'être dans un souvenir qui n'appartenait pas à Hermione, sonda l'esprit de sa femme. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que son épouse ressente de la jalousie en voyant ses deux anciennes compagnes s'embrasser, elle ne sentit que le bonheur de la brunette à les savoir heureuses.

Rassurée, la souveraine se laissa emporter vers un autre souvenir.

* * *

 _Hermione savait qu'elle rêvait. Elle était toujours suspendue par les poignets au-dessus du vide mais une odeur caractéristique de cigarette lui chatouillait le nez. Elle afficha un sourire placide et ouvrit les yeux. En contrebas, élégamment vautrée sur le trône d'Hadès, Pansy l'observait en fumant tranquillement._

 _\- Tu m'en passes une ? plaisanta l'ancienne Gryffondor._

 _\- Je vais avoir du mal à te la lancer et tu ne pourras guère la rattraper, répliqua l'ancienne Serpentard, ses yeux brillants de malice. Heureuse de te revoir, ma vieille._

 _\- Moi aussi, même si j'aurais préféré que nos retrouvailles se passent dans d'autres circonstances, répondit Hermione, bougeant légèrement, cherchant à chasser une crampe douloureuse dans son bras gauche._

 _Elle eut une grimace et Pansy lui jeta un regard compatissant._

 _\- T'inquiète pas, même comme ça tu restes sexy en diable, la rassura la vert et argent._

 _\- Un compliment sur mon physique ? Ma situation doit être désespérée, tenta de plaisanter la rouge et or._

 _\- Oui et non. Tu t'y connais en mythologie grecque ? s'enquit Pansy en écrasant son mégot sur un des accoudoirs du trône._

 _\- J'ai lu toute la saga Percy Jackson, répondit la brunette._

 _\- Parfait ! fit Parkinson en allumant une nouvelle cigarette. Je vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer. Tu te souviens de Milicent ?_

 _\- Comment oublier ta complice préférée ? sourit Hermione._

 _\- Et bien, à sa mort, elle n'est pas allée se faire chier dans le monde de l'Entre-deux. Elle a fait un aller simple sans arrêt pour le premier cercle des enfers, les champs élyséens, les limbes, appelle ça comme tu veux. Là-bas, elle s'est fait quelques potes, qui lui ont rapidement dû des services, tu connais Milicent, et elle a été propulsée à l'Olympe. Elle a usé de ses dons de médiatrice, de coach, de négociatrice et, à force de résoudre les divers problèmes divins, les dieux lui ont confié une mission à régler. Carte blanche, elle bénéficie de tous les soutiens nécessaires._

 _\- Et c'est quoi cette mission ? demanda la brunette._

 _\- Empêcher une alliance entre Hadès et la Source, répondit Pansy dans une volute de fumée. Hadès en veut à Zeus et Poséidon de l'avoir laissé aux Enfers. Bon, c'est grand, y'a neuf cercles, mais c'est pas très feng shui. Donc, le type veut se faire la malle et aurait passé un accord avec la Source. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui ont précipité ton meurtre, ma chère._

 _\- J'ai des ennemis haut placés, ironisa Hermione._

 _\- Sauf que les autres dieux de l'Olympe ne voient pas cela d'un bon œil. Déjà, Hadès doit rester aux Enfers. Et de deux, la Source n'est pas une divinité ordinaire, si je puis dire. C'est la déesse primordiale, connue sous le nom de Chaos, celle qui a engendré Ouranos et Gaia. Elle a laissé ses gosses se reproduire, créant ainsi les Titans, qui ont eux-mêmes engendré des gnomes qui ont fini par virer parricides, autant la Source est restée dans son coin et a démultiplié la terre d'origine en une multitude d'univers pour faire des expériences. Et elle a jeté son dévolu sur notre monde d'origine._

 _\- Charmant... donc, la Source reconstituée est la déesse primordiale. Et scindée en deux, ça donne quoi ?_

 _\- Plus dans le genre Titan sous crack... grimaça Pansy. Et c'est là qu'Aliénor et toi entrez dans l'histoire. L'Olympe, à la "disparition" de l'Initiale, vous a observé de loin. Et comme vous n'avez rien fait de fou et de sanguinaire, les dieux vous ont pris d'affection. Zeus, Hermès et Poséidon t'adorent, c'en est indécent, et Héra, Athéna et Aphrodite ont une tendresse toute particulière pour Aliénor. D'ailleurs, ne croise pas la femme de Zeus, car elle t'en veut de n'avoir jamais épousé la reine des emmerdeuses._

 _\- J'ai désappointée la déesse du mariage ? s'horrifia faussement Hermione. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais..._

 _\- Bref, les dieux ont décidé de te renvoyer sur terre. Et bien vivante. Ils préfèrent savoir le pouvoir de la Source entre tes mains qu'entre celles d'une tarée qui pourra tous les tuer._

 _La brunette voulut hausser les épaules mais se rappela qu'elle était attachée._

 _\- Et on fait comment pour me ressusciter ?_

 _\- Ahah ! Là, ça va être le fun. Déjà, je te parle grâce à Hermès. A ton réveil, on t'envoie quelqu'un pour te sortir de l'antre d'Hadès. Ensuite, une fois à l'abri, Hécate viendra te chercher et t'aidera à franchir les neufs cercles des Enfers jusqu'à un portail qu'un ami sur terre ouvrira au bon moment. Quand tu le franchiras, Asclépios guérira ton corps juste avant qu'Hécate dépose ton âme dans ton enveloppe charnelle. Et enfin, cerise sur le gâteau, Zeus enverra un éclair divin qui fera repartir ton coeur. Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?_

 _\- C'est dingue mais j'adhère. De toute façon, ça peut pas être pire. En revanche, je fais comment pour prendre ses pouvoirs à ma vieille copine si je n'ai plus les miens ?_

 _\- On va t'en filer d'autres, ne t'inquiète pas. Sur ce, faut que j'y aille, Hermès sent la présence d'Hadès. Tiens le coup chérie, c'est bientôt fini._

 _\- Merci Pansy._

 _La chirurgienne lui lança un baiser avant de disparaître. Hermione ferma les yeux et afficha un sourire soulagé. Elle avait toute confiance en Milicent. Et si cette dernière avait avancé ce plan, c'est que c'était le meilleur et qu'il avait de grandes chances de réussite._

Regina fronça les sourcils alors que le décor s'évaporait une fois de plus. Dans l'inventaire de ses exs, se pouvait-il qu'Hermione ait oublié sciemment quelqu'un ? Cette Pansy Parkinson, par exemple. Mais où et quand les deux femmes avaient-elles pu avoir une liaison ?

* * *

 _Hermione sentit une présence dans la pièce et ouvrit paresseusement un oeil, s'attendant à trouver Hadès. La surprise fut de taille pour la brunette quand elle croisa le regard noir et courroucé de Cora. La Reine de coeur affichait sa mine des mauvais jours mais Hermione avait peu de référence quant à une humeur joviale de sa belle-mère. Après tout, les deux fois où elle l'avait croisée, elles s'étaient mise sur la gueule._

 _\- Hmmm... tout va comme vous voulez ? s'enquit la médecin d'un ton affable._

 _Cora agita la main et un sort fusa pour percuter les chaînes qui emprisonnaient la brunette. Cette dernière grimaça. Belle-maman lui en voulait toujours et ne savait pas viser._

 _\- Je vais pas vous dire que je regrette ce qui s'est passé entre nous, là-haut, mais je suis complètement inoffensive à présent. Et morte, poursuivit l'ancienne Source._

 _Un deuxième sort ébranla les chaines, plus près des mains de la médecin, effleurant son index droit._

 _\- Mouais... autant pisser dans un violon, maugréa Hermione._

 _Le troisième maléfice fit exploser un maillon et la brunette se sentir tomber. Cependant, une force magique la retint à quelques centimètres du gouffre et la déplaça sur la terre ferme. La brunette se frotta les poignets et dévisagea Cora, surprise et méfiante._

 _\- Dépêchons nous, il va revenir, murmura sèchement la Reine de coeur._

 _Hermione acquiesça sans un mot et suivit la vieille sorcière dans le labyrinthe de couloirs. Cette dernière marchait d'un pas vif et la brunette, atteinte par les tortures infligées par le dieu des enfers, peinait à suivre._

 _\- Vous ne vous demandez pas la raison de ma rébellion ? finit par demander Cora, sans ralentir et sans un regard pour sa meurtrière._

 _\- Pas besoin. Je sais que vous le faites pour Regina... Vous m'emmenez où ?_

 _\- Auprès de vos anciennes concubines... renifla la reine de coeur._

Regina avait observé la scène, immobile. Que sa mère veuille son bonheur, même si elle n'appréciait toujours pas Hermione, gonflait son coeur de joie.

* * *

 _Le temps s'écoulait plus rapidement aux Enfers que dans le monde des vivants et cela arrangeait les affaires d'Aliénor. Sa montre lui indiquait que cela faisait 6 heures qu'Hermione était arrivée dans l'Entre-deux mais à Storybrooke, la brunette s'était éteinte depuis moins d'une heure. Et cette différence temporelle avait son importance. Dès que Chiron avait expulsée la médecin inconsciente de sa barque pour la balancer aux pieds d'Hadès, l'Olympe s'était mise en branle, ne voulant manquer le coche. Milicent, par le biais d'Hermès, l'avait naturellement contactée et les deux anciennes complices avaient débattu et amélioré le plan proposé par Héraclès, habitué des travaux réputés impossibles._

 _Aussitôt le plan validé, Milicent s'était chargée de contacter les différents acteurs, vivants, morts ou divins, et de les convaincre. Le tout sans éveiller les soupçons du dieu des Enfers ou de l'Initiale.  
Aliénor sortit de ses pensées en voyant Minerva faire les cents pas dans la cabane, le regard vert ne quittant pas sa montre._

 _\- Modérez votre angoisse, ordonna la rousse. Vous ressemblez à une vierge le soir de sa nuit de noces. Premièrement, vous n'êtes plus vierge depuis près d'un millénaire et deuxièmement, notre ancienne compagne a tourné la page comme vous me le rappelez régulièrement de manière peu élégante._

 _\- Vous êtes complètement hors sujet, grommela Minerva. Je sens que... ce que nous faisons actuellement... est notre quête inachevée. Une fois cela fait, je vous parie qu'un joli passage vers un autre monde va s'ouvrir et... Je ne sais pas qui et quoi j'y trouverai._

 _Aliénor s'approcha de l'Écossaise et réajusta le col de sa veste dans un geste plein de douceur._

 _\- Ma très chère Primate des Hautes Terre, commença la rousse dans un soupir tout en époussetant les épaules de son ancienne Némésis, soyez assurée que je vous suivrais là où vous irez. Un mauvais karma, je suppose... Alors quelle que soit la situation qui nous attend, nous y ferons face ensemble._

 _\- Vous pensez ne pas réussir à vous débarrasser de moi ? s'enquit l'animagus, un brin moqueuse, un brin rassurée._

 _\- Je le crains... et je n'en ai guère l'envie. Vous me divertissez comme personne, Miss McGonagall._

 _\- Vile flatteuse, répliqua l'Ecossaise avant que son regard s'assombrisse. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. C'est... trop simple._

 _\- Trop simple ? répéta Aliénor, interloquée. Vous pensez que traverser les neufs cercles de l'Enfer est simple ?_

 _\- Quelque chose me gêne dans ce plan..._

 _Trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte de la cabane et Aliénor se désintéressa des doutes de l'animagus pour aller ouvrir. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire à la vue d'Hermione. Derrière la brunette, Cora se tenait droite comme un i, visiblement contrariée. Mais la rousse n'en avait cure. Car la médecin avait un air songeur et ne manifestait aucun enthousiasme à revoir les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie... Enfin, jusqu'à l'apparition de cette fausse reine brune sanguinaire._

 _\- Je vois que tu es ravie de nous voir, maugréa l'ancienne souveraine de France et d'Angleterre._

 _\- Elle n'a aucune reconnaissance... C'est à se demander pourquoi vous faites tant d'efforts pour la ressusciter, pesta Cora._

 _Hermione croisa le regard vert de Minerva et les deux anciennes épouses hochèrent de concert la tête, partageant un instant de parfaite compréhension._

 _\- C'est un piège... chuchota l'Anglaise._

 _\- Impossible, affirma Aliénor. Personne n'est au courant._

 _\- Ce qu'Hermione veut dire, c'est que l'Initiale attend quelque chose d'elle. Et qu'elle nous a poussé à jouer à sa place, fit doctement Minerva._

 _\- Et je sais exactement ce qu'elle veut, poursuivit la brunette en se tournant vers Aliénor. Ta magie. L'autre moitié de son pouvoir, afin d'être complète._

 _\- Et elle attend qu'une de nous deux ressuscite pour se servir, conclut la rousse. Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?_

 _\- Quand je vous disais que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment... soupira Minerva. Que fait-on ?_

 _\- Ne changeons rien à vos plans, répondit Hermione. Elle me croit idiote. Ca sera en ma faveur..._

Regina dévisageait les trois femmes qui poursuivaient leur conversation. La brune se désintéressa du propos pour s'attarder sur les interactions entre Minerva et Hermione. Elle sentait une jalousie brûlante la dévorer. L'Anglaise et l'Ecossaise, qui avaient constitué un couple suite aux manipulations de l'Initiale alors que rien ne les préparait à finir ensemble, se comprenaient sans qu'elles n'aient besoin de parler. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant l'une finir les phrases de l'autre, serra les poings en prenant conscience de l'intimité que dégageait le simple geste d'Hermione qui posait sa main sur le dos de la Directrice de Poudlard. Le sourire que lui rendit l'animagus, emprunt de douceur, fit rugir la Méchante Reine, enfouie dans les tréfonds de la conscience de Regina.

La brune décida d'ignorer l'Ecossaise et reporta son attention sur Aliénor. Cette dernière était plongée dans ses pensées, acquiesçant de temps à autre au verbiage d'Hermione. La relation entre les deux anciennes parties de la Source était différente de ce que Regina avait pu voir entre Hermione et Minerva. L'ancienne Sage ne prenait pas de gant pour objecter aux idées de la brunette et cette dernière ne semblait pas mal le prendre. Pire, cela la faisait rire. Aliénor finit par lever les yeux au ciel, mais ne réussit pas à masquer un sourire en coin. La complicité entre ses deux là était évidente, et Regina comprit ce qu'entendait Aliénor lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle et Hermione formaient les deux moitiés d'un tout. Les deux sorcières étaient de caractères assez similaires et la maire découvrait une nouvelle facette de son épouse. Réfléchie, calme, poussant ses raisonnements sur plusieurs coups.

\- Donnez-lui votre magie et dégagez d'ici, finit par pester Regina, en vain.

 _\- Maintenant, nous avons un plan, sourit Aliénor._

 _\- Tu vois, il ne fallait pas désespérer ! plaisanta la brunette avant de baisser les yeux. Je suppose que ça va être l'heure de se dire adieu, ajouta-t-elle doucement._

 _\- Une ultime fois, répondit avec émotion la reine de France. Viens me voir._

 _Hermione s'approcha et, sur une respiration plus appuyée, prit les mains de son ancienne compagne dans ses mains. Elle sentit le pouvoir chaud de l'ancienne Présidente des Conseils se déverser en elle et la magie se mit à courir dans ses veines._

Regina entendit la brunette pousser un soupir extatique de pur plaisir et elle se promit de le lui faire payer à son réveil.

 _La médecin déposa un chaste baiser sur les mains de la quatrième Sage qui leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Puis la brunette se tourna vers Minerva qui ouvrit largement les bras. La Source n'hésita pas et alla se réfugier dans l'étreinte de son ancienne femme qui referma ses bras sur elle._

 _\- Veille sur notre fille, demanda l'animagus._

 _\- Il ne lui arrivera rien, je t'en fais la promesse, affirma Hermione en fermant les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de l'embrassade._

 _\- Et fais attention à toi. Que je ne te revois pas dans le coin avant un long moment._

 _\- Promis, je ne vous dérangerai pas, Aliénor et toi... répondit la brunette avec un sourire entendu._

 _Minerva inspira profondément et poussa la magie hors de son corps. Le pouvoir coula naturellement dans celui de la médecin qui raffermit son emprise autour des hanches de l'animagus, voulant prolonger le contact._

 _L'ancienne Directrice de Poudlard se dégagea doucement quand la dernière goutte de son pouvoir se fut volatilisée. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa tendrement la joue de l'Ecossaise. Puis, elle se tourna vers Aliénor qui se tenait droite comme la justice, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. La Source s'approcha et prit d'autorité la rousse dans ses bras pour poser ses lèvres sur le front de la Sage qui hésita visiblement entre rendre l'étreinte ou gifler la brunette pour sa trahison. Finalement, la souveraine se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celle qui avait partagé près d'un millénaire de sa vie._

 _Une ombre se détacha du mur, une silhouette faite de ténèbres, qui se transforma en une femme au cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et au visage d'une pâleur semblable à la lumière de la lune._

 _\- Désolée d'interrompre ces adieux déchirants, mais le temps presse, fit l'inconnue._

 _\- Hécate, je présume, fit Hermione en se détachant à regret d'Aliénor. Bien, je vous suis._

 _A ces mots, un portail s'ouvrit brusquement et Minerva et Aliénor échangèrent un regard ou se mêlaient l'appréhension et la résignation. L'Ecossaise tendit sa main à la Française et cette dernière s'en saisit._

 _\- Adieu mon amour, fit la rousse dans sa langue maternelle._

 _\- On se reverra, j'en suis certaine, répondit Hermione. Minerva, sache que je ne t'oublie pas et j'espère que tu..._

 _\- Tout ira bien, coupa l'animagus en gaélique. Je suis en bonne compagnie._

 _Hermione partit dans un grand éclat de rire._

 _\- Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça, répliqua la médecin dans la langue écossaise._

 _\- Je commence à comprendre ce que tu lui trouvais... rétorqua l'animagus avec un clin d'oeil._

 _\- L'inverse n'est pas vrai, se moqua Aliénor dans la même langue. Allons-y, nous sommes attendues et je déteste être en retard. Surtout quand ce n'est pas de mon fait._

 _Hermione leur lança deux baisers et les regarda disparaître dans le portail, le coeur lourd, une boule dans la gorge. Quand le passage se referma, elle essuya de sa main la larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue et reporta son attention sur Hécate._

 _\- En route, ordonna Hécate. Nous avons les neuf cercles de l'Enfer à traverser, et ça ne prend pas dix minutes._

 _Hermione fit apparaître un paquet de cigarettes, en fit sauter une qu'elle alluma d'un claquement de doigts._

 _\- Putain, j'ai besoin d'une cuite... murmura-t-elle._

* * *

Regina se réveilla et se redressa dans son lit, portant aussitôt son regard sur Hermione. Cette dernière dormait paisiblement et le petit ronflement s'était légèrement accentué. La reine regarda l'heure sur le radioréveil et soupira. Huit heures du matin. Henry devait déjà errer dans la cuisine à la recherche de son petit-déjeuner. Elle résista à l'envie de réveiller son épouse pour lui passer le savon du siècle et finit par repousser délicatement la couette. La dispute attendrait son levé.

Elle passa une robe de chambre et sortit de la chambre sans bruit. En descendant les escaliers, elle capta une conversation dans la cuisine et elle sourit.

\- Tu sais même pas faire chauffer du lait ? Mais t'es vraiment la fille de ta mère ! grondait Henry.

\- Hey ! Je te permets pas ! Surtout que tu viens de faire cramer les toasts ! Grâce à toi, on a assez de charbon pour faire des barbecue tout l'été ! rétorqua la voix de Rose.

Un bruit de bouche se fit entendre à l'étage, suivi d'un gazouillis. Elizabeth avait faim, elle aussi. Le sourire de Regina s'agrandit. Elle avait pris la bonne décision, à démissionner de la mairie. Elle allait consacrer tout son temps à sa famille.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

En espérant que ça vous a plus, on vous souhaite un très bon week-end !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	9. Meurtre de sang froid

éHey hey !

Après une longue semaine d'attente, voici le nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Meurtre de sang froid**

Un courant d'air frais qui courait dans son dos fit grogner Hermione avant de la faire sourire. Si elle avait froid, c'est qu'elle était vivante. Son sourire s'agrandit en se rappelant que Regina avait dignement fêté son retour à la vie la veille au soir. Par elle-même, qu'elle aimait cette femme. Finalement, rien ne pourrait plus jamais gâcher son humeur. La Source décida de s'étirer, juste pour le plaisir de le faire, de sentir dans son corps les courbatures qu'elle devait à son épouse. Juste pour le plaisir, elle respira profondément le parfum de la brune qui trainait sur son oreiller. Avant d'éternuer. Avant de rire. Elle se sentait bien, à sa place, heureuse. Et cela faisait vraiment longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Peut-être que savoir Minerva et Aliénor ensemble de l'autre côté avait rendu son cœur léger. Elle fit un effort pour ouvrir un œil et vit au cadran qu'elle avait vraiment profité de son retour parmi les vivants. Et que sa femme avait été coulante, pour une fois, la laissant trainer dans les draps alors qu'il était déjà 13h.

\- Allez ma vieille, le café ne va pas monter tout seul.

Sans sortir de la couette, elle se pencha pour ramasser sa chemise de la veille et attrapa le boxer qui gisait près du lit. Elle passa le tout rapidement et finit par quitter la chaleur des draps pour s'aventurer dans la fraicheur de ce matin d'hiver. Descendant les escaliers, elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et pénétra quelques instants plus tard dans la cuisine, sa main grattant le bas de ses fesses. Et quand tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, elle suspendit son geste peu gracieux. Rose leva les yeux au ciel, Emma ravalait difficilement un sourire et Regina lui jeta un regard noir, autant pour la tenue que pour le grattage de postérieur.

\- Euh... bonjour... bafouilla la brunette, restant sur le pas de la porte.

\- A cet instant, j'envisage très sérieusement de t'interdire de revoir Merlin, fit l'ancienne maire sur un ton peu avenant.

\- Ou tu peux essayer de les éduquer tout les deux, proposa Emma narquoise.

\- Malheureusement, c'est peine perdue. Même Aliénor n'a jamais rien pu faire, soupira Rose en tirant un tabouret à côté d'elle pour sa mère.

\- Il est où d'ailleurs ? questionna la brunette, trop contente que la conversation dévie sur autre chose que son manque de savoir-vivre.

\- Je parie qu'il drague Zelena, ne put s'empêcher de dire Emma avant de prendre une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de la part de Rose. Quoi ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- S'il y'en a un qui peut mettre cette folle furieuse dans le droit chemin, c'est bien lui. Alors un peu de respect pour le Premier Sage, Swan, marmonna le Maître des Chimères. Café, m'man ?

\- Avec plaisir, sourit la médecin.

\- Après t'être habillée décemment, gronda Regina.

Hermione lui envoya un baiser avant de claquer des doigts pour qu'un jean apparaisse par-dessus son boxer, et retroussa ses manches de chemise avant de mettre ses mains autour de la tasse de café posée devant elle.

\- Hier soir tu demandais l'inverse, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue coquine.

Le regard noir se fit assassin et la médecin frémit. Qu'avait-elle encore fait pour s'attirer les foudres de son épouse ?

"La connaissant, je le saurai bien assez tôt.", songea-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Swan, tu peux nous dire ce qui nous vaut ta visite ? demanda Rose, pour changer de sujet.

\- Y'a une fête chez Granny ce soir… pour la naissance de mon petit frère, Neal...

\- C'est le prénom du père d'Henry, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- C'est d'un glauque, ajouta la dixième Sage dans un murmure. Pauvre gosse.

\- Ouais, souffla la shérif. Bref, la fête est annoncée dans toute la ville depuis ce midi à grand renfort d'affiches et... je venais vous demander d'y assister.

Hermione se mit à rire, s'attirant une nouvelle fois tous les regards.

\- Euh... je suis pas sûre que tes parents souhaitent ma présence, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea la blonde surprise.

\- Si je me rappelle bien, ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment appréciée, j'ai failli mourir en prison à cause de ton père, j'ai failli ne pas être mariée, j'ai failli perdre ma tête quand ta mère a su qu'on avait...

\- S'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne veux pas entendre c'est ça, coupa Regina d'une voix froide.

\- Désolée chérie, fit l'Anglaise en plongeant son nez dans son café. Bref, je suis pas certaine que ce soit l'endroit idéal pour moi ce soir.

\- Mais t'es mon amie, comme Regina, et Rose... et je veux pas être toute seule, ajouta la shérif, mal à l'aise.

\- T'auras ton pirate, rétorqua la Sage.

\- C'est pas pareil, insista la blonde.

\- Assume ton mec, Sauveuse, même si je t'accorde que c'est pas évident vu le gars en question, se moqua gentiment le Maître des Chimères.

\- Vous venez alors ? relança Emma avec un air de chat potté pour Regina, surprenant les deux Granger.

\- Je ne vais parler qu'en mon nom, commença Regina, mais je viens. Je ne raterai pas l'occasion de donner des sueurs froides à tes parents. Ils passeront leur soirée à se demander si je ne vais pas la gâcher.

\- Désolée, mais compte pas sur moi, lâcha Rose. J'ai mieux à faire qu'assister à une soirée de conte de fées.

\- Et quoi ? Marmonna Emma.

\- On n'a récupéré qu'un seul des esprits échappés pendant votre soirée de spiritisme. Il y en a encore deux dans la nature, répondit la Sage. Je vais m'en occuper.

\- Hermione, tu viens toi, supplia la blonde.

\- Et bien je...

\- Elle a autre chose de prévu ce soir, coupa Regina.

La médecin tourna un regard interrogatif vers son épouse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? s'enquit-elle.

"Réfléchir aux raisons de ma vindicte." répondit mentalement la souveraine. "Ce n'est pas sorcier mais te connaissant, ca va bien te prendre le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la soirée."

"Tu m'en veux parce que je suis descendue en boxer ?" questionna la brunette en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

"C'est bien ce que je disais. Ca va te prendre la journée." rétorqua la reine avant de couper l'échange.

\- Elle nous rejoindra peut-être plus tard, ma chère, conclut l'ancienne maire pour la shérif.

Hermione souffla sa frustration avant de se lever pour aller s'asseoir sur le comptoir, ouvrir la fenêtre et allumer une cigarette sans cesser de ronchonner.

\- A la limite, c'est pas bien grave que tu ne viennes pas, j'ai cru entendre chez Granny que Robin des bois va se pointer avec sa femme, Roland, et sa bande, maugréa la shérif.

Hermione se raidit et tira longuement sur sa clope.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi cet assassin n'est pas en prison ? demanda la brunette d'une voix glaciale.

Emma recula d'un pas. La gentille médecin de banlieue avait laissé place à l'Origine de toutes magies. En témoignait le regard noisette vide d'émotion humaine.

Regina posa une main sur la cuisse de sa femme pour lui donner un lien avec la réalité tandis qu'Emma levait les mains.

\- Je... on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de s'occuper de lui avec l'Initiale sur les bras. On a surtout voulu que tout le monde soit en sécurité et Robin était encore le mieux placé pour veiller sur ses compagnons. Et puis Regina et Rose l'ont pas mal amoché, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Non, ça ne me rassure pas, gronda la Source d'un ton qui fit frissonner reine. Un meurtrier se promène librement en ville. Si tes parents et leur justice à géométrie variable ne règlent pas ce problème d'ici ce soir, je m'en occuperai personnellement.

\- Tu aurais dû me laisser faire, marmonna Rose pour Regina.

La reine regarda sa belle-fille qui finit par hausser les épaules. Elle reporta son attention sur son épouse qui fumait sans quitter la shérif des yeux.

\- Et si tu mets la main sur le voleur, que feras-tu ? s'enquit doucement Regina.

Hermione attrapa une pomme de sa main libre et elle l'écrasa d'une simple pression des doigts. Du jus ruisselait entre ses phalanges et elle secoua la main pour s'en débarrasser. Des morceaux de pomme jonchaient le sol à ses pieds et Rose se mordit la lèvre.

\- M'Man... calme-toi s'il te plait.

\- Je suis très calme, sourit-elle froidement. Et s'il me tombe entre les mains, je te promets que ce sera plus propre qu'avec la pomme, conclut-elle sans aucune émotion.

La médecin balança son mégot par la fenêtre ouverte et quitta le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Blanche Neige et Charmant ont jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour mettre le voleur sous les verrous. C'est le seul endroit où il sera à l'abri, conclut-elle avant de sortir de la cuisine.

\- Et merde... revoilà la boule de magie tyrannique. Elle ne m'avait pas manquée, celle-là, souffla Rose.

\- Et on fait quoi pour la reconnecter en mode Hermione ? s'enquit la shérif en se grattant la nuque.

\- Je m'en occupe, soupira la reine en claquant des doigts pour faire disparaître le mégot disgracieux de sa pelouse, avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Emma porta son regard sur Rose qui finissait sa tasse de café.

\- Besoin d'aide pour enquêter sur les deux esprits ?

\- T'as autre chose à faire, comme te trouver une robe, ton Altesse. Et une belle, pour que ton pirate ivre soupire après toi. Laisse la plèbe s'occuper des basses considérations matérielles, répondit la Sage avant d'attraper son blouson qui traînait sur le dossier d'une chaise. Amuse-toi bien ce soir !

Sur ces mots, elle transplana, laissant Emma seule dans la pièce.

\- Ouais… Et merci pour le café ! lança la shérif avant d'hausser les épaules et de prendre la direction de la sortie. Franchement, ils ne savent pas recevoir, dans cette famille…

* * *

Regina poussa tranquillement la porte de leur chambre, s'attendant à trouver Hermione occupée à fumer devant une fenêtre ouverte. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant que la brunette n'était visible nulle part, avant d'entendre le bruit de la douche. Sur un soupir, elle toqua à la porte mais ne reçut aucune réponse.

\- Du shampoing plein les oreilles je suppose, fit-elle sans vraiment y croire avant de pousser sur la porte.

Hermione haussa un sourcil à la vue de l'ancienne maire mais continua de se savonner.

\- Oui ? demanda la brunette, étalant le gel douche le long de ses jambes.

Visiblement, la Source était toujours aux commandes et n'était pas de bonne humeur. Sinon Hermione aurait été bien plus intéressée par son arrivée. La maire se sentait un peu prise au dépourvu. Les banalités ne recevraient sans doute pas de réponse, autant y aller avec les questions directes, après tout, la méchante reine ne s'embarrassait pas non plus des banalités. Elle s'adossa contre la porte de la salle de bain, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- J'ai retenu ta fille de tuer Robin, énonça-t-elle tranquillement.

\- Tu as bien fait, répondit la médecin sans quitter du regard la souveraine. Je pourrais donc m'offrir ce petit plaisir pour fêter mon retour à la vie.

Les mains de la brunette s'attardaient à présent sur sa poitrine, la recouvrant d'une mousse qui était aussitôt chassée par l'eau.

La vision avait tendance à assécher la bouche de la reine, son imagination la laissant prendre le relais pour savonner le corps de son épouse qu'elle avait redécouvert hier soir. Pourtant le regard sans éclat qui la fixait suffit à refroidir ses ardeurs, l'implacable des reflets gris qui étiraient leurs fils dans les iris chocolat l'invitaient surtout à s'éloigner.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais y aller de ce pas. L'Initiale a fait l'erreur de nous laisser une journée, je suppose que tu seras plus maline, lâcha-t-elle en la défiant à son tour du regard. Et ensuite, tu devrais punir une fois pour toutes les Charmants, la Fée Bleue et les nains qui passent leur temps à réparer la mine. Oh, et n'oublie pas Miss Swan, un puits sans fonds pour tes ennuis.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Je vais sévir. J'ai été bien trop coulante avec les habitants de cette ville. Et où cela m'a-t-il mené ? En enfer.

Hermione coupa le jet d'eau et attrapa une serviette qu'elle noua autour de ses hanches.

\- Je vais commencer par supprimer toute magie de ce monde, reprit-elle sur un ton affable. Sauf pour Rose qui va en avoir besoin pour rattraper cette séance de spiritisme qui a mal tourné... Ensuite je corrigerai Bleue en place publique, histoire de montrer ce qui arrive quand on me chie dans les bottes.

\- Et tu devrais reconsidérer l'alliance avec l'Initiale, le pouvoir réunifié irait très bien à ton humeur, se moqua la souveraine.

\- Ce serait une excellente chose si mon corps pouvait supporter autant de magie. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Mais j'ai bien assez de puissance pour mettre à genoux cette ville.

La souveraine retint un soupir et fourra les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

\- Je sais que je n'ai rien à t'apprendre, pas même la vengeance, et encore moins la compassion. Et qui suis-je pour te suggérer le libre-arbitre ? Mais il y a une chose que je sais encore plus sûrement que toi, c'est que le chemin que tu veux emprunter est sans issue.

\- Je m'en moque. Tes sujets n'ont aucune considération pour moi. Et toi non plus, par moment.

Le regard de Regina s'assombrit. Hermione semblait encline à enclencher une dispute.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? lâcha l'ancienne maire.

\- Tout à l'heure, quand tu as décidé à ma place de mon absence à la petite sauterie des Charmants, j'ai eu le sentiment d'être un de tes vassaux. Pas ton épouse.

\- Dans ce cas, libre à toi d'aller où bon te semble, ma chère, tu n'es pas ma prisonnière, répondit froidement la reine.

\- Tu veux que je parte ? demanda la Source, les sourcils froncés. Tu m'envoies chier devant Emma et alors que je te demande un peu de considération, tu me proposes de me tirer ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! siffla la brune entre ses dents serrées.

\- Alors quoi, bordel ? aboya la médecin.

\- Je veux que tu cesses de voir tes anciennes compagnes ! Je veux que tu arrêtes de les avoir dans tes bras à tout bout de champ ! s'emporta la brune.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? répondit l'Origine de toutes magies sur le même ton. Je suis revenue des enfers pour toi alors que j'aurais pu rester avec elles.

La reine eut un rire désabusé.

\- Evidemment, tu ne vois pas le problème.

Hermione claqua des doigts et se trouva habillée en un instant.

\- Le seul problème que je vois, c'est notre mariage, rétorqua sèchement la brunette. Fait sous la pression, décidé dans la précipitation. On ne se connaît pas, on n'a pas pris le temps de se connaitre. Tu me jettes au visage ta jalousie et ton sentiment d'insécurité sans te demander un seul instant ce que je peux ressentir.

Les premiers mots prononcés l'empêchèrent de comprendre la suite, et Regina sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Le reste de la phrase lui arriva comme un bourdonnement dans les oreilles tandis qu'un froid intense s'emparait d'elle.

\- Notre mariage est un problème, répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

La Source roula des yeux et, attrapant la main de sa femme, l'entraîna dans la chambre pour l'asseoir sur le lit.

\- As-tu entendu ce que je t'ai dit ou as-tu bloqué sur la première phrase ? demanda-t-elle patiemment.

La plus grande peur de Regina reprenait vie, encore et toujours. Et cette fois, ça n'était pas Cora ou Robin qui la privait de l'être à qui elle avait imprudemment confié son bonheur. Là au moins elle avait eu quelqu'un contre qui se battre. Mais aujourd'hui...

\- J'aurais dû savoir que tu regretterais, fit la brune d'une voix atone, les yeux perdus dans le vide devant elle, déjà en train de chercher comment sortir de ce cauchemar qui la dévorait.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je regrettais, rectifia la médecin. J'ai juste dit que nous ne nous connaissions pas avant de nous passer la bague au doigt et que tu ne prenais pas en compte mes sentiments quand tu me faisais part de ton insécurité.

Hermione soupira et se leva pour aller à la fenêtre afin de fumer une cigarette.

\- Nous sommes deux... handicapées des sentiments, chacune à notre façon. Toi parce que ta mère a assassiné Daniel sous tes yeux, faisant de toi la Méchante Reine, moi parce que je porte depuis des siècles une charge trop lourde pour des épaules humaines. Nous ne sommes pas parfaites, ma chérie, et nous ne prétendons pas l'être. Mais essayons de faire en sorte d'être parfaite l'une pour l'autre, dans nos qualités et nos défauts.

Regina eut un petit rire désabusé, le regard toujours rivé sur un point invisible.

\- De quelles qualités puis-je donc habiller un cœur noir comme du charbon, consumé par sa propre destruction... J'étais juste venue te dire que je ne voulais pas ce destin pour toi. J'ai emprunté ce chemin tant de fois que j'en connais toutes les ornières. Crois-moi, Robin ne vaut même pas une seule de tes pensées. Et comment mieux te dire que je t'aime qu'en ayant peur de te perdre au profit de ces femmes que tu as déjà aimées et qui pourtant ne sont plus.

La reine attendit une réponse mais la brunette ne semblait pas encline à poursuivre la conversation, préférant laisser un silence inconfortable s'installer dans la chambre. Entendant un petit gémissement douloureux, Regina finit par tourner la tête, portant son regard sur sa femme, et la souveraine retint un cri de surprise. La Source avait sorti de sa poitrine son coeur et le regardait avec attention.

Regina s'était attendue à trouver un organe étincelant de rouge, sans la moindre part sombre, parfaitement uniforme dans sa teinte. Mais le cœur de la Source était un mélange de rouge et noir, chacune des couleurs se mêlant à l'autre dans un ensemble harmonieux. Sans être aussi noir que le cœur de Regina, celui d'Hermione n'avait pas la pureté du cœur de Blanche-Neige.

\- Comme le dit la pub, tu t'attendais à quoi ? plaisanta la brunette.

\- C'est le fait d'héberger la Source qui te… commença la reine.

\- Non. Et j'en reviens au fait qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment, toutes les deux, sourit la médecin sans quitter l'organe du regard. Avant d'avoir la Source en moi, j'ai connu une guerre. Je sais que tu as lu les livres Harry Potter et de ce qu'Emma m'en a dit, ils sont assez fidèles à ma scolarité à Poudlard. Lors de ma cinquième année, j'ai conduit Dolores Ombrage dans la Forêt Interdite, l'emmenant droit vers le cousin géant d'Hagrid et la bande de centaures. Je savais qu'il y avait 90% de chances qu'elle se fasse tuer par l'un ou l'autre, mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en moquais. Je crois aussi avoir tué des mangemorts, pendant la bataille finale à Poudlard, avant de prendre un sort de Bellatrix Lestrange. La fin justifie les moyens… Harry n'était pas comme ça. C'était lui, le vrai héros au cœur pur. A l'époque, du moins.

Elle replaça son cœur dans sa poitrine en grimaçant.

-Ca fait un mal de chien… enfin, pour en revenir à mes exs. Regina, tu ne peux pas comparer notre relation naissante à ce qui m'a liée à ces deux femmes. Nous débutons à peine notre histoire, alors que celles que j'avais avec Aliénor et Minerva se sont terminées depuis bien longtemps. Oui, je suis complice avec les deux, mais qui ne le serait pas après des décennies ou des siècles de vie commune ? Un jour, je finirai tes phrases et toi, tu lèveras les yeux au ciel avant même que je sorte une connerie, car tu sauras exactement ce que je vais dire. Mais cela demande du temps. Ne sois pas jalouse d'une complicité qui ne peut pas encore exister mais qui sera. S'il te plait.

\- Je comprends ce que tu me dis, j'en accepte la logique. Mais ce que je ressens prend toute la place. Traite-moi d'enfant capricieuse, mais avoue que je n'ai jamais été gâtée. Le peu que j'ai eu, je l'ai arraché à la vie, et ce que tu représentes aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas le perdre...

Hermione jeta son mégot par la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir à côté de Regina.

\- Tu ne le perdras pas, répondit doucement l'ancienne Gryffondor avec assurance. Maintenant, nous devons nous préparer car ce soir, nous allons à une fête. Et je compte t'y faire danser. Je crois savoir que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec l'exercice…

L'ancienne maire haussa un sourcil sur un regard noir.

\- Je suis la Méchante Reine, je sais tout faire avec magnificence.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, dubitative, et la souveraine roule des yeux avant de soupirer.

\- Très bien. Oui, je ne sais pas danser. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas me trémousser sur de la musique vulgaire devant mes sujets.

\- Il y a des danses très agréables pourtant, lui murmura la brunette avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. En attendant, que veux-tu faire ?

\- Raconte-moi ton histoire, demanda l'ancienne maire.

Hermione sourit et serra contre elle sa femme, l'amenant à s'allonger avec elle sur le lit.

\- Il était une fois… commença-t-elle avant de se prendre un coup de coude et de lâcher un grand éclat de rire. Mon histoire commence sur l'entrée d'une jeune femme à la prestigieuse école militaire d'Avalon.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard..._

Merlin précéda Zelena chez Granny, tenant la porte à la rousse qui renifla son mécontentement de passer en second.

\- Et bien, la galanterie est morte à ce que je vois, ironisa la sorcière.

\- Tu sauras, chérie, que la vraie galanterie veut que l'homme entre avant la femme dans un lieu, rétorqua le Sage alors que tous les regards se posaient sur eux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là, celle-là ? demanda un des nains.

\- Excellente question. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? s'enquit doucereusement Zelena.

\- La même chose que moi, répondit l'enchanteur en la prenant par le coude pour l'emmener au bar. On s'intègre. Deux whisky, siouplait, fit-il à Granny dans un sourire enjôleur.

\- Je suis pas sûre... maugréa la vieille femme en jetant un regard hostile à la Sorcière de l'Ouest.

\- C'est pas pour elle, c'est pour moi. Faut au moins ça pour supporter l'ambiance, expliqua l'enchanteur en désignant les convives qui semblaient se faire suer en attendant leur tour pour s'extasier devant le nouveau prince.

\- J'en prendrai deux aussi, soupira la rouquine en s'installant sur un tabouret.

Emma s'approcha de Merlin et, ignorant superbement Zelena, se posa près du Sage.

\- Dieu merci tu es là... Je devrais pas dire ça mais je me fais chier, soupira la shérif.

\- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? susurra la sorcière de l'Ouest.

\- Je parle pas aux assassins, feula la sauveuse.

\- Ah oui ? N'est-ce pas Robin, sa moitié et sa joyeuse bande que je vois sur la banquette au fond de la salle ? se moqua Zelena.

La shérif la foudroya du regard.

\- J'ajouterais même que, contrairement à lui, j'ai participé à protéger la ville du chaos pas plus tard qu'hier soir, continua la sorcière en attrapant un des verres que Granny venait de poser sur le comptoir.

\- Elle a pas tort, fit Merlin entre deux gargarismes alcoolisés. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'est pas encore en taule, l'autre tocard ? Je croyais que tu devais t'en occuper.

\- Mes parents, souverains de cette ville, ont décidé de lui accorder une grâce, vu que la victime est miraculeusement vivante... marmonna sombrement la Sauveuse. Et comme ni Regina, ni Hermione n'ont porté plainte, je suis marron. Tiens, quand on parle du loup...

La clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta alors qu'Hermione entrait dans la salle, poussant la poussette d'Elizabeth, Regina les suivant, la main posée dans le dos de son épouse.

Emma sourit en les voyant, sentant que l'ambiance s'était réchauffée entre les deux femmes. Elles semblaient plus sereines, et les gestes de la souveraine pour son épouse étaient empreints de douceur.

\- LUMIERE ETERNELLE ! cria Clochette, réjouie, depuis le bout du comptoir.

La Source voulut la saluer mais, en remarquant les voleurs au fonds du restaurant, elle fronça les sourcils. Zelena n'en perdit pas une miette et afficha un rictus mauvais.

\- Je sens qu'on va enfin s'amuser... se réjouit-elle.

\- Ou pas, souffla Merlin frustré d'avance en sentant les auras magiques d'Hermione et de Regina en interaction. J'ai toujours pensé que se marier et se faire castrer, c'est du pareil au même, maugréa-t-il.

\- Je t'ai entendu Premier Sage, fit la voix basse de la Source, penchée au-dessus de la poussette pour en extraire sa fille qui babillait et tendait les bras vers Emma.

\- Gnagnagna, fit malgré tout l'enchanteur, boudeur.

"Et tu sais que personne n'a jamais réussi à m'empêcher de faire des conneries..." susurra l'Origine de toutes magies dans son esprit, l'air mutine.

"Me semblait aussi que ma grosse allait pas laisser passer ça !" sourit-il dans son verre pour éviter le regard sombre de la reine.

La brunette confia la petite à l'ancienne maire puis marcha jusqu'à la table de Robin.

\- Je vais sortir fumer une clope. A mon retour dans cinq minutes, toi et tes potes ne serez plus là...

Ne laissant pas le temps au groupe de répondre, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de secours et sortit du restaurant sans un regard en arrière. Elle s'éloigna en allumant une cigarette et soupira, chassant les envies de vengeance qui s'emparaient d'elle.

\- J'ai besoin d'une cuite... maugréa-t-elle en remontant une petite ruelle. Ou d'une bonne bagarre. Merlin, ça me ferait du bien de cogner sur quelqu'un.

L'air froid de la nuit l'aidait à se recentrer et à garder les idées claires. Une fois sa cigarette finie, elle jeta le mégot dans une bouche d'égout et prit le chemin du restaurant. Elle regarda sa montre et poussa un grognement.

\- Sept minutes... il a eu le temps de se tirer. Enfin, je l'espère pour lui.

Quelque chose sur le sol, à quelques pas de l'entrée de secours, attira son attention. La silhouette d'une femme, allongée sur le bitume, près des poubelles.

Rapidement à genoux à côté du corps, la médecin en elle constata son état. Les sourcils froncés, elle notait les lèvres bleuies qui auraient pu faire penser à une asphyxie, la froideur extrême au touché qui aurait indiqué à n'importe quel légiste une heure de la mort largement dépassée, mais le givre qui frisait le long des cils de la femme n'avait rien à faire là. Un esprit retors avait-il échappé à Rose, écumant les rues pour faire des victimes ? La brunette leva la tête, regardant autour d'elle si quelque chose flottait dans l'air.

Et évidemment, Grincheux choisit ce moment pour sortir du diner. Le nain avisa la Source, le corps allongé, blêmit subitement avant de répartir en hurlant.

\- LA SOURCE A TUÉ MARIANNE !

\- Ma vie, c'est vraiment de la merde... lâcha la médecin en se relevant, époussetant ses genoux couvert de poussière et de saleté.

Elle fit sauter une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet et, le temps de l'allumer, quelque chose la percuta dans le dos. Elle se trouva propulsée contre le mur en face dans la ruelle, David lui faisant une clé au bras d'une main et lui écrasant le visage contre les briques effritées.

\- Mais t'es vraiment con, souffla-t-elle sans pour autant se débattre, ayant promis à Regina de ne pas s'emporter cette nuit. Va donc rejoindre ta grosse et ton mioche.

\- Ils sont à l'intérieur, à l'abri des meurtriers dans ton genre, claqua James.

Plusieurs bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la ruelle suivis d'exclamations indignées.

\- Elle a tué la femme du type qui l'a plantée ? Frangine, ta femme me plait beaucoup, lança Zelena.

\- Elle n'a rien fait, rétorqua Regina.

\- Dans ce cas, elle me plaît beaucoup moins, soupira la Sorcière de l'Ouest.

\- Papa, lâche-la ! ordonna Emma tandis qu'Hermione percevait le bruit des bottes de la shérif sur l'asphalte.

\- Emma ! Quand vas-tu enfin admettre que cette chose est une meurtrière ? répondit James en appuyant un peu plus sur sa prise.

\- Le jour où elle admettra que son père est un sombre con, se moqua Hermione. Ma chérie, je peux m'énerver maintenant ?

\- Tu as deux secondes pour lâcher ma femme, Charmant ! tança Regina en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main.

Un grognement sourd résonna dans la ruelle suivit d'un autre hurlement de Grincheux.

\- Il se passe quoi ? demanda Hermione, toujours plaquée visage contre brique. J'vois rien...

\- UN MONSTRE DES NEIGES GIGANTESQUE ! cria le nain alors qu'une tête blanche apparaissait par-dessus les toits des immeubles du centre-ville.

David affirma sa prise sur le bras de la médecin qui grimaça de douleur.

\- C'est elle qui a fait venir le monstre ! ajouta le nain en pointant la brunette de son index.

\- Arrêtez de tout lui mettre sur le dos, intervint Emma qui bousculait son père afin qu'il lâche la Source pendant que Regina privait un Grincheux vociférant de l'usage de ses cordes vocales pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la vraie menace.

\- La Source va-t-elle nous faire l'honneur de nous débarrasser du monstre neigeux ? demanda Zelena, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un rictus amusé.

\- Non. Démerdez-vous, rétorqua froidement Hermione en massant son épaule douloureuse.

\- Hermione, tu ne peux pas laisser un monstre en liberté… commença la shérif.

\- Désolée mais si, répliqua la médecin. Je suis fatiguée, Emma. Ton père est un crétin qui n'évoluera jamais et les habitants de cette ville ne sont que des ingrats qui ressentent uniquement le besoin de me coller la responsabilité de leur malheur.

\- Pas tout le monde... tenta la blonde.

\- Je vous aurais aidé avec plaisir si seulement les gens nous respectaient, Regina et moi. Comme ce n'est pas le cas, démerdez-vous.

\- J'y vais, annonça l'ancienne maire. Pendant ce temps, shérif Swan, faites en sorte d'innocenter mon épouse de la congélation de cette femme. A tout à l'heure, ma chérie, et ne fais pas de bêtise.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette. Hermione soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'une cuite, marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire ce qui arrive à Marianne ? questionna la Sauveuse. Et, heu…, hésita-t-elle un instant avant de passer son pouce à plusieurs reprises sur la joue de la brunette. Voilà, c'est juste des égratignures, ça saigne même pas, sourit-elle contrite.

\- Elle est congelée, voilà ce qui lui arrive, répondit Hermione avec humeur. Et non, je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Son cœur s'est arrêté, elle est morte.

\- Merde, grommela Emma. T'en es sûre ? Je veux dire, la cryo-je-sais-pas-quoi, c'est pas fait pour préserver ? Et puis, si c'est magique, c'est peut-être réversible ?

\- J'ai une tronche de micro-onde ? Je ne peux rien faire et pire, je m'en fous. Vois avec Bleue ou Gold.

Navrée et déçue, Emma regarda Hermione rentrer à l'intérieur du Granny. En rogne, elle se retourna vers son père.

\- Tu es fier de toi ? Tu viens sans doute de tuer toi-même Marianne s'il y avait encore quelque chose à faire. Et pour quoi ? Non, me réponds même pas, je suis pas intéressée, cingla-t-elle en attrapant le corps de la femme de Robin pour le porter à bout de bras jusqu'à son véhicule de service. Si on me cherche, je suis chez Gold.

Robin arriva sur ces faits, et se précipita sur la blonde pour lui prendre le corps de sa femme.

\- Robin, je t'avais dit de rester à l'intérieur. Tu ne dois pas la voir dans cet état, fit doucement Petit Jean.

\- Marianne, murmura-t-il. Qui a fait ça ? Elle ?

\- Je ne pense pas, non, répondit calmement la shérif. Pour l'heure, l'important est de savoir quoi faire pour aider votre femme. Gold est notre meilleure carte, suivez-moi.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Alors ? Ca vous a plus ?

La suite dans 7 jours !

D'ici là, portez-vous bien !

Bisous,

Link9 et Sygui


	10. La reine des neiges

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Comment allez-vous par cette chaleur ?

Désolée pour la semaine dernière, j'ai uploadé une journée plus tôt car je me suis emmêlée dans les jours de la semaine !

#débordée MDR

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La reine des neiges**

Regina marchait d'un pas rapide vers la source de leurs derniers ennuis, maudissant les Charmant, Robin des Bois, les nains, les fées et tous les crétins que la terre pouvait porter et qui visiblement avaient décidé de se donner rendez-vous dans sa ville. Et si Hermione décidait qu'elle en avait fini de les excuser, elle ne pouvait que lui donner raison.

Elle serra les poings dans les poches de son manteau et fit une rapide prière muette pour que son épouse ne profite pas de son absence pour revenir sur sa promesse et mette à feu et à sang Storybrooke.

\- Cela n'arrangerait pas la situation... soupira la reine.

Elle prit la première rue à droite et eut un mouvement de recul en tombant sur le monstre des neiges. Ce dernier était plus imposant qu'elle l'avait cru.

\- Autant ne pas faire traîner, je suis pressée de rentrer... murmura-t-elle en propulsant un rai de magie rouge qui pulvérisa le tas de neige vivant.

Elle secoua son pied droit pour débarrasser sa botte d'un peu de neige fondue tout en regardant autour d'elle. La personne qui avait matérialisé cette chose était-elle dans les parages, à contempler l'œuvre de destruction de sa créature ?

Elle entrevit une silhouette dans une sombre ruelle et décida d'aller voir de plus près.

\- Sortez de là avant de subir le même sort que votre tas de neige fondue ! ordonna la reine d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contestation.

L'ombre s'avança et la lumière blafarde d'un réverbère révéla une jeune femme blonde, vêtue d'une robe bleu argenté.

Les deux se dévisagèrent un instant avant qu'un vague sourire apparaisse sur leur visage.

\- Reine Elsa, vous n'avez pas changé depuis votre couronnement, commenta la brune.

\- Vous êtes restée la même, reine Regina, répondit poliment la blonde.

L'ancienne maire enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour les réchauffer.

\- Vous êtes bien loin d'Arendelle dans cette ruelle.

La Reine des neiges s'entoura de ses bras et jeta des regards aux alentours.

\- Effectivement. J'ignore comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette ville étrange.

Regina leva un sourcil mi-interrogateur, mi-désabusé.

\- Par le plus grand hasard, auriez-vous croisé une blonde maladroite qui n'hésite jamais à se mettre dans le pétrin ?

\- Non. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai avant mon réveil est ma sœur Anna qui m'enferme dans une urne. Elle était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Et je me dis que si je suis arrivée en ces lieux, c'est qu'elle doit y être aussi.

L'ancienne maire retint un soupir en constatant que décidément, avoir cinq minutes à soi, et avec Hermione, sans qu'une catastrophe n'attende l'autre pour se produire, était définitivement une chimère.

\- Je vais vous trouver un endroit où loger, suivez-moi, fit la brune, blasée. Et expliquez-moi en chemin comment cet amas de neige collante est venu troubler les rues de ma ville et, accessoirement, glacer le cœur de... Marianne.

\- Mon monstre des neiges n'a glacé personne, rétorqua Elsa. Je l'ai fait apparaître pour me protéger d'un groupe d'hommes à qui j'avais demandé mon chemin et qui se sont avérés peu recommandables.

Regina la regarda par en-dessous avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Décidément, cette ville part à vau-l'eau…

Les deux souveraines poursuivirent leur route jusqu'au diner. Cependant, une agitation inhabituelle régnait devant le restaurant et un attroupement bruyant s'était formé sur le trottoir, débordant sur la rue.

Regina se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir par-dessus la foule ce qui se passait mais sans succès. Elle demanda à Elsa de l'attendre en retrait et entreprit de traverser la cohue, jouant des coudes pour pousser les inconscients qui ne s'écartaient pas d'eux-mêmes sur son passage.

Arrivée à hauteur du nain Grincheux, elle découvrit James et Crochet qui se battaient contre Hermione. Cette dernière avait les manches de sa chemise retroussée, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et évitait sans effort visible les coups que les deux hommes tentaient de porter. Regina remarqua aisément que son épouse avait l'avantage dans la bagarre. David avait un œil poché et le pirate arborait à présent un nez en sang et de travers.

Un rictus narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait la Source éviter une attaque conjointe des deux hommes en effaçant son corps et en accélérant l'impact des deux têtes masculines l'une contre l'autre.

\- Bien ! tonna-t-elle, faisant taire les parieurs qui misaient plutôt sur sa femme lui semblait-il. Au bruit qu'a fait le choc, nous savons que ces deux-là ont la tête vide.

Simplet mit un calepin sous le nez de Regina et brandit un stylo.

\- Tu paries combien sur ton épouse ?

Regina l'ignora et reporta son attention sur la médecin, appréciant le talent et l'habileté de cette dernière. L'Anglaise évita une charge de Crochet en faisant un pas de côté et en profita pour donner un coup de talon sur les fesses du pirate qui s'échoua sur le perron de chez Granny, se cognant le menton sur les marches. Elle se baissa précipitamment pour attraper le pied de Charmant, ce dernier espérant lui envoyer en plein ventre, et tira sèchement dessus. Le roi se vautra sur le trottoir et la Source le traîna jusqu'à une benne à ordures pour le jeter dedans.

\- Regina chérie, je finis de jeter les ordures, on récupère Elizabeth et on rentre ? questionna la brunette en attrapant le pirate par le col de sa veste pour le tirer à son tour vers le conteneur.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? s'enquit la reine.

\- Disons que j'ai refusé l'invitation du shérif adjoint à passer la soirée avec lui au poste, trop de mauvais souvenirs... Et le marin d'eau douce, voulant impressionner son beau-père, a cru qu'il pourrait me convaincre, répondit la Source qui faisait basculer à son tour Crochet dans la benne avant de frotter ses mains sur son jeans.

\- Je vois que ta réponse à cette agression est mesurée. Je suis fière de toi, sourit la reine.

\- Et sans magie, ajouta l'Anglaise en levant les mains avant de se tourner vers Simplet. J'avais une bonne côte ?

\- Pas mal, répondit le nain tandis que Prof comptait les billets.

Regina fit signe à Elsa de s'approcher et, une fois la jeune souveraine arrivée, l'ancienne maire fit les présentations.

\- Hermione, voici Elsa, souveraine d'Arendelle. Majesté, je vous présente mon épouse, Hermione Granger, l'Origine de toutes magies.

Le regard bleu de la blonde s'écarquilla de stupeur et la jeune femme se prosterna devant la médecin, faisant fi de la saleté du trottoir.

\- Mes hommages, la Bonne Mère, fit solennellement Elsa.

\- La Bonne Mère ? répéta la Source, perplexe. J'ai une tronche de cathédrale?

\- C'est sous ce nom que vous êtes honorée dans les steppes glacées, expliqua la jeune reine.

\- Euh... relevez-vous, ca devient gênant... marmonna la brunette, les joues légèrement rougies.

\- Surtout qu'il y a assez de Clochette pour se trainer à tes pieds, grommela la brune. Elle est où d'ailleurs ?

\- Pourquoi ? Elle te manque ? fit la Source, quelque peu moqueuse.

A ces mots, la petite fée surgit hors du restaurant, tenant entre ses mains un verre contenant une boisson aux couleurs enchanteresses.

\- Votre sex on the beach, Lumière Éternelle, s'exclama Clochette. Comme vous l'avez demandé. Et votre cheeseburger a été commandé, il sera servi d'ici cinq minutes. Il vous faut autre chose ?

Hermione tenta d'ignorer le regard noir, très noir, de sa femme pour sourire gentiment à la fée.

\- Je vais le prendre à emporter. Merci Clochette.

\- C'est votre servante ? s'enquit Elsa. Ou votre apprentie ? J'ai des milliers de questions à vous poser, ma Bonne Mère. D'ou vient ma magie ? Comment fonctionne-t-elle ? Pouvez-vous m'apprendre à la maîtriser ? Je suis prête à faire ce que vous voudrez.

\- Ce que je, heu, ben... bégaya la médecin en sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir, Regina me comble déjà vous savez.

Clochette eut un petit rire sardonique qui crispa la souveraine.

\- Bon, on va vraiment rentrer, fit la Source. Clochette, je peux compter sur toi pour installer Elsa dans une chambre de l'hôtel ? Dis à Ruby que c'est pour moi.

Recevant un coup dans les cotes, elle se tourna vers Regina qui arborait un sourire glacial.

\- Et peux-tu me préciser ce qui est pour toi ?

\- La note d'hôtel, répondit la médecin avant de comprendre ce que sous-entendait sa femme et de se mettre à rougir. Enfin ! Regina ! Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ?

L'espace d'un instant, la reine se remémora le sens des mots que lui avait dit Blanche au Pays Imaginaire. « la Source n'a peut-être peur de rien, par contre tu terrorises ta femme ». Était-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ? Qu'Hermione soit sur la défensive, craignant de mal faire, alors qu'elle venait à nouveau de lui prouver que rien n'avait plus de valeur à ses yeux que de faire des efforts pour elle… Il lui aurait été tellement plus facile de claquer des doigts et de faire disparaitre les Charmant ou Robin mais elle avait respecté son engagement.

\- Je te taquine, lui sourit-elle en se raisonnant avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue. Rentrons.

Incertaine, la médecin acquiesça et prit la main de son épouse.

\- Allons chercher Elizabeth, fit la brunette. J'espère qu'elle ne fait pas tourner Ruby en bourrique.

\- Elle est encore trop jeune et innocente pour ça, répondit Regina.

\- Il en faut bien une dans la famille, se moqua gentiment la Source.

\- Partageons jeunesse et innocente entre nous alors, sourit-elle. Si je concède que tu es la plus vieille de nous deux, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, je veux bien être la moins innocente, ajouta-t-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille.

\- Tu m'en apporteras la preuve ce soir, j'espère, gloussa Hermione.

* * *

Rose se promenait dans les rues de Storybrooke depuis maintenant deux heures, et le café qu'elle avait pris à emporter était déjà un lointain souvenir. Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, pestant contre la fraicheur des nuits du Maine, oubliant avec mauvaise foi que les nuits écossaises étaient toutes aussi rudes, sinon plus.

Elle s'engagea dans un quartier résidentiel proche de la forêt et découvrit de belles maisons cossues (la plus belle baraque de la ville restant quand même celle de sa belle-mère). Finalement, Storybrooke n'était pas une si petite bourgade et en faire le tour prenait du temps. Remontant la rue principale en direction du centre-ville, elle passa devant une maison de maître dont le porche était allumé. Une petite vibration dans l'air l'interpella et la Sage décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil d'un peu plus près.

Elle poussa la barrière blanche pour s'engager dans l'allée et, alors que ces pas la rapprochaient du perron, elle sentit un malaise grandir en elle. Un soupçon de magie écœurante se faisait sentir. Pas assez pour lui coller la gerbe, mais le pouvoir était suffisamment présent pour lui donner un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle quitta l'allée pour faire le tour de la maison, jetant des regards par les fenêtres. L'endroit semblait à première vue désert. Mais elle sentait une présence dans la demeure et, se concentrant sur la magie qui filtrait, elle eut une grimace de dégoût.

\- Un démon de la luxure… Manquait plus que ça… maugréa-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de regagner la rue déserte.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et bailla. Elle était trop fatiguée pour agir cette nuit. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle et de revenir planquer le lendemain soir. Après tout, le démon n'allait pas disparaître de si tôt.

\- Bien au contraire, soupira Rose. Il va nous transformer la ville au complet en maison close à ciel ouvert…

Son téléphone portable vibra et elle décrocha, étonnée qu'on l'appelle à une heure aussi tardive.

\- Ouais ? Swan ? Attends deux secondes, parle moins vite… je ne comprends rien… Hmmm, donc, tu as sur les bras une femme congelée, ma mère ne veut pas t'aider, Merlin est injoignable tout comme Zelena, Bleue n'est pas compétente et Gold t'a dit qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à un micro-ondes. Et tu penses que je peux faire quelque chose. Je ne vois pas quoi…

Elle inspira profondément et roula des yeux.

\- Ok. Tu es où ? A la morgue ? Je viens mais je ne te promets rien.

La brunette raccrocha sans salutation et fourra le téléphone dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Putain, c'est vraiment une emmerdeuse… maugréa Rose avant de transplaner.

* * *

Regina suivait Hermione et Hécate dans les rues délabrées d'une ville en tout point semblable à Storybrooke. L'endroit lui filait la chair de poule et la souveraine ne put s'empêcher de serrer ses bras autour d'elle. Ses talons ne faisaient aucun bruit en claquant sur le trottoir et aucun son venait perturber le silence de mort qui régnait. Quelques badauds déambulaient dans les rues sans rien dire, semblant se rendre machinalement d'un point à l'autre de la bourgade.

La déesse et la Source pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque au clocher effondré et la reine se glissa à l'intérieur du bâtiment avant que la porte se referme.

 _\- Dépêchons-nous, le temps presse. L'Initiale ne va pas tarder à ouvrir le portail, murmura Hécate en faisant coulisser un mur qui révéla un vieil ascenseur._

La médecin s'engouffra dans la cage métallique, précédant Hécate qui activa une manette. L'ascenseur tressauta, se mettant en marche, et Hermione eut l'impression de tomber dans les entrailles de la terre. Regina vit avec un certain amusement le teint de sa femme virer au vert et elle se demanda si la Source allait se ridiculiser en vomissant devant une inconnue.

- _Vous n'aimez pas les sensations fortes, remarqua Hécate en haussant un sourcil._

 _\- Pas celles-là en tout cas, réussit à plaisanter Hermione avant de prendre une grande inspiration._

La déesse eut un sourire et Regina serra les dents. Son épouse venait-elle de flirter avec une autre femme ?

L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin et la brunette se précipita sur la terre ferme, soulagée. Elle s'effaça pour laisser passer Hécate qu'elle suivit dans un dédale de couloirs, qui se termina par une impasse matérialisée par deux portes.

 _\- Celle de droite mène à un univers de ténèbres dont la seule issue connue est le chapeau du sorcier. Si vous passez cette porte, vous ne pourrez faire marche arrière. Celle de gauche mène au deuxième cercle des enfers._

 _\- Et bien, à gauche toute ! fit Hermione faussement enjouée en posant sa main sur la poignée._

La porte s'ouvrit et Regina se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Elle ne le sut jamais. Le décor se troubla et, le temps d'un clignement de paupière, elle se trouva dans un paysage apocalyptique qu'elle avait déjà vu : Avalon dans ses derniers instants.

L'ancienne maire avisa Aliénor, blessée, qui trébuchait à chaque pas mais qui se forçait à avancer pour rejoindre Hermione. La brunette était auréolée d'une lumière blanche qui contrastait avec les ténèbres qu'amenait la destruction du continent. Sa main tendue vers le ciel tremblait sous les assauts de la magie qui dansait autour d'elle avant de pénétrer son corps. Regina se força à ne pas détourner le regard, supportant difficilement la vision de l'agonie de son épouse. Aliénor finit par rejoindre Hermione et la rousse posa sa main gauche sur la tête du dragon pour nouer l'autre à celle que la médecin tenait au-dessus d'elle.

 _\- C'est bientôt fini, murmura la rouge et or._

 _\- Je vais te décharger. Ensuite, je fossilise la chimère. La Source ne s'échappera jamais de sa prison._

 _\- Que Merlin t'entende, articula la brune_ _tte_ _dans un souffle. D'ailleurs j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de ne plus être un enchanteur ... Sa blague ne fonctionnera plus ..._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, murmura Aliénor avec un sourire. Préoccupons-nous de ramener tout le monde à bon port._

 _\- Te rends-tu compte que nous serons les deux moitiés d'un tout pour l'éternité ?_

 _\- Te rends-tu compte que je n'ai jamais rêvé d'autre chose ?_

Un éclair frappa le sol à seulement quelques centimètres de leurs pieds, mais Regina ne sursauta pas, toute concentrée sur l'échange entre les deux femmes.

 _\- Plus de temps à perdre, déglutit Hermione._

Aliénor hocha la tête. Une main toujours posée sur la tête du dragon, elle fit glisser l'autre sur le coeur de la brunette.

 _\- Commençons, chuchota la Sage en aspirant une partie du pouvoir qui coulait dans les veines de la rouge et or._

"Regardez et apprenez." fit la voix d'Aliénor dans l'esprit de Regina.

\- Pardon ? fit la reine en regardant autour d'elle.

Un flot d'images envahit son esprit et l'ancienne maire ferma les yeux en grimaçant. Le sort, les mouvements pour l'accomplir, certains souvenirs de la rousse s'imposaient à elle, pénétrant sa conscience et s'y installant.

"Nous vous la confions."

Quand Regina ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans son lit, mais la voix d'Aliénor résonnait encore en elle. Elle tendit la main mais rencontra les draps vides et froids. La brune repoussa rapidement la couette et, attrapant sa robe de chambre, la passa tout en quittant la pièce. Elle repéra aussitôt la lumière au rez-de-chaussée et descendit silencieusement les marches pour se rendre dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et s'accouda contre le chambranle de la porte, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, appréciant le spectacle que lui offrait sans le savoir la Source. Cette dernière était de dos, assise à la grande table, un grand et épais grimoire ouvert devant elle. L'Origine de toutes magie faisait léviter une petite pierre noire qu'elle gravait minutieusement de plusieurs traits de magie ciblés.

La concentration de la brunette était extrême et Regina sourit de la voir presque sortir un bout de langue afin de bien s'appliquer. Consciente que si elle avançait elle risquait de surprendre son épouse et de lui faire rater ses manipulations visiblement complexes, la reine fit demi-tour, toujours silencieusement jusqu'au milieu de l'escalier. Puis, délibérément, elle porta son poids sur la partie grinçante de la cinquième marche, révélant son arrivée. Quand elle revint dans le salon, Hermione tenait la pierre dans sa main et la scrutait sous tous les angles, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

\- J'ai enfin fabriqué la prison de l'Initiale. Quand elle sortira des enfers, je l'enfermerai là-dedans... murmura la médecin.

Regina vint s'installer à califourchon sur les genoux de son épouse et encadra son visage de ses mains.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle.

\- Je trouve aussi, sourit fièrement la brunette.

L'ancienne maire afficha un rictus carnassier et laissa ses mains courir sur le buste de la médecin. Cette dernière était vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un boxer, aussi la souveraine sentait la douceur et la chaleur de la peau de la Source sur ses cuisses nues. Le regard noisette s'assombrit et la brune savait qu'elle avait toute l'attention de sa femme.

\- Et si nous fêtions cette excellente… commença-t-elle.

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Hermione se leva, la soulevant pour l'allonger sur la table du salon. Regina partit dans un grand et bref éclat de rire joyeux. Son souffle resta momentanément bloqué dans sa gorge quand elle sentit les doigts de son épouse effleurer l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en remontant son déshabillé en soie.

\- Oh mon dieu… réussit-elle à articuler difficilement quand les lèvres de la brunette se posèrent sur son intimité.

Les yeux fermés, elle frissonna sous le souffle chaud qui la caressait, se tendit sous la morsure à peine appuyée infligée à son clitoris, se cambra sous l'attention de la langue qui venait énerver les replis de son intimité avant de crier sous l'impulsion des doigts qui la pénétrèrent pour l'amener rapidement vers le plaisir.

* * *

Les pieds d'Emma ne touchaient pas terre et la jeune femme essayait de ne pas paniquer. La sensation de la magie qui contraignait son corps lui rappelait douloureusement sa rencontre avec Cora lorsque la mère de Regina avait enlevé Henry. Et les yeux furieux qui se posaient sur elle faisaient naître un malaise, plus qu'une peur. En fait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne craignait pas pour sa sécurité malgré la précarité de sa situation.

\- Écoute, je ne voulais pas... commença-t-elle.

\- Oh que si, Swan ! Tu m'as caché intentionnellement l'identité de la victime car tu savais que, comme ma mère, je t'enverrais chier !

\- J'essaie d'aider et...

\- Et comme d'habitude, tu fous la merde ! vociféra la sorcière.

\- Rose, lâche-moi, exigea calmement la shérif.

Les épaules et le dos de la blonde rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois brutalement l'armoire métallique de la petite salle d'examen. Emma grimaça en sentant le cadenas qui en fermait la porte griffer son flanc. Elle venait de gagner un nouveau bleu.

\- Ok, soupira là shérif. Balance-moi à travers la pièce autant de fois que tu veux, je peux pas m'y opposer. Traite-moi aussi de tous les noms si ça te défoule. Mais Marianne n'a rien fait pour mériter ça, et oui, je ferais n'importe quoi pour Hermione, parce que c'est mon amie. Et tout ça n'est pas incompatible.

\- Si quelque chose avait pu être fait pour elle, ma mère s'en serait chargée, siffla la Sage. Marianne est morte, la glace a atteint son cœur. Fin de l'histoire.

Le Maître des chimères relâcha la shérif et recula.

\- Préviens son connard de veuf. Et ne m'appelle plus pour me mettre en position délicate vis-à-vis de la Source, ordonna froidement la brunette.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Vous avez raison, faites vos petites affaires de fin du monde entre éminents sorciers, on va se démerder entre nous pour gérer nos pauvres petites vies qui vous semblent si minables que vous abaisser à notre niveau n'en vaut pas la peine.

Rose lui lança un regard condescendant avant de transplaner, sans un mot. La Sauveuse se laissa glisser le long de l'armoire pour s'asseoir sur le sol carrelé.

\- Merde... souffla-t-elle. Comment vais-je lui annoncer ça ?

* * *

Gold alluma une bougie sur le comptoir de sa boutique, afin de s'éclairer sans avoir une source trop vive qui réveillerait Belle endormie dans la pièce adjacente. Il sortit sans bruit, dans des gestes tout en douceur, un coffret en métal qu'il ouvrit précautionneusement. Il en extirpa un chapeau à l'aspect miteux dont il caressa le tissu du bout des doigts, se délectant de la magie sombre qui s'en dégageait.

\- Il est grand temps de me séparer de cette dague et de la dernière Source... murmura-t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Ca vous a plu ?

La suite la semaine prochaine et d'ici là, portez-vous bien !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	11. Une maison démoniaque

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

J'attends de publier ce chapitre depuis plusieurs semaines car c'est mon préféré de ce tome !

J'ai pris mon pied à l'écrire avec Sygui, aussi j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Une maison démoniaque**

 _Trois soirs plus tard_

Emma pianotait le volant et ne quittait pas des yeux une belle demeure dans un quartier cossu de la ville. La rue était déserte et la shérif trouvait cela normal au vue de l'heure tardive.

\- T'es sûre que c'est là ? murmura-t-elle à Rose, confortablement calée dans le fauteuil passager, les pieds posés sur le tableau de bord, tapant sur les touches de son téléphone portable.

\- Pendant que tu lustrais un pirate ivre de rhum, je planquais devant cette bâtisse. Trois nuits. Et j'ai vu des trucs vraiment étranges. Ca plus des voisins qui se sont plaints chez Granny que la maison semblait s'envoyer en l'air. Donc oui, j'en suis sûre, Swan.

\- Je ne lustre pas un pirate ivre de rhum ! J'enquête sur un meurtre et j'aide Elsa à retrouver sa soeur, au détriment de ma vie personnelle. Mais ça, tout le monde s'en fout vu que personne m'aide !

\- Ouais, t'as tout compris, tout le monde s'en fout, lança Rose, goguenarde. On a mieux à faire. Genre rattraper les conneries causées par votre séance de spiritisme à la con.

\- C'est à cause d'Hermione que ça a foiré ! objecta Emma.

\- Genre, la Source a fait merder votre petite sauterie ? A d'autres... se moqua la Sage.

Merlin, installé à l'arrière, se pencha pour caler son visage entre les deux sièges.

\- Vous comptez jouer à celle qui pisse le plus loin ? demanda-t-il, goguenard.

\- La ferme, répliquèrent de concert la Sauveuse et la Sage.

\- En tout cas, si vous vous battez, prévenez-moi, je ne manquerai ce spectacle pour rien au monde. Je vous fournirai la boue et les maillots de bain.

Rose brandit son majeur par-dessus son épaule et le premier Sage éclata de rire.

\- Mais quelle éducation, j'vais en toucher deux mots à ta mère, plaisanta l'enchanteur en reculant pour se vautrer à nouveau sur la banquette arrière.

\- T'as pas convié ta rouquine à notre petite sauterie ? se moqua la Sage.

\- Non, elle est pas assez mûre magiquement. Mais j'aurais pu, vu que t'as amené ta petite amie qui sait pas lancer un lumos.

\- C'est pas ma petite amie, abruti, répondit le Maître des Chimères en rangeant le téléphone dans sa poche. Et ma mère m'a imposé sa présence. Une histoire de formation quant à sa magie balbutiante.

\- Hey ! s'exclama Emma, piquée au vif. Fallait juste que je me change les idées de mes deux enquêtes qui n'avancent pas.

\- On se demande bien pourquoi... ironisa la Sage.

\- Bon, on attend quoi ? demanda la shérif, préférant ne pas relever la pique, pianotant à nouveau sur le volant. Ca fait une heure qu'on est là.

\- On attend le bon moment, répliqua l'Anglaise en soupirant.

\- Et c'est quand ? insista la blonde, qui souhaitait rentrer chez elle et aller se coucher.

L'air se mit à vibrer et les deux Conseillers de la Source se raidirent.

\- C'est maintenant ! s'exclama Merlin, réjoui. Allez mes grasses, on bouge son cul et on va castagner du démon.

Rose ouvrit sa portière et se glissa hors de la voiture. Ses docs Marteens foulèrent l'eau sale du caniveau et elle agita le pied droit pour dégager un papier gras de sa semelle.

\- Cette ville est crade depuis que ta mère la gère, Swan, fit-elle remarquer.

\- T'étais pas là quand c'était Regina la maire, alors pour la comparaison, tu peux t'abstenir, rétorqua Emma avec humeur.

\- Te fous pas de ma tronche, entre l'appart' de ta vieille et la baraque de ma belle-mère, tu vois tout de suite qui sait faire le ménage, se moqua Rose en allant ouvrir le coffre de la coccinelle jaune tandis que Merlin quittait à son tour le véhicule.

La Sage sortit une batte de baseball et la Sauveuse fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ? demanda la blonde, sa tension montant d'un cran.

Rose claqua le coffre et, calant la batte sur son épaule, sourit à Emma.

\- Pour forcer un démon de la luxure à lâcher ses victimes et à changer de proie, faut plus que deux sorts ou trois pétards mouillés. On va rentrer dans cette baraque et je vais leur jouer Orange Mécanique... Je vais me montrer à la hauteur de ma nationalité.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la Sage tourna les talons et traversa la rue pour pousser le portail en fer forgé et remonter l'allée menant au perron de la maison.

\- Je croyais que les Anglais étaient polis et calmes en toutes circonstances, marmonna Emma en suivant la brunette.

\- Hermione et Rose sont les deux faces d'une pièce. Hermione, quand elle est elle-même, c'est la vieille Angleterre, tasse de thé, napperon et bonne éducation, répondit Merlin. Rose... c'est le hooliganisme des stades. Mais t'inquiète pas, ma grosse, tu vas adorer !

Quand ils se plantèrent devant la porte, Rose avait déjà frappé et faisait face à un vigil d'une carrure impressionnante.

\- Le mot de passe, demanda le gorille.

Emma ouvrit sa veste et exhiba son badge de shérif.

\- Le voilà. Tu nous laisses entrer, maintenant ? fit la Sauveuse.

\- Non. Le mot de passe.

\- Il est envoûté, chuchota Merlin pour la blonde. Ca se voit à ses pupilles.

\- Viens, je vais te le dire à l'oreille, susurra Rose, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Le gorille se baissa et la Sage, prenant de l'élan, percuta le visage du garde de son front et lui explosa le nez. Elle enchaîna sur un coup de genou entre les côtes de sa victime puis, attrapant cette dernière par les épaules, l'envoya hors de son chemin, directement dans un parterre de roses.

\- Allons-y, pénétrons dans ce lupanar de l'enfer ! fit-elle, faussement réjouie, faisant tourner sa batte dans une main.

D'emblée, Emma remarqua que la lumière était rare. L'entrée de la résidence qu'elle découvrit en s'engageant dans les pas de la Sage était chichement éclairée par des candélabres suspendus magiquement dans les airs qui créaient autant de halos d'ombre que de lumière.

\- C'est glauque comme ambiance, on pourrait croire qu'on va croiser la famille Adams, chuchota la shérif en collant au dos de la brunette.

\- Si ça reste glauque, ca me va, mais je pense qu'on va vite glisser dans le trash porno dégueu... souffla la brunette, repoussant la blonde hors de son espace vital avec les sourcils froncés. Voilà le plan : on débarque dans le salon, je pète tout, le démon se jette sur moi et pendant que je lui mets une bonne douille, vous faites sortir les victimes et vous vous assurez que la possession a pris fin. On est ok ?

\- Ca roule ma poule, répondit en écho l'enchanteur en retroussant ses manches.

\- Ca me semble bien, à l'exception d'une petite chose... commença Emma.

\- Quoi ? souffla Rose en se retournant à nouveau, la batte sur son épaule. T'as besoin d'un mandat ?

\- Ca serait pas mal, mais le problème majeur, c'est ... que je sais pas quoi faire si quelqu'un est possédé, conclut-elle avec une moue.

\- Putain, y'a vraiment tout à faire avec elle... soupira la brunette. Ok, Merlin, tu restes à l'entrée et tu vérifies que les gens sont cleans avant de les faire sortir de la maison. Swan, tu entres dans le salon des orgies avec moi et tu évacues les victimes. C'est à ta portée ou tu veux retourner dans la voiture ?

La shérif lui fit un bras d'honneur que la Sage ignora. Cette dernière prit une grande inspiration avant de défoncer d'un grand coup de pied la porte menant au salon. Une musique assourdissante retentit aussitôt, une techno bestiale, au rythme primitif, qui couvrait avec peine les gémissements de plaisir de la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait sous le regard des sorciers.

\- C'est bien insonorisé, fit sobrement Rose avant de s'avancer, enjambant un couple copulant à même le sol, à moins d'un mètre du pas de la porte.

Emma était sur le seuil, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds. Ce qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, dans tous les sens du terme, était au-delà de son imagination.

\- N'ais pas peur, papa reste pas loin, lui cria Merlin à l'oreille en lui serrant l'épaule.

La shérif hocha la tête et carra ses épaules en arrière avant de pénétrer dans la pièce à son tour. Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, elle rejoignit l'Anglaise en trois enjambées.

\- Putain c'est... c'est flippant, fit-elle en remarquant une femme debout sur une table qui semblait prise d'un orgasme violent alors que personne ne la touchait.

\- Et t'as peur de quoi ? De te prendre une main au cul ? se moqua la Sage.

\- Si c'est un humain qui me met la main aux fesses, ça ira. Si c'est la maison, ça passera pas... déglutit la blonde.

\- Mais non, tu te fais des idées. Franchement, ça va encore, je m'attendais à pire, fit Rose avant de s'approcher d'une enceinte.

Elle arma son bras et donna un grand coup de batte dans la baffle qui mourut dans un crépitement électrique.

\- J'aime pas cette musique, sourit la Sage, goguenarde, avant de sortir son téléphone.

Elle appuya sur quelques touches, poussa le volume à fond et ferma les yeux de contentement alors qu'un rythme de batterie commençait.

\- U2, y'a que ça de vrai, soupira la brunette avant de casser les pieds d'un fauteuil, faisant fuir deux hommes qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. I can't believe the news today...

Emma aiguilla les deux amants improbables, Gepetto et le prince Phillip, vers l'entrée où Merlin faisait le tri des personnes autorisées à sortir. Dans les faits, l'analyse était facile, soit les gens étaient paniqués par la situation, soit ils restaient obnubilés par leurs envies et même Merlin devait faire attention aux mains baladeuses. La shérif sourit un instant en voyant justement Archie tenter de lui rouler un patin. Puis elle blêmit en voyant Kathryn particulièrement occupée à satisfaire trois mâles en rut.

\- Oh putain de merde ! Rose ! appela-t-elle avant de désigner son amie d'un claquement de doigts.

La Sage se détourna de la transformation d'une table style empire en bois de chauffe et agita la main en direction du quatuor. Les amants retrouvèrent leurs esprits et se mirent à courir en direction de la sortie.

La shérif, satisfaite, reporta son attention sur Rose qui continuait à bousiller consciencieusement le mobilier. Et le regard vert glissa sur le postérieur de l'Anglaise. Elle eut l'envie subite de poser ses mains dessus avant d'arracher le jean qui le moulait et de prendre la brunette contre un mur, sauvagement, pour l'entendre crier son nom.

Un grognement félin remonta dans sa gorge tandis que son regard scrutait avidement le corps de la brunette qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer nue. Occultant son environnement, sourde au bruit cacophonique et habitée par son envie immédiate, la Sauveuse fixa son objectif des yeux et se dirigea vers Rose, enjambant les corps emmêlés, évitant les coups de badine qui se distribuaient, insensible aux cris de douleurs ou aux gémissements de plaisirs.

La Sage, qui lui tournait le dos, poursuivait la destruction méthodique de la pièce.

\- Merlin, Swan, je vais à la cave ! lança-t-elle après avoir défoncé le dernier canapé. Notre démon doit s'y trouver.

La brunette sentit des bras passer autour de ses hanches et des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque.  
Elle se retourna brusquement et se trouva enfermée dans les bras de la shérif. Elle découvrit le regard vitreux de cette dernière et lâcha un juron.

\- Évidemment, tu n'as pas protégé ton esprit... soupira le Maître des Chimères avant de claquer des doigts, jetant un sort pour lever la possession démoniaque, tandis que les mains de la blonde erraient à des endroits où elles n'avaient rien à y faire.

Emma papillonna des yeux un instant avant de rougir violemment en prenant conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, mais Rose n'en profita pas, ayant déjà disparu en direction des soubassements de la résidence.

\- Oh merde, c'est puissant ce truc, marmonna-t-elle en se frottant la nuque, avant de laisser un petit sourire coquin étirer ses lèvres.

Elle suivit la Sage jusqu'à une porte dissimulant un escalier en bois assez raide. Rose en dévalait les marches, sa batte à la main, prête à cogner. Et quand la shérif mit le pied sur la dernière marche, elle fut une fois de plus stupéfaite. Toutes les fées de Storybrooke étaient dans des tenues plus que légères et servaient en vin et autres mets tandis que la Fée Bleue qui était toute vêtue de cuir noir.

\- Oh bah ça alors, ça me troue le cul ! siffla la blonde. Mais depuis quand elle est possédée ? Elle avait l'air normal ces derniers temps...

\- Elle n'allait pas se révéler alors que l'Initiale menaçait de détruire la ville, répondit la Sage. Hey ! Démon ! héla-t-elle en direction de la mère supérieure. Viens te mesurer à une Conseillère de la Source !

La brunette conclut son discours par l'explosion d'un lustre en cristal et la Fée Bleue, allongée sur un divan, se redressa avec un regard noir.

\- C'est donc toi qui as gâché ma fête ? éructa le démon.

Rose posa sa batte au sol et s'appuya sur le manche.

\- Besoin d'aide pour sortir de ce corps ? proposa-t-elle aimablement. Ma magie ne demande qu'à s'exprimer, tu sais...

\- Soit, fit sobrement le démon avant d'agiter mollement la main.

Le Maître des Chimères fut propulsée en arrière et atterrit au milieu des escaliers, fracassant deux marches lors de l'impact. La shérif avait tout juste eu le temps de sauter de côté pour ne pas servir de matelas à la Sage. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Rien de cassé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Même pas un faux-pli, grimaça la brunette goguenarde. Sors les fées d'ici, ça va être moche.

\- Fais attention, c'est la Fée Bleue, c'est pas une débutante, lui rappela Emma.

\- Non, tu crois ? ironisa Rose tandis que le démon déchaînait un feu de l'enfer dans la pièce.

Des flammes gigantesques léchaient les murs sous les regards béats d'admiration des fées, toujours sous l'emprise maléfique.

\- Putain de merde... siffla la Sage.

\- Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivantes ! lança la voix de Bleue.

\- Des promesses, des promesses, ricana la Maitre des Chimères en renvoyant les flammes concentrées vers la fée possédée.

Cette dernière bloqua aisément l'attaque et métamorphosa le feu en une nuée de lames tranchantes qu'elle lança en direction de la brunette.

Rose dressa rapidement une protection magique autour d'Emma et elle et les armes rebondirent sur son charme pour tomber au sol dans un fracas métallique.

Bleue leva rapidement la main et forma une boule de glace d'une taille impressionnante qu'elle envoya droit sur la Sage. La protection magique éclata mais Rose para le sort d'une main tout en contrattaquant de l'autre, faisant fuser un trait de magie rouge.

La fée possédée dut faire un pas sur le côté, mais ne fut pas assez rapide et le sortilège de la Conseillère lui entailla profondément l'épaule droite.

\- Oh merde ! Rose ! Ta main ! Elle est gelée ! s'exclama Emma.

\- Frotte, ça va fondre ! lança Merlin, moqueur, en apparaissant dans un trou du plafond effondré par la violence du dernier échange. A part ça, ça va mes grosses ?

\- Une main sera suffisante pour renvoyer cet esprit dans l'au-delà, grogna l'Anglaise. Merlin, y'a encore du monde dans la maison ?

\- À part nous et les bonnes soeurs salopes, non, répondit l'enchanteur.

Ce dernier disparut dans un craquement sonore pour réapparaître entre le démon et le Maitre des Chimères.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Tu t'es fait le démon de la colère, celui du cul est pour moi... fit sérieusement le vieux sorcier. Embarque ta copine ailleurs car ça va valser.

\- Tu te réserves toujours le meilleur, grommela la Sage, boudeuse. Et c'est pas ma copine.

\- Sans vouloir interrompre cet échange hautement philosophique, me semble que Bleue est en train de doubler de volume... c'est normal ? couina Emma, pas très rassurée devant un phénomène qui la dépassait totalement.

\- Elle fait de la rétention d'eau, c'est rien... répondit Merlin.

\- Ou c'est la ménopause, ca fait gonfler, ajouta Rose.

La mère supérieure faisait maintenant trois mètres de haut (et avait emporté une grande partie du plafond) pour 250 kilos, à vue de nez.

\- Si c'est rien, y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter alors, fit la Sauveuse d'une voix à peine audible. Ca te dérange si je me colle à toi ? Au cas où...

Rose haussa un sourcil, perplexe, avant de le froncer, inquiète.

\- T'es encore sous l'emprise du démon ? demanda Merlin. Car y'a que ca qui pourrait te pousser à vouloir te coller contre Rose.

\- Toquard... marmonna la Sage en voulant exhiber une nouvelle fois son majeur, avant de se souvenir qu'il était raide et prit dans la glace. Fait chier...

\- Si c'était le démon, je crois pas que je demanderais la permission, répliqua Emma en fusillant l'enchanteur du regard pour prendre la défense de la brunette.

\- En attendant, barre-toi Swan, lâcha de façon peu aimable l'Anglaise juste avant que la shérif l'entoure de ses bras et les propulse dans un recoin de la pièce alors que Bleue lâchait sur la maison un torrent de flammes tout droit sorti de l'enfer de sa bouche.

De façon tout à fait inconsciente mais parfaitement bien venue pour une fois, la magie d'Emma entra en action et créa un dôme de protection autour d'elles, ainsi qu'une bulle un peu moins maitrisée pour ce qui était de Merlin et de sa barbe.

L'enchanteur déchaina une multitude d'éclairs sur le démon pendant que Rose se relevait en secouant sa main congelée.

\- Merci Swan, murmura-t-elle avant de s'élancer pour aller prêter main forte à Merlin.

\- Pour une fois que je crée pas une catastrophe, fit la shérif, fière d'elle. De toute façon, les barbes, c'est plus à la mode, continua-t-elle en se rendant compte que celle de l'enchanteur fumait encore.

Ce dernier enchainait les sorts pendant que Rose contournait la gigantesque fée. Le premier Sage balança un sortilège particulièrement violent et la brunette prit son élan pour sauter sur le dos de Bleue. Elle posa sa main sur l'arrière du crâne et Emma l'entendit psalmodier des mots dans une langue inconnue. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle extirpa une forme argentée de la tête de la fée.

\- Merlin ! Maintenant ! cria-t-elle.

Le vieux sorcier ouvrit un vortex et la Sage propulsa le spectre à l'intérieur. Le vent violent, corollaire des vortex magiques, s'étouffa en même temps que le démon disparaissait dans le portail en grimaçant et en hurlant sa haine.

\- C'est ça, bon voyage, répondit Rose en se réceptionnant au sol au côté de la fée revenue à une taille normale.

Merlin voulut lui taper dans la main mais se ravisa. Il la lui prit délicatement et la décongela en un clignement d'oeil.

\- Merci, fit Rose reconnaissante. Swan, tu peux ramener ces dames au couvent ?

\- C'est bon, je gère, répondit la blonde. Allez les filles, on se rhabille en vitesse sinon je vous amène direct au poste. Et on va à confesse en rentrant, ajouta-t-elle en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre de la basse-cour qui piaillait sa gêne et tentait vainement de cacher ce que le cuir mettait plutôt bien en valeur.

\- J'vais rester l'aider, fit Merlin. Et me rincer encore un peu l'oeil. Ca ira pour le retour ? demanda-t-il au Maître des Chimères.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Rose, on se voit demain au petit-déjeuner ? J'ai une offre à te faire... la retint la shérif en passant sa veste à une bonne soeur.

\- Je sais déjà ce que c'est et c'est non, Swan. En plus, j'ai pas vocation à faire du baby-sitting pour sorcière mal dégrossie.

\- T'es coincée à Storybrooke, faut que tu trouves un boulot, insista la blonde qui préféra une nouvelle fois passer par-dessus l'insulte.

La brunette eut un sourire en guise de réponse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà une idée de ce que je vais faire... finit-elle par dire avant de transplaner.

\- Ok, râla la blonde. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui l'envoie chier !

\- Ah, l'amour ! fit Merlin avec un sourire goguenard.

* * *

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et resta quelques instants le regard vide avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Regina en finissant d'étaler un peu de crème sur ses mains.

\- Oui, Rose et Merlin ont eu le démon de la luxure, répondit la Source avec soulagement. J'ai cru un instant devoir intervenir.

\- S'ils ont réussi et sont encore vivants, c'est qu'Emma a su rester en retrait, se moqua gentiment la reine.

\- Hmm, elle a participé et s'en est pas trop mal tiré. Il faudrait que tu poursuives les leçons avec elle.

\- Non, ma patience a des limites très restreintes avec elle. Mais vu que tu es la Source, ne serait-ce pas ton rôle ?

\- Justement, je suis la Source. Pas professeur. Je verrai avec Rose si elle veut bien s'en charger. On va se coucher ?

\- Avec plaisir... conclut la souveraine en se levant du canapé.

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et Rose apparut à quelques centimètres de sa belle-mère qui recula aussitôt.

\- Je déteste quand vous faites ça, toutes les deux ! Vous pourriez prévenir avant de transplaner ! gronda-t-elle.

\- Désolée Regina, j'voulais pas te faire peur, balbutia la Sage.

\- Je n'ai pas eu peur, j'ai été surprise, rectifia sèchement la souveraine, sous le regard amusé de la Source.

\- Bref, j'voulais vous voir car j'ai eu une super idée de carrière professionnelle qui pourrait en plus compenser l'inexpérience de la shérif locale, commença Rose.

\- Tu vas accepter son offre d'adjoint au bureau ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Bosser avec elle ? Tu déconnes ! Non, j'ai mieux en tête, et je vais avoir besoin de votre aide... répondit la Sage.

* * *

 _Le lendemain, début d'après midi..._

Rose était calée dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur son bureau, les mains croisées sur sa nuque, et attendait patiemment les clients. Elle avait passé une partie de la nuit avec sa mère à aménager le salon de son appartement en bureau et avait distribué avec Regina des prospectus dans les boites aux lettres de la ville tôt dans la matinée. Enfin, sur les coups de midi, elle avait glissé quelques cartes de visites aux badauds lors du marché hebdomadaire. Restait à voir si les habitants de Storybrooke avaient besoin de ses services.

Elle bougea sa souris, sélectionna le raccourci Youtube sur son navigateur internet et lança une chanson que lui conseillait le site. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par une mélodie douce exécutée au piano.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu as refusé mon offre, fit une voix teintée de reproche. Rose McGonagall, détective privée.

La Sage ouvrit un oeil avant de le refermer.

\- Shérif, quel bon vent t'amène ? Besoin d'aide pour une enquête officieuse ?

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ta mère apprécie que tu aies abandonné son patronyme, poursuivit Emma en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- Elle a parfaitement accepté mon choix. Et je pensais que tu comprendrais que je ne veuille pas être la "fille de", vue ta position, altesse.

\- Touché, répliqua la blonde avant d'attraper le porte-cartes pour en saisir une qu'elle fourra dans sa poche. Donc, les maris infidèles et les héritages planqués, c'est ton truc ?

\- Entre autre chose, répondit Rose en s'étirant. En tout cas, ça l'est plus que de rester derrière un bureau à bouffer des donuts.

\- Tu as été flic, tu pourrais remettre ça, insista la shérif.

\- J'ai déjà donné, je passe à autre chose.

\- Mouais... en tout cas, j'les connais, les privés. Je ne veux pas te voir foutre ton nez dans mes enquêtes. C'est clair ?

\- Clair comme de l'eau de roche, shérif. En te souhaitant la bonne journée !

Emma se redressa et, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, quitta le bureau de la nouvelle détective de Storybrooke. Cette dernière ouvrit un tiroir et sortit une petite bouteille d'eau qu'elle déboucha avant d'en boire une longue gorgée. Elle se demanda pourquoi Emma était venue la voir. Avec cette reine des neiges qui se promenait en ville pour geler chaque coin de rue, elle avait vraiment autre chose à faire que de menacer un privé.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et Rose quitta sa posture décontractée pour une pose plus professionnelle.

\- Entrez ! fit-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Une jeune femme blonde, à peine majeure, pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était presque recroquevillée sur elle-même, l'air apeuré, et cette attitude alerta la Sage.

\- Asseyez-vous, commença Rose d'une voix douce. En quoi puis-je vous aider, Miss...

\- Jane. Jane Warrington, murmura la jeune femme. Je viens vous voir car... hier soir, j'ai été... agressée sexuellement.

Le maître des chimères sortit une autre bouteille d'eau et la poussa en direction de la demoiselle.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, répondit-elle. Mais je pense que vous devriez aller au bureau du shérif Swan. Elle sera plus à même de vous aider et d'enfermer l'homme qui vous a fait ça.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Car le dernier souvenir que j'ai de cette soirée, c'est Killian Jones m'offrant un verre de rhum.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Gros bisous et à jeudi prochain,

Link9 et Sygui


	12. Un marché funeste

Hey hey !

Comment va ? C'est jeudi, c'est nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Un marché funeste**

Regina mit son plat de lasagne au four et entreprit de nettoyer le plan de travail. Ce soir, c'était dîner en famille au 108 rue Mifflin. Et avec Henry et Rose qui avaient un appétit de loup, elle avait dû doubler les proportions.

Une voix s'éleva de l'étage et la reine sourit en entendant son épouse chanter pour leur fille. Cependant, elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant que la Source chantait en français. Et souvent, quand elle utilisait cette langue, c'était que la chanson n'avait rien d'une berceuse pour enfants. Aussi, elle jeta rapidement le sortilège de traduction que Rose lui avait appris et elle quitta la cuisine pour s'engager dans les escaliers.

\- _Je vais vous raconter l'histoire d'une grand-mère, qui était passionnée par la flûte traversière. Elle avait un petit chat qu'elle appelait Lulu et sa flûte, une fois, elle la lui a mise dans le cul._

\- HERMIONE ! aboya Regina. Ne chante pas ces horreurs à notre fille !

\- _Non, non non, non non, pardon ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est une jolie chanson, Je vais me ressaisir !_

La sonnette retentit dans la maison et la souveraine dut faire demi-tour. Elle traversa l'entrée en regardant sa montre. Que ce soit Rose ou Henry, ils étaient en avance.

\- _Ecoutez plutôt l'histoire de Caro et Matthieu, qui étaient jeunes et beaux, et très amoureux. Ils emmenaient leur filleul faire du bateau-mouche mais une fois seuls, ils se faisaient pipi dans la bou..._

\- HERMIONE ! Tu arrêtes immédiatement ! cria à nouveau Regina avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte.

Elle découvrit Elsa et Clochette sur son perron et ferma tout aussi brusquement la porte avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers les escaliers.

\- A nous deux, chérie... maugréa la brune alors que la chanson se poursuivait à l'étage.

Des coups vifs furent frappés à la porte et Regina sentit l'agacement poindre en elle.

\- HERMIONE ! Tes deux groupies campent dans notre allée ! Tu es priée de nous en débarrasser ! Et vite, avant que je m'en charge de manière définitive !

La Source apparut en haut des marches, Elizabeth qui gazouillait dans ses bras.

\- Et tu les laisses dehors ?

\- Je ne les veux pas dans cette maison.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione en descendant l'escalier.

\- Elles sont blondes... grommela Regina.

\- Et ?

\- Et on sait que toi et les blondes... murmura dangereusement la souveraine.

\- N'importe quoi ! soupira la médecin en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Emma, Viviane, pour ne citer qu'elles. Il y en a sûrement d'autres dont je n'ai pas connaissance.

La Source ouvrit la porte et sourit aux deux femmes qui l'attendaient.

\- Désolée de déranger votre quiétude, la Bonne Mère, mais je voulais savoir si vous étiez disposée à... commença Elsa.

\- Lumière Eternelle, il n'y a que vous pour aider Elsa ! coupa Clochette avec son enthousiasme habituel. Sa magie est instable et cela a créé pas mal d'émois en ville aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, j'ai senti.

\- Evidemment, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, Lumière Eternelle, répondit rapidement la fée avant de se jeter face contre terre sur le perron, se prosternant devant la brunette.

"Je compte jusqu'à trois et je la carbonise... " siffla la voix de la reine dans l'esprit d'Hermione qui n'avait aucun mal à sentir que sa femme serrait les dents.

\- Clochette, je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le côté culte de la Déesse... réprimanda gentiment la Source avant de porter son attention sur la Reine des neiges.

Tandis que Clochette se relevait précipitamment en piaillant des excuses et des louanges pour sa Créatrice, Hermione sondait l'esprit d'Elsa.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à détruire le mur de glace qui entoure la ville, fit Hermione.

\- Non, je ne comprends pas. C'est moi qui l'ai fait mais la glace n'a pas répondu à mon pouvoir, avoua Elsa.

\- Hmmm... Quelqu'un a consolidé ton oeuvre. Mais c'est un autre sujet. C'est d'accord, je vais t'aider à contrôler ta magie, annonça la brunette avec un mince sourire.

\- Vrai ? s'étonna Clochette.

\- Pardon ? s'étouffa Regina.

\- C'est un immense honneur que vous me faites, ma Bonne...

Le reste de la phrase fut tué par la porte d'entrée qui claqua en se fermant. Hermione, surprise, se tourna vers sa femme qui lui jetait un regard assassin.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? siffla la reine.

\- Absolument pas. Sa magie est puissante et si Elsa ne la maitrise pas, cela pourrait virer au drame, expliqua patiemment la Source.

\- Et moi je maitrise la mienne et ça pourrait aussi virer au carnage.

\- Devant Lizzy ? Et toi qui ne veux pas que je chante en français, se moqua gentiment la médecin.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu chantes ce genre de choses. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Je n'aime pas les regards que te lance Elsa.

\- Elle ne me jette aucun regard ! souffla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es complètement aveugle, ma chère.

\- Et toi tu t'imagines des choses ! Regina, ma chérie, je t'aime, j'adore discuter avec toi mais le débat est clos. Je donnerai quelques cours de magie à Elsa.

\- Le débat est clos ? Le débat est clos ! Rends-moi ma fille, gronda la brune en attrapant le bébé des bras de l'Anglaise.

\- Hey ! s'indigna la médecin.

\- Tu veux jouer à la maîtresse avec Elsa alors qu'il y a trois nuits encore tu refusais de le faire avec Emma ? Soit ! Vas-y ! J'espère que tu trouveras le canapé très confortable en rentrant.

\- S'il te plait ma chérie, tenta la brunette en posant sa main sur le bras de son épouse. Je suis maladroite et je n'aurais pas dû dire ça de cette façon. Je peux aider Elsa, et je souhaite le faire avant qu'il n'y ait des catastrophes. Et si tu veux, tu peux être là avec moi, demain. Mais ce soir, on devait être en famille, tout les cinq…

\- Fais en sorte que les deux dindes débarrassent le perron et viens m'aider à mettre la table, finit par marmonner la reine avant d'aller mettre Elizabeth dans son transat.

\- Bien sûr bébé, sourit la Source.

\- Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Oui, ma puce.

\- Toi, attends un peu ce soir que les enfants soient couchés... menaça la reine tandis que la médecin partait dans un grand éclat de rire.

* * *

Zelena soufflait son agacement sous le regard patient de Merlin. Tous deux étaient assis en tailleur dans le salon de la maison qu'avait investie la sorcière de l'Ouest et cette dernière, après quatre heures de méditation, n'en pouvait plus.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer à quoi ça sert ? demanda la rousse. Je m'ennuis, j'ai failli m'endormir trois fois.

\- Et tu as réussi une fois, se moqua gentiment l'enchanteur. Tes ronflements m'ont réveillé. Et c'est pas en pionçant que tu vas trouver ta source de pouvoir.

\- Et ça va me servir à quoi ? Je sais déjà me servir de ma magie ! Je me moque de savoir où se niche mon pouvoir !

\- Tu t'en sers comme un manche, de ta magie. Alors tu obéis à papa et tu reprends l'exercice. Tu n'iras pas dormir tant que tu ne sauras pas ou se trouve ta source.

\- Arrête de te prendre pour mon père, siffla Zelena, prête à jeter un sort à l'enchanteur. J'en ai eu un, adoptif, et je le détestais.

Merlin la regarda sérieusement avant de caresser sa barbe.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir d'avoir des enfants, confia le Sage. Enfin, si ça se trouve, j'en ai eu à droite, à gauche, mais jamais personne n'est venu me voir en me disant « Salut p'pa ! ». J'aurais adoré…

\- Et ? pressa Zelena.

\- Et bien, si tu veux quelqu'un qui est là pour toi et qui ne te jugera pas, je suis là. Maintenant, retourne à ta méditation. Quand tu auras trouvé ta source de pouvoir, on va passer à la vraie magie. Et là, ça va être le fun, comme le disait Pansy !

* * *

Hermione remplissait le lave-vaisselle pendant que Regina donnait un biberon à Elizabeth. La petite avait fait une nuit complète la veille, la première, et la Source espérait qu'il en serait de même ce soir. Elle attrapa un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains et le lança à Rose qui nettoyait la table de la cuisine. La Sage s'en saisit d'un geste fluide et passa le linge sur la surface vernie.

\- Tu as l'air songeuse, fit remarquer la médecin.

\- Hmm… Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé dans quoi enfermer l'âme de l'Initiale mais… dans quoi vas-tu déverser sa puissance ?

Le regard d'Hermione se troubla légèrement et la Sage fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais… tu as de la chance, je sais comment lancer le sort pour absorber la magie de l'autre conne. Mais peut-être préfèrerais-tu quelqu'un d'autre ? Regina, par exemple.

\- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi… Mais nous avons encore le temps, elle ne remontera pas des enfers de si tôt…

La lumière s'éteignit brusquement et les deux sorcières lancèrent un lumos.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? grommela Rose.

\- Bonne question, murmura Hermione. Ma chérie, tout va bien ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser la mairie à cette incapable ! répondit la reine, toujours dans le salon.

\- Je vais voir en ville si tout va bien. Et surtout voir si les Charmants ne mettent pas trop de bordel… souffla Rose.

\- Tu passeras le bonsoir à Emma.

\- N'y comptes pas, je ne tiens pas à la voir plus que nécessaire. Merci pour le repas, Regina !

Rose disparut dans un craquement sonore et Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Ca va être sympa à Noel prochain…

* * *

Ingrid avait trouvé refuge dans son palais de glace et contemplait avec satisfaction le miroir maléfique qu'elle avait réussi à reconstituer. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose à faire avant de lancer le sort des milles éclats : protéger Elsa et Emma de son maléfice qui allait pousser les habitants de la ville à s'entretuer.

\- Je vais bientôt avoir ma fin heureuse avec ma famille, murmura-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts la glace du miroir.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que les méchants n'avaient pas de fin heureuse ? se moqua une voix derrière elle.

Ingrid eut un geste dédaigneux de la main et ignora le Ténébreux qui s'approchait d'elle.

\- Surtout depuis que la Source est en ville... ajouta ce dernier.

Un rictus glacial naquit sur les lèvres d'Ingrid tandis qu'elle se tournait vers le Ténébreux.

\- Ah oui ? lança-t-elle, amusée, tandis que l'antiquaire s'appuyait sur sa canne. La Bonne Mère ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai un moyen de t'en débarrasser.

\- Que veux-tu en échange ? Car tout est une histoire de marché, avec toi...

Rumpel lui rendit son rictus et sortit trois rubans de sa poche.

\- Je te débarrasse de la Bonne mère et tu me laisses quitter la ville avec Belle avant que tu lances ton sort des milles éclats. Et je te donne ses rubans contre le moyen de me libérer de la dague.

\- Deux marchés ? Voilà qui est surprenant mais tes requêtes sont accordées, répondit Ingrid.

Elle tendit la main et Gold lui lança les rubans.

\- Et pour la Bonne Mère ? reprit la reine des glaces.

\- Et pour me libérer de la dague ?

La reine des glaces s'approcha et se pencha à l'oreille de l'antiquaire pour lui murmurer sa réponse. Ce dernier eut un large rictus et hocha la tête.

\- Je te promets que demain, la Source ne sera plus dans le paysage.

\- Une fois cela fait, je t'ouvrirai un passage dans le mur de glace pour que tu puisses d'enfuir avec ton épouse.

Gold acquiesça et disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette. Ingrid afficha un air satisfait tout en caressant du pouce le satin des rubans. Il ne restait qu'à les attacher aux poignets de ses deux soeurs de coeur et elle pourrait lancer son sortilège.

\- Bien, j'ai un magasin à ranger avant sa fermeture...

* * *

Emma tenait Elsa par la main et l'entraînait au pas de course dans les rues de la ville, se servant de l'obscurité de la nuit pour les dissimuler à leurs poursuivants. Le meurtre de Marianne, le mur de glace entourant la ville, le monstre des neiges et maintenant la coupure d'électricité causée par le froid qui se dégageait du mur et envahissait la ville, tout cela était trop pour les habitants de Storybrooke. Ces derniers, renouant avec leurs vieilles habitudes du monde des contes de fées, avaient décidé de se faire justice eux-mêmes en tuant Elsa.

Les clameurs se rapprochaient et, tournant légèrement la tête pour voir par-dessus son épaule, la shérif aperçut la lueur des torches.

\- Merde… jura la Sauveuse en resserrant ses doigts autour du poignet d'Elsa qui peinait à la suivre. En plus, ils ne m'écoutent pas. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça.

\- Tes parents le savent aussi, mais ils n'ont pas réussi à convaincre leurs sujets.

\- Ouais… J'en viens presque à regretter Regina. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait réussi à faire entendre son point de vue.

Un craquement sonore résonna dans la rue et Rose apparut devant les deux blondes. Emma s'arrêta à temps, évitant de bousculer la Sage.

\- Bon sang ! Tu pourrais prévenir ! gronda la shérif.

Rose attrapa le col de la veste de la shérif et l'avant-bras de la Reine des neiges pour les faire transplaner toutes trois. Une seconde plus tard, les jeunes femmes se matérialisèrent dans le bureau de la détective privée et Emma s'assit sur le sol, prenant de grandes inspirations.

\- C'est vraiment désagréable, souffla la Sauveuse.

\- Rappelle-moi de te laisser dans la merde, la prochaine fois, rétorqua sèchement Rose.

La shérif observa le visage de la Sage malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans le bureau. L'air sombre et buté de l'Anglaise révélait les traits de son visage, carré et franc. Et l'éclat de lune qui créait la lueur dans les yeux verts mettait une intensité particulière dans ce regard qui la fixait. Emma se prit à aimer l'image. Elle sourit en coin.

\- Merci.

\- Je vais voir en ville ce qui se passe et je vais tenter de calmer le jeu. Restez ici, toutes les deux, murmura la Sage.

\- Tu fais confiance à deux handicapés magiques ? On va peut-être saccager ton bureau ... s'amusa la shérif.

Rose lui jeta un regard glacial qui fit même frissonner la Reine des neiges.

\- Qui m'a jetée à la vindicte populaire ? demanda cette dernière.

\- La personne qui a tué Marianne et qui a renforcé votre mur de glace, répondit la Sage. Je vais mener ma petite enquête...

\- L'enquêtrice, c'est moi. Alors si tu pars investiguer, je viens avec toi, fit Emma.

\- Pas besoin, grogna Rose. Reste ici à faire ton boulot de Sauveuse avec sa Majesté.

\- Mon boulot comme tu dis, c'est shérif. Le reste c'est des conneries de contes de fées, alors t'y mets pas aussi, merci !

Le maître des Chimères passa une main sur son visage las.

\- Elsa, peut-on vous laisser seule ?

\- Oui, je suis en sécurité ici, répondit la souveraine.

\- Viens, Swan, et essayons de trouver qui fout le bordel en ville... soupira l'Anglaise.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux ! Te reste plus qu'à sourire et…

\- Continue à me faire chier et je te laisse ici.

Emma fit signe de se boucler la bouche, sourire aux lèvres. La Sage prit son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

\- Ouais... salut m'man. Je ne te dérange pas ? Peux-tu me dire si un sort rend particulièrement vindicatif les habitants de Storybrooke ? Rien ? Ok, ils sont juste cons, c'est toujours bien de le savoir. Tu m'en voudras si j'use de méthodes un peu musclées pour ramener le calme en ville ? Oui, effectivement, je ne dois pas trop brutaliser ma clientèle si je veux payer mes factures... La main de fer dans un gant de velours ? Tatcher n'est pas la meilleure de nos compatriotes pour prendre exemple... Oui, je t'appelle si ça merde. Bonne nuit m'man.

Elle raccrocha et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Ca va être sympa... maugréa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Tu viens, Swan ? Je ne vais pas t'attendre dix ans...

\- C'est parti mon kiki, s'enthousiasma la blonde.

* * *

Regina remontait le couloir de l'étage et frappa avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'Henry. Ce dernier, une lampe de poche à la main, regardait attentivement son livre de contes. La reine sourit à son fils et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le matelas.

\- Tu ne le connais pas par coeur, depuis le temps ? se moqua gentiment la brune.

\- C'est une plaie, cette panne d'électricité, maugréa l'adolescent.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Son garçon avait l'air soucieux, et ce n'était pas le manque d'électricité qui en était la cause.

\- Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-elle doucement en caressant les cheveux bruns.

Henry montra le dessin qui ornait la page de conte, une image qui représentait une boule de lumière, une femme blonde qui avait la main plongée dedans, et une autre femme, châtain clair, qui arborait un visage ensanglanté.

\- C'est une nouvelle page, expliqua l'adolescent. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

\- Je peux ? s'enquit Regina, faisant mine de vouloir lui prendre le livre.

Henry acquiesça et donna l'ouvrage à sa mère. Cette dernière observa le dessin sous tous ses angles puis tourna la page à la recherche d'un conte. Mais le feuillet suivant était vierge de toute inscription.

\- C'est vraiment étrange, soupira Henry. Seulement un dessin, comme une énigme que nous devons résoudre pour connaître notre futur.

\- On dirait Hermione... murmura Regina en désignant la femme brune. Quant à la blonde...

\- Emma ? s'enquit Henry.

\- Peut-être. Et la boule de magie... Pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner qu'il s'agit de la Source.

\- Tu penses que m'ma deviendra l'autre moitié de la Source ?

\- Je n'espère pas, grinça la reine, son regard devenant glacial. Je vais mettre la main sur cet auteur et je vais lui passer l'envie de me voler ma fin heureuse.

Regina se retint de jeter le livre à travers la pièce et dans un effort réussit à le poser sur le lit. Elle se leva et, serrant les poings, fit les cents pas dans la chambre de son fils. Qui était cet auteur mystérieux qui prenait un malin plaisir depuis des décennies à réduire son bonheur à néant ? Elle allait le trouver et le faire passer de vie à trépas le temps d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Maman, on va retrouver l'auteur et on va lui demander de changer ton histoire, fit doucement Henry. Tu n'es plus la méchante après tout.

\- Et comment allons-nous faire ? soupira la souveraine.

\- On va lancer une opération et nous allons enquêter, sourit l'adolescent.

\- Comme ton opération vipère avec Emma ? demanda la brune.

\- Cobra, rectifia le jeune homme. Mais il va lui falloir un nom.

Regina réfléchit quelques instants et finit par afficher un sourire.

\- Opération mangouste ? proposa-t-elle.

Henry répéta le nom, étudiant sa sonorité et acquiesça.

\- Lançons l'opération mangouste ! fit-il, tout excité.

\- Demain, le tempéra sa mère. Il est l'heure d'aller dormir.

* * *

Emma vérifia d'une main que son casque était bien accroché avant d'étreindre les hanches de Rose qui filait à toute vitesse dans les rues de Storybrooke. La blonde se demanda quand, et avec quel argent, la jeune anglaise avait acheté sa moto avant de se dire qu'elle n'obtiendrait probablement pas la réponse. Elle haussa un sourcil alors qu'elles prenaient la direction de la forêt et, les dernières maisons dépassées, la Sage fit rugir son moteur. La moto sembla bondir avant d'accélérer franchement sur le bitume légèrement humide.

"On va faire de l'aquaplaning et finir dans un arbre." songea Emma, une boule dans la gorge et le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Rose arrêta sa Yamaha devant le mur de glace entourant la ville et cala la béquille avant de couper le contact. Elle ôta son casque et ébouriffa ses cheveux, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Ce que ça fait du bien, ça m'avait manqué ! lança-t-elle en accrochant son casque sur une des manettes.

Emma descendit de la moto et retira son casque, révélant au Maître des Chimères un teint cireux.

\- Non mais t'es dingue de conduire à cette allure là ! la réprimanda la blonde.

\- Ca va, j'avais la shérif avec moi, se moqua la brunette en lui prenant le casque. Mais tu as raison, on aurait dû mettre un gyrophare à l'arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? s'enquit Emma, changeant de sujet.

\- Quelqu'un s'est construit un nid dans le mur. Ma théorie est qu'on a une deuxième frigide en ville. On va donc visiter l'igloo à la recherche d'indice.

La shérif observa l'épais mur de glace et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule ouverture, là-haut, désigna-t-elle de l'index. A trois mètres de hauteur.

\- T'es forte en escalade ? demanda Rose en sortant une paire de gant en cuir de sa poche qu'elle lança à la Sauveuse.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'Emma soit prête et commença l'ascension du mur de glace. La shérif avait rattrapé les gants au vol et les intervertissaient pour pouvoir les mettre, tout en ne manquant pas un seul instant du début de l'ascension de la Maitre des chimères, Et si au départ, elle focalisait sur les prises que la brunette prenait pour se hisser, elle laissa rapidement dériver son regard vers le britannique postérieur, un sourire évaluant le fessier en imaginant les muscles qui le dessinaient. Et, pour ne rien gâcher, la souplesse de la détective qui tirait parfois sur ses bras sans appui sous ses pieds laissait la blonde avec des envies de plus en plus précises.

La Sage finit par atteindre la corniche qui abritait l'entrée à la forteresse. Elle essuya son front sur sa manche et se retourna, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant qu'Emma n'avait pas commencé son ascension.

\- Tu attends quoi, Swan ? Le déluge ? tança l'Anglaise avant de se glisser dans l'entrée.

\- J'arrive... grommela la shérif en cherchant une prise à sa hauteur.

Une seconde plus tard, une explosion retentit et Rose fut expulsée de la grotte dans une tempête de neige et de glace.

Emma recula et leva les mains, cherchant le sort qu'elle pouvait jeter pour ralentir la chute du Maître des Chimères qui se rapprochait à toute vitesse du bitume. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et Hermione apparut aux côtés de la Sauveuse. La Source claqua des doigts, immobilisant sa fille à deux centimètres du sol avant de la poser en douceur. Cette dernière claquait des dents et son visage était couvert d'une fine couche de glace.

\- C'était un piège... articula difficilement la détective privée.

\- De toute évidence, répondit sobrement Hermione tout en passant sa main au-dessus du Maître des Chimères, lançant un sortilège pour la réchauffer.

\- Merci, m'man.

\- Emma, va au bureau du shérif, ordonna l'Origine de toutes magies. Je t'amène la Reine des glaces dans le quart d'heure.

Sur ces mots, elle transplana, laissant les deux jeunes femmes en tête à tête.

\- Et merde... Elle va la massacrer, gémit le Maître des Chimères.

\- Remarque, quelqu'un s'en prendrait à Henry, je lui dévisserais la tête. Bon, on fait comment pour que la Source fonde pas un fusible ? questionna la blonde en posant son blouson en cuir sur les épaules de la Sage pour lui passer un peu de chaleur.

Rose la remercia d'un signe de tête et ôta dans une grimace une stalactite en formation dans son sourcil droit.

\- Allons au bureau du shérif. J'ai appris qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de raisonner la Source.

Elle sortit les clés de sa moto de sa poche et les lança à Emma.

\- Tu conduis ?

\- Sérieux ? Tu me laisses ramener ta bécane ? sourit Emma.

\- Tu sais au moins ? questionna la brunette en claquant encore des dents.

\- Bah, c'est comme une bicyclette avec un moteur, répondit la blonde dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- On n'est pas arrivées, soupira Rose.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

Semaine prochaine, Hermione rencontre la reine des glaces ! A mon avis, la blondasse va pas aimer ! ^^

Bises et bon week-end,

Link9


	13. Perte de contrôle

Hey hey !

Désolée pour le retard dans la publication du chapitre, mais hier j'étais au bout de ma vie !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Perte de contrôle**

Ingrid, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres, finissait de mettre de l'ordre dans sa boutique. Son plan marchait à la perfection. La ville s'en prenait à Elsa et bientôt, elle n'aurait qu'à cueillir la jeune femme. Pour Emma, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures. Et bientôt, toutes les trois formeraient une famille et écraseraient quiconque se dresserait sur leur chemin.

La clochette de la porte du magasin tinta et la Reine des glaces se retourna, fronçant les sourcils à la vue d'une femme aux cheveux châtain clair, vêtue trop légèrement d'un simple short et d'un débardeur. La sorcière reconnut la femme de Regina et se raidit aussitôt. Si ce qui se disait en ville était vrai, la brunette était la Source et avoir la visite de la Bonne Mère ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Granger. Je suis désolée, mais je viens de fermer... commença Ingrid.

\- Pas à cause de la panne d'électricité. Il fait bien froid dans ta boutique... commença la femme en regardant avec attention autour d'elle.

\- J'ai un générateur de secours, mentit la blonde.

\- Fous-toi de ma gueule... lâcha la brunette avant de se planter devant le comptoir et de plonger son regard sombre dans les yeux bleus de la marchande de friandises glacées.

Une seconde plus tard, Ingrid se trouva plaquée contre un congélateur, une main invisible serrant sa gorge. Le regard bleu ne quittait pas la médecin qui n'avait pas bougé, ni même esquissé le moindre mouvement.

\- Pitié... laissez-moi... supplia la Reine de glace.

\- Tu as bien failli tuer ma fille ce soir. Si je n'étais pas intervenue, elle se serait écrasée sur le bitume.

\- Je... votre fille ? suffoqua la tante d'Elsa. Je ne l'ai pas approchée.

Hermione relâcha son sort et la blonde tomba à genoux sur le linot fané, cherchant son souffle. La Source passa de l'autre côté du comptoir et attrapa Ingrid par son tablier.

\- J'ai promis de te ramener vivante pour qu'Emma puisse faire son travail. Ne me fais pas regretter cette promesse et suis-moi sans histoire.

Le regard bleu vira à l'orage et la main qui tenait le tablier d'Ingrid commença à se couvrir de givre. L'Origine de toutes magies sentit son propre pouvoir s'activer et une onde de choc se propagea hors de son corps, balayant la boutique, faisant éclater les vitrines et la devanture. La blonde fut propulsée dans la rue et atterrit durement au milieu des débris de verre sous les regards étonnés de la foule vindicative qui passait à ce moment-là, cherchant toujours la responsable supposée de leur malheur.

Les cris vengeurs et furieux se turent quand Hermione sortit tranquillement de la boutique en ruine, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Archibald Hopper, qui avait cherché en vain à calmer les habitants de la ville, s'approcha de sa consœur, incertain du discours à lui tenir.

\- Vous n'avez pas froid ? commença-t-il en désignant le débardeur et le boxer de la brunette.

\- La petite démonstration que j'ai faite à cette impudente m'a réchauffée, répondit la Source. Sur ce, Archie, je dois emmener la responsable de la coupure d'électricité à Emma. Vous pouvez dire aux habitants de retourner se coucher.

Hermione se pencha et attrapa par le col la Reine des glaces et, traînant la femme inanimée sur le bitume, prit la direction du bureau du shérif. Leroy rejoignit Archie et le nain se gratta la barbe.

\- Hé bé, la frangine est pas de bonne humeur... remarqua-t-il.

\- Tu l'as entendue ? Elle va gérer le souci, on peut rentrer chez nous.

\- Elle a choppé la sorcière, mais l'électricité n'est pas revenue, contra le nain définitivement bourru. Allons voir Blanche-Neige. A elle de trouver la solution, puisque c'est elle, la maire.

* * *

Emma arrêta la moto devant l'immeuble de Rose et, après avoir calé la béquille, aida la Sage grelottante à descendre. Cette dernière tremblait toujours de froid et ses lèvres semblaient se teinter d'une couleur bleue.

\- Ca a pas l'air de s'arranger... fit remarquer la Sauveuse. Tu devrais demander à ta mère de te refaire un coup de décongélation.

\- Je vais me faire couler un bon bain chaud, ça ira. Putain ce que la journée a été longue !

Le téléphone d'Emma se mit à sonner et, découvrant un appel de Crochet, hésita à répondre.

\- Il te saoule déjà ? se moqua Rose entre deux frissons. Il n'aura pas duré longtemps...

La Sauveuse décrocha comme pour la contredire et afficha un sourire.

\- Salut Killian. Oui... désolée que la panne de courant ait fait avorter notre rendez-vous. Ce n'est que partie remise. Oui, je suis vraiment contente tu aies retrouvé ta main. On peut en parler plus tard des usages que tu veux en faire ? J'attends qu'Hermione m'amène la responsable du bordel en ville. Oh ? D'accord. C'est vraiment super. Rejoins-moi au bureau du shérif. A tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha et, tandis qu'elle rangeait l'appareil dans sa poche, elle leva la tête pour croiser le regard narquois de Rose.

\- Quoi ? demanda Emma, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

\- Pas de "je t'aime" ? Ou de "il me tarde de te revoir" ? susurra la Sage, goguenarde.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, gronda la shérif. Va donc claquer des dents chez toi, je te ramènerai ta bécane demain.

\- Rho, mais c'est qu'elle mordrait notre Sauveuse, ricana la Sage entre deux tremblements plus évident.

La pique toucha son but mais Emma n'avait aucune intention de laisser la brunette avoir le dernier mot.

\- Jalouse ? questionna-t-elle avec un sourire en coin avant de remettre le moteur en marche et de le faire rugir, couvrant la réponse sans aucun doute caustique de la privée.

Emma démarra rapidement, son sourire narquois se défaisant dans le vent alors qu'elle mettait le cap vers le poste.

Rose la regarda s'éloigner avant de tourner les talons et de pénétrer dans son immeuble. Elle gravit les marches menant à son étage et se dépêcha de gagner son appartement. Abandonnant son manteau et ses chaussures dans son bureau, elle passa dans sa chambre et trouva Elsa endormie sur son lit.

Le Maître des Chimères soupira et se rendit dans sa salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière elle. Après avoir bouché la baignoire de sa bonde, elle fit couler une eau brulante puis se déshabilla. Elle se dévisagea quelques secondes dans le miroir et, grimaçant, elle détourna le regard.

\- J'ai eu une meilleure trogne. Pansy ne perdrait pas de temps à me draguer si elle me croisait, murmura-t-elle.

Une boule douloureuse se forma dans sa gorge et la jeune femme s'assit dans la baignoire, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras qui entouraient ses genoux et inspira profondément, cherchant à se remémorer le visage de l'ancienne Serpentard dont les contours commençaient à lui échapper, à se souvenir de sa voix. Mais le temps faisait son œuvre et le rire de la chirurgienne n'était plus qu'un écho incertain de son passé.

\- Pourquoi suis-je revenue ?

* * *

Emma arriva au poste en faisant se retourner les habitants de Storybrooke qu'elle croisait, chevauchant la puissante mécanique empruntée à Rose.

\- Beau bébé, sourit la blonde en ôtant le casque après avoir mis la bécane sur sa béquille. Je devrais suggérer à la mairie de m'en payer une, je serais plus vite sur les scènes d'intervention.

\- N'oublie pas de la faire équiper avec des sacoches pour y mettre les chatons en détresse, rit gentiment Hermione en passant à côté d'elle, Ingrid chargée sur son épaule.

\- Et bien, ça a été rapide, lança la shérif en emboitant le pas de la Source. Mais elle est pas ...

\- Je ne tue pas pour le plaisir, Emma.

\- Ouais, je sais bien, mais comme t'es la Source et que Rose est ta fille, et que si t'avais pas été là elle serait comme une crêpe sur le bitume, je me disais que peut-être ...

L'Anglaise se retourna dans le couloir du poste, manquant assommer une nouvelle fois la blonde inerte contre un coin de mur.

\- On se connaît pourtant, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui. Et je te fais confiance, mais en même temps, t'es un chouille soupe-au-lait quelquefois.

\- Moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre. Tu me confonds avec ma femme, grogna la brunette en reprenant la direction des cellules.

\- Je dirais plutôt que vous vous êtes bien trouvées, sourit la shérif en tenant une porte à barreaux ouverte le temps que la médecin dépose cavalièrement sa charge sur un bat-flanc.

\- Autre chose que je puisse faire pour la municipalité ? Ou je peux retourner me coucher ?

\- Et bien... commença Emma en grattant la nuque. Tu peux faire rétablir le courant ?

A ces mots, la lumière revint brusquement dans le bureau, faisant sursauter la blonde.

\- Wha! Y'a pas à dire, t'es super !

\- Je n'y suis pour rien. Ta mère a du faire preuve d'efficacité. C'est à marquer d'une croix blanche...

\- Sois pas sarcastique. Mais tu as raison, enchaina-t-elle en faisant deux tours de clé dans la serrure de la cellule.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à la Reine des glaces endormie et soupira.

\- Si elle se réveille...

\- Pas avant demain matin, coupa Hermione. Pas avec ce que je lui ai mis.

\- C'est vrai qu'un corps-à-corps avec toi est épuisant... plaisanta la Sauveuse.

La Source roula des yeux et s'alluma une clope. Emma fronça les sourcils et désigna le panneau d'interdiction de fumer. La médecin se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse.

\- Tes parents ne vont pas tarder à se pointer et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à les voir. Bonne soirée ! lança la brunette avant de transplaner.

La blonde se dirigea vers son bureau pour remiser les clés de la cellule dans son tiroir avant de s'asseoir en soupirant, les pieds sur la table.

\- Pourquoi rien n'est jamais simple, s'interrogea-t-elle en suivant du regard une mouche qui s'entêtait à buter contre le globe lumineux au plafond.

Sa soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. Killian avait été charmant, et charmeur, et il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Emma pour lui tirer un sourire. Elle s'était laissée contaminer par la bonne humeur du pirate, par ses regards langoureux. Et les deux mains qui avaient saisi celles de la Sauveuse pour les caresser étaient promesse d'une nuit de luxure bienvenue. Mais la panne d'électricité avait rompu le charme, les habitants de Storybrooke avaient disjoncté, et Rose était apparue pour la sauver d'une foule vengeresse.

\- Rose, murmura la blonde, laissant dériver ses pensées vers la détective privée.

Aussi entêtante qu'entêtée, impossible à gérer, remarquablement efficace...

\- ... et incroyablement bien foutue, laissa-t-elle échapper.

\- On rêve de moi ? susurra Killian à l'oreille de la shérif, la faisant sursauter, entrainant dans son saut sa chaise dans une chute arrière.

Le pirate la rattrapa avant que sa tête n'atteigne le sol, sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

\- Tu m'as fichu une de ses trouilles ! pesta Emma en quittant la chaise que Crochet remit sur ses quatre pieds. Tu as le truc pour contrôler la diva des sorbets ?

Killian sortit une grosse bougie et un parchemin de la poche de son manteau et les tendit à la Sauveuse.

\- Grâce à ça, elle ne pourra plus congeler personne, sourit le pirate. Aussi je te propose de lancer le sort et d'aller finir notre rencard, amour.

Emma attrapa l'artefact magique et retourna vers les cellules, omettant de répondre au pirate, encore prise avec des images de Rose devant ses rétines. Le capitaine la suivit et attendit à l'extérieur, appuyé contre les barreaux. Une fois que la shérif eut finit l'incantation et que des bracelets enserraient les poignets de la Reine des glaces, Killian se colla contre le dos d'Emma, déposant ses lèvres chaudes sur la peau de sa nuque.

\- Je suis en manque de toi, amour, susurra-t-il, faisant frissonner la blonde qui se laissa finalement aller contre le torse de son amant qui l'enveloppait de ses bras.

Les yeux fermées, elle se retourna dans l'étreinte avant de répondre au baiser du pirate.

\- Nous pouvons repasser plus tard, si besoin... fit une voix enjouée.

Emma se raidit et recula, se dégageant des bras de Crochet. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenaient ses parents. Et si Blanche-Neige arborait un large sourire, son père fronçait les sourcils, menaçant.

\- La situation est sous contrôle, répondit Crochet en désignant la Reine des glaces évanouie dans la cellule.

\- Et à qui doit-on cette capture ? Vous, Killian ? demanda l'ancienne institutrice.

\- Au moins sa mise hors d'état de nuire à long terme, sourit largement le pirate.

\- C'est Hermione, répondit la shérif en passant entre ses parents pour retourner ranger les clés dans son bureau. Elle est intervenue au moment crucial, comme d'habitude.

\- Je n'arrive pas à la cerner, soupira Mary-Margaret. Il faudra que j'aie une conversation sérieuse avec elle.

\- Emma, tu tombes de fatigue. Va te coucher, je veille sur la prisonnière, proposa David devant les cernes qui marquaient le regard de sa fille.

\- En fait, je vais peut-être rester ici, comme ça je vais prendre de l'avance et compléter le rapport et puis je pourrais l'interroger dès qu'elle ouvrira un œil, rétorqua la blonde, qui en avait assez qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Mais amour... notre soirée... minauda le pirate.

\- Tu as besoin de repos, ma chérie. Une soirée détente te fera le plus grand bien, renchérit Mary-Margaret.

\- J'ai réussi à m'occuper de moi-même toute seule bien au-delà de ma majorité et je compte bien y arriver sans vos conseils, maugréa la shérif qui se sentait envahie par toute cette sollicitude pas vraiment demandée.

\- Emma, commença Blanche-Neige.

\- Rentrez chez vous, ordonna la Sauveuse. Je suis la shérif, je m'occupe de la prisonnière. Killian, on se verra demain.

Le pirate allait rétorquer, mais voyant l'air décidé de sa compagne, préféra calmer le jeu.

\- Je t'amène le petit-déjeuner demain ? proposa-t-il.

\- Si tu veux, soupira la blonde qui s'en voulait de l'envoyer balader, mais qui avait d'un seul coup besoin d'espace.

Killian plaqua un doux et rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, caressa tendrement sa joue et quitta le bureau. Mary-Margaret et David attendirent quelques instants, semblant hésiter, puis finirent par partir. Enfin seule, Emma retourna s'asseoir à son bureau sur lequel elle posa ses pieds. Les mains croisées sur sa nuque, elle reporta son attention sur la mouche qui continuait à se taper sur le plafonnier.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire... souffla la shérif.

L'insecte lui semblait la représenter. Aveuglée par un mirage, épuisée par un effort inutile, incapable de réussir malgré sa persévérance ... jusqu'à quand s'entêterait-elle ? Quand tomberait-elle d'épuisement ?

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause... de vacances, soupira-t-elle. Marre d'être la Sauveuse. Je veux seulement être Emma.

Elle ferma les yeux, effaçant la vision de la mouche qu'elle entendait s'obstiner contre le globe lumineux. Le bourdonnement continu et les à-coups de l'insecte butant avec constance sur la surface de verre finit par créer un environnement hors du temps qui permit à la blonde de s'assoupir, un regard vert accompagnant ses songes.

* * *

Regina fut réveillée par un vrombissement. Celui de son téléphone. En voyant l'heure tardive (deux heures du matin) et le nom du shérif s'afficher à l'écran, elle décrocha immédiatement, de peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à sa belle fille.

\- Emma ? Que se passe-t-il ? fit elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Je... je suis perdue et il n'y a qu'a toi que je peux me confier, marmonna une voix pâteuse.

\- Tu as bu ? demanda la reine en se redressant.

\- Ouais... un peu... j'arrivais pas à me rendormir.

\- Heureuse de le savoir, rétorqua Regina d'un ton un peu sec.

\- Désolée de t'avoir réveillée mais... c'est au sujet de Rose.

L'ancienne maire referma les yeux et attendit en silence que la blonde se décide toute seule à parler. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle se rendormirait sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Mes parents adorent Killian, murmura Emma. Surtout ma mère. Et je vois dans leurs yeux une espèce de fierté quand je suis avec lui. Mais... quand je pars enquêter avec Rose... c'est indescriptible.

Regina ouvrit un œil sous un sourcil arqué, rapidement suivi par le sourire que pourrait avoir un chat devant une souris.

\- Bien heureuse d'entendre que tu trouves le travail de ma belle-fille particulièrement inspirant. Peut-être vas-tu devenir un véritable shérif à son contact.

\- Très drôle... maugréa la blonde. Comment... comment je peux l'amener à de meilleurs sentiments envers moi ?

Regina retint un soupir. Jamais elle ne se débarrasserait des Charmants. Heureusement qu'Emma s'était attirée ses bonnes grâces, sinon elle lui aurait raccroché au nez.

\- Un instant, lui intima-t-elle.

Elle s'extirpa doucement du lit conjugal, voulant préserver le sommeil de son épouse, attrapa un déshabillé de soie et se rendit dans le confort de son bureau.

\- Si je comprends bien, Emma, tu souhaites mettre Rose dans ton lit.

\- Oui ! Non ! Pas seulement... C'est compliqué. Je sais ce que je ressens. Mais elle ? Elle me donne du "Swan". Elle est pas foutue de m'appeler par mon prénom. Et puis... si ça se fait, sur un gros malentendu, que va dire Henry? Et mes parents ? J'ai conscience des convenances. Ils attendent un gendre, un futur roi...

Plus elle l'écoutait et plus Regina en venait à se dire qu'Emma était un cas désespéré.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez prévu un retour et une installation définitive dans la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... bafouilla la blonde. Mais je... j'essaie d'être enfin la fille que mes parents veulent.

\- Emma, je ne le dirai qu'une fois : tu mérites mieux que ce pirate. Je le sais, tes amis doivent le savoir et, comme le dirait Clochette : "Même la Source, malgré son infinie miséricorde, ne tolérera pas une telle parodie de couple un mois de plus". Henry s'en remettra, tes parents aussi. Et je serais extrêmement soulagé que notre fils n'est plus un tel modèle.

\- Mais Henry l'adore ! gémit la shérif. Il a un bateau ! Il porte une boule d'oreille, ne se rase pas et boit du rhum...

\- Henry a 14 ans, c'est normal qu'il se pâme devant un rebelle, répondit Regina en roulant des yeux. Rose aussi a ses bons côtés.

\- Ah ouais ? En dehors de son accent anglais charmant, y'a rien de franchement cool chez elle. Peut-être le fait qu'elle porte des Stan Smith... et encore, j'ai un doute.

\- Elle est détective privée et elle conduit une moto. Si ça ce n'est pas... cool, je ne vois pas ce qui peut l'être.

\- Regina, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu ne sais rien à ce qui est cool. Tu as genre... soixante ans dans ta tête.

\- Tu as bu combien de verres, Emma ? siffla la reine, qui se demandait quelle quantité d'alcool un habitant de Storybrooke devait absorber avant d'avoir la stupidité de se montrer irrespectueux envers elle.

Emma renifla.

\- Assez pour être malheureuse et te le dire.

La souveraine se pinça le nez.

\- Si tu te sens plus à ta place avec Rose qu'avec ton manchot alcoolisé, quitte-le et avoue à ma belle-fille ce que tu ressens. Et ne choisis pas en fonction des qu'en dira-t-on, de tes parents ou d'Henry. C'est ta vie, Emma.

\- Tu ferais quoi à ma place ? murmura la blonde.

\- J'ai presque été à ta place. J'ai tué ton grand-père, j'ai dirigé le royaume d'une main de fer et j'ai fini par jeter le sort noir.

\- Hmmm... ça m'encourage pas à quitter Crochet, souffla la shérif dans un ton désespéré.

\- Et en créant Storybrooke, j'ai rencontré Hermione et j'ai adopté Henry. J'ai eu ma fin heureuse, lui rappela Regina.

Emma poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Je le pensais pas quand j'ai dit que t'étais viel...

\- Miss Swan... menaça la reine.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie. Puis-je retourner me coucher auprès de ta future belle-mère ?

\- Sachant que t'es déjà ma belle-grand mère, rit doucement la shérif.

\- Pas un mot de plus ou je viens te carboniser. Et tiens-moi informée de tes avancées... ou des vestes que tu te prendras.

Sans attendre de réponse, Regina raccrocha et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sans bruit et sans mouvement brusque à côté d'Hermione mais cette dernière se retourna quand la souveraine posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

\- Tout va bien? demanda la brunette, la voix rauque de sommeil.

\- Une de tes anciennes coucheries tourne autour de ta fille, répondit-elle, pince sans rire.

\- Hein ? fit la brunette en tressaillant, pas suffisamment réveillée pour comprendre de quoi il était question.

\- Rien qui demande ta présence, ou la mienne. Rendors-toi.

\- Ok...

Cinq secondes plus tard un léger ronflement se fit entendre et la brune sourit.

"Emma et Rose ? Ce n'est pas gagné..." songea Regina avant de se rendormir à son tour, bercée par la respiration de sa femme.

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin..._

Regina faisait quelques pas dans la cuisine, Elizabeth contre son épaule, la main royale tapotant doucement le dos de la petite fille.

\- Allez, ma chérie, un petit rototo pour maman... encourageait-elle.

Le son peu gracieux, tonitruant, sortit de l'œsophage et fit légèrement grimacer sa reine.

\- Hmmm, celui-là a dû réveiller la maisonnée.

Un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre dix secondes avant l'arrivée d'Henry, qui déboula dans la cuisine tel une tornade.

\- On ne court pas dans... commença l'ancienne maire.

\- Dans l'escalier, je sais, mais Hermione est malade.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai cru qu'il y avait un dinosaure dans les toilettes, expliqua l'adolescent. Et je l'ai entendu dire : "Elle m'a filé la grippe, l'autre conne !" avant qu'elle se mette à vomir.

\- Henry ! Pas de gros mots ! gronda Regina.

\- Mais c'est Hermione ! Je ne fais que répéter ses propos ! marmonna le brun en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Regina pinça ses lèvres pour éviter de se laisser aller à exprimer tout haut devant son fils ce qu'elle pensait du vocabulaire de son épouse.

\- Ton déjeuner est prêt mon chéri, s'entendit-elle plutôt dire, je te laisse mettre le lait dans tes céréales, ajouta-t-elle en sanglant Lizzy dans son transat pour éviter d'avoir à gérer une chute et une bosse.

Sur un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, la brune monta rapidement les marches vers l'étage et gagna sa chambre pour entendre Hermione se lamenter dans la salle de bain.

\- La prochaine fois, commença-t-elle en poussant la porte, tu ne sortiras pas à moitié déshabillée. Quelle idée d'aller dans un froid pareil se promener en caleçon ! continua-t-elle en aidant la brunette tremblante de fièvre à se lever.

\- Je suis la Source ! Je ne tombe jamais mala...

Hermione s'interrompit pour se retourner et plier les genoux devant les toilettes. Regina détourna les yeux, tentant d'ignorer les bruits rauques que faisait son épouse. Elle en profita pour attraper une serviette qu'elle humidifia avant de la tendre à la médecin.

\- Donc, la grippe ?

\- Ouais, la grippe... maugréa Hermione. Je vais aller au bureau du shérif et tuer cette salope d'Ingrid. C'est elle qui me l'a refourguée, j'en suis sûre.

\- Et en bonne Source, tu vas éradiquer le virus, commenta la brune en soutenant son épouse vers le lit conjugal.

\- Exactement, grelota l'Anglaise.

\- Mais en bonne épouse, je vais te mettre immédiatement au lit et tu vas y rester, histoire que tu ne contamines personne.

\- Je fais juste l'aller-retour, toussota la médecin en s'enfonçant sous la couette.

\- On en reparlera quand tu n'auras plus de fièvre.

\- Mais je veux pas être malade ! couina la brunette.

Regina sourit doucement avant de remonter l'édredon sous le menton de sa femme et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Il y a un avantage à être grippée... commença-t-elle en posant sa paume fraiche sur le front brulant.

\- Lequel ? grommela Hermione en fermant les yeux de bonheur au contact apaisant.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi à chaque instant de la journée, répondit Regina en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur le front à la place de sa main. Maintenant, repose-toi.

La médecin acquiesça mollement avant d'attraper sous un oreiller la chemise de nuit de la reine et de s'en servir comme d'un doudou. L'ancienne maire eut un sourire attendri et sortit silencieusement de la pièce, fermant la porte sans un bruit.

\- Elle a des milliers d'années et pourtant, c'est une grande enfant...

* * *

Zelena reposa bruyamment le livre sur la table et souffla son mécontentement pour attirer l'attention de Merlin. Ce dernier était accoudé au comptoir de la bibliothèque et devisait avec Belle. Cette dernière exhibait fièrement l'alliance dorée que lui avait offerte Rumpel pour leur mariage mais cela ne semblait pas faire sauter de joie le vieux Sage.

\- Me dis pas que tu as fait cette connerie de l'épouser !

\- Rumpel est un homme bien, décréta la jeune femme.

\- C'est le Ténébreux ! insista l'enchanteur.

\- Et c'est un cancrelat, ajouta Zelena. J'en ai assez de lire. Quand allons-nous faire de la magie ?

\- Tu finis tes trois bouquins et papa t'emmènera en forêt.

\- Pour la perdre ? demanda Belle, goguenarde.

\- Si seulement… soupira Merlin en roulant des yeux. Revenons-en à ton bonhomme. Je lui fais pas confiance.

\- Et qu'a-t-il fait de mal depuis qu'on l'a libéré de l'emprise de la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest ?

\- Je préfère Zelena, si ça ne vous fait rien, maugréa la rousse qui était retournée à sa lecture.

\- A ma connaissance, rien, mais je ne suis pas toute la journée avec lui. Si ça se trouve, il est en train de mijoter un coup tordu.

\- S'il recommence ces coups tordus, je le bannirai moi-même de la ville, assura Belle.

* * *

Regina avait mis Elizabeth au lit pour sa sieste et avait préparé une soupe à l'attention de sa femme qui dormait toujours à l'étage. Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans les escaliers avec son plateau, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. La reine fit demi-tour et, après avoir posé son chargement sur le guéridon de l'entrée, alla ouvrir à l'imprudent qui venait troubler le silence de la maison. Son regard s'assombrit en découvrant Clochette et Elsa sur son perron.

\- Hermione est grippée, elle ne pourra pas vous donner le cours de magie promis, votre Majesté, lança l'ancienne maire. Sur ce, bonne journ…

\- Regina, il y a un problème ! coupa Clochette. Seule la Lumière Eternelle peut nous sauver !

La brune haussa les sourcils, perplexe devant les propos sûrement exagérés de la petite fée.

\- Emma a perdu le contrôle de sa magie. La Reine des glaces en a profité pour s'échapper.

\- Où est Emma ? demanda Regina, sentant l'inquiétude poindre.

\- Introuvable, répondit la fée. Elle est partie en courant après… euh… avoir blessé accidentellement son père et Henry.

Le cœur de la reine manqua un battement. Emma avait blessé Henry ? Comment la shérif avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ?

\- Il va bien, la rassura Elsa avec un regard furieux pour la fée. Juste une bosse, rien de grave. Il est actuellement chez Granny, si vous voulez vous en assurer.

Pour toute réponse, l'ancienne maire disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette, laissant la fée et la souveraine d'Arendelle sur son perron.

\- La lumière Eternelle a la grippe et son épouse l'abandonne ? s'horrifia Clochette avant que son regard écarquillé se pose sur le plateau-repas. Je ne manquerai pas à mon devoir, je vais m'occuper d'elle jusqu'à son rétablissement !

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel alors que la fée pénétrait d'autorité dans la maison, accaparant l'assiette de soupe pour gravir les marches menant à l'étage.

\- Un jour, Regina aura sa peau…

* * *

Blanche Neige préparait le thé pour ses invités. Etre occupée l'aidait à se concentrer sur autre chose que l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour sa fille. Emma avait fini par appeler, quelques minutes plus tôt, pour leur annoncer qu'elle renonçait à ses pouvoirs, qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen et qu'elle reviendrait quand elle ne serait plus un danger. Mais le soulagement que l'ancienne institutrice avait ressenti à cette nouvelle fut rapidement balayé par une angoisse sourde.

\- Est-ce la bonne décision ? murmura-t-elle.

David posa sa main sur le dos de son épouse et lui déposa un délicat baiser dans le cou.

\- Oui, c'est sa décision et nous serons là pour la soutenir... affirma-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Regina sortit de la chambre de Neal et ferma doucement la porte. Elle venait de coucher Elizabeth dans un lit d'appoint et ne tenait pas à la réveiller. Surtout qu'elle devait rester concentrée sur la situation qui devenait de plus en plus ingérable. Apparemment, Ingrid avait réussi à accrocher magiquement un ruban au poignet d'Emma et d'Elsa. A quoi cela servait-il et quel but poursuivait la Reine des glaces ? L'ancienne maire pressentait que rien de bon n'allait arriver.

\- Quelle décision ? demanda cette dernière aux deux Charmants.

\- Emma vient d'appeler, elle a trouvé une solution pour se débarrasser de ses pouvoirs, expliqua Blanche-Neige.

\- Mais quelle idiote ! s'emporta l'ancienne maire en tapant du plat de la main sur le comptoir en bois, faisant sursauter le couple royal. Et vous, vous la laissez faire ?

\- Mais quel est le mal à vouloir être normal ? s'étonna l'institutrice.

\- Elle est la Sauveuse. Ses pouvoirs font partie d'elle, expliqua Regina en articulant exagérément, comme si elle parlait à deux simples d'esprit. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée et vous, vous la confortez dans la fausse image qu'elle se fait d'elle. Je suppose que vous avez paniqué quand elle a perdu le contrôle de sa magie... conclut-elle dédaigneusement.

\- Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? rétorqua James.

\- Hermione. Rose. Moi, compta la reine sur ses doigts.

\- Et moi, ajouta Elsa en se levant du canapé. On ne peut pas la laisser faire ça. J'ai connu cette situation, je croyais que ma soeur me...

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'écouter votre histoire personnelle, ma chère, coupa grossièrement Regina. Emma va faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie et nous devons l'en empêcher.

\- En quoi le sort d'Emma vous importe-t-il ? demanda Mary-Margaret.

\- C'est mon amie. Et la mère d'Henry, répondit du tac-au-tac l'ancienne maire.

\- C'est aussi mon amie. Laissez-moi l'aider, s'il vous plait. Nous devons la retrouver, insista Elsa.

\- Comment ? Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut être, avoua James.

Regina se concentra et fit apparaître une fiole dans sa main.

\- Un potion de localisation, marmonna-t-elle en claquant la petite bouteille sur le comptoir. Le temps presse alors deux questions simples : avez-vous un vêtement à elle et pouvez-vous appeler un urgence Ruby et Dorothy pour garder Neal et Elizabeth ?

* * *

Et là, c'est le drame ! LOOOOL

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	14. La Sage, le Ténébreux et la Source

Hey hey !

Après une longue semaine d'attente, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Attention, ça s'accélère !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : La Sage, le Ténébreux et la Source**

La petite coccinelle jaune avalait le bitume, pas vraiment silencieuse ni passe-partout. Pour autant, Emma ne croisa personne tandis qu'elle cherchait son chemin. De toute façon, la blonde conduisait sans prêter vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait, perdue dans un flot de pensées qui tourbillonnaient sans vouloir s'arrêter. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

Des crépitements de magie s'échappèrent de ses doigts et la voiture eut quelques soubresauts avant de s'arrêter dans un crachotement. Resserrant sa veste contre elle, la Sauveuse sortit de la coccinelle et poursuivit à pied, longeant la route faiblement éclairée par les rares réverbères défraichis.

Elle sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier et regarda pour la troisième fois la carte. Elle n'était plus très loin de la maison que lui avait indiquée Gold. Elle regarda sa montre, relevant sa manche, et sursauta en grimaçant quand sa magie s'exprima une fois de plus sans son consentement.

\- J'espère que le Ténébreux ne s'est pas foutu de moi et qu'il va me débarrasser de ça... maugréa-t-elle.

Levant les yeux, elle avisa au loin le manoir abandonné décrit par l'antiquaire. Une demeure impressionnante, entourée d'un grand jardin ceint d'un mur en pierre et d'une grille noire. Retenant l'envie de mettre ses mains dans ses poches (elle n'avait pas envie de mettre le feu accidentellement à son jean), elle pressa le pas, bien décidée à en finir avec son pouvoir et son statut de Sauveuse.

Fébrile autant que frigorifiée, elle serra une nouvelle fois son blouson autour d'elle. Passer la journée dans sa voiture, loin de tout le monde, autant de ceux qui la craignaient que de ceux qui la plaignaient n'avait amélioré ni son humeur ni son moral.

Et elle avait blessée Henry. Par accident, certes. Mais elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Blesser Henry, elle aurait aussi bien pu le tuer, maladroite et incapable comme elle l'était. Jamais ça n'aurait dû se produire. Jamais elle n'aurait dû posséder de tels pouvoirs. Mais ça allait s'arrêter là, ce soir.

Elle se demanda en poussant la grille si la poursuite de ses leçons avec Regina aurait changé la situation ?

\- Probablement pas. Et comme dirait Hermione, "avec des si je rentrerais dans du 34...". D'ailleurs... qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, la Source ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue m'aider ?

Arrivée devant la porte de la demeure, elle inspira profondément avant de pousser le panneau de bois. Dieu savait ce qu'elle trouverait derrière...

\- Gold, vous êtes là ? lança-t-elle dans le couloir.

\- Dans le salon, répondit le prêteur sur gage. Rejoignez-moi, ma chère.

* * *

Rose surveillait les alentours d'une maison en périphérie de la ville, isolée en lisière de forêt. Allongée dans un buisson, elle avait vue sur l'entrée de la demeure, faiblement éclairée par un lampadaire dont l'ampoule grésillait.

« Je devrais demander à M'man H mon héritage, j'me verrais bien vivre ici… » songea la jeune femme en prenant quelques photos.

Elle posa son appareil et attrapa son thermos de café pour en boire une gorgée. Puis elle regarda sa montre et soupira. La journée avait été longue. Même si la Sage était restée en retrait, elle avait senti la magie d'Emma s'exprimer de manière erratique. Ca, et la manifestation brève d'un pouvoir sombre et démoniaque.

« Pas mon problème… » pensa le Maître des Chimères en rebuvant une gorgée de café.

\- Bon… il va arriver, Monsieur Herbert ? J'aimerais bien qu'il aille retrouver sa poule que je puisse aller me coucher…

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Elle bougea son appareil photo et zooma sur l'homme qui pénétrait dans la maison qu'elle surveillait.

\- Ca c'est pas Monsieur Herbert ou son amante... Qu'est-ce que Gold fout ici ? marmonna-t-elle avant de hausser les épaules. Pas mon problème, répéta la Sage, tel un mantra, fermant son esprit à toute autre suggestion.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de café quand l'air vibra d'une magie extraordinaire.

\- Putain… c'est quoi cette merde ? souffla-t-elle en se redressant, les poils des bras eux aussi en l'air.

« M'man ! Tu sens que ce je sens ? » appela-t-elle.

« Oui, ça m'a réveillée… ne t'approche pas de cette source de magie. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être, mais sa nature est maléfique. Où es-tu ? »

« Dans la rue Lincoln, numéro 25. J'ai vu Gold et… »

Le Maître des Chimères se tut tandis qu'une femme approchait. Rose reconnut Emma et cette dernière, particulièrement agitée, gardant ses mains contre elle, poussa le portail d'un coup de hanche et traversa le jardin menant à la demeure. Sans hésiter, la shérif poussa la porte et disparut du regard de la Sage.

« Merde, m'man, faut que j'y aille, notre imbécile de shérif se précipite dans la gueule du loup ! »

Rose ramassa son appareil et son sac avant de se mettre à courir pour rejoindre la Sauveuse. Elle finit par la trouver devant une double porte, la main sur la poignée.

\- Swan, reste où tu es ! ordonna la Sage.

\- Non, je dois y aller, répondit la shérif sans se retourner. Gold m'a expliqué que c'est le moyen de faire disparaître ma magie. C'est la seule solution.

\- Et tu crois que tu seras mieux sans ? argumenta la brunette.

\- Au moins, je ne blesserai plus personne… répliqua la blonde entre ses dents.

\- Ouais, en gros, tu préfères abandonner que travailler… ironisa la Sage.

Emma se retourna d'un bloc et un rai de magie jaune frôla la tête de Rose. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil et attrapa une mèche de cheveux qui avait grillé.

\- Tu vois ? Je suis un danger public ! poursuivit la shérif, paniquée. J'ai failli tuer Henry tout à l'heure ! Sans ces pouvoirs, je redeviendrai normale, mes parents n'auront plus peur, ils m'aimeront et…

\- Non mais tu t'entends ? la coupa Rose en s'avançant d'un pas déterminé vers la blonde tandis que le lustre au-dessus d'elle grésillait tant l'air était électrique, saturé de magie. Normale ? Aimée ? Tu es normale, Swan. Tout comme ma mère, tout comme Regina, tout comme moi. Ce monde te voit peut-être différemment mais on s'en fout ! Tu paies tes impôts, tu travailles, t'as un fils en garde partagée, un logement, une bagnole et un mec. Manque plus que le chien pour que tu sois au bas de l'échelle du normal ! Quant à être aimée… J'ai envie de te foutre mon poing dans la gueule ! Tes parents t'aiment, Henry ne jure que par toi, ton petit frère n'a d'yeux que pour toi, t'as des amis à plus savoir qu'en foutre ! T'es entourée par des gens qui mourraient pour toi et tu nous chies un cake car Madame ne contrôle pas sa magie ?

Rose se planta devant la shérif et lui enfonça l'index entre les côtes, se prenant au passage une décharge de pouvoir qui la fit grimacer.

\- Et bien, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi, Swan. La magie, c'est de l'inné, mais c'est aussi beaucoup d'acquis ! Regarde Regina, elle en a chié avec cet enfoiré de Rumpel pour arriver à maitriser son pouvoir. Ma mère, la Source, a eu un apprentissage des plus éprouvants, et c'était la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. Et Merlin a dompté sa magie à la dure, à poil dans la forêt, pendant des décennies. Donc non, chérie, ça va pas te tomber tout cuit dans le bec. Que tu sois la Sauveuse ou pas importe peu. Je m'en fous de ton titre tape à l'oeil. T'es Emma Swan, une sorcière. T'as des pouvoirs. Va falloir que tu bosses.

Rose tendit la main pour prendre celle d'Emma mais la blonde recula, affolée.

\- Recule, tu risques d'être blessée ! ordonna la shérif, sa voix grimpant dans les aigus.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, répondit doucement la Sage. Je n'ai pas peur de toi ou de ta magie. Je n'aurai jamais peur de toi. J'ai confiance alors fais-moi confiance.

Sans attendre de réponse, la Sage attrapa le poignet de la Sauveuse et la tira dans l'entrée, loin de la double porte. La magie qui envahissait l'air devenait étouffante et tournait la tête du Maître des Chimères. Elle alla s'asseoir sur les marches d'un escalier et souffla.

\- Putain, j'ai foiré ma surveillance pour ça… marmonna-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ses doigts effleurèrent sa mèche grillée et elle grimaça.

\- Tu me dois un passage chez le coiffeur, Swan.

\- Quelle surveillance ?... Et c'est moi que tu traites de "ça" ? Et pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé faire puisque toi aussi tu penses que je suis une catastrophe ambulante ?

Rose leva la tête pour lancer un regard noir à la Sauveuse.

\- Gold t'a tendu un piège. Tu veux voir ce qui attend de l'autre côté de cette porte ?

La Sage se leva et entraîna Emma d'un pas vif vers les doubles portes. Avant d'en pousser les battants, elle lança une barrière protectrice qui entoura les deux femmes. Grand bien lui en prit. La puissance du chapeau du sorcier s'abattit sur les deux sorcières, tentant de percer la protection du Maître des Chimères pour les aspirer. Un souffle destructeur lécha les murs de la pièce, dévastant les candélabres accrochés. Rose tourna la tête vers Emma qui était stupéfaite par la violence de l'artefact magique qui semblait vouloir aspirer toute vie.

Au bout d'une longue minute, la force qui animait le chapeau s'éteignit et Rose ferma les portes pour les sceller d'un colla porta bien senti.

\- Si je n'étais pas intervenue, tu serais prisonnière de cette saloperie, grommela-t-elle en interrompant son bouclier.

\- Okay... finit par articuler la blonde qui avait encore la bouche ronde ouverte. Mais quel enfoiré, se reprit-elle enfin, laissant éclater sa colère et sa frustration.

\- Tu en doutais encore ? ironisa la Sage, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Tu le connais pourtant depuis plus longtemps que moi. T'es vraiment longue à la compréhension.

Elsa pénétra dans l'entrée, à bout de souffle. Quand son regard bleu se posa sur Emma, le soulagement se lut sur son visage.

\- Tu es entre de bonnes mains, marmonna Rose en fourrant les siennes dans ses poches. J'vous laisse. Bonne soirée les filles.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans un craquement sonore, laissant les deux blondes en tête à tête.

\- J'ai même pas eu le temps de la remercier, souffla Emma.

\- Sortons d'ici, l'invita Elsa. Tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé. Mais laisse-moi te dire, Emma, tu n'as pas été raisonnable... Abandonner tes pouvoirs n'est pas la solution.

\- Je sais mais c'est...

\- C'est terrifiant d'avoir une telle puissance et de ne pas la contrôler au point de blesser ses proches, sourit la reine des neiges, compatissante. Mais tu ne contrôleras pas ta magie tant que tu ne l'accepteras pas. Je vais t'aider. Et ta famille, tes amis aussi. Tu ne seras pas seule, je te le promets.

* * *

Gold avait attendu, tapi dans l'ombre, qu'Emma et Elsa sortent de la maison de l'apprenti sorcier. Il avait libéré quelques instants plus tôt Crochet. Le pirate, privé de son cœur, était à sa merci et surtout prêt à accomplir ses basses-œuvres.

Certain que personne ne traînait dans les parages, le Ténébreux retourna dans le manoir dans le but de récupérer le chapeau du sorcier. Il devait accumuler de la magie afin de se libérer de l'emprise de la dague. Et vu qu'il n'avait pu ravir celle de la Sauveuse, il allait devoir trouver de nouvelles victimes.

Il pénétra dans le salon et eut un rictus en voyant les doubles portes scellées magiquement.

\- Quel sortilège bas de gamme… murmura-t-il. Elle pensait m'arrêter avec ça ?

Il leva la main et la passa devant les battants qui s'illuminèrent de rouge. Un déclic se fit entendre et le démon poussa une des portes. Cependant, il n'alla pas plus loin, un petit toussotement derrière lui attirant son attention. Il se retourna pour voir Rose Granger se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte communicante entre l'entrée et le salon.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à Emma… commença la Sage, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit le prêteur sur gage, ingénu.

\- Ton petit tour avec le chapeau a foiré. C'était vraiment une idée de con.

Le rictus de Gold s'agrandit et ses doigts serrèrent le pommeau de sa canne.

\- Et je suppose que la maternité de cet échec doit vous être attribuée ? susurra-t-il.

Le Maître des Chimères se redressa d'un coup de rein et s'approcha d'une démarche féline pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du démon.

\- Ma mère a vraiment été trop coulante. A sa place, je t'aurai zigouillé depuis belle lurette. Genre quand tu as lâché le détraqueur sur Regina. Mais je vais réparer son erreur de jugement.

\- Essayez donc, rétorqua le Ténébreux avant d'envoyer un sortilège.

Rose se pencha rapidement, évitant l'attaque, et donna un coup de genou en direction de l'estomac de l'antiquaire. Ce dernier recula avec une agilité insoupçonnée et se fit juste frôler par la jambe du Maître des Chimères.

\- Vous vous croyez douée, mais vous n'êtes qu'une bien piètre sorcière comparée à votre mère. Et sans vos chimères, vous n'êtes pas de taille, se moqua le Ténébreux.

\- Tu te goures complètement, siffla Rose en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main.

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur vous, poursuivit le prêteur sur gage. La dixième Sage, la dernière roue des Conseils. Vous avez besoin d'un arc pour vous battre, car vous êtes mauvaise au corps à corps. Et vous vous cachez derrière vos créatures fabuleuses. Mais elles n'existent pas, dans ce monde. Vous êtes faible mais trop orgueilleuse pour l'admettre.

La brunette lança son attaque mais un sortilège bien placé en retour l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur. Elle se retrouva au sol, légèrement sonnée, et un rire froid retentit dans la pièce.

\- Pathétique… se moqua Gold.

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et Rose leva la tête pour voir le Ténébreux se mettre à genoux. La Sage cligna des yeux et reconnut sa mère, auréolée d'une magie sombre et puissante. La Source dans toute sa gloire.

\- Tu veux tuer ma fille ? demanda la médecin d'une voix grave et froide, tranchante comme une lame de rasoir.

\- Ténèbres Originelles, je… Elle m'a attaquée et…

\- CA SUFFIT ! tonna Hermione alors que Gold se recroquevillait sur le parquet. Je t'avais prévenu. Emma, ma fille… C'étaient les crimes de trop. Tu vas mourir de la main de ta Créatrice.

Gold agita rapidement la main et une fumée noire et âcre envahit la pièce. Hermione claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître la fumée tout en envoyant un trait de lumière rouge sur la position du Ténébreux. Mais le sort buta contre les doubles portes, le démon s'était volatilisé avec le chapeau du sorcier.

\- Poursuis-le et butte-le, m'man… grogna Rose en se relevant.

Hermione secoua la tête et s'approcha de sa fille pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

\- D'un côté, tant mieux. Deux secondes de plus et je lui vomissais dessus. De toute façon, il ne fuira pas la ville, il ne peut pas se cacher. Je finirai par mettre la main dessus. Tu es ma priorité. Je vais te ramener chez moi et regarder ta grosse bosse.

\- Tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher, t'es toute tremblante et fiévreuse.

\- Je suis ta mère, Rose, alors laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Pour ma grippe, on verra plus tard, conclut la médecin dans un sourire.

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin_

Si elle avait pu, Emma aurait pris la place de la petite souris qu'elle était sure d'entendre grignoter à l'abri dans la plinthe du poste. En fait, réflexion faite, elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû ouvrir la porte du manoir, se faire happer par la magie noire et disparaitre. Tout plutôt que de se retrouver devant eux. Sous les yeux chagrinés de ses parents, tristes de son fils, accusateurs de Regina.

\- Emma, commença sa mère d'une voix douce et compatissante. Nous t'aimons pour ce que tu es.

\- Es-tu folle d'avoir voulu te défaire de ta magie ? coupa Regina, exaspérée du ton presque larmoyant de son ancienne belle-fille. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as d'avoir un tel pouvoir ?

\- Je sais... c'était une erreur et une faiblesse... Rose me l'a bien expliqué hier... gronda la shérif, ses doigts se crispant sur son jean.

\- Ma chérie, tenta à nouveau Marie-Margaret, aussitôt coupée par Régina.

\- Effectivement, et tout ça parce que tu ne fais aucun effort pour maitriser ta magie ! Ca a beau être un don, ça se travaille Emma ! invectiva l'ancienne maire.

\- Je sais, Rose me l'a aussi dit ! répliqua la blonde.

\- Ce que ta mère veut dire... essaya David, sans plus de succès que son épouse.

\- Et bien tu devrais écouter la dixième Sage ! Il est temps que quelqu'un te fasse prendre conscience de tes responsabilités. Je te rappelle que tu as éloigné Henry de moi en pensant que j'étais un danger pour lui, ne me mets pas dans la situation de faire la même chose ! Emma, soupira finalement la reine un ton plus bas, ayant fini de laisser sortir sa peur rétrospective, il y a Rose, Hermione, et moi à qui tu peux demander de l'aide. Pourquoi choisir Rumple ? Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'est pas digne de confiance et qu'il ne sert que ses intérêts.

\- Ingrid m'a fait douter, j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie, j'ai paniqué, j'ai blessé Henry et j'ai pris une décision dans l'urgence ! s'emporta Emma. Et parlons-en de ceux qui peuvent m'aider ! T'es pas la personne la plus pédagogue, Hermione semble s'en foutre et Rose... bah... Ca va pas être possible, finit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ma méthode avait fonctionné de façon magistrale, rétorqua Regina piquée au vif. Mais je te concède que la Source n'est pas disponible en ce moment, après avoir attrapé une grippe à force de se promener à moitié nue en ville.

L'image tira un vague sourire à la shérif qui imaginait sans peine le regard noir qu'avait dû avoir la reine pour une Hermione en boxer et débardeur faisant des aller-retours magiques dans la chambre à coucher.

\- Quel est le soucis avec Rose ? Elle semble charmante, fit Blanche Neige. Et elle ne peut pas être moins patiente que Regina.

\- Oui, quel est le soucis avec ma belle-fille ? s'enquit doucereusement la reine en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, après avoir fusillé d'une regard noir la maire en titre.

\- Y en a pas, bon, on peut parler d'autre chose ? s'agaça la blonde.

Regina haussa un sourcil avant que ses lèvres s'étirent dans un rictus. La shérif voulait éviter le sujet qu'elle avait abordée deux nuits plus tôt avec elle.

\- Où est ton pirate ivre ? demanda la reine sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Il est parti faire une course tôt ce matin, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer... répondit la shérif, sur ses gardes. Pourquoi ?

\- Je suppose qu'il est parti chercher une bouteille de rhum. Avec un tel soutien, moi aussi je désespèrerai, glissa la reine avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de la shérif. Va voir Rose, intima-t-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

Emma haussa les épaules et souffla.

\- J'ai sonné ce matin chez elle, mais pas de réponse. Je voulais la remercier pour hier soir... confia la Sauveuse.

\- Elle a eu une rencontre un peu musclée avec Gold suite au piège qu'il t'a tendu. Hermione a dû intervenir et elle a ramené Rose chez nous. Et mon imbécile de femme a attrapé froid sur sa grippe et a 40 de fièvre, expliqua Regina.

La blonde se retint de gémir mais verbalisa tout de même sa frustration.

\- Encore de ma faute, se morigéna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je peux … une bouteille de téquila ? proposa-t-elle avec une grand sourire, fière de son idée. Hermione aime bien la téquila, peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien ?

\- Whisky écossais, rectifia l'ancienne maire.

\- Mais oui ! lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Bien sûr qu'elle aime ça , comme sa femme et ... s'arrêta-t-elle d'un coup, en se rendant compte de la pente peut-être glissante sur laquelle elle s'aventurait tandis que Regina haussait un sourcil. Enfin, je veux dire son ancienne... enfin celle de y'a très très longtemps, celle avant Aliénor qui... non enfin, je veux dire..., bref maintenant, c'est sûr que c'est toi, hein, tu le sais ?

Regina la regardait, intériorisant avec peine son sourire. Personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer Emma Swan, elle était définitivement unique. Impossible, maladroite, énervante, et tout à fait attachante. Un point que personne ne pourrait jamais lui faire avouer.

\- Deux choses, commença la reine en fixant la blonde qui se ratatinait. Apprends à te taire, et apprends la magie.

Emma hocha la tête et se leva, sans grâce, la fatigue s'abattant sur elle.

\- Bien, je vais rentrer avec toi et remercier les deux Granger.

Une légère vibration dans l'air fit froncer les sourcils de Regina.

\- J'ai déjà senti ça deux fois hier, murmura l'ancienne maire, songeuse et légèrement inquiète.

\- Moi aussi, je me suis sentie bizarre, mais en ce moment, chez moi tout est bizarre alors, fit la shérif en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas juste en ce moment Emma, chez toi c'est un état permanent, contra la brune en tournant les talons sans s'intéresser aux protestations des Charmant, ayant capté du coin de l'œil que la blonde avait juste levé les yeux au ciel avec un rictus amusé avant de lui emboiter le pas.

\- Si c'est pas moi, c'est quoi alors ? questionna-t-elle en la rattrapant dans le couloir après avoir enfilé sa veste de cuir rouge.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est la même chose qui a voulu t'aspirer hier soir. Mais allons nous en assurer auprès d'Hermione.

* * *

Il était près de 11 heures quand Hermione errait dans la cuisine, emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre, grelottante, attendant que l'eau boue dans la casserole. À l'étage, Rose faisait des chatouilles à Elizabeth qui babillait gaiement. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, aggravant le mal de tête de la médecin, lui arrachant une grimace.

\- M'man, tu veux que j'y aille ? fit la voix de Rose.

\- Non, ça ira… répondit Hermione avant de partir dans une quinte de toux.

Elle se rendit dans l'entrée, d'un pas peu assuré, et ouvrit la porte avant de s'accrocher à la poignée pour éviter que son vertige passager ne la fasse se trouver sur le sol.

\- Mes hommages, Lumière Eternelle, commença la mère supérieure avant de se prosterner devant la médecin.

\- Bonjour Fée Bleue. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? murmura la Source en passant sa main sur son visage moite de sueur. On peut faire court et sans cérémonial ? Je ne suis pas vraiment en forme.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je m'occupe de votre grippe ? proposa la bonne soeur. A défaut de l'éradiquer complètement, je peux au moins soulager votre douleur et vos symptômes.

\- Dis-moi la raison de ta venue et on verra après, marmonna la médecin avant de repartir dans une toux sèche.

La médecin farfouilla dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et finit par en extraire une cigarette qu'elle alluma sous le regard réprobateur de la fée.

\- Je suis inquiète. Hier, j'ai senti deux manifestations de pure magie noire sans pouvoir identifier d'où elles provenaient, expliqua la religieuse.

\- C'est le Ténébreux qui joue avec un chapeau démoniaque et qui pense pouvoir me défier. Il s'en est pris à Emma et à ma fille hier...

Un grondement sourd retentit dans le ciel et les deux femmes levèrent le yeux. Un nuage fait de pouvoir sombre et d'éclats de verre se formait au-dessus de la forêt domaniale pour grossir à vue d'oeil.

\- Ca se dirige vers la ville ! s'exclama Bleue, son regard s'écarquillant de frayeur. Lumière Eternelle, pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ?

\- Débarrasse-moi de ma grippe et je vous arrange ça en deux temps trois mouvements, répondit Hermione en tremblant de froid et de fièvre.

La fée leva la main, prête à jeter un sort, quand Killian Jones arriva en courant dans l'allée menant à la maison. Le pirate était blême et ses yeux, vitreux, semblaient être sur le point de sortir de leur orbite.

\- Je suis désolé, haleta le capitaine en s'approchant des deux femmes.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur l'espèce de boite en bois, semblable à un panier vapeur, que tenait le compagnon d'Emma dans sa main droite.

"Je mangerai bien des bouchées crevettes..." songea la Source.

\- Désolé... il me l'ordonne, il me commande... grimaça le pirate, luttant visiblement contre lui-même.

Il ouvrit la boite et une lumière vive et sombre à la fois aveugla la Fée Bleue et sa Créatrice. L'instant d'après, le perron était vide, les deux femmes ayant disparu.

Killian rangea le chapeau dans sa boite puis fourra le tout dans sa besace. Quand il leva les yeux, un poing percuta violemment sa mâchoire et le pirate se trouva allongé sur le sol, sonné, à côté de son sac. Ce dernier fut soulevé, disparaissant quelques instants de son champ de vision, avant d'atterrir brusquement sur son estomac. Une main l'attrapa par le col et le souleva du sol, lui arrachant un gémissement. Son regard plongea dans deux émeraudes furieuses.

\- Fais-les sortir de ce foutu chapeau ! ordonna furieusement Rose.

\- Je ne sais pas faire... Il faut demander au crocodile, répondit Killian.

\- T'es vraiment une pauvre merde, cingla la brunette en lui collant une mandale qui acheva de faire éclater sa lèvre. Où est ton maitre ? continua-t-elle en le secouant par le col.

\- Jamais loin, déglutit Crochet. Il a pris mon coeur, il va s'en servir pour se défaire de la dague. Ca et du pouvoir maintenant enfermé dans le chapeau.

\- Sauf que la boite, c'est moi qui l'ai maintenant. Alors tu vas aller retrouver ton crocodile, Crochet, et tu vas lui dire de ma part que c'est la fin de son règne sur cette terre.

\- Il t'a entendue. Et il te fait dire que tu as un soucis plus important, fit le pirate en désignant le ciel qui s'assombrissait à vue d'oeil.

\- Chiotte... siffla Rose.

"Merlin ! Où es-tu ?" appela-t-elle, la tension s'emparant d'elle.

"Je finis un exercice avec Zelena en forêt et nous arrivons. C'est la merde, à ce que j'ai senti."

"T'imagine même pas..."

Rose serra les dents et relâcha Crochet pour le pousser violemment loin d'elle. Elle n'avait pas la puissance pour annihiler le sort qui menaçait de s'abattre sur la ville. Et Merlin non plus. Et en additionnant leur pouvoir, pas sûr qu'ils puissent contrecarrer le plan de la reine des glaces.

\- Faut absolument sortir ma mère de ce putain de chapeau !

Elle leva les yeux vers la rue en entendant une voiture s'arrêter devant la maison et se mordit la lèvre en voyant Regina couper le moteur. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? questionna la voix autoritaire de la reine en descendant du véhicule, suivie par Emma, le regard de la brune allant de Rose au nuage progressant vers elles, sans jamais s'attarder sur Crochet.

\- Il se passe que ce déchet est contrôlé par le Ténébreux et qu'il a enfermé ma mère et Bleue dans ce foutu chapeau, répondit Rose. Et que ma mère est la seule à pouvoir empêcher le sort de la reine des glaces de s'abattre sur la ville.

Regina sentit son sang se glacer en apprenant qu'Hermione venait de se faire piéger et qu'elle risquait à nouveau de voir sa fin heureuse lui être enlever. Et une fois de plus, Rumple était le mage noir dans le tableau.

\- Je vais réduire ce nain en cendres, siffla la reine en serrant les doigts autour des flammèches qui explosaient dans ses paumes.

\- Malheureusement, il y a plus urgent, la calma Emma en se mettant devant elle, redevenant le shérif devant veiller sur ses concitoyens. Prends la boite et mets-la en sureté en un lieu que Gold ne peut atteindre. Rose, tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? questionna-t-elle en pointant du menton le nuage menaçant.

\- Malheureusement... C'est un sort qui va toucher tous les habitants de cette ville à la tombée de la nuit, sauf Elsa et toi. Vous êtes protégées par les rubans qu'Ingrid vous a mis au poignet. Ce sortilège va provoquer un chaos en ville, cela va faire ressortir les plus noirs instincts des gens qui vont s'affronter jusqu'à s'entretuer.

\- Cela va-t-il impacter les sorciers ? demanda Emma d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui... nous allons connaître le retour de la Méchante Reine et de la Sorcière de l'Ouest, expliqua Rose en jetant un regard contrit à sa belle-mère, et Merlin et moi n'aurons plus toute notre tête.

\- Oh merde ! lâcha la shérif.

\- Elsa connait ce sort, intervint Crochet, toujours au sol. Demandez-lui comment le contrer.

Regina lui jeta un regard glacial avant de reporter son attention sur Rose et Emma.

\- Plusieurs options se présentent à nous, et nous allons toutes les tenter. Emma, va retrouver Elsa et vois ce qu'elle sait du sort. Si elle connait un moyen de le briser, préviens-moi. Rose, nous pouvons envisager d'évacuer la ville. Essaie de détruire le mur de glace qui entoure la municipalité. Et demande à Merlin de me rejoindre chez Gold.

Le Maître des Chimères acquiesça et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

\- Tu vas faire quoi chez le Ténébreux ? demanda Emma.

\- Trouver le moyen de faire sortir mon épouse du chapeau avant la tombée de la nuit. Et que vas-tu faire de lui ? ajouta l'ancienne maire en désignant Crochet du menton.

Emma plissa les yeux en regardant son compagnon qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Il va tâcher de se rendre utile...

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?

L'avant dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	15. Quitter la ville

Bonjour tout le monde !

Uploade un peu en retard car je suis en vacances sous le soleil d'Italie !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Quitter la ville**

Regina sortit de sa Mercedes et se dirigea vers Merlin et Zelena qui l'attendaient devant la boutique de Gold. Le vieil enchanteur avait les mains dans les poches d'un jean ayant vécu et sifflotait un air entraînant. A ses côtés, la sorcière de l'Ouest se tenait droite comme un i, les mains derrière son dos, son regard balayant les environs. L'ancienne maire eut un léger froncement de sourcils. Elle n'avait pas vu sa demi-soeur depuis la fête pour le fils de Blanche-Neige et elle la trouvait changée. La rousse avait abandonné les tenues sombres de sorcière terrifiante pour porter un pull à col roulé, un jean bleu clair et des bottes montantes. Sa posture, bien que raide, n'était plus menaçante sans pour autant avoir abandonné de sa prestance. Mais le plus marquant était que le regard de la rousse avait perdu cet éclat fou de vengeance au profit d'une attention calme.

\- Salut frangine, salua brièvement Zelena.

Regina hocha la tête puis désigna du menton la porte du magasin.

\- On y va ? proposa la brune.

Merlin eut un rictus avant de pousser la porte.

\- Permettez, mesdames, fit-il en pénétrant le premier dans la boutique. Alors, il est où le démon ? Gold ? Au pied !

Du bruit se fit entendre dans l'arrière boutique avant que Belle surgisse dans la pièce, un fusil à la main brandit devant elle. Elle baissa le canon à la vue de Merlin, après avoir jeté un regard hostile et méfiant à Regina et Zelena.

\- On cherche ton mari, commença doucement l'enchanteur.

\- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis hier soir, répondit la jeune bibliothécaire, inquiète. Il ne répond pas à mes appels...

\- Tu m'étonnes, gloussa Zelena. Après les conneries qu'il a faites...

Merlin la fit taire d'un regard et, à la grande surprise de Regina, sa demi-soeur baissa la tête, presque honteuse.

\- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? demanda Belle d'une voix blanche, le teint blême.

\- Il a pris le coeur de Crochet pour en faire son esclave. Il s'est servi du pirate pour enfermer la fée Bleue et Hermione dans un chapeau démoniaque, expliqua Regina d'un ton sec. De ce que j'ai compris, il veut s'affranchir de la dague.

Belle sortit le poignard d'un tiroir et inspira profondément.

\- Ténébreux, viens à moi, je te l'ordonne ! fit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent et les traits de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent.

\- Il m'a menti, balbutia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit sincèrement Merlin. Peut-on fouiller la boutique ? Nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir Hermione du chapeau avant que la malédiction d'Ingrid s'abatte sur nous.

\- Je vais vous aider. Et comme promis, si Gold reparait devant moi, je le bannirai de la ville, murmura la bibliothécaire.

\- Comment feras-tu sans la dague ? s'enquit Zelena en haussant un sourcil.

L'hésitation passa dans le regard noisette de Belle avant de laisser place à la résignation.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle.

\- On s'en occupera, conclut Merlin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. En attendant, place aux recherches. Zelena, Belle, fouillez l'arrière-boutique. Regina et moi, on va retourner le magasin. Et on ne s'arrête pas avant d'avoir trouvé !

* * *

Emma composait rapidement un numéro de téléphone sur le clavier avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda-t-elle une dernière fois à Elsa.

Cette dernière acquiesça et la shérif s'autorisa à reprendre espoir. Finalement, ils pourraient peut-être s'en sortir, même en l'absence d'Hermione. Mais elles allaient jouer contre la montre.

\- Regina, c'est moi. La soeur d'Elsa, Anna, a déjà subi ce sort et serait immunisée. Si on trouve un objet lui appartenant, tu pourrais lancer un sort de localisation ? Elsa est persuadée que sa soeur est en ville... Hmmm... Je suis pas sûre que ce soit l'option choisie. Ok, je lui en parle de suite.

Emma mit la main sur l'écouteur et dévisagea la reine des neiges.

\- Regina me fait savoir qu'avec un objet ayant appartenu à Anna, il serait possible de créer un contre-maléfice qui annulerait celui d'Ingrid.

\- Le plus important est de retrouver ma soeur ! s'exclama Elsa, ébahie qu'Emma écarte facilement sa requête.

La shérif se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Regina.

\- Ecoute, d'abord faut qu'on trouve un truc d'Anna. Je te recontacte dès que ce sera fait. Où en êtes-vous de votre côté ? Un texte incompréhensible pour le chapeau et rien sur le sortilège d'Ingrid ? Génial... Donc, vous avez la notice pour sortir Hermione mais vous savez pas lire le suédois ?

Elsa grimaça en entendant Regina hurler que le chapeau du sorcier n'était pas un vulgaire meuble en kit et se décida à taper de l'index sur le cadran de la montre du shérif.

\- Ouais, désolée pour l'impertinence. Tenez-nous au courant, on file !

La Sauveuse raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et soupira, lasse.

\- Comment on va faire pour trouver un truc de ta frangine ?

\- J'avais un collier à elle et je l'ai perdu près de la forteresse de glace de ma tante. On pourrait commencer nos recherches là-bas ?

\- Bonne idée ! s'exclama Emma en sortant les clés de la patrouilleuse de sa poche. En route !

Les deux femmes quittèrent précipitamment le bureau du shérif et grimpèrent dans la voiture de service. Emma quitta la place de stationnement tout en bouclant sa ceinture et accéléra dans la rue principale. Elsa s'accrocha à la portière tandis que le véhicule semblait bondir sur la chaussée, la shérif ne cherchant pas à éviter les nids de poule qui défiguraient l'asphalte.

« Chose qui aurait été impossible avec Regina comme maire » se fit-elle la réflexion.

Une fois les dernières maisons dépassées, la Sauveuse appuya sur l'accélérateur, faisant rugir le moteur de la patrouilleuse. Le paysage défilait sous le regard bleu d'Elsa et cette dernière eut un haut-le-coeur.

\- Ralentis, supplia la reine, nauséeuse.

\- On y est presque, répliqua Emma.

Cette dernière pressa brusquement la pédale de frein et releva d'une main ferme le frein à main. La voiture fit un dérapage sur la gauche dans un crissement de pneus et finit par s'immobiliser.

\- Oh putain de merde ! lâcha la shérif, le regard écarquillé.

Elsa, qui s'était recroquevillée les mains sur la tête, se redressa, se demandant ce qui étonnait son amie.

\- Oh ! lâcha-t-elle en découvrant Rose Granger, quelques mètres devant elle.

La Sage avait les pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol. Sa main gauche soutenait la droite, paume ouverte, d'où s'échappait un gigantesque faisceau de magie verte qui frappait inlassablement le mur de glace. Le vent magique tourbillonnait autour du Maitre des Chimères, qui restait concentrée, malgré les grimaces furtives qui chiffonnaient son visage. Le pouvoir balayait les cheveux bouclés et faisait claquer les pans de la chemise sur le jean dans un tumulte de poussière et de débris de feuilles mortes.

\- J'suis définitivement pas au niveau, maugréa la shérif.

\- C'est une conseillère de la Source, ne vas pas te comparer à elle, Emma.

Rose sembla fléchir, la puissance du rayon s'affaiblissant, ses épaules se voutant. Puis l'Anglaise se redressa et envoya une puissance dévastatrice, criant pour libérer sa rage et son pouvoir. Le faisceau avait fait place à un véritable torrent de magie qui vint se déverser sur la barrière de glace d'Ingrid. Cette dernière se fissura sur toute sa hauteur et la terre se mit à trembler.

\- A couvert ! lança Emma en faisant se baisser Elsa.

Les deux blondes se trouvèrent recroquevillées dans la voiture alors qu'un grondement sourd résonnait à l'extérieur. Une pluie de grêle s'abattit sur le pare-brise et la Sauveuse pria pour que ce dernier résiste. Le bruit de la glace qui frappait le verre et la taule était assourdissant, couvrant les prières que la Reine des Neiges adressait à la Bonne Mère.

Le silence vint quelques secondes plus tard et Emma se redressa lentement, aux aguets. Elle risqua un coup d'oeil par-dessus le tableau de bord et, remarquant que le mur avait disparu, ouvrit la portière pour se glisser hors de la patrouilleuse. Elle trouva Rose assise sur le bitume, essoufflée, aussi pâle que la neige qui couvrait la route par endroit.

\- Tu as réussi ! s'enthousiasma la shérif en tendant la main pour relever son amie.

\- Ne crie pas victoire. J'ai mis une heure à péter la barrière d'Ingrid, je n'ai plus de jus et il reste toujours celle de l'Initiale... murmura la Sage en acceptant l'aide. Je pense qu'on peut la franchir mais on ne pourra pas revenir.

Rose fut rapidement debout et Emma épousseta le blouson couvert de neige de son amie.

\- Donc, pas d'évacuation de la ville... résuma sombrement la Sauveuse.

\- Et bien, t'es perspicace aujourd'hui, se moqua la Sage.

\- Et toi, t'as bouffé un dico ce matin ? Je savais pas que tu savais employer des mots de plus de deux syllabes, gronda la shérif.

\- Utilise pas des mots que tu sais pas écrire, Swan, lâcha l'Anglaise, acerbe.

Un cri de joie coupa l'échange d'amabilités et les deux femmes se tournèrent pour voir Elsa brandir un collier.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama la souveraine, affichant une mine soulagée. On va pouvoir lancer le sort de localisation et retrouver Anna.

\- Tu sais lancer ce sortilège, Granger ? demanda Emma.

\- Je n'ai plus de jus ! répéta Rose en articulant exagérément. T'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit y'a cinq minutes ou t'es atteinte d'Alzheimer précoce ?

\- C'est une information qui n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd... fit aimablement une voix qu'Emma reconnaissait entre mille.

Gold sortit de derrière un pin et eut un rictus pour les trois sorcières.

\- Deux novices, reprit-t-il en regardant Emma et Elsa, et une piètre conseillère sans ressource. Je suis au grand regret de vous annoncer, mesdames, que je vais vous tuer. Je ne peux vous laisser faire échec aux plans d'Ingrid.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et son rictus s'agrandit.

\- Bien que je doute que vous en ayez le temps. Mais les héros sont surprenants. Aussi vais-je mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

Rose se plaça devant Emma et Elsa, faisant écran entre les deux blondes et le Ténébreux.

\- Vous voulez donc reprendre où nous nous en étions arrêtés à cause de votre mère et ainsi mourir la première ? s'enquit l'antiquaire.

\- Je vais te défoncer, siffla Rose. Même sans ma pleine puissance, tu vas en chier.

"Emma, emmène Elsa loin d'ici, je couvre votre fuite. Vous devez détruire le sortilège de la Reine des Glaces." ordonna mentalement la Sage.

\- Mais... commença la shérif, ne voulant abandonner l'Anglaise face au Ténébreux.

\- Mais bordel, écoute ce que je te dis et dégage ! s'exclama Rose avant de projeter un sort en direction de Gold.

Ce dernier contra l'attaque et toisa du regard le Maître des Chimères. Elsa prit la main d'Emma et la tira en direction de la voiture. La Sauveuse se laissa entraîner, sans quitter du regard la brunette qui avait engagé une bataille contre l'antiquaire.

Elle grimpa dans la voiture et démarra, ne quittant pas le rétroviseur des yeux. Elle put voir Rose esquiver les sorts de Gold bien plus que l'attaquer en retour. La Sage avait dit vrai, elle n'avait plus les ressources pour se défendre et faisait illusion face à un Ténébreux qui semblait trouver la situation amusante. N'y tenant plus, elle enfonça la pédale de l'accélérateur tout en tirant une nouvelle fois le frein à main, faisant faire un demi-tour sur place à son véhicule.

\- Saute de la voiture, ordonna-t-elle à Elsa à l'instant où la vitesse était la plus faible.

\- Mais…

\- Maintenant !

L'instant d'après la patrouilleuse bondissait en direction de Gold qui tourna son attention vers la Sauveuse alors qu'elle reprenait de la vitesse.

\- Mon salaud, tu vas pas l'envoyer au paradis des sorcières aussi facilement que tu le crois, siffla Emma entre ses dents, ne déviant pas de sa trajectoire tandis que le démon envoyait une décharge magique qui propulsa Rose dans les airs avant qu'il ne se tienne face à la voiture qui fonçait vers lui.

Gold n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La shérif freina quand son pare-choc rencontra les genoux du Ténébreux. Ce dernier s'envola sous la violence de la collision, lâchant la dague qu'il tenait à la main, et fut frappé par un éclair de magie rouge qui l'envoya tomber de l'autre côté de la barrière. Emma tourna la tête et aperçut Rose, allongée sur le bitume, redressée sur un coude, la main droite tendue.

La Sage bougea les lèvres, murmurant un "bon débarras" avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, évanouie.

Emma sortit rapidement de la voiture, courant vers la brunette, et dérapa sur les genoux pour prendre la Sage par les épaules.

\- Dis-moi que tu vas bien, marmonna-t-elle en la regardant sous toutes les coutures.

La shérif découvrit une grosse bosse à l'arrière du crâne du Maître des Chimères qui gémit quand la Sauveuse appuya doucement dessus.

\- T'es vraiment pas délicate, balbutia l'Anglaise sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Emma.

\- Si tu me dis que Gold est coincé de l'autre côté et qu'il ne nous fera plus chier, je serai presque capable de danser de joie.

La shérif leva la tête et vit que le Ténébreux faisait les cents pas devant la limite de la ville, en éructant, rouge de fureur. Ce dernier ne semblait pas les voir et cela tira à Emma un sourire satisfait.

\- Je pense qu'on ne le verra plus avant un long moment, dit-elle avec assurance.

\- Génial, soupira la Sage en se laissant aller dans les bras de la blonde, soufflant un instant. Et pour le reste ?

Emma lança un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Elsa ferait une bonne cascadeuse, sourit-elle en regardant la Reine d'Arendelle s'en venir vers elles en époussetant les feuilles prises dans ses cheveux

\- J'en connais une autre, grimaça Rose en se redressant doucement. Bordel, pourquoi tu fais jamais ce qu'on te dit ?

\- Parce que j'allais certainement pas te laisser te sacrifier sans rien faire. Et puis, regarde le résultat et avoue que c'était plutôt une bonne idée.

\- Ouais... sur ce, ramène vite Elsa auprès de Regina. Il ne nous reste que quelques heures pour empêcher le sortilège d'Ingrid d'agir...

\- Je t'embarque avec nous, décréta la shérif tout en aidant Rose à se remettre sur pied. Ca te donnera un peu plus de temps pour recharger tes batteries. De toute façon, maintenant que Gold est de l'autre côté, on n'a pas forcement intérêt à faire sauter la barrière.

La Sage fit quelques pas maladroits et manqua de tomber. Elle s'assit quelques instants sur le bitume et en profita pour ramasser la dague du Ténébreux pour la fourrer dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Tu serais capable d'apprendre le sort revigor et de me le lancer ? demanda le Maitre des Chimères. C'est facile, t'inquiète pas.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu me demandes de te jeter un sort ? s'étonna la shérif.

\- Tout ce que je risque si tu foires c'est un arrêt cardiaque, sourit l'Anglaise en se relevant.

\- Tu ne me mets pas du tout de pression... se moqua la Sauveuse.

Rose contourna Emma et se laissa aller contre son dos.

\- Désolée pour l'appui mais j'suis crevée, expliqua la brunette en prenant le poignet de la blonde. Alors, le mouvement à faire est le suivant...

Emma écoutait attentivement l'explication, consciente de la responsabilité et de la confiance que Rose lui témoignait. Pour autant, elle était aussi très consciente de la chaleur de la Sage dans son dos, de la pression de sa main, de son souffle dans son cou.

\- Tu penses y arriver ? murmura Rose à l'oreille de la blonde.

Cette dernière acquiesça et se tourna pour faire face à l'Anglaise qui peinait à tenir debout.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, commenta la shérif, le massage cardiaque n'a pas de secret pour moi.

\- Je préférerais ne pas tester, sans t'offenser.

Emma eut un sourire en levant la main, prête à lancer le sort.

\- Surtout qu'il y a d'autres parties du corps que je masse bien mieux, lança-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Là encore, je ne préférerai pas tester, marmonna la Sage.

\- On en reparlera plus tard, conclut la shérif avant de se concentrer sur une respiration plus appuyée.

Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant à ressentir à nouveau le geste que le Maître des Chimères avait imprimé à son poignet pour le reproduire tout en prononçant le sort. Elle retint son souffle, espérant ne pas voir la détective ratatinée au sol. Hermione n'apprécierait certainement pas à son retour de savoir que sa fille était morte suite à un sort mal lancé. Emma s'imagina un instant plaider l'accident devant une Source dans toute sa mauvaise humeur et pria pour que tout ce soit bien passé. Elle ouvrit un oeil, inquiète, pour découvrir la Sage qui tremblait et cherchait visiblement son souffle.

\- J'ai raté ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Putain, t'a envoyé du lourd... haleta Rose. J'ai l'impression d'être sous produits dopants et d'avoir du café en perfusion. La prochaine fois, dose un peu moins.

Emma respira un grand coup pour évacuer sa frayeur avant de soutenir l'Anglaise qui tremblait sur ses appuis.

\- Que veux-tu ? Quand je donne, je ne compte pas. C'est tout moi ça, répliqua la shérif en amenant la détective vers la voiture.

Rose s'accrocha quelques instants à la portière avant de se glisser dans l'habitacle.

\- Swan, t'es comme une centrale nucléaire... Mais avec Homer Simpson aux commandes. Reprends les leçons avec Regina.

\- Entre ses mains, la centrale risque d'exploser et bonjour les dégâts. La dernière fois, elle m'a laissée tomber dans un précipice et j'ai pas du tout envie de recommencer... T'es sûre que tu veux pas m'aider ? Regarde, j'ai tout de même réussi à le lancer correctement le sort avec toi comme professeur, argumenta la blonde en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

Rose boucla sa ceinture avant de boire une longue gorgée.

\- Swan, je ne suis pas sûre de... d'être à la hauteur. Merlin serait plus qualifié que moi, répondit-elle tandis qu'Elsa s'installait sur la banquette arrière.

\- Ok, laisse tomber, fit sombrement la Sauveuse en récupérant la bouteille. La gamine qu'on se refile parce qu'on veut pas s'en occuper, j'ai déjà donné.

Elle claqua fortement la portière et alla se mettre au volant, le visage fermé.

\- Arrête Swan, lâcha la Sage tandis que la blonde démarrait la voiture. T'as eu une enfance difficile, on sait. Mais t'es pas la première et tu seras pas la dernière...

La patrouilleuse bondit en avant, le pied de la shérif devenant pesant sur l'accélérateur, à la mesure de la force qu'elle mettait à tenir ses dents serrées. La suite du trajet se fit dans un silence lourd, Elsa à l'arrière triturant le collier d'Anna en espérant que sa sœur soit quelque part à Storybrooke, Emma au volant hésitant entre s'énerver et se taire, Rose cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs survoltés par l'excès d'énergie qui pompait son adrénaline.

* * *

 _Deux heures plus tard..._

Emma ferma sur elle la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire et dévisagea Regina qui faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, les mains dans le dos.

\- C'est la merde... grommela la shérif en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

\- La faute à qui ? rétorqua avec morgue l'ancienne maire en jetant un regard assassin à la Sauveuse. Vous vous êtes enfuies avec Elsa, emportant avec vous le collier d'Anna, seul moyen que nous avions à disposition pour créer un antidote.

\- On a réussi à retrouver Anna ! répliqua vertement la shérif.

\- Vous nous avez fait perdre un temps précieux et nous n'avons pas de contre-sort ! Ensuite, Rose est en pleine descente et même Merlin a dû mal à calmer les effets néfastes de votre fichue magie blanche. Ma femme, qui aurait pu régler tous nos problèmes d'un claquement de doigt, est enfermée dans un chapeau à cause de votre soupirant qui a passé un marché avec Gold pour récupérer sa main afin d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes au lit !

Regina attrapa la deuxième chaise de la salle et l'expédia contre un mur. Elle rebondit dans un bruit sourd et fit un tonneau sur le sol en lino fané.

\- Mon enfer personnel est pavé des bonnes intentions de la famille Charmant. Et j'en ai plus qu'assez ! siffla la brune. Alors si nous survivons à cette nouvelle catastrophe provoquée par un membre de votre fanclub, je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec vous ou votre famille.

Emma se leva, piquée au vif, et s'approcha de la souveraine.

\- Tu me vouvoies maintenant ? rétorqua la blonde avec morgue.

Elle se planta devant la brune et, se redressant de toute sa hauteur afin de dominer la mère adoptive d'Henry, elle la toisa du regard.

\- De une, j'y suis pour rien si Ingrid s'est prise d'affection pour moi. C'est une psychopathe et je ne suis pas responsable de sa déviance, poursuivit la blonde en enfonçant son index entre les côtes de l'ancienne maire. De deux, pour Crochet, j'ai réglé ça avec lui et il fera tout pour nous aider à libérer Hermione. Et quand nous survivrons à la malédiction de la Reine des Glaces, car nous allons y survivre, il cherchera avec Belle dans les grimoires de Gold. Il sera toujours plus utile que Merlin qui sait à peine lire. Enfin, tu peux pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça car je te rappelle que nous partageons un fils !

\- A mon grand malheur.

Regina tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie, sans un regard en arrière.

\- Tu te casses ? On est au beau milieu d'une crise et tu te barres ? lâcha Emma, abasourdie, arrêtant dans son geste la brune qui avait la main sur la poignée.

\- Je ne me… barre pas, Emma. Je vous mets tous à l'abri. D'ici trente minutes, le sortilège va s'abattre sur la ville et crois-moi, vous ne voulez pas faire face à la Méchante Reine. Et je dois mettre Henry en sécurité. Je compte sur toi pour déjouer l'apocalypse de cette chère Ingrid. Et demande à Elsa de t'aider. C'est sa tante, après tout.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Mon caveau. N'essayez pas de m'en sortir.

Sur ces mots, l'ancienne maire quitta la salle d'interrogatoire et laissa la Sauveuse en proie à ses doutes et ses angoisses. Le pas traînant de Merlin se fit entendre avant que le vieux sorcier pénètre dans la pièce.

\- Tes parents sont arrivés avec leur gnome. A leur demande, Zelena les enferme dans des cellules distinctes, histoire qu'ils ne se mettent pas sur la gueule. Ils veulent que tu t'occupes de ton frangin.

\- Je ne peux pas babysitter mon frère et déjouer les conneries d'Ingrid ! s'exclama la Sauveuse.

\- Je sais, je le leur ai dit. Mais comme d'hab, personne m'écoute, répondit l'enchanteur, compatissant. Je vais devoir y aller. On va se planquer, avec Zelena. Car deux sorciers sans contrôle, ça peut être moche pour la ville.

\- Et Rose ? s'inquiéta Emma.

\- Elle compte s'enfermer sous la bibliothèque, répondit Merlin en haussant les épaules. Allez, courage Emma, tout le monde compte sur toi. Mais t'inquiète pas, tu vas y arriver, t'es une bonne.

Le vieux sorcier leva le pouce et lui sourit avant de quitter la salle. La Sauveuse passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de se tapoter vigoureusement les joues.

\- La ville ne va pas se sauver toute seule ! Go Emma Go ! lança-t-elle avant de gagner la pièce principale.

Elle eut juste eu le temps d'entrevoir la chevelure rousse de Zelena avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle. La shérif tourna la tête, avisant ses parents qui se tenaient la main à travers les barreaux de leur cellule et se murmuraient des paroles réconfortantes. Elsa était assise dans le canapé fané, observant silencieusement les mouvements et attitudes de tous les protagonistes de cette fin du monde.

\- Emma, souffla Blanche Neige en regardant sa fille. Tu vas y arriver, tu es la Sauveuse. Nous avons toute confiance en toi.

La blonde ravala une grimace. Ses parents la verraient toujours ainsi, le bébé balancé dans une armoire afin de sauver leur existence. Elle avait préféré les encouragements de Merlin.

\- Ouais, Elsa et moi, on va assurer, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Vous avez vu Rose ?

\- Dans la salle de bain, répondit Anna avec une bonne humeur qui agaçait la shérif.

La rousse ferma la menotte sur le poignet de son fiancé, l'accrochant au bureau du shérif.

\- Tout va bien se finir, nos deux blondes vont régler ça ! ajouta-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Emma roula des yeux et traversa la salle pour pousser la porte menant à la salle d'eau exigüe. Elle trouva la Sage plantée devant le lavabo à s'asperger le visage d'eau. Les mains tremblaient dans le mouvement, mouillant son pull, et Emma attrapa une serviette pour lui tendre.

\- Désolée, fit-elle sincèrement.

\- Pas grave, tu débutes, marmonna Rose en attrapant le linge.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène à la bibliothèque ? proposa la shérif.

Du bruit se fit entendre dans le bureau et Emma reconnut la voix de Killian.

\- Va plutôt embrasser ton amoureux, répondit le Maitre des Chimères. Je vais me débrouiller.

La brunette s'adossa contre le lavabo et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Elle plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux azur de la Sauveuse.

\- Tu vas assurer, Swan.

\- T'es sûre ? Car je ne suis pas super à l'aise… confia la blonde, exprimant enfin ses craintes.

\- Ca va aller. Sois seulement toi-même et tout ira bien.

\- Merci. J'avais besoin d'entendre ça.

Rose acquiesça sans mot dire avant de regarder sa montre.

\- Bon, faut vraiment que j'y aille. A tout à l'heure.

Emma la suivit jusqu'à la pièce principale mais ne put la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, Crochet l'entraînant dans une étreinte digne d'un film catastrophe.

\- Je reste avec toi. Je n'ai pas mon cœur, je ne devrais pas être impacté par le sort. A nous deux, on déjouera les projets de la Reine des Glaces.

Emma suivait du regard Rose jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Puis elle se dégagea doucement des bras du pirate et fit craquer ses phalanges.

\- Ok, voilà le plan. Anna, tu restes ici à surveiller Neal, mes parents et Kristoff. Killian, tu seras plus utile avec elle. Au moindre problème, tu sors ton sabre. Elsa, viens avec moi, on va tenter de mettre la main sur Ingrid et la raisonner.

\- Mais… amour… tenta Crochet.

\- Killian, j'ai besoin de toi ici. Ne complique pas plus les choses, elles le sont déjà suffisamment.

Le pirate accepta à contre cœur et la Sauveuse se sentit soulagée.

\- On reste en contact. Elsa, en route, on a une ville à sauver.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La semaine prochaine, c'est le dernier chapitre !

Bises et portez-vous bien d'ici là !

Link9 et Sygui


	16. Le sortilège des milles éclats

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Je rentre juste de vacances, ce qui explique le retard de mise en ligne !

Bref, voici le dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Le sortilège des milles éclats**

Regina baissa lentement les mains, toute son attention étant focalisée sur la barrière qu'elle venait de lancer sur la porte de son caveau. La malédiction d'Ingrid allait s'abattre sur la ville d'une minute à l'autre, et alors que l'ancienne maire venait de s'enfermer dans sa crypte, elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix.

Le gazouillis lancé par sa fille fit se retourner la souveraine et l'angoisse lui vrilla l'estomac. Elizabeth saurait-elle gagner la sympathie de la Méchante Reine ou cette dernière n'éprouverait aucun scrupule à tuer la chair de sa chair ? Regina rejoignit sa fille et la prit dans ses bras avant de se caler dans un fauteuil.

\- Au moins, Henry est en sécurité, murmura-t-elle à la petite sans oser avouer à haute voix la raison de l'absence de son fils, calfeutré à la mairie.

Une part d'elle qu'elle tentait d'ignorer en voulait toujours au garçon d'avoir choisi Emma. Une petite voix odieuse lui murmurait régulièrement que le garçon choisirait toujours la Sauveuse, nonobstant les changements qu'avait opérés l'ancienne souveraine afin d'abandonner sa vengeance et ses noirs dessins. Et avec cette malédiction qui allait la faire renouer avec ses anciens penchants, elle avait eu peur de s'en prendre à Henry.

L'air devint électrique et Regina se leva, serrant contre elle sa fille.

\- C'est le moment... murmura-t-elle, une boule coincée dans sa gorge.

La magie satura l'atmosphère et pénétra dans son corps. Elle sentit son esprit basculer quand le pouvoir décuplé d'Ingrid brisa le temps d'une respiration ses pupilles. Un rictus froid étira les lèvres carmin et le regard mauvais se posa sur le bébé qu'elle tenait contre son giron.

\- Mais n'est-ce pas la chose la plus mignonne qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ? ronronna la Méchante Reine. Il faut te trouver d'autres vêtements. Ces oripeaux ne vont pas à une princesse. Je vais t'habiller convenablement et nous irons tuer Blanche-Neige. Quelle belle activité mère-fille !

* * *

Merlin et Zelena avaient trouvé refuge dans l'ancienne cabane de Gold, au beau milieu de la forêt de Storybrooke. Le Sage était assis sur le lit et regardait placidement Zelena faire les cents pas, furieuse.

\- Mais arrête de me mater avec ton regard de poisson mort ! s'emporta la rousse. Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant de la ville et tu laisses faire ! Tu dis rien !

\- Je réfléchis, répondit posément l'enchanteur.

\- Ca ne te réussit pas, se moqua la Sorcière de l'Ouest. Et tu comptes me livrer les résultats de ta réflexion avant ou après que la malédiction s'abatte ?

Merlin s'allongea, croisa les mains sur sa nuque et ferma les yeux.

\- Et maintenant il dort ! Tu parle d'un Conseiller de la Source ! lâcha Zelena, exaspérée.

\- Chut... souffla Merlin, un léger sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- On frôle l'apocalypse et ça t'amuse ? Finalement, je ne suis pas la plus dingue de la ville...

Merlin éclata de rire et se redressa, ouvrant ses yeux pétillant de malice.

\- J'suis nul avec les bouquins, mais j'suis un cador, chérie. J'ai trouvé le moyen de nous protéger de ce sort.

\- Toute la ville ? s'enquit Zelena, son regard vert écarquillé.

\- Non, juste nous deux, mais c'est déjà ça. J'ai compris la structure du sort. On va tricoter à la va-vite un filet de pêche magique qui va garder dans ses mailles les éclats de pouvoir de l'autre dinde. Et ensuite, on ira en ville pour garder la situation sous contrôle le temps qu'Emma et Elsa lui volent dans les plumes.

L'enchanteur se mit debout et s'approcha de la rousse pour lui prendre la main. Son visage prit des traits sérieux, presque dur.

\- Nous n'avons que quelques minutes et cela va être une manipulation très complexe. Alors écoute moi attentivement et fais ce que je te dis.

La rousse acquiesça sans hésiter, prête à faire parler sa magie.

* * *

Rose avait été frappée par la malédiction juste avant d'atteindre la bibliothèque. Quelques mètres et quelques minutes de plus, et elle aurait pu mettre la ville à l'abri de sa magie. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et la Sage s'en réjouissait. Le pouvoir d'Ingrid l'avait libéré des convenances et du poids qui compressait sa poitrine depuis qu'elle était revenue à la vie. Oubliée, la douleur d'avoir perdu définitivement Pansy. Envolée, l'amertume de voir sa mère avec une autre femme que sa mamaidh.

Alors qu'elle poussait la porte de chez Granny, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, elle se sentait entière, prête à mordre sa nouvelle existence à pleines dents. Et le premier couillon qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin en paierait les conséquences.

Deux poivrots se battaient au milieu de la salle et Ruby, assise sur le bar, ses jambes croisées faisant remonter sa jupe pour la faire passer pour une ceinture, encourageait les deux belligérants.

\- Dehors ! ordonna froidement le Maître des Chimères.

Elle agita mollement la main et les deux alcoolisés disparurent dans un nuage de fumée violette.

\- Regina connait quelques sorts sympas... sourit l'Anglaise pour elle même.

Elle s'approcha de Ruby et s'installa sur le tabouret de bar, se retrouvant le nez au niveau des cuisses de la serveuse.

\- Une bouteille de ton meilleur scotch. Et pas la pisse que tu sers à ma mère quand elle est ivre, fit Rose en sortant son portefeuille.

Elle claqua un billet de cent dollars sur le comptoir avant de plonger son regard dans celui de la louve.

\- J'ai pas la monnaie sur ce bifton, rétorqua Ruby.

Rose posa sa main sur la jambe dénudée et ses doigts remontèrent lentement en direction de l'entre-jambes de la serveuse.

\- Je prends les paiements en nature, susurra la Sage, concluant en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de la serveuse aurait fait froid dans le dos de quiconque aurait déjà croisé un loup. La Maitre des chimères lui rendit le même, laissant sa main errer à l'intérieur de la cuisse de la brune, faisant frissonner sa peau. Ruby se pencha vers l'oreille de l'Anglaise, mettant son décolleté sous le nez britannique qui s'agaça de la fragrance musquée de la peau de la louve.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir commencer par le whisky ? Tu pourrais t'abreuver à une autre source.

Le ton de Ruby était promesse de luxure et Rose avait la ferme intention de se laisser emporter par le plaisir promis. Cependant, quelque chose au fond d'elle-même lui imposait une certaine retenue qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de formuler à haute-voix.

\- Et que fais-tu de Dorothy ? s'entendit-elle dire.

La serveuse eut une moue boudeuse avant d'attraper deux verres sur le comptoir et de les remplir généreusement de whisky.

\- Elle s'est enfermée dans la cave, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait me faire. Tu parles ! Elle avait peur que je la bouffe , feula la louve qui prit la tête de la détective pour la mettre sans vergogne entre ses seins.

La Sage dégrafa d'une main experte le soutien-gorge de la serveuse et embrassa la peau satinée enfin découverte.

\- Sais-tu que dans une autre vie j'ai dompté des créatures très sauvages, des Chimères ? fit Rose d'une voix rauque alors que Ruby griffait ses épaules à chaque coup de langue qui énervait ses tétons devenant douloureux de désir.

\- Non mais tu me raconteras ça plus tard, c'est pas le moment, susurra la métamorphe qui s'empara goulument des lèvres de la Sage, tout en se débarrassant de son string.

La détective passa lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux noirs d'envie devant le trésor brillant qui s'offrait entre les boucles brunes au ras de son regard.

* * *

Zelena avait une vue imprenable sur Storybrooke. Merlin et elle s'étaient rendus sur la colline la plus haute entourant la ville pour avoir une idée de ce qui se tramait dans les rues de la cité portuaire. Le vieux sorcier s'était accroupi et, ses bras posés sur ses genoux, il scrutait les alentours de son regard perçant. La rousse ne savait pas quoi penser de ce vieil homme potache, vulgaire, mais étrangement attachant, si ce n'était que Merlin était le plus grand sorcier qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Depuis que l'enchanteur lui enseignait la magie, à peine quelques jours, elle s'était demandé à maintes reprises ce que sa vie aurait été si le premier Sage l'avait prise en charge au lieu du Ténébreux.

"Elle aurait certainement tourné différemment..." songea Zelena avec amertume.

Dès sa première leçon avec Merlin, elle avait compris que Rumpel lui avait enseigné une magie qui ne correspondait pas à la nature de son pouvoir. Même si elle était exceptionnellement douée, les séances avec Gold avaient été éreintantes. Avec Merlin, cela semblait couler de source, elle n'avait pas à se forcer.

"Parce que tu es une druidesse, ma grosse." lui avait expliqué l'enchanteur, visiblement réjoui. "C'est très rare, je pensais être le dernier encore en vie."

"Druide ? Pas pour moi. Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne me vois pas courir dans la forêt vêtue d'une peau de bête. Et arrête de m'appeler ta grosse." avait-elle répondu, n'ayant guère envie d'abandonner ses chères boules de feu au profit des plantes et de l'appel de la nature.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas courir à moitié à poil, j'ai vu assez d'horreur pendant la guerre contre Viviane. Et tu vas voir, la magie druidique, c'est grave la classe..."

\- C'est sacrément le bordel en ville... murmura Merlin.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? se moqua Zelena. A une fête de voisinage ?

Le vieil enchanteur eut un rictus et se releva.

\- J'm'fais vieux, grogna le sorcier en se frottant le bas du dos. Allons faire la police en bas. Ca te permettra de t'exercer. Et pas de boule de feu. Ne vas pas provoquer un incendie...

\- Tu ne sais pas t'amuser, rétorqua sèchement la rousse.

\- Si, mais y'a pas de bordel en ville depuis qu'on a fermé la maison des plaisirs des bonnes soeurs salopes et ensorcelées... soupira Merlin avec regret.

* * *

La rue avait beau être bruyante de bagarres sporadiques qui éclataient dans les suites de la malédiction, rien n'avait dérangé Rose et Ruby qui s'étaient laissé aller à leurs pulsions les plus animales. Les sens exacerbés par le sort avaient pris le pas sur les consciences et les deux femmes avaient assouvies avec force cris et grognements leurs besoins physiques. Par bonheur, le comptoir de chez Granny saurait garder le secret de leurs assauts, bien plus que les griffures et les morsures qui parsemaient leur corps.

Enfin rassasiée, Rose avait laissé une Ruby contentée étirant sa nudité sur une des dernières tables encore entières dans la salle du dinner. Un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres encore gonflées, la Sage massait son dos meurtri par leur lutte pour la maitrise de l'autre.

La Sage déambulait dans les rues de la ville, cherchant à apaiser les pulsions de violence qui la tiraillaient. Elle devait se défouler. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas forcement envie de rejoindre Leroy dans une bagarre de poivrots, elle avait tout de même encore une once de fierté. Elle tira du pied dans un caillou qui trainait, délogeant Pongo d'une poubelle renversée, rapidement poursuivi par le docteur Hopper qui ne s'attarda pas sous le regard dangereux de la détective.

Elle balaya les environs de son regard et eut un sourire mauvais en avisant au loin deux blondes qui marchaient dans la rue d'un pas pressé. La Sauveuse et la reine des neiges. Voilà qui allait l'amuser.

* * *

Emma et Elsa avançaient rapidement dans les rues de la ville. Le chaos s'installait, des bagarres éclataient presque à chaque coin de rue, des voitures brûlaient et la shérif contemplait avec désespoir les vitrines saccagées de boutiques pillées.

\- Mais c'est un bordel sans nom ! s'exclama la Sauveuse, à bout de nerfs.

\- Et ça va être pire d'heure en heure, répondit sombrement la reine des neiges. Tu penses que Regina peut nous débarrasser des rubans ? poursuivit-elle en montrant son poignet orné d'une lanière de satin.

\- Il le faut. Tant qu'on aura ces merdes sur nous, on ne pourra pas s'en prendre à la reine des frigides. Donc, je vais rendre Regina hystérique et elle va nous retirer ces trucs.

\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? s'enquit la reine des neiges.

\- Je vais l'attaquer sur son point faible, sourit la Sauveuse. Hermione.

\- Tu veux t'attaquer à la mémoire de son épouse ? s'offusqua la reine d'Arendelle.

\- Hermione n'est pas morte, elle est juste dans un foutu chapeau, répondit Emma en foudroyant du regard son amie.

\- Désolée, fit la reine des neiges, contrite, baissant les yeux.

\- Pas grave, souffla la shérif, un instant morose avant de se remettre à sourire narquoisement. On va aller au caveau et lui dire que, dommage pour elle, son amour véritable était dans mes bras avant d'être dans les siens ! J'imagine déjà la taille de la boule de feu dans sa main ! Mais ça sera rien avant que je lui raconte tout ce qu'on a fait...

\- Tu parles de la Bonne Mère ! s'exclama Elsa, outrée. Un peu de respect, par la terre gelée de mes ancêtres !

Mais Emma n'entendait pas, toute à la création du scénario qui allait rendre Regina folle de rage.

\- J'vais lui dire, à la Méchante Reine, que sa moitié, c'est rien qu'une chaudasse facile à allumer. Et qu'elle a joui entre mes mains comme jamais et que ça m'étonnerait que sa Majesté ait réussi à lui faire prendre un tel pied ! Elle va voir rouge et ça va nous débarrasser de nos rubans.

\- L'idée c'est tout de même de rester vivantes, murmura Elsa, inquiète. Ne va pas la rendre incontrôlable.

\- La Méchante Reine n'est pas un danger, l'assura Emma. Ce qui craindrait vraiment, ce serait de tomber sur un des conseillers de la Source. Car Rose et Merlin, c'est autre chose que la reine des emmerdeuses.

\- Regardez qui voila, ricana une voix dans le dos des deux blondes, les faisant sursauter.

Se retournant mains en avant, elles eurent la surprise de voir Rose assise sur le dossier d'un banc public, libre lorsqu'elles l'avaient dépassé. La Sage avait vraiment une dégaine de mauvais garçon, les cheveux en désordre, la chemise à moitié débraillée, la cigarette manquant au portrait de malfrat qu'elle personnifiait.

\- Merde, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, frissonna la Sauveuse.

\- Tu le dis souvent, mais tu n'apprends jamais de tes erreurs, se moqua Rose.

La blonde dévisagea la Sage et réfléchit quelques instants. Le Maître des Chimères semblait d'humeur belliqueuse et si Emma sut que jamais elle ne pourrait rejoindre Regina, elle pressentait que Rose la détestait suffisamment pour lui retirer ce foutu ruban. Et elle savait comment s'y prendre. Aussi, elle ignora la peur que lui inspirait la Conseillère de la Source et afficha un sourire.

\- Mais… ne serait-ce pas l'ombre de l'Origine de toutes magies ? se moqua la shérif en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Pas trop dur de ne jamais être à la hauteur de sa mère ?

Le sourire narquois de l'Anglaise se fana un instant avant qu'elle ne quitte le banc pour aller se planter devant la shérif, suffisamment près pour que la Sauveuse sente les effluves d'alcool qui saturaient l'haleine de l'Anglaise.

\- Au moins j'ai eu une mère, cingla cette dernière, appuyant sa réplique d'un regard assassin.

Emma accentua son sourire mauvais et toisa la détective. Elle avait touché la corde sensible du Maître des Chimères. Elle devait maintenant pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin.

\- Je sais tout de ton passé, Rosie chérie, reprit-elle en insistant sur le surnom. Hermione m'a tout raconté. Ouais, tu as eu une mère. Une mère handicapée rendue à moitié folle par la Source. Une mère que tu devais ramasser à même le sol, ivre morte, vautrée dans le sang qui s'était échappé à torrent de son nez. Une mère qui faisait tellement flipper tes camarades d'écoles que tu fêtais tes anniversaires avec une pute payée à jouer aux cartes. Car jamais ta mère se serait foutue à poil, abimée comme elle l'était !

Rose attrapa violemment la shérif par le col de sa veste rouge, ses doigts se crispant sur le faux cuir.

\- Ca, tu vas me le payer... siffla-t-elle, ivre de rage. Pitoyable sorcière pas capable de lancer un sort correct au point de faire flipper ses parents !

\- Nous n'avons rien à craindre de toi qui es incapable de faire sortir ta mère d'un chapeau, rétorqua Elsa avec force en prenant la main d'Emma dans la sienne.

\- Que me veut la frigide d'Arendelle ? lâcha Rose sarcastique en poussant brusquement Emma. Ça congèle un pays par accident et ça pense avoir quelque chose à dire ?

Le Maître des Chimères fit apparaître une boule de feu au-dessus de sa pomme et fusilla du regard les deux femmes.

\- Je vais vous réchauffer, mesdames ! s'exclama-t-elle en envoyant son sort.

Emma leva son bras, entraînant celui d'Elsa dans le mouvement, et la boule de feu fut absorbée par les rubans de satin. Ces derniers se détachèrent des poignets des deux blondes pour voleter au gré du vent avant de tomber doucement sur le sol.

\- Enfin libre ! se réjouit Elsa.

\- Pas totalement... murmura la shérif.

Rose fronçait les sourcils, visiblement mécontente. Elle retroussa ses manches et se frotta les mains, faisant crépiter sa magie.

\- Vous vous êtes servie de moi ? feula la Sage.

\- Je ne le dirais pas comme ça, commença Emma en reculant prudemment, mais c'était l'intention, finit-elle en lançant un regard pas très rassuré à Elsa.

\- Je vais vous tuer, toutes les deux. Et je vais prendre mon temps... siffla Rose en faisant apparaître une nouvelle boule de feu.

La situation ne pouvait s'annoncer plus mal. Contre une conseillère de la Source, que la shérif pouvait-elle opposer ? Emma poussa la reine d'Arendelle dans son dos, sans quitter la brune des yeux.

\- Prendre ton temps ? ricana-t-elle. Tu viens de me traiter d'incapable magique et tu veux m'envoyer un sort ? Dis plutôt que t'as peur que je te foute mon poing sur la tronche et que je t'étale du premier coup.

L'Anglaise fit disparaître son maléfice et retira sa veste pour la jeter derrière elle. Elle retroussa ses manches et se mit en position d'attaque.

\- Viens prendre ta branlée, Swan... provoqua-t-elle en faisant signe à la Sauveuse d'approcher.

\- Tu pourrais avoir des surprises, Granger, lança la blonde en déposant son blouson de cuir rouge sur une borne incendie. Allez Rosie chérie, montre-nous ce que tu sais faire, se moqua-t-elle en tournant autour de la Sage.

Rose attendit patiemment que la Sauveuse ait trouvé son rythme. Puis elle transplana devant la blonde et lui décocha une droite en plein visage.

\- Hey ! s'écria la blonde en reculant d'un pas peu assuré, le nez en sang. La téléportation c'est de la magie !

\- Oh, pauvre Sauveuse qui joue selon les règles, se moqua le Maître des Chimères. T'es à deux doigts de me traiter de tricheuse ?

Emma essuya son menton du dos de sa main en retrouvant ses appuis, puis fonça tête baissée sur son adversaire, la percutant violemment dans le ventre, l'entrainant au sol sous son poids. Quand le dos de l'Anglaise frappa le bitume, cette dernière ne put retenir une grimace. Elle leva les mains pour en abattre le tranchant sur les oreilles de la shérif qui grogna sa douleur. Puis, la Sage remonta ses genoux contre son torse pour poser ses pieds sur le ventre de la blonde et d'une poussée l'expédia en arrière. Emma atterrit dans le caniveau, complètement sonnée.

Le souffle court, elle se releva en grimaçant et eut à peine le temps de parer le coup suivant qui visait ses côtes, attrapant la jambe du Maitre des Chimères pour tirer dessus. De retour au sol, Rose jura au moment même où le poing adverse venait percuter son menton.

\- Pas aussi facile que tu le pensais, ricana la shérif.

\- Je prends seulement mon temps. J'aime faire durer le plaisir.

Sur ces mots, la Sage se redressa et exécuta un parfait coup de pied circulaire haut qui frappa de plein fouet la tempe de la Sauveuse.

Elsa regardait la scène derrière ses mains portées à son visage, grimaçant à la violence des coups que s'échangeaient les deux femmes. Et si Emma ne laissait pas sa place, Rose semblait prendre un plaisir sadique à voir le sang éclabousser le visage de la blonde. Pour autant, la reine d'Arendelle eut l'impression de regarder le dernier assaut se dérouler un instant au ralenti tant la force que l'Anglaise avait mis dans son mouvement détourna violemment la tête de la Sauveuse. Un instant debout, Emma s'écroula finalement comme une poupée de chiffon.

Rose regarda avec un plaisir évident la shérif presque évanouie et, lorsqu'elle entreprit de faire les trois pas qui la séparaient de sa proie, Elsa jeta un sort pour empêcher sa progression. Le Maître des Chimères leva la main et renvoya le sortilège à l'envoyeuse et la reine des neiges se retrouva les jambes prises dans la glace.

\- Emma ! Secoue-toi ! ordonna Elsa.

La shérif essaya de se mettre à genoux, s'aidant d'un banc, mais Rose l'attrapa par le col et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus de trois grammes.

\- C'est le moment de faire tes adieux, Sauveuse qui n'en a que le nom, susurra Rose.

Emma se perdit dans le regard vert de la Sage. Elle en aimait la couleur, l'éclat farouche et... merde, elle n'allait pas se faire assassiner sans réagir. Surtout qu'elle devait avouer qu'elle souhaitait que Rose devienne son amante plutôt que sa meurtrière. Une idée complètement folle et risquée traversa son esprit mais, au point où elle en était, elle n'avait plus qu'à la tenter.

\- J'ai le droit à une dernière volonté... balbutia la shérif.

\- Je vais être grand seigneur. Je t'écoute, que veux-tu ?

La Sauveuse ne prit pas la peine de répondre et agrippa le cou de la Sage pour s'approcher avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Dans son état à demi-conscient, elle espérait que les contes de fées, les histoires de baiser et d'amour vrai que lui racontaient sans cesse ses parents allaient marcher pour elle.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, autant à cause des coups que par crainte de voir la rage briller dans les yeux de la Sage, croisant virtuellement les doigts pour que son coup de poker marche.

" Hermione, je te voue un culte à ton retour si ça fonctionne... et je t'appellerai belle-maman", priait Emma, espérant que le saut qu'avait fait son cœur dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision d'embrasser Rose était le début d'une fin que ne serait pas la sienne.

Un vent vif balaya la rue principale, amenant un soupir de soulagement au bord des lèvres de la blonde qui appuya son front contre celui de la brune, cherchant toujours son soutien pour ne pas tomber à terre.

\- Oh merde... merde, merde et merde...

La stupeur avait vite laissé place à la gêne et à l'embarras dans la litanie de jurons prononcés par Rose. Cette dernière s'éloigna très rapidement de la Sauveuse et refusait visiblement de croiser le regard de la blonde.

Elsa, quant à elle, scrutait les environs avec étonnement. Les bagarres s'étaient arrêtées brusquement et les habitants de la ville semblaient retrouver leurs esprits au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

\- Vous avez brisé la malédiction, toutes les deux... fit remarquer sobrement la reine des neiges.

\- J'en doute. Le sort d'Ingrid devait avoir une durée limitée dans le temps, rétorqua sèchement la dixième Sage.

Elle leva la main pour la pointer sur Emma et agita mollement le poignet. Les bosses et plaies qui ornaient le visage de la shérif disparurent instantanément et cette dernière fut ravie de pouvoir respirer sans grimacer et d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

\- Je vous laisse, je vais m'occuper de la frigide en chef, conclut le Maître des Chimères avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

\- C'est moi ou elle vient de s'enfuir ? questionna Emma en se retournant vers Elsa, mi-soulagée par le dénouement, mi-surprise par la réalisation de son souhait.

\- Je suppose que trouver son amour véritable de cette façon doit être perturbant, fit la reine des neiges en attrapant la veste rouge abandonnée sur la borne incendie pour la tendre à la shérif.

\- Comme ça on a fait d'une paire deux couilles, lança la voix tonitruante d'un Merlin apparaissant avec Zelena, hilare. T'as réussi à briser deux malédictions avec un baiser ?

\- Deux ? interrogea Emma.

\- T'imagines même pas ce que c'est, Rose sans Pansy. Sa résurrection sans sa chirurgienne d'amour était une vraie malédiction, crois-moi. Mais t'imagines pas non plus comment tu vas ramer pour être à la hauteur de notre Serpentarde.

\- Mais dites moi, Altesse, n'êtes-vous pas amarrer à un pirate en ce moment ? susurra Zelena, un petit rictus narquois aux lèvres.

Emma se renfrogna et fusilla la sorcière du regard.

\- Ca se largue, des amarres, ricana le vieux Sage voyant Killian accourir vers la shérif. Et quand on parle du loup…

\- On ne veut surtout pas en voir la queue, rétorqua la rouquine tandis que le pirate faisait le tour de la blonde pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ah, c'est beau l'amour... se moqua Merlin alors que Crochet embrassait langoureusement la Sauveuse. Sur ce, on vous laisse, on va récupérer Henry et aller voir si Regina va bien. Salut les jeunes !

Emma se dépêtra de l'étreinte de Crochet qu'elle avait dû mal à supporter. Ce qui lui semblait finalement normal, après le baiser échangé avec la Sage. La gêne, la culpabilité, et le sentiment d'avoir trouvé la personne qui lui correspondait rendait la présence de Killian non désirable.

\- Tu l'as fait Amour ! J'ai jamais douté que tu nous sauverais tous.

La shérif grimaça, grimace qui s'accentua lorsqu'elle aperçut ses parents accourir vers eux.

\- Bon, ben, heu... tenta-t-elle en faisant quelques pas de recul, je vais... aller arrêter Ingrid. Ouais, je vais faire ça, c'est ce que je dois faire. Maintenant, conclut-elle en se retournant sans laisser le temps à quiconque de la retenir.

A grandes enjambées, la Sauveuse se sauva pour retourner vers le poste de police et gagner rapidement la protection de sa voiture.

Elle démarra sans même attacher sa ceinture de sécurité et roula en direction des limites de la ville, là où se trouvait le repère de la reine des glaces. Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Elle avait trouvé son amour véritable. Rose Granger. La Sauveuse avait brisé le sortilège d'Ingrid d'un baiser échangé avec la fille de l'Origine de toutes magies, une Sage vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années et qui avait ressuscité quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- C'est complètement dingue... souffla-t-elle alors que la voiture de patrouille dépassait des dernières maisons.

Un peu perdue, un léger sourire finit tout de même par apparaître sur ses lèvres.

\- Dingue mais vraiment agréable.

* * *

Rose était assise, adossée contre la paroi glacée de l'antre d'Ingrid. Elle gratta de sa main le givre qui avait emprisonné par endroit ses cheveux, ses sourcils, avant de frotter de ses doigts gourds ses lèvres bleuis de froid. La bataille contre la reine des glaces avait été court mais intense et la blonde avait déployé toute sa puissance et son savoir faire. Mais Rose avait su déjouer les attaques pour retourner l'affrontement à son avantage.

\- Tu vois, t'aurais mieux fait de faire profil bas, gronda le Maître des Chimères avant d'éternuer. J'avais rien demandé, j'faisais ma petite vie dans mon coin et toi, tu viens foutre le bordel avec ta malédiction à deux balles. A cause de ton sort, j'ai oublié ma femme, j'en ai sauté une et embrassé une deuxième. Ca aurait pu en rester là, j'aurais pu tout simplement la tuer et poursuivre une œuvre de destruction dans ce bled moisi mais non, le baiser a brisé ton sortilège. Et toi et moi, on sait ce que ça veut dire dans ce monde…

Rose tourna la tête et soupira en regardant les yeux vitreux d'Ingrid, avachi sur le sol comme une marionnette désarticulée.

\- Mouais, tu vas pas me répondre, t'es morte. Bien fait pour ta gueule… reprit la Sage avant d'éternuer à nouveau. Merde, j'suis sûre que tu m'as refilée une grippe avant de crever. C'est quoi ton problème avec les Granger ?

Une suite d'images s'imposa à son esprit, Hermione malade, Regina à son chevet, et avant elle Minerva prenant soin des plaies et des bosses de sa Source d'épouse, la dérive de sa pensée tirant des fils qui finirent par remonter des moments partagés avec Pansy, moqueuse, aguicheuse, amoureuse. Une larme courut sur sa joue avant de s'éteindre en goutte gelée sur sa mâchoire.

\- Salope, lâcha-t-elle en direction du corps allongé.

Elle voulut se relever mais ses jambes gelées refusèrent de la porter. La fatigue de la journée lui tomba dessus et elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras, se recroquevillant sur elle pour tenter de se réchauffer.

Elle entendit à peine les pas qui résonnaient entre les parois de glace de la forteresse d'Ingrid, laissant le froid anesthésier sa peine et endormir ses sens. Même le bruit sourd d'une chute suivi d'une volée de jurons ne fut pas suffisant pour la faire réagir.

\- Putain de bordel de glace ! Je hais holiday on ice, grommelait encore Emma en débouchant dans la salle immaculée.

Son regard embrassa rapidement l'espace et son œil averti évalua rapidement la situation. Ingrid ne semblait plus nécessiter d'attention, contrairement au corps replié sur lui-même dont les cheveux blanchissaient déjà de givre.

\- Et merde, murmura la blonde en se précipitant vers la Sage, finissant en glissade sur ses genoux. Rose ? appela-t-elle doucement, sans obtenir de réaction.

Inquiète, elle chercha un pouls qu'elle sentit faible sous la peau glacée du cou de la détective.

\- Rosie, c'est pas le moment de dormir, commença-t-elle à parler en se délestant de sa propre veste porteuse de sa chaleur corporelle. Je voudrais pas que tu prennes déjà l'habitude de mettre mes fringues, tenta-t-elle pour obtenir une réaction, sans succès. Ok, me reste plus qu'à me souvenir de ton sort micro-onde, et juste doser moins fort...

\- Va pas faire de conneries... murmura l'Anglaise, sortant temporairement de sa torpeur. Aide moi à dégager d'ici.

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, mais faut que je réchauffe un peu avant, sinon tu vas te briser comme du verre. Et j'ai dans l'idée qu'un peau-à-peau ne serait pas le bienvenu.

\- Bien deviné. J'suis pas en sucre, alors aide moi à me relever et foutons le camp.

Emma n'insista pas et se contenta d'aider la brunette à se lever avant de la plaquer contre elle en la voyant sur le point de s'effondrer. Plaçant son bras sous les aisselles de la Sage, elle la guida vers la sortie, sans glisser une seule fois sur le sol gelé.

\- Embarque dans la voiture, je vais mettre le chauffage à fonds.

\- Tu dois être la seule sorcière de cette ville à ne pas savoir te déplacer magiquement...

\- Faut croire que je ne suis pas une sorcière alors, sourit la shérif en s'installant au volant pour démarrer rapidement le moteur et lancer le chauffage à fond.

\- Désolée de te contrarier, mais si, tu en es une... bailla Rose avant de caler sa tête contre la vitre et de fermer les yeux.

Emma se dispensa de répondre, passant en marche arrière jusqu'à un sentier partant dans le bois pour pouvoir faire demi-tour. Se faisant, la tête de Rose quitta l'appui de la portière pour venir se poser sur l'épaule de la blonde.

\- Je ne suis pas une vraie sorcière, murmura-t-elle, seulement une Sauveuse, ajouta-t-elle avant de poser délicatement un baiser sur le crane de la Sage et de redémarrer lentement.

Le trajet du retour se faisait en silence, Rose endormie contre l'épaule de la blonde qui surveillait la coloration de ses lèvres. La teinte bleutée s'estompait et si le rose n'était pas encore de mise, Emma les trouvait tout de même intéressantes à regarder. Elle soupira, remerciant finalement Ingrid dans son fort intérieur pour sa malédiction. Grace à elle, elle avait sauté par-dessus toutes les mauvaises raisons qu'elle avait pu trouver pour rester loin de la brunette. Le sort avait finalement été une bénédiction et ses sentiments pour la Sage qu'elle tentaient d'oublier au bras de Killian avaient fait des miracles.

Un bruissement provenant de sa poche arrière de jean la sortit de ses pensées agréables. Se tortillant pour extirper le cellulaire coincé sous sa fesse tout en veillant à ne pas réveiller Rose, Emma parvint à l'extraire et grimaça en prenant connaissance de l'origine de l'appel. Sa mère avait toujours le don de mal tomber.

\- Oui ? murmura-t-elle, ne voulant réveiller le Maître des Chimères.

\- Emma ? Tout va bien ? Où es-tu ?

\- Je ramène Rose chez elle, elle a affronté Ingrid et a pris un gros coup de froid.

\- Venez au Granny. Tout le monde t'attend pour te remercier, ma chérie.

\- Mais je…

\- Ils vont être déçus s'ils ne te voient pas. Tu es leur Sauveuse, leur princesse, coupa Marie Margaret avec un petit accent contrit.

\- Et je fais quoi de Rose qui dort ? Je la laisse dans la bagnole avec une couverture sur elle pendant que je bois une bière ? ironisa Emma.

\- Bonne idée ! Elle ne se rendra pas compte de ton absence !

La shérif leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un juron bien senti. En même temps, se mettre à dos sa famille et la communauté de Storybrooke alors qu'elle était en passe de laisser tomber un pirate pour la fille de la Source, le timing n'était pas non plus le meilleur.

\- Très bien, j'arrive. Mais juste une bière.

\- Promis, jubila la brunette au bout du fil. Killian t'attend avec impatience. Lui aussi veut fêter ça avec toi, mais il va falloir que vous patientez, conclut-elle avec malice.

\- Ouais, et bien il va attendre une bonne semaine, j'ai mes règles, lança-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la shérif se garait devant le dinner. Elle coupa le contact et, sans mouvement brusque, installa confortablement Rose, inclinant le plus possible le siège passager. Puis elle se saisit de la couverture de secours qui se trouvait dans la boite à gants et borda tant bien que mal la Sage. Enfin, elle griffonna une courte note sur un constat vierge, indiquant à la Sage qu'elle pouvait la rejoindre à son réveil chez Granny, et laissa le papier en évidence sur le tableau de bord.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la portière, elle se décida à mieux caler sa veste rouge sous la tête du Maître des Chimères. Satisfaite, elle sortit de la voiture, ferma la portière sans bruit et se dépêcha de gagner l'intérieur du restaurant.

\- Notre Sauveuse ! s'écria Leroy en l'apercevant, faisant de grands gestes à Ruby pour lui prendre une chope de bière et l'amener à Emma afin de trinquer violement avec elle, preuve que lui n'en était certainement pas à sa première. Alors frangine, t'as fait ça comment c't'fois-ci ?

Les conversations moururent et tous les regards se posèrent sur la shérif. Le temps semblait suspendu à ses lèvres et Emma trouvait ce sentiment extrêmement désagréable. Mais moins désagréable que la sensation de la main de Killian dans son dos, qui l'amenait à se coller contre lui.

\- Et bien… je… euh… balbutia-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son compagnon.

Elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle et une main gracieuse se posa sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Nous avons fait preuve de stratégie et la magie a fait le reste, répondit Elsa de sa voix posée.

\- Ouais, on a jeté un sort ensemble, ça a brisé la malédiction, poursuivit Emma, essayant de ne pas bafouiller.

Des "oh" et des "ah" s'élevaient dans la salle, chacun commençant à commenter l'information tandis que la shérif plongeait le nez dans sa bière comme pour y trouver refuge, remerciant du regard Elsa pour sa présence d'esprit et de la délicatesse dont elle avait fait preuve pour ne pas la mettre dans l'embarras. Killian lui vola un baiser sous les hourras et la shérif fendit la foule après avoir repéré Henry, Elizabeth et Regina installés au fonds du dinner, les habitants lui serrant la main au passage, lui tapant dans le dos ou offrant de trinquer avec elle en lui donnant du "Sauveuse" ou du "Altesse". Dieu qu'elle détestait ça, alors que ses parents bombaient fièrement le torse, prenant ces marques de reconnaissance pour leur progéniture avec fierté.

\- Pfff, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, lâcha la blonde en s'affalant sur une chaise à la table de la reine.

Cette dernière donnait un biberon à la petite qui tétait goulument.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, commenta sobrement la brune.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais ...

\- Si vous aviez ... ? répéta Regina avec un air narquois. D'ailleurs, quel était le sort que vous avez lancé avec Elsa ? questionna-t-elle en levant un sourcil parfaitement dessiné. Parce que pour avoir participé aux recherches, je n'ai rien trouvé qui pouvait nous en défaire.

\- Oh, heu... ben vous savez... C'est Elsa qui a fait le plus gros du travail... J'ai juste apporté ma puissance de centrale nucléaire, comme dirait Rose. Parce que moi et les langues étrangères... bafouilla Emma en replongeant dans sa bière.

Un gracieux sourire sadique étira lentement les lèvres de l'ancienne maire. Se réinstallant confortablement en croisant avec élégance ses jambes, Regina ne lâchait plus la blonde du regard.

\- Justement, Miss Swan, il me semble que le sort utilisé nécessitait une langue étrangère européenne. Anglaise, si je ne m'abuse.

La gorgée d'Emma revola dans le bock de bière, l'éclaboussant de mousse.

\- M'ma ? fit Henry, étonné. Tu as brisé la malédiction avec Crochet ? Je ne savais pas qu'il était anglais.

\- Je ne pense pas, mon chéri, rétorqua l'ancienne maire en tendant une serviette à la shérif.

Emma s'en saisit et entreprit de nettoyer son haut.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? insista l'adolescent, les sourcils froncés en une parfaite imitation de Regina.

\- Y'a pas grand chose à expliquer tu sais, commença-t-elle en fusillant du regard à son tour la brune. C'est comme l'a dit Elsa, on a fait ça ensemble en utilisant la magie, mais me demande pas comment ça fonctionne, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas très douée.

\- Henry, tu peux aller demander à Ruby un linge humidifié pour nettoyer les catastrophes de ta mère ? demanda gentiment Regina.

L'adolescent acquiesça sans un mot et quitta la table pour se diriger vers le comptoir, fendant la foule.

\- Donc, toi et Rose, le véritable amour ? susurra la reine en calant Elizabeth contre son épaule.

La petite lâcha un rot tonitruant et la brune eut un sourire attendri.

De son côté de la table, Emma se rembrunit. Elle pesa le pour et le contre, avant de décider de lui faire confiance. Après tout, Regina était son amie, non ?

\- On peut pas dire qu'elle en était enchantée, soupira-t-elle en laissant ses épaules s'affaisser.

\- Cela me parait compréhensible au vue de sa situation, tu ne penses pas ? Il y a quelques semaines, elle était aux enfers avec sa femme, et cette situation perdurait depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Elle ressuscite sans celle qui a partagé sa vie et sa mort et se rend compte ce soir qu'elle est liée à une autre femme qu'elle connait à peine.

Emma hocha la tête.

\- Conclusion, elle est allée rosser Ingrid et attendait de mourir gelée sur place quand je me suis pointée.

\- Attendre la mort n'est pas dans son caractère. Elle devait seulement être dans l'incapacité de se déplacer. Tu es arrivée à temps. Finalement, tu mérites ton titre de Sauveuse.

La reine afficha un sourire qui interpela Emma.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? demanda la shérif.

\- Hermione rate toujours les évènements les plus intéressants de cette ville. Et… oh mon dieu, ça va tuer tes parents. J'espère être aux premières loges quand ça arrivera.

\- A voir si c'est pas moi qui vais me faire étriper, grimaça la shérif.

\- C'est que le crochet du cocu pourrait faire des dégâts, mais heureusement pour toi, Gold l'en a débarrassé, répliqua la reine.

Elle se leva et alla allonger Elizabeth dans sa poussette.

\- Henry rentre avec moi ce soir. Ainsi, tu pourras aller retrouver Rose si l'envie t'en prend.

\- Je... souffla-t-elle en se frottant la nuque, je l'ai laissée endormie dans la voiture.

\- Tu es vraiment désespérante... File la rejoindre !

Emma acquiesça et se dépêcha de sortir du dinner. Quand elle regagna sa voiture, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de la trouver vide, sa veste rouge impeccablement pliée sur le siège passager.

\- Merde... souffla la blonde, agacée.

\- Un problème, amour ? entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Killian qui s'approchait avec deux choppes de bière. Emma hésita à sauter dans sa voiture et traverser la ville pour rejoindre Rose. Mais par dessus l'épaule du pirate, elle capta le regard de ses parents. Mary-Margaret et David lui souriaient, visiblement ravie de la voir en compagnie de Crochet.

\- Non, rien, soupira la blonde. J'avais laissé ma veste dans la voiture et j'avais un peu froid à l'intérieur du dinner.

Killian posa les choppes sur un banc et retira son manteau de cuir pour le poser sur l'épaule de la Sauveuse.

\- Mieux ? s'enquit-il avec ce sourire qu'Emma trouvait absolument charmant (et à l'instant même, elle se maudissait pour cela).

\- Oui, merci.

\- On retourne à l'intérieur ? Leroy a défié Regina aux fléchettes et cette dernière a affirmé gagner contre le nain, même en berçant sa fille. Et je suis sûr qu'elle en est capable.

Emma acquiesça, repoussant dans un coin de sa conscience la brune aux yeux verts qui l'avait aidée à rompre la malédiction d'Ingrid.

\- Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. Mais après, tu m'aideras à récupérer le cadavre de la reine des glaces ?

Killian éclata de rire et, après avoir posé ses lèvres sur celles de la shérif, lui ouvrit galamment la porte du restaurant.

\- Tu sais amour, j'adore nos rencards. Rien n'est conventionnel avec toi, et c'est pour ça, entre autres, que je t'aime.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La suite est en cours d'écriture, on vous la livre dans les meilleurs délais, mais faudra compter quelques semaines !

D'ici là, portez vous bien, et passez de bonnes vacances !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


End file.
